Immortal Love
by MishanAngel
Summary: Bella and Edward are ready to start their lives togther but are robbed of the opportunity. The Volturi step in, and making Bella's life more complicated. What's more, the Volturi have declared war on her. BxE My version of Breaking Dawn.
1. Not Again

**This is a fanfiction of the series Stephanie Meyer wrote, Twilight. There are three books so far in the series called Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse. I think she is one of the best writers in her generation and everyone should read her books, but thats just me. The fourth book is coming out in fall of 2008. **

**I blame my friends for letting me borrow and fall in love with these books. I even got my mom to read them and she loves it! Hahahaha...well have you seen our problem yet? We have finished them and my friends and I cant wait to read the fourth book. Literally, getting all antsy and storming all over the place since we really want to read.  
So, one of my friends asks me to write a fanfiction to hold them over till we get the new book out. I am known as the writer (of long stories) in my group and so I through about it. I have written a couple of stories but never a fanfiction. So, naturally, I took up the challenge. So yes, this is my first fanfiction.**

**Please read it! I really want to know if I do a good job. Trust me, it gets better after this chapter so read it through. Thank you!**

* * *

The forest was dark, and a dread came over me. It was so silent, around me nothing moved, it was like I was swallowed in absolute silence. I don't know why, but I began to run through the forest and at that moment, my subconscious told me I was asleep. I never tripped once. Yet, it felt so real and that's when I heard it, the ear piecing howl in the night. I began to run faster and when I got to an opening in this forest, my eyes widened with shock. Edward danced it the moonlight while Jacob, in his shaggy wolf form lunged and jumped at him.

"Stop it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Edward turned to look at me and just then, Jacob pounced on him and grabbed hold of his neck with his teeth. With a few satisfied shakes of his head, Jacob let go and turned to me with that muzzled smile.

"What have you done? Why?" I asked. Jacob just turned and left as I fell to the ground in utter defeat. A sensation fell over me as I just stared at the body that was my lover. This emotion, this sensation, I knew all too well. Alone and miserable. I crumpled into a ball and held myself together with my arms. Tears streamed down my face and then a cool wind blew through the forest.

I woke up and bolted into an upright position. I looked fanatically around for Edward, who was usually in my bedroom, but found nothing but the window open. Then I remembered that he had gone out with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. Tears fell in a flood down my cheeks as I remembered my dream.

Grabbing my jacket and some shoes, I dressed as I stumbled down the stairs. Charlie was still watching TV when I was in the front room. He took one look at me and moved to get up.

"Bella, honey, are you ok?" He looked at me with concern.

"Yeah dad, I am fine. I just need to take a drive." I said it the best I could with my voice cracking as it was. Charlie sat back down, happy to not bother me in my present condition. Doing my best not to slam the door, I looked at my choice of rides. My old truck was parked next to Edwards silver Volvo, which he had lent me while he was away. I went straight for the Volvo because I wanted to go faster then 50 mph.

Once I got in it, the smell of Edward filled my senses and I lost my train of thought. But only for a moment. I turned the ignition on and pulled out of the driveway.

The road was completely empty and I was going about 85 mph, when the sensation, the emotion came back. I tried to stop it, tried to get control, and tell myself it was just a dream. Moreover, a nightmare, that was all it was. The picture of Edward, dead, and the smirk on Jacobs face. I completely lost it. The Volvo hit the dirt on the side of the road and jerked me. I stopped it in time before my tears distorted my whole vision.

"Damn it." That's all I could get out. Nothing more was able to come out intelligently or comprehensible. I laid my head against the steering wheel and just waited. Waited for my knight, my love, to come and rescue me.

Sure enough, the door opened of the Volvo and a soft, cold, hand touched my shoulder. I didn't, couldn't, move so he just slipped next to me and moved me in the process.

"Bella, my love, I am here now. It's ok Bella, I'm here." His voice was as smooth as silk.

As soon as he said that, I threw myself at him and locked my arms around his cool body. I buried my face in the side of his sleeve. He put his arm around me and pulled me in even tighter.

"Never leave me. I can't keep doing it, it's too much." I mumbled it thinking it was to quiet to hear.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Forgive me, please." I didn't even have the strength to say anything else. Moments went by and we just sat together. Finally, I controlled myself to finally say something intelligent.

"Where are we? How far did I drive?" I asked. I looked up at him and saw that he was still making sure I was ok before starting another conversation. I guess he thought I had finally controlled myself.

"Somewhere in Oregon. You drove quite a while." His eyes questioned my motives behind the question.

I only shook my head. "Lets drive farther, I need to get away." Without thinking twice, Edward turned on the ignition and with one hand still wrapped around me, he drove. My mind was going back and forth on what to do. I couldn't completely decide or else Alice would come after us as fast as she could.

"Bella, your killing me as usual, what are you thinking?" He looked at me, straight in my eyes. I could never get past his eyes.

"I want you. _All of you_. Now."

"You said that you would want to wait till we got married. That's what you wanted."

I shook my head. "I'm not going to go back on that. That's why; I want to drive to Vegas." His eyes narrowed and I realized what he was thinking. "Oh, don't worry, Alice will still have her wedding but I want this now. I wouldn't want to disappoint everyone but I want to do this first. I can't wait any longer."

A small smile flickered across his face and he pulled me closer. He stepped on the gas until we were going the usual speed of 125 mph.

"Must have been a bad nightmare."

I leaned my head against his shoulder but said nothing.

* * *

**I am a personal Edward fan. Bella and Edward were made for each other. So, I'm sorry for all you Jacob fans but thats how this is written, my story. But dont worry, hes in the story. Jacob is as he should be, a very good friend but thats all. Dont let it turn you off Jacob fans; I would still like you to read it. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it and I hope it and I would love to have reviews! Good or bad, I love to hear what people say! Thank you so much, _Gina_**


	2. Married

Las Vegas was lit up with so many lights it was hard to focus on just one. Even through the tinted windows of the Volvo, I could see that Edward was glowing under the lights. Earlier he had called Charlie and said we where spending the night in a hotel in Oregon. Too much argument, Charlie only had one choice and that was to say yes. Edward also called to schedule a wedding time for later that night.

We got in Vegas around 11:00 pm and we pulled into a small chapel's parking lot. Edward turned to me.

"Are you sure you went to do this, a month and two days before our actual wedding?"

"Yes, I want to do this." I smiled at him for the first time all day. It was a true smile and he saw that. In seconds flat, he opened the door for me and I stepped out.

Looking around, this chapel was right smack dab in the middle of the Vegas strip. People crowded the sidewalks, shoving past each other. I looked up at Edward to make sure that he was ok. He only smiled and nodded his head. I laced my fingers with his and we walked into the small chapel.

Luckily it was somewhat dark and Edward could take off his hood. The man, who I had guessed was doing our vows, was standing in front of the pulpit.

"Are you my 11:00? Edward Cullen and Bella Swan?" His voice was gruff as he looked at us.

Edward answered. "Yes we are sir."

"You are both over the age of 18 correct?" I couldn't help but laugh. Next to me, Edward smiled widely.

"Yes, we both are." I suppressed another bubble of laughter when the man eyed me.

"Fine, lets begin." At that, Edward pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. It was in his perfect script.

I, Bella, take you, Edward, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us.

Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, for where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me.

That was all the paper said. I realized after I read it the second time, it was our vows. I smiled at him and he smiled in return. Everything was a blur after that except when Edward said his 'I do'. I read off the paper and looked him in the eye when I was done to let him know I truly meant it.

The man asked for the rings and Edward pulled out the hand-me-down ring he had gotten from his mother. He looked at me curiously and I only smiled wide, and then pulled his ring out of my pant pocket. I moved the ordinary gold ring so he could read the words engraved inside. _Immortal Love._

A smile crossed his lips as I put the ring on his finger and he slipped his ring on mine. I held in the laugh that was caught in my throat that was related to the face that the man who was marring us was wearing. His voice then filtered through my ear.

"You may kiss your bride."

Edward gave me no warning or time to get ready when his cool lips touched mine. The kiss was nothing like I had ever felt before. So many emotions mixed in with it. Relief, passion, love, worry, and many more that I couldn't even begin to explain. I kissed him fervently back but after a while, I had to push away. Unlike him, I had to breathe.

Gulping for air, the man passed Edward the marriage license and almost shooed us out. We were outside in the cool night air. I was oblivious to the people walking as we just stood; the realization of what we had just done flooded me. Edward had just married me. I was now a married women and I had no idea what I was suppose to do.

"He forgot to sign it." Edward was looking at the piece of paper in front of him. He kissed me on the forehead. "I'll be right back. Wait here." With that, he was gone, leaving me alone in the crowd of people.

A few seconds later, a cold hand rested on my shoulder and then secured a tight hold on it. That moment I knew it was not Edward. I looked up only to see one of my worst fears. A _non-vegetarian _vampire.

* * *

**Suprised that Bella wanted to get married? Im not. That feeling of utter lonelyness sucks and I, if in her postion, would do the exact same thing. Plus, she is still Bella cause after she has done it, she then realizes what she had done. The moment passed. Hahaha...poor Bella...**

**But this new vampire? What does he bring? Death? Or new life? I dont know...you keep reading and you will find out!**

**Review please and thank you.**

**Gina**


	3. Painful

He smiled down at me and then pushed me towards an alley on the other side of the chapel. From experience I knew struggling was pointless with a vampire but that didn't stop me. I tried yelling for Edward but a hand came up and covered my mouth.

"Aren't you a feisty one? And your smell is delectable, I just couldn't resist." His eyes where focused on me and he grabbed my right wrist. I heard it crack under his hold but before I could cry out, he hit me on the head.

"Edward." I whispered before I fell unconscious.

When I woke, I didn't even have the strength to open my eyes. After a while, I had the strength to open my eyes and I truly wish I hadn't. The place reminded me of the place where I last saw James but without the mirrors. I was strapped to the wall like I was hanging on a cross and I could feel my wrist just dangling there by the muscle, no bone to hold my hand to my arm. My feet where on the floor and my arms where spread wide against the wall. I tried with what little strength I had to break loose but I gave up soon after.

"Oh, so my little mouse is awake." I looked up at the kidnapper and made a ferocious face.

"My husband is going to kill you." That's all I could manage to say. Yet, it made a smile come over his face.

"Your husband could do nothing to save you now. Plus, this is my territory and I should be able to taste his prize before he does." In two strides he was over me and grabbed my chin, pulling me close to him. I could feel his breath on my skin sending shivers down my spin. He went in to kiss me but I moved just as he came in and he kissed the wall.

Not only did he grab my wrist that I could no longer feel but he slapped my face with all his might. I could feel my brain being sloshed around as I cried out in pain. All I head from his was the word "bitch".

Then he looked at me with eyes of a killer. "Don't ever do that to me again." I swallowed.

Again he advanced toward me and this time, his pointer finger dug into my skin and then he kissed me. A kiss, so bad, so hateful that it made tears roll down my cheeks. I did exactly what I had done to Jacob long ago. Stood like a statue, cold, waiting for him to be done. His other hand went to the collar of my black shirt and then with one swipe he ripped my shirt is half, exposing my black bra.

Finally, he broke away when he realized I had gone blue with lack of oxygen. Yet, he didn't look satisfied which made me afraid.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I want to taste you, what else?" His smile was even less comforting than his words. The fact that he was going to enjoy me was written all over his face. He was gone from my eyesight and I inhaled deeply. His cold body was now to the left of me and he was pushing my face to the right. Then I felt it, the teeth sink into my neck. It was not as James had done it but he was going slowly, only puncturing my skin to make it bleed. Which meant he was going to drag it out.

He went in a little farther but I didn't know if it was far enough to have the poison injected into me. Just then, I heard a sound that I knew so well. Edward. Yet, the vampire who was enjoying me so much just barely pulled up.

"Let her go." Oh god, his voice, could have cut the air around him.

The hand on my head only tightened and with a sudden jerk I could feel my flesh ripping away from my shoulder. I screamed with agony just as the vampire let my head go and backed away from me. Two seconds and I could feel Edward next to me.

"What do you think you are doing vampire?" The vampire said just as my foot restraint was cut loose. "This is my territory." My left hand restraint was cut loose. "She is mine." I crumpled into Edwards arms as he gently placed me on the floor. Pain was going through my whole body but a small tingling sensation was surrounding my shoulder. A jacket covered me and the sent of Edward filled my head.

"She is my wife." Edwards's voice was deadly when he said just those four words. I would have loved to seen the look on the vampires face when Edward said that. Yet, the pain was too excruciating for me to focus.

All I could here were grunts and growls of their fight and then a deafening screech from the other vampire. I only had to guess that Edward had gotten to him when I could feel the soft touch of Edward.

"Edward." That's all I could manage to say at the moment.

"Bella, what hurts? What did he do to you?"

I took a deep breath. "He broke my wrist, hit my face, bit me, and scraped me." I could feel him tense around me. "Not enough to put poison in my body, just enough for it to hurt." My shoulder was numb and so I really couldn't feel any of the pain. Edwards's cool, soft, delicate hand brushed my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

I shook my head. "You had that hotel reserved and I feel like I could use a bed right now." Smiling, I put my good, left, hand against his face.

"We have to get you to the hospital, or better, Carlisle." I opened my eyes.

"No. I want to have a normal wedding night. We can deal with that later."

"Bella, I wouldn't call this a normal wedding night."

"Well, then give me one starting now." I flung my arms around his neck and, shoving the pain down, I kissed him. Kissing him made me forget about all the pain, everything. At first he was cautious but when I pressed harder against him, he pulled me close and kissed me just as passionately as the kiss in the chapel. But with concern added to the million emotions.

* * *

**Hahaha...nothing normal ever happens to Bella. Oh well, thats what makes life interest, yes? But is Bella really ok? Hu hu? Well, you will just have to read on! So You Go Do:) **

**Pretty please review! Hehehe...**

**Gina**


	4. Moonlight

As soon as we stopped kissing, Edward took me to one of the biggest hotels I have seen in my life. Hooded, Edward walked in with me in his arms. What a sight that would have been.

"Good morning, I had reserved a room for me and my wife. Edward and Bella Cullen." He looked down at me and I smiled. We were truly together forever.

"Ah, yes, the sixth floor, the suite. Prepaid. Your room number is 604 and here is your key. Thank you." The receptionist eyed me with curiosity.

"No, thank you." With that, Edward moved to go up the stairs, which took all of five seconds. When we were at our room door, he kissed me and I heard the door close behind us.

We flopped onto the bed and he was soon bent over me. My left hand stumbled with the buttons on his shirt. The numbness of my shoulder had moved all the way down my left arm. But, I didn't want to tell Edward knowing he would stop.

Once I had finally finished with his shirt, my jacket came off and it showed the ripped shirt I was wearing. He smiled.

"Cute bra." I laughed and then gasped at his cool hand that had slipped to my waist. I threw my arms around him, seeing that I couldn't move my left and my right wrist were no longer attached to the rest of my body. Kissing him in that moment was one of the best things I have ever felt. He was powerful and passionate. I held my breath as long as I could and when I inched away so I could take a breath, Edward busied himself with taking off all the rest of our clothes.

"These are getting in the way." I smiled at his frustration of getting my jeans off. Pulling myself up to his body, he slipped the pants off with ease.

"I love you Edward, husband."

"I love you too Bella, wife." At that moment we collided and a pain ran through my body. Something inside scream to stop and I tried pushing Edward off of me. I gasp, clawing at Edward, but then a pleasure, no, an overwhelming bliss came over me. Shivers ran up my spine and a moan escaped my lips, making Edward smile. He moved inside me like we were meant to be together, we fit perfectly. And finally, after all the pursuing, all the hardships, we finally where together like this. His cool body lay against mine and we kissed passionately.

I broke off the kiss, and began catching my breath. "Making love is the best thing I have ever done."

Edward smiled but put his finger to my lips. "If you can talk, you can kiss." He used his other hand that was not holding him up over me and picked me up by my right side. Yet, my left side lay limp without his support. He looked at me with questioning eyes. "Bella?"

"I can't feel the left side of my body."

The look on his face was the sign that I should have told him earlier. He moved off of me and kneeled on my left side.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" His eyes were full of worry and I couldn't help but wonder if numbness was a bad thing. Yet, before I could ask him, he went for his pants. He slipped on his boxers and pants, much to my dismay, and pulled out his cell phone. I knew nothing was going to happen, so I pulled my underwear back on which was in the pile with my pants next to me on the bed.

"Hey Jasper, is Carlisle there?" Edward paused for a moment before going on. "Carlisle, I have a huge problem." That's when he snapped. I never through I would see Edward in the state in which I was usually in, emotional wreck and doing my best not to cry. "Carlisle, please, she got attacked. He didn't poison her, but he did scrap her skin off her shoulder, plus the marks from his teeth." He waited for Carlisle's answer and buried his face in his hand.

"Edward…" I started but his hand went up to shush me.

He looked at me with eyes that would make a puppy look like a killer. "Carlisle wants to talk to you."

I put out my right hand since I couldn't feel my left. Yet, this hand was in no condition to hold the phone either. Edward moved next to me and put the phone to my ear and turned away.

"Carlisle, its Bella."

"My dear Bella, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

I chuckled. "Same as usual, trouble."

"Please explain what went on."

I explained to him and saw Edward wince a couple of times but I ignored it.

"And now the numbness is spreading." I finished and could feel Edwards gaze on me but I focused on the phone.

"Bella, this is bad. This is very bad."

"I'm sorry; I should have told Edward sooner. I just didn't want to think about it."

"It's fine; the outcome would have been the same." He paused, making me worry and I looked at Edward who now looked worried. I tore my face away from his.

"Carlisle?"

"Edward is going to have to change you now."

* * *

**Update: Alright...so...happy now? All you dirty fanfiction readers? I am sixteen and I find no love in writing sex scenes. Sorry...it takes me too long to read all the other naughty fanfiction to get in the mood to write like that. Sorry, more will come, dont worry.**

**Ouch. Poor Edward...I swear, a vampires work is never done till his girlfriend is changed into one too. Hahahaha...he only wishes it was his last job. Oooo...did I just give another hint? Darn me and 'looking into the future' love. Oh yeah...I am having soo much fin writing this, its not even funny.**

**Gina**


	5. Crescent Moon

I hit the backboard of the bed and let the phone slip out of Edwards hand and fall onto the bed. Looking at him, I could tell that he had been listening to the conversation. I recovered first.

"Edward." That's all I could manage.

He looked at me with tears streaming down is cheeks. I couldn't take it. Not from Edward. I brought my right hand around and grabbed his arm. It was colder than normal but I did my best to hold onto him. With all my muscles and strength, I pulled myself to him. Pain echoed through my head but I ignored it. I had to be in his arms, I had to be strong.

I had made it to him and I wrapped my arm around him.

"Edward, don't cry, please." I nuzzled him and yet he remained stiff. After a moment or so, I realized that Carlisle was still on the phone. I reached for it and grabbed it with my right, making my wince but didn't stop me from bringing it to my ear. "Carlisle?"

"Edward heard didn't he?" I looked up at the pain twisted in his tearful face.

"Yes. He heard you and he's not taking it well."

"Well, I am so sorry Bella."

"Why? This is what I wanted and now I am getting it. It's Edward who needs the encouragement." Edward's hand covered my right hand, and I winced but let him take the phone out of my hand.

"Is there any other way?" Edward voice cracked. I pulled close to him to hear Carlisle through the phone too. Edward was staring, what looked like, through the wall and didn't notice.

"No Edward. There is no other way; she will die if you don't change her now."

I fell back on the bed. Die? I will die if he doesn't. That's, cruel. Edward needed more time and I knew it. Inching away from him, I moved to the side of the bed and pushed up with my right leg. It worked for a while but my body crashed against the wall with all the weight I put on my right leg. I didn't look up to see if Edward was looking at me. Moving my back so it was against the wall, I slid down the wall in a ball.

I felt helpless and lost. Not matter how selfish I was I could never make Edward change me; even if it was for my life. He had always been so selfless and I could never ask him to do this. I knew he had to prepare and he had to be ready, and I know he was running on so many emotions.

My train of thought was severed by the snapping of the phone shut. I looked up to Edwards eyes looking down on me from the bed. His face was clean of all evidence that he had been crying.

"You don't have to do it. It's your choice to make, I don't care."His faced changed to confusion after I said it.

"What do you mean my wife? I don't have to what?"

I stared, emotionless, into his golden eyes. "You don't have to change me." Suddenly he fell off the bed and into my lap. It startled me but his eyes where still locked with mine.

"Bella, you would die if I didn't change you."

I blushed. "I know that. But I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." His childish look, so innocent and quite confused, stared at me.

"Bella."

I shook my head. "I know you have to prepare and you aren't in the best state. I didn't want you to have to change me just because I didn't want death. You have been so selfless, its time I did the same. I couldn't stand the look in your eyes, the tears."

He moved so that he was on his knees, looking straight into my eyes. There was no more confusion in his eyes. Just utter love and longing.

"My dear wife, do you remember nothing we have been through? When I left you, thinking it was for the best, we both died inside. Then when I thought you were dead, I was ready to follow you. Yet, here you are, giving me a choice of changing you or having you die? How could you ever think that?" He pulled me into him and his cool body against mine; I almost wished that he would just let me die like that. Almost. But rather than holding me forever, he picked me up and placed me on the bed.

"Are you sure?" I looked up at him as he was straddled over me.

He laughed. "I would have you by my side for eternity rather than have you gone forever. Plus, all of our conditions are met. I am allowed to anyway."

Leaning in, he kissed me lightly on the lips, then my cheek, and then my neck. I moved my head to the right to make it better for him. He moved out of my peripheral vision and I inhaled. A few minutes later, he was looking at me with concern.

"Breathe Bella, breathe." I exhaled. "Are you ok?" Just as I was about to answer him that I was fine, a searing pain shot through my body and I screamed. My shoulder was on fire and it was spreading.

"Edward! Dear god, Edward, oh god!"

"Bella, I'm here, I'm right here Bella. I'm so sorry." I could barely feel his cool body against mine, because of the pain.

"Edward, I'm on fire! Edward, help me, please." It was consuming my body, and I could no longer feel anything but pain. Writhing in pain, I tried to breathe but it was difficult.

"Bella, hold on, please hold on." He was sobbing, but he let go of his grasp on me. Again, I screamed when I realized his body was helping to put out the fire.

I heard Edwards voice again but it was not directed at me.

"Carlisle, I can't do this. She's in so much pain; I don't know what to do. Help me, please." Once I realized that I couldn't do anything about the scalding pain, I calmed down. My left hand's pain relieved a little and I realized Edward was still with me, so this wasn't hell.

"Angels shouldn't sob; they are too perfect to care." I was slipping away.

"I am going to take you back home, so Carlisle can help. Is that alright Bella?" I squeezed his hand.

Edward picked me up, pulled my pants on, and held me tight as though I would fall out. His body cooled my smoldering body but another wave of pain from my shoulder made me scream. I moved my head into his body to muffle the scream.

He placed me in the Volvo and put the seat belt around me. I curled up against the seat and grabbed the seat belt strap. Another wave of pain swept over me just as he closed the door. I muffled my scream in the seat.

* * *

**Update: Ok, either you guys have no imagination or too much. NO! Edward is not naked! god...where do you people come up with this stuff. But I updated it so you wont be confused anymore. I also like how no one mentioned that Bella could have been naked too, but hey...only the girls have a sick mind. :) But dont worry...i changed it all for you:)**

**And another thing. I KNOW that Edward can not cry. Please don't tell me that. Its just...I can't part with the scene. Its just too...emotional. So...just...please stop telling me about it. I know...Just think of it as a trick from Bella's mind. She thinks he is crying, it looks like it. So, from her perspective it is.**

**Bella! BELLA! Waaa...the pain...to much...tearing up...**

**I really like this chapter because we get to see a side of Edward we might not usually see. Because we all know Bella has no tolerance for pain. How will that serve her in the future? Will she be better once she changes of will it be worse because she can't die? Darn, I did it again...foreshadowing...but not really...**

**Hahaha, review please! Thanks**

**Gina**


	6. The Dream

"I'm so sorry Bella. Please, Bella, I'm so sorry." Edwards hand was on my thigh which made me calm down.

"I'm sorry too." I managed to get out.

"What? You have nothing to be sorry for. I did this to you and I shouldn't have. Carlisle would have been better." His hand moved up and down my thigh.

"I have a low tolerance for pain and I am so sorry to make you think you made the wrong choice. I have your poison in me now; I feel part of you now. That's all I wanted." The hand stopped rubbing my leg.

"After all we have done tonight, that's the reason you wanted for me to change you?"

I nodded.

"My dear wife, you are truly something amazing." Another wave of pain made my body convulsed. I was loosing the battle for my body. The waves of pain were now more frequent and worse each time. I was slipping in and out, trying to hold on. My mind was still there but I had lost all ties with my body. It slumped against the seat, even with all my strength to keep control. Then I heard it, the worst, saddest voice I have ever heard in my entire life. A voice so heartbreaking, that if you heard it from a serial killer, you would have rushed through a firestorm to save.

"No, no, Bella! Bella! No, please no, no, no, not Bella. Please Bella, please. No, no, no."

I tried, with all my might, to tell him I was here, trying to tell him that I heard him and that I loved him. Tell him that he was my life, my existence, and oh god was that sex good. But I had no lips to convey the thought.

I felt myself slipping farther away from my body until I could no longer hear Edward. Crying out, I tried running back toward him but I was making no progress. The darkness was swallowing me up and he was getting farther away.

"Stop." This word came to me from one of the most angelic voices I had ever heard. I stopped running and turned around. A figure, a beautiful young woman, was standing in front of me.

I walked toward her. "Who are you?"

A smile formed on her face. "I'm you Bella." My mouth dropped open and I snorted.

"No, your not; I am not even half as lovely as you are." I said.

"Bella, you wanted too look like someone who belonged next to Edward. That's one of your reasons you wanted to become a vampire, correct?" I was flabbergasted. There was no way I could be as beautiful as this woman in front of me. She could rival Rosalie.

"So, you're my vampire self?" I asked, really not wanting to hear the answer.

"Yes, good Bella, your understanding." A smile came to her face.

"Then I have some rules for you, just to get them out." I looked at her thinking she would refuse my offer.

"Go ahead; this is why I came here." I almost fell over flat on my face.

"Ok, um, rule number one: No craving or even thinking about craving human blood. Or werewolf or vampire." I wondered what she would say to that.

"Fine." This time I did fall over. But I made it look like I was going to sit down. She sat down opposite of me too.

"My heart only beats for one person and that's Edward, no matter my previous thoughts."

"Fine."

"I don't want to be a burden to the Cullen family anymore. I don't want to be a burden to Edward anymore. Please, I can't do that without you."

She smiled. "That's why I am coming to you Bella. The only way for you to have all your wishes come true is if we become one. Human and vampire. Are you willing Bella?"

I thought about it and nodded. "That seems perfectly good to me. So, are you really going to be what I look like?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Wow, me, beautiful. Now there's a thought." I laughed and she smiled, we both stood up. She held out her hands to me and I took them. A beautiful star formed under us and then a crescent moon latched onto the end of the star. She looked up at me after we both tore our eyes away from the star and smiled. A bright flash of light consumed us and I could once again feel my body coming into my grasp.

* * *

**Sorry, Im not big on comments or anything so this is new. Do you like it so far? I am doing my best to keep true to the charaters and yet put a hint of myself in in. :) Yep yep...**

**I will keep posting but be warned, I post when I can and when my laptop gets service. So...sorry to be totally random with my posts.**

**Gina**


	7. One More

The first thing I felt was the pain that still surged through my body. I was still not totally connected fully to my whole body. After a while, I could hear and feel the fire on my skin. It surged through my blood and pumped through me. I couldn't scream out, I couldn't move.

The car jerked to a halt and I felt I was being picked up by cold, gentle hands. I could hear my angel's voice.

"Bella, stay with me. Please stay with me, don't leave me. Not again, please love."

I wanted to tell him I was there, that I was always with him, and never again would I leave him. Screaming it in my head, praying that my words would find my lips but they didn't. Helplessly I lay in his arms, not able to comfort the only person I ever longed never to hurt.

A cooling shadow fell over me, making the fire just smolder against my skin. I could hear all of them. All the ones I loved. They had been talking but silence fell over them when Edward and I came in.

"Edward, you finally made it." Carlisle.

"Everything will be ok Edward." Esme.

"What's wrong with Bella? What happened to her Edward?" Alice.

Then all was silent. A cool hand felt my forehead and then moved down my cheek.

"Take her to your bed Edward, I will get my stuff and see what's wrong." Carlisle again but his words made me think. Didn't all vampires go through this much pain? I wanted to wriggle out of Edwards arms and ask what was wrong. My body and lips where still out somewhere in a universe I couldn't reach.

The bed I knew so well, with its gold and black beddings. It felt so wonderful to be put down. Through my nose I could smell the heavenly sent of Edward. We had spent so many nights together, cuddling in this bed. It brought me comfort, plus, a cool body lay next to me, still holding me.

Another voice came to my ears.

"Edward, she won't slip away if you let her go. I have to do a checkup and I can't have you in the way." No! I wanted him next to me, with me, holding onto me. I yelled, screamed, doing everything I knew how. Yet, I still didn't know how to get my muscles to move my lips and body.

"No, the mark is on the other side. I am _not_ letting her go." I calmed down; Carlisle would never go against what Edward wanted.

"Fine, help me to get her in a position so I can see it." I was being moved and my head tipped to my right side. Bringing a new wave of pain and my body convulsed again. I was loosing it again.

"Carlisle, please, did I do it wrong? Is she going to die?" His voice, so pleading, I wanted to kiss him.

"No, she won't die, but, she has done something that I have only read about. I thought it wasn't real, a fantasy." I snorted, so far, Edward and I had killed almost every fantasy imaginable. I couldn't believe he was still surprised. "She has become one with her vampire self. She will never change, or anything like that. She will just be Bella in vampire form."

"What? Carlisle, you have to be kidding. There's no possible way that it could happen. How could you even tell?" My dear Edward, no faith.

"Look at the mark. It is suppose to be a crescent from the poison. She has a crescent and a star linked to it." There is no mistaking that symbol; it had appeared in my dream. Carlisle must have put pressure on the mark because I huge, smoldering, wave of fire was running over my body. I screamed and I finally found my lips. The scream reverberated through the room and I lost it. All control lost and I slipped into the darkness.

I woke to a drum beat on the door and yelling.

"No Alice, you can't come in! Carlisle said no one is to come in!"

"Edward, that's not fair! I want to see Bella, I want to make sure she is ok!"

"No Alice! Just go back to your room and give her some room." Edward growled and I heard stomping feet leading from his door. He sounded so exhausted and exasperated, guilt filled my heart.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I heard it through my ears and realized I could say something.

"Bella, love?" His voice was hollow and unemotional, so I guessed that I had talked a lot. He probably gave up a while ago.

"Love? Of course I love you, why would you question my love?" I smiled.

"Bella, your here!" His reply confused me.

"I have always been here Edward. Always feeling your touch and hearing you talk. I would never leave you, ever. How could you think that?" I was so sad that he had thought I was gone, also appalled at the fact that I might actually could have left him.

"Oh Bella, please, never do that to me again. I though I had lost you and that I had actually, actually killed you."

He swept me up into his arms when he sat back on the bed. The sensation was different; it was, almost like normal. Like a normal human but his touch was still a bit cool. I swung my arms around him and in my victory over my body; I took a whiff of his sent. I smiled, it hadn't changed.

"You still smell like Edward. Do I smell like Bella?" I put my head in between his neck and shoulder.

"Even better. I missed you love, all of my being missed you."

"How long was I out of it since Las Vegas?"

"From that night…"He stroked my head. "About four days."

I jolted away from his body, opened my eyes, and looked him in the eye. Very few times had I seen Edward surprised but this was one of those few times. He almost fell off the bed but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back up.

"Edward?" My heart sunk when I realized behind his golden eyes, was fear. It caught me off guard and I let go of him, turning my head away from him. I scooted to the edge of the bed and put my hands in my lap, making a fist. Tears where welling up in my eyes but I just stared at the cast that use to be my right hand.

A cool body leaned against my back and I could feel his breath on the side of my face.

"I'm sorry, your eyes, they are the most beautiful violet color I have ever seen in my life. I was ready to whisk you away to Alaska to eat penguins. Not to see the most beautiful person on the inside end up being even more beautiful on the outside." His arms locked around my neck and he pulled his body closer. My senses went numb and I turned around without unlocking his arms. He was only in jeans and without a shirt. A shiver ran down my spine as I went against him and kissed him.

Just as he kissed me back and his hands were moving down my body, the door slammed open. Both of us looked at the figure in the doorway that seemed to have an angry aura melting the doorway.

"Edward, don't be so selfish! You're not the only one who was worried about Bella." Without even thinking about it, I had Alice in my arms by the door.

"Alice, please forgive him. I was being selfish, it was me. I should have come out as soon as I had the strength to. I'm sorry." She swung her arms around me and nuzzled against my chest.

"I could never be mad at you. Oh Bella, you scared us so much. I could never see if you made it or not and I thought you where gone. I missed you so Bella."

I turned to Edward. "We will have to continue this conversation later." His smile widened and I laughed at the childish look he had on his face. He was mine and now I could be with him forever. We both got our wishes and no one could take that away from us.

* * *

**Oolala:) Sorry to disapoint all you...naughty fanfiction people. Not yet...im not going to do a big...thingie...till later. :) Close though..**

**Review Please!!!**

**Gina**

* * *


	8. Loving Madness

Everything felt like a dream, especially since Alice and Edward wouldn't let go of me. Edward, at the very least, had on hand on my shoulder and Alice laced her fingers in mine, never once letting go. It made hugging Esme and Emmett pretty hard, but we managed. Since Rosalie and Jasper where out, there were only six of us in the house and Carlisle was in his office.

Neither Alice nor Edward would let go of me on my way up the stairs. I had heard some of Carlisle's reasoning when I had faded in and out so, naturally, I had questions. The door creaked as I opened it and Carlisle looked up from his desk. I didn't move from the doorway because I could feel Carlisle's gaze focused straight on me. Alice nudged me and I walked in, not looking at him straight in the eye.

"Fascinating." That's all he said when he I rose from his desk and walked over to me.

"Thank you so much Carlisle for checking on me. I thought Edward would go nuts if he didn't find someone to knock some sense into him. He could have done something stupid and got himself killed. I am greatly indebted to you." Everyone in the room looked at me as though they though I knew everything. I smiled. "I was still there, listening, even if I had no control over my body." Alice and Edward's mouth both fell open but Carlisle only gave me a sweet smile.

"You are truly the most interesting person I have ever met Bella Swan or should I say Cullen."

I smiled in return. "What was that about me becoming human and vampire? I knew it before you mentioned it but I was wondering what it meant." He made eye contact with me but I could see he wanted to talk to me alone.

"Edward, has she shown any signs of the normal vampire?"

"Yes, she was sitting next to me on the bed and then the next millisecond she was hugging Alice. It was even hard for me to follow her. There are no signs of needing blood though. And her eyes, Carlisle…" Edward couldn't finish and he had come closer to me, holding my arm in a vise grip.

"Good job Bella, you are truly amazing. I can't believe you moved that quick this close to the beginning. I'm proud of you." So it seemed that he ignored every last part the Edward said.

For some reason, my legs felt like they were going to give out. I realized I was loosing hold of my body again. It was slipping away little by little.

"Carlisle, I will talk to you later. I'm a bit…"I struggled for the right word not to make Edward worry. "…weak from early, but I do want to talk to you." I smiled and he nodded his head in agreement.

"Later then." Returning to his desk, I left the office and shut the door behind me.

I turned to Alice. "I know why you won't let go but Edward can handle me. Please, Alice, let go." Slowly, Alice unhooked her fingers from mine and stepped away. I reached for her and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you."

Edward then took hold of me at my waist and led me to his room. Just as he opened the door, I lost my legs and stumbled to the floor. He picked me up and placed me on the bed gently. I closed my eyes for a moment but Edward just sat there on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Wrong question. He turned to me and he eyes were full of madness. Swinging his legs over, he came on to me and kissed me wildly. I had missed this too much to even bother with the reasons behind it.

We kissed, and not just any kiss. It was powerful and passionate but something was wrong, it was too forced. It was like the second time Jacob kissed me and tried to pull passion out of me. I knew if it went on longer, if he kept kissing me like this, I wouldn't be able to get out of it. With my new found strength, I rolled us so that I was on top and then I lifted away from him.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Do you not want me Bella?" His question caught me off guard and my will was slowly fading.

"Not like this." With great effort, more on my wills part, I moved off him and plopped down next to him. I had forgotten about everything including the weakness in my legs. Now they held me down like weights and I knew I wouldn't be able to move if he came on me again.

His words filtered into my ear. "Then you are still my Bella."

I closed my eyes, thinking about the words. "What do you mean by that Edward?"

He sighed and then after a long pause, he spoke up again. "Bella, you have no idea how beautiful you are and how much you have changed. I was ready to accept the fact that I wasn't going to be all that was on your mind. Yet, you turn around and do something completely different. You go places and do things that I can't Bella, and it kills me."

"Edward, you don't get it. I follow you wherever you go, not the other way around. I am vampire, still needing blood. But I am also human, still wanting you. All my human emotions are still with me, all of them. It just has a few extra things added to me now. I wanted to do this for you and me, now we can be together through all of life." Rolling over, I latched onto his arm and I quietly slipped into unconsciousness while he thought about what I said.

* * *

**Yep yep. Poor Edward...all that Bella puts him through. And vise-versa...hahaha...so sad...**

**This one is more informational, same as the next chapter. But you need some information before great action right:) A peak into the future for you there. I would know because I have been writing and I am up to the 14th chapter but my laptop only gives me so much internet service. Sorry...**

**Gina**


	9. Vampire Human or Human Vampire?

As I swam around in the darkness of my dreams, I got pulled back earth just as Carlisle walked into the room. He put his finger up to his lips signaling me to be quiet and my grip tightened on Edwards arm. Edward had his eyes closed and he looked like he was in a trance of some sort. Carlisle came up to him on his other arm and pulled out a needle. He pricked Edward's wrist and then drained the liquid that was in it.

Eyes flying open, Edward bolted out of his stupor and almost squeezed my arm off in the process. Carlisle only smiled at Edward's flustered face.

"No, Carlisle, not now!" But just as he finished his sentence, Edward fell back against the bed with his eyes are shut. I gasp and pulled my hand to my mouth but Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, he's perfectly fine. It's a concoction I made for us vampires. It's a kind of sedatives but it usually just knocks us out. He was too wired for his own good during your changed and so he needed it. "

I nodded since no words where able to find there way out of my mouth.

Carlisle continued. "He would never allow you to talk alone with me. Or let you go from his sight for that matter. We have things to discuss and I would like a little privacy."

Again, unintelligibly, I nodded. I finally torn my eyes away from Edward and looked at Carlisle. He had his hand was stretched out to me and I took it. Escorting my down to his office, I sat on the edge of the big chair and he took the one behind his desk. I wasn't too comfortable knowing that Edward was not behind me, his presence was missing and I missed him. All I wanted was to go back to him.

"I first wanted to ask you was what did you mean when you talked to Edward about the crescent and the star? I saw the symbol before but I don't know what it means."

He smiled. "Bella, my dear, have you looked in the mirror at all today?" I shook my head. "Well here, I have a full length one in my closet." Carlisle got up and opened a small door on the west wall. It was a small closet but on the door was a full length mirror.

I was hesitant to get up and look in it. Fear and anticipation built up in me and I almost didn't get up. Almost.

Carlisle laughed. "Don't worry, we show up in mirrors. Come on, look." I smiled, stupid vampire theories, always wrong.

So, I got up and walked slowly to the mirror and turned. There, looking back at me was a Bella I didn't know. The vampire in my dream and the one that looked like she should belong beside Edward, I couldn't help but frown. I didn't know who this person was and although I wanted to belong next to Edward, I didn't understand that this was me.

My hand went to my face and the person in the mirror followed. Then I tilted my head to right and took a glance at my scar. Sure enough, there was the sign I had seen in my dream and Carlisle described. I sighed, why was it me that was always the odd one out? First being human and now this.

I turned to Carlisle. "What does it mean?"

"It means you are one with your vampire self. It's a mark that is very rare but it has happened before. You have made a deal with the vampire inside of you and as you may already know, you can state your conditions."

"I know. When I lost control of my body, I met my vampire self. It was really weird, staring at yourself but looking completely different." My sentence ended while I came back to who I was and what was I to become. I guess Carlisle picked up on it.

"You are still Bella, no matter what. You would have still been Bella even if this didn't happen and you where full on vampire. Your body just made…adjustments to your new lifestyle."

I grinned, yeah, just an adjustment, that's all. If only I could tell that to person in the mirror.

"So, how did it happen? Why was it only me?"

"You chose this life Bella. Not many people choose this life; we have been changed because of violence or on the verge of death. You chose though, and that's what makes the difference."

I sat down again. "But I didn't end up choosing, it was life or death for me."

Carlisle put both elbows on the table. "Are you sure about that? Think about it, did you really not have a choice." I though about it, then realized what I had asked Edward. I had given him a choice to change me or not, but I had also given a choice to me. To live or to die.

"Carlisle, I get it. But, what's the difference? Why does it matter so much?"

He smiled. "There isn't Bella. There is no difference except you would make an exceptional doctor." I shook my head but smiled.

"I'm too squeamish when it comes to blood. Sorry, Carlisle." Standing up, he only shrugged and moved next to me."

"Did you see that Bella?"

"See what? You walked towards me, was I suppose to see anything else?" I was so confused. My body was itching to go back to the room. I wanted Edward. Even though he was asleep, in a manor speaking, I wanted to be next to him. His concern would be too much for him to handle if he woke up and I wasn't there. I shuddered at the thought.

"Actually, that was as fast as I could go. Even Edward sometimes has trouble seeing me and then you think I'm walking. Truly extraordinary." His grin was so wide it almost touched his ears, making me laugh. His kind eyes looked straight into mine and I realized that all the worries that I had earlier went away. My face must have showed it because Carlisle mentioned it.

"Everything will be ok Bella, you will get use to it and then you won't make such a fuss. If it makes you feel better, we are having a family outing just for you." Before I could ask about it he smiled and shoved me through the door, closing it behind me. Rolling my eyes, I walked to Edward's room in a normal, human, pace.

I opened the door silently just in case he was awake but his body was still on the bed. A short and quiet snort escaped from him. I chuckled. He was so cute when he was sleeping. He was laying flat on his back in a diagonal line across the bed. I climbed into the bed after I took off the jeans that I had woken up in. My pajamas wear now the huge shirt that Edward had given to me after the whole wedding night issue.

I crawling up next to him, I latched onto his arm and closed my eyes. I knew sleep was never going to come to me again so I just swam around in my own thoughts. Hearing the door open, I lifted my head to see Esme coming in. She sat down next to me and rubbed my leg. The motion was soothing and I closed my eyes. A prick on my heel was all I felt and when I opened my eyes, Esme was at the door almost out.

She smiled at me. "Sleep tight Bella." The door shut and so did my eyes. I was being dragged into a slumber. I didn't fight it; I just let it consume me. No longer afraid of the darkness, knowing I would always wake up to Edward by my side. Always.

* * *

**I told you, informational. But thats it, you will be dazzled by the next...at least I hope you will be. Still not sure if its good or not. Well, maybe because most of you dont even care to review! huff**

**This is one of my longer ones...but nothing compared to chapter 13...oh dear...hahaha...im killing you arent I? Well, its fun just to tell you. Alrighty...please review!**

**Gina**


	10. Down in Flames

Something moved. I could feel it and my senses heightened. I tried to focus on the noise but a headache was the only thing that I could concentrate on. Finally, I was subjected to opening my eyes and when I opened them, I was glad.

Edward was next to me, stroking my hair while his head was nuzzled between the bed, my neck, and my head. I heaved a heavy sigh of contentment but Edward heard it and moved away.

"Wait, Edward…" He didn't let me finish because he kissed me. I completely lost my train of though and focused on the kissed. Suddenly, he moved onto me without breaking our kissing. Feeling his silk boxers against my legs made my stomach flutter.

One hand was holding him up and the other slipping under my head, holding it up off the bed. Edward came down on me and I squirmed under neither him.

"Bella…" His deep topaz eyes stared into my soul. Looking at him, looking into his eyes, my brain was only filled with love. Everlasting and eternal love. I mustered up all my brain cells I could.

"Shall we finish our earlier conversation?"

Edward smiled. "Yes, we shall." His head came down and his face brushed my cheek. A cool tingle ran throughout my body and I adjusted myself to a more comfortable position. I wrapped my arms around him and let go.

The pleasure was almost unbearable. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan and he quickly stopped it with his lips. All those movies I had been dragged to by mother and this was nothing like them. This was how my wedding night should be. My mind wandered to the wedding I was suppose to have. The thought made me tense. Charlie, mother, all my friends, the wedding, everything would have to go back to normal till then.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I opened my eyes and saw Edward's bright eyes on me.

"Nothing." He looked at me for a few seconds and then got off me. Lying next to me, he stared at me with his head propped up on his hand.

"I may not be able to read your mind, but I can read your face. Please Bella, what's really wrong?" I buried my face in his chest, taking in his sent.

"Charlie and everyone, the wedding, I just don't know what I am going to do." I could feel Edward freeze up next to me. A bad feeling came over me, a very bad feeling. My 'vampire senses' kicked in and I moved away from Edward. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I quickly slipped on my jeans and used a hair band to tie the shirt in the back.

Edward looked at me with eyes that would kill at any moment. He was silent as he, also, slipped off the bed. I was out the door while he was still getting on his pants. There was only one person who knew what was going on. Alice.

The living room was crowded. Jasper and Rosalie had come back, making the family room look smaller than it was.

"What's going on? What's the matter?" Every eye was on me and then on Edward when he came up behind me. His arm slipped around my waist.

"It's the Volturi; they have decided to check up on us." Alice spoke quietly as she stared at the blank screen of the T.V. I didn't understand.

"So, they will be happy won't they? I mean, I am changed and all. What would be wrong with having them find us?"

"It's not the problem of you. They want Alice and I in there guard. It's the plan that they have that's the problem." Edward spoke as though he was a hollow shell, emotionless. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. His hand gripped me tighter around the waist and held me so I couldn't move.

I was afraid to ask. "What's their plan?

This time it was Jasper who spoke. "They are going after you to get to Alice and Edward. But, they think that the only way to get to you is…" He didn't finish the sentence. My brain was racing and my body was ready to run out of Edwards grip.

Alice finished. "Bella, they are going to try and kill Charlie."

There it goes again. My world comes crashing down before my very eyes.

* * *

**Update: Alright! The eyes have changed! All for you people who noticed. Sorry...I was going a little nuts with the color blue that day. (Total inside with my english class...)**

**Charliiiieeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waaaaa...hahaha...I make myself cry at my own stories. Poor Bella, everything seems to be getting worse. Everything.**

**I know it's a shortie but shorties come before long ones... Thats why I ended up posting it with chapter 8 and 9. I only like to do two at a time...so feel lucky. :) It might be a day or so till I can get more. Depends on those creaztive juices that are flowing in me...and school work...**

**Review/ Comment please! Im begging, and begging isnt very becoming of me. So please...just do it...even if you dont like it! Tell me!**

**Gina**


	11. Impulsive

All the color that was left in my face drained. I could feel it leave my body and my brain went blank. Everyone's eyes were on me, wanting to know what I would do or say. Edwards hand before was a comforting touch, now was holding me back.

I wanted to run. I wanted to run to Charlie and guard him with my life. My earlier feeling that had alerted me something was wrong was now overpowering me. I knew I had to wait for the right moment, when Edwards hand would loosen even a tiny bit. Tears rolled down my face.

_"What had I done? Charlie was now in dangers way because of me. I should have known after what James did but, I was naive. This is my entire fault, I have to fix it."_ I focused on the last sentence that ran through my mind. Fix this. I was going to fix this because now I had the power to. I couldn't help but smile, I was no longer useless.

This must have caught everyone off guard. Even Edward who was looking at me.

"Bella, love…" He must have finished his sentence but I didn't hear it. Edward had slackened his grip on me. Just for a second, but that was all I needed. I was out of there so fast I gave no one time to stop me.

Running with Edward was truly amazing, but being able to run that fast yourself, the feeling was amazing. I weaved in and out of the trees like a pro. Luckily it was a cloudy day because I ran down the side of the highway. Then, I was there. I was at my house and Charlie was home. I sighed with relief and went to climb in my window.

The whole experience of being graceful was new but not unhappy. It was surprisingly easy to get into my room. It was exactly as I left it, even with the pile of clothes that I was going to do the next day, which was now 5 or 6 days earlier. I walked a normal speed to the door and before I opened it, I looked at my dresser that had the mirror on it.

The other girl, or vampire, looked back at me. My hand hovered over the door knob but I moved closer to the dresser. The mirror seemed to stare at me. Every day, I had looked in this mirror and was happy with who I was. A little disheveled and maybe a bit on the ugly side, but I was happy with myself. Now, I was one of the most beautiful people I knew. But I didn't know who I was; I didn't know this person that stared back at me. A horrible thought entered my head.

_"Would Charlie know me? Or would he shoot me because I was an intruder?"_

With all my strength, I hit the mirror with my fist. The glass shattered, cutting into my skin and making me bleed. I cringed away from the pain and stumbled back. The pieces of the mirror where strewed across the room. Falling onto my knees, I started to sob. For the first time, I wanted to be held, not by Edward, but by Jacob. My warm, furry, Jake. The stairs creaked in the house.

"Who's there?" Charlie yelled from the middle of the stairs. I had to come up with a split second decision. Charlie opened the door, making it bang against the wall. He has his gun and surveyed the room. Stepping on the broken shards of the mirror, he picked up the last, big piece that was left. Looking to the window, the curtains swayed in the wind since the window was now open.

Walking to the window, Charlie's head poked out and I pressed my body as flat as I could underneath the window sill. Suddenly his head was gone and I heard him rustling around in my room. Then the loud modem of the computer ran. I waited there while he typed something up on my computer. After a few minutes, the door closed softly but Charlie left the window open.

Confused as I was, I climbed back into the window to see what Charlie had been doing in my room. The computer screen glowed and the writing program was up. I bent down so I could read what was on the screen.

_I know that was you Bella. I don't know why you are hiding and I don't know why you are sneaking into your room. I miss you Bells, a lot of people miss you. I want to talk with you. Please, why did you break your mirror? What happened to you? Are you ok? Bell's, please come back. I miss you so. Charlie. _

That was all that was on the screen. I wondered how he knew it was me but I didn't really care. I knew what I had to do and what I wanted to do. Skipping a few lines, I typed;

_Hi dad. I miss you too. I want to talk but I can't till later. So, how about tonight? Go outside and walk for a little while in the forest and I will find you. Probably around 10ish ok? I love you dad. Hugs. Bella _

That's all I could say without pouring my heart out to him. Edward would hate me for it, but then again, maybe he knew all along it was what I needed. I was about to jump out the window, but I knew I had to give Charlie a sign so he would check on the computer. Opening the door, I walked out of my room but there was a pile of clothes there. I tripped over them but caught myself by putting my arm on the wall. A loud resounding slap rang throughout the house and I hear Charlie get up. He was running up the stairs and so I used all the speed I could muster to get out the window.

"Bella!" Charlie's yelled out my window but I was too far away to see but I could hear him. I had to think of a plan to get Charlie out of there so he wouldn't get hurt. Which is why I needed Alice. No matter how much I wanted not to go back and face all of them, I had to.

Just as I walked in, the clock struck 1:00 with loud chimes following. Alice was with Jasper in the living room.

"Alice, I need you." She looked up and surprise was written all over her face.

"Bella! Your back!" I looked at her confused. She could usually see me in her visions.

Getting up, she hugged me. "I couldn't see you at all. You slipped from my vision and Edward yelled at me and, and…" She was sobbing.

"I'm sorry Alice. I just needed to take a breather, that's all. But Alice, do you know when the Volturi are supposed to show up?"

She nodded. "In two days."

I smiled and pulled her arms from around me. "As I understand it, we where going to go on a family outing? Well, I think we should go now, how about you?" Alice began to bounce up and down.

"Yes! We were going to go on a picnic! I guess we could still go, let me go tell everyone. But," she looked at me scrutiny, "you have to talk to Edward. He's mad at me and I don't want to go through that again. You go ahead and tell him, he's in the garage." With that, she bounced out to tell everyone.

I looked at Jasper. "A picnic?" He only shrugged and went after Alice.

Slowing I walked down to the garage where banging and pounding could be heard. I stopped to the side of the open garage when I saw Edward at the work desk. He was sitting on a stool and working on something small but it wasn't going well. Finally, he threw the tool he was using down on the desk, making a loud noise. Edward then took his arm and swept over the entire desk. Everything went flying to the side of him and fell onto the floor. He put his face in his hands and just sat there.

I took a step towards him but stopped when he turned around to look who was coming. It was then that I realized that he hadn't noticed me till them. I couldn't look at him; I had worried him so much, that he had lost all senses. Edward strode toward me and just enveloped me. His arms tightened around me and his head rested against mine. I moved my hands so my arms were around his neck and I closed my eyes. His scent was so perfect, I felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry Edward, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong and impulsive." He didn't move or even acknowledge that he heard me. I could hear him breathing in my ear. I tried again. "Edward…"

"Bella, welcome back." I was so stunned. I thought he would be mad and start yelling at me. Then again, this was Edward and whenever I wanted that reaction, I got blown to bits.

Edward pulled away from me and his golden eyes made contact with mine. They looked weary and miserable but still beautiful.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me Edward." It was all I could say with out crying. I wanted to comfort him but it was me who hurt him.

"We're supposed to get ready for the picnic." With that, Edward took my hand and led me back into the house.

* * *

**Hahaha! Yes, a picnic. What a sight that would be. I wrote this and I wanted to show that Edward was capable of anger with a little distruction. He never shows it infront of Bella, and this is the first time where we see his human emotions really take over.**

**I had alot of fun...and it was just the right length! What will Charlie do? Will anything happen to him? Who knows?!?! Oh, right...I do. I have been going ahead and writing chapters but I am not sure if I am going to post them, due to barely any REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Hahaha...**

**Gina**


	12. Picnic Practice

We all piled into the Rosalie's jeep with a picnic blanket and a whole case of different drinks. I still couldn't believe we were going on a picnic but I was happy we did. Everyone's mood had changed and light-hearted conversations were conducted. Everyone except Edward, who was standing behind me. Whenever a comment was directed towards him, he would only nod or pretend that he didn't hear it. Once in a while I looked up at him but he was staring off into the woods.

After driving a bit, we made it to the clearing where the Cullen's had played baseball. We all pilled out and Esme set out the picnic blanket. I went to help her and we both smoothed it out.

She saw me glance at Edward.

"Don't worry honey, that's just Edward. He gets himself too worked up and then it takes him a while to recover. Cheer up, this picnic is for you."

"For me? Why?" She only smiled and got up to help Emmett with the drinks.

Once everyone sat down on the blanket and had a drink, Carlisle lifted it up.

"To Bella, become apart of this family in more ways than one." Everyone cheered and clinked drinks. I couldn't help but to happy. This was my family and they where one of the best.

"Why have you guys dragged me out here anyway? A picnic? What gives?" I couldn't hold the questions in any longer. Everyone laughed but Jasper answered.

"You are new to this whole vampire thing and so we thought we would help you a little."

"Each one of us has a little thing to offer you so we thought that maybe we could help you get adjusted to your new body." Carlisle smiled as he said it. It was his fault for this whole picnic and I would get him later but right now I was too happy to be moody.

"Thank you. You guys are the best ever."

"Don't thank us yet, I'm first." Alice stood up and held out her hand and I look it. She pulled me up with ease and I followed her to an empty patch of grass.

The whole family turned to that they where watching us while still sitting on the blanket.

"Ok, lesson one. Speed." With that, she was gone. I spun around to look for her and when I caught sight of her, I moved quickly. Her foot was now about 3 inches in the ground right where I had been standing. She smiled.

"You are quick." She then attacked me again but this time, she looked like she was in slow motion. It was super slow and I just walked up to her and waved my hand in her face. I then smiled and realized this is what it must be like for her. So I walked around her and took her hands in mine and pulled her into a backwards hug.

"Got you." Everything seemed to move at normal speed again but Alice was still in my vice grip hug.

"How did you? I was moving as fast as I could! How did you move around me?" I let go of her and she stumbled on the ground. Carlisle got up and came over to us. He was smiling.

"I think we just found Bella's gift. Alright Alice, it's my turn." Alice went back to the blanket and sat down, still stunned.

"Ok Bella, I am no expert on fighting but I have a few hobbies." He took out a small package and handed it to me. I unwrapped it and realized it was a small knife. Only about 7 inches but the blade was engraved with beautiful leafs and flowers. The handle fit perfectly in my hand and it was red and black. The blade itself was sliver but the flowers and leafs were black.

"Carlisle, it's beautiful! Did you carve all this?" I ran my fingers down the side of the knife.

"Yes, it's a little hobby of mine. Oh, I almost forgot." He handed me another package. I unwrapped it faster then I had with the knife. It was a case to hold it and it was engraved almost exactly the same as the knife.

"Carlisle, this is too amazing! I can't take this; it looks like you worked on it for months." I looked at him with gratitude.

"Nonsense, I made if for you. The sheath was made for you calf so if you ever get into trouble." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "And we all know you get into trouble quite a lot." He let go of me and moved back to the blanket. "Oh, and Bella," I looked up, "welcome to the family."

I smiled back.

"My turn!" Emmett got up and run over to me.

"Hi, Emmett, please don't kill me." I smiled sweetly and innocently.

"Well, I was thinking what I was going to give you as a welcome gift. I remembered when you punched that werewolf in the face and hurt your hand. So, I am going to teach you how to throw a punch to knock someone's block off." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shift but I only smiled.

"Ok Emmett, how do I throw a punch?"

He showed me a couple ways to punch and I found one that I was most comfortable with. He had me punch mid air. When he first did it to me, a rush of air hit me and knocked me down. He laughed and I laughed. Once I got the motion down, I summoned all my strength and punched the air in front of Emmett. He blocked but was pushed back about 10 feet, leaving two lines of dirt.

"Good job Bella! Now if you use that and it someone, they will be in big trouble." He gave me another bear hug but I hugged him back and he staggered away.

"Time for me I guess. Jasper, honey, help me please." Esme and Jasper got up together and came over to me. "Ok Bella, Jasper and I put our gift together." They both put their hands on me and closed their eyes. I felt myself being pulled into unconsciousness and I felt a small tingle as my vision blurred.

Slowly I opened my eyes and Esme was over me, Jasper was standing behind her.

"I'm sorry honey, but we had to make you go unconscious for a little while." I blinked rapidly. My vision was somehow really clear and it made me a little lightheaded. Jasper and Esme both helped me up and I looked at then with curiosity.

"Your vision has been enhanced by tenfold. You can now focus on anything far away and see it clearly. I tried it out. Turning to the way we came, I focused through the forest and sure enough, I could see the Cullen's mansion clearly. I gasp in awe. Then I focused back to normal.

"Thank you! This is truly amazing." I ran up and hugged Esme and Jasper at the same time.

"You're welcome Bella." Esme kissed me on the cheek.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Jasper let go and Esme followed him back to the blanket. I was overwhelmed already when Rosalie got up and came over.

"I don't have anything extravagant but it's something that you will like, I think." She came behind me and put her hand over my head. A gold chain was in her hands and she put it against my neck. I moved my hair for her so she could hook it. Rosalie put my hair back and I looked down at the necklace. It had a gold heart locket attached to the chain.

Upon opening it, sliver words were engraved on the inside.

_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb…_

I turned around and hugged her. It took her off guard but she still hugged me back.

"You were right, I do like it. Thank you so much Rosalie." I let go of her and she stood back.

"You're welcome Bella." She turned, "Edward…"

Rosaline went to sit down and Edward got up. The passed each other and Edward smiled as he passed her. He came to me and I looked at the ground in front of me.

"You don't have to do anything for me Edward, you have already given me everything I could ever want."

"How could I not give you anything? Everyone can give you gifts but I'm not allowed to. That's just not fair Bella. After all, we are _married_."

"I only want you to forgive me for earlier. That's what I want from you, and that's it." He pulled my chin up and made me look straight in my eyes. His eyes were so forgiving and so loving I could have crumbled into his arms.

"Of course I forgive you. There was nothing to be sorry for, I would have done the same exact thing. But I am going to give you a gift, and then you and I are going to go hunting." I was taken back by the whole hunting experience but I was more upset over the gift.

"Here," Edward held out his hand, in a fist. Turning it over and opening it, a beautiful red ribbon was in his hand. At each end, a small bell was attached to it. I looked at him confused and he smiled. Walking around me, he took my hair and tied in a pony tail. When he let go of my hair, I turned around to him and made the bells jingle.

"It's so I can hear you when you are coming and now you really are Bells." I flung myself on him and kissed him on the lips. His kissed me and then we could hear everyone getting up. We broke apart and I went over to help then pack up.

Finally, they were all pilled in the jeep except me and Edward. We waved as they drove out of sight. I watched them for a while with my new ability but then came back to focus on what we where going to do.

"Shall we my love?" Edward took my hand.

"We shall." We began to run and I finally realized who I was. I was Isabella Cullen and I was a vampire.

* * *

**Finally, Bella understands who she is and where she belongs. I think I just took it out of real life. Everyone wants to know who they are, and sometimes it takes some drasic or even as small as bells. It doesnt matter as long as you know who you are. Any girl can relate to Bella.**

**I just want to tell you, it was impossible to figure out what Edward was going to give Bella! I had to walk away from the story for an hour before I got the idea. It might seem small and trivial but it goes with the next couple of chapters. So watch out for them.**

**Gina**

**Review please...I am going nuts...I have like 300 people reading...but no one reviews! Please, help me out here! Tell me what you think!**


	13. Lies

Edward and I moved through the trees with ease. It was probably 7 o'clock because the sun had gone down. We had taken longer to hunt because Edward wanted to make sure he taught me how to handle myself. It turned out well and I was glad that I didn't crave it all the time. Edward had described my hunting as a tiger but I only laughed at him. We where headed back to the house and when we got a surprise as soon as we walked into the house.

Alice was pacing in front of the staircase when Edward and I walked in. She stopped with her legs far apart and hands on her hips.

"Where have you been? We have been waiting for you forever."

"Alice, this was Bella's first time. You can't expect her to get it in the first 15 minutes." I blushed. I had actually gotten it in ten minutes but we got sidetracked. I blamed Edward, his eyes and kisses were too irresistible.

"Well, there has been a change in plans by the Volturi." My body tensed and Edward came closer to me. He laced his fingers in mine and I gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"What's the change in plans Alice?" Right when I asked, she burst into tears and collapsed on the stairs. I went over to her, after letting go of Edward, and stroked her head. "Alice, please, you can tell us."

"I can't. They have found a hole in my visions." She took a deep breath, "They have decided to bring along a werewolf. So I can't see anything about them anymore."

"What? How did they know?" Edward's voice was urgent and mad. I gave him a fierce look to back off.

"Its ok Alice, we will just have to be extra careful. We know a little of their plan thanks to you, so we will be able to do what we can. Everything will be alright." She looked up at me and I smiled sweetly, reassuring her that everything was ok.

"Thank you Bella." She hugged me and then got up, heading up the staircase. Edward put his hand out and I took it. He pulled me up and into his arms.

"You are officially under house arrest. I will not let you leave my sight no matter what."

"Edward, you can't! That's not fair!" I squirmed out of his grip.

"Why not? The Volturi are after you because of me and if anything happened to you…" He didn't finish the sentence, but the pain was detectible in his eyes.

This was bad. I intended to see Charlie tonight and I knew Edward wouldn't let me go, for more than one reason. A new plan would have to be conducted to get away. Edward took my hand and headed towards the kitchen but I dug my heels in the floor.

"Bella, come on." I shook my head.

"No, I want to talk to Carlisle. You're being unreasonable and I want him to talk some sense into you." Edward let go of me but a smile played on his lips.

"Fine, but it won't make a difference. I am not going to change my mind." With that, he headed into the kitchen and I went to Carlisle's office. I realized the only reason he let me go was he could hear my bells jingle all the way up to his office. I shook my head in disgust.

When I opened the door, Carlisle and Esme were talking. They both stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked. I leave you…" Carlisle cut me off.

"No, Bella, its ok. We where just finishing up. What did you want?"

I sighed and closed the door behind me. "Edward has put me under house arrest. He said he won't let me out of his sight."

Esme sighed. "He is a little overprotective sometimes but I can understand why. You tend to get in trouble a lot."

"But why come to us?" Carlisle was looking right at me. I sighed, I would have to tell them the truth.

"I made a deal tonight to meet Charlie. I was thinking that I could slip away tonight but now it's going to be impossible. So I come to you for help." Esme came over to me and put my hand between hers.

"We can help Bella can't we honey? It's her father and he hasn't seen her in a week or so. It will be dark and I don't think there will be much of a problem tonight." Carlisle looked from me to Esme and then back at me. I pulled out my puppy dog pout that I sometimes used on Edward.

Carlisle laughed. "How can I possibly say no to that face? Alright Bella, I will help you but I am going to make you think of the plan." He pulled out a drawer in his desk and took out one of the needles he used on Edward and me.

"This is the weakest one I have. It will knock him out for ten minutes but it will disorient him for another ten. So all together you will have twenty minutes." Esme moved over to him and kissed him on the cheek. She threw me the syringe.

"There you go honey, use it wisely. And don't use it on his neck, bad things happen when you do that."

I shook my head. "Thank you so much. I finally get to see my dad." With that, I walked out of the office straight into Edward. The look on his face was priceless.

"What were you doing in there Bella?" I smiled; they had both blocked their minds.

"I told you, I wanted them to talk some sense to you. But they ended up taking your side." I made a pouting face. It killed me to lie to Edward but I had to see Charlie.

A smile spread across Edwards face. "Ha, see, you are going to be by my side from now on." With that, he picked me up and went to his bedroom where he plopped me on the bed. He went to his stereo and put in a CD. Then, while the CD played, he came and lay down next to me.

"I love this song." I let my mind focus on the notes of the song. It was the CD that Edward had made for me a while ago. He gathered me in his arms and I put my head against his chest. I hadn't realized that he had taken off his shirt. I snuggled closer to him and we just lay like that for hours. After a while, I looked over at the time. _Nine fifty five_. I would have to give him the sedative now.

My hand lightly held the syringe and then, with all the courage I could muster, I put it in his arm. The liquid drained and his eyes searched me.

"Why Bella?" I was so ashamed, I turned away from him.

"I want to see Charlie, Edward. And I made arrangements tonight. I'm so sorry, forgive me."

Edward then slipped into the coma and I took a deep breath. I moved him so he was in a more comfortable position and then left out of the room. I ran down the stairs and out as fast as I could, only leaving the sound of bells behind me.

* * *

**Can you blame Bella? One of Edwards faults is that he is too over protective! Well, I think it hurt Bella more to do that. I mean, it is her father but Edwards her husband. She is split in two.**

**Yep yep. Definitely getting into this. Hahaha...be excited Chaperter 13! Holy Cow! Sooooo...much...chapter 14 coming, dont worry!**

**Review, Review, REVIEW! I sound like a broken record but I really need help here. Thanks to amrawo for helping me out! **

**Gina**


	14. Oops

The wind whipped around me as I ran full on through the forest. Earlier, Edward and I worked a little on how I used my new found gift. If I focused, then I could control it but if I lost focus, it would go back to normal. It took so much of my concentration, I almost passed out but then everything around me just started speeding up. A bad side affect to the power.

Night wrapped the forest in an eerie glow making me on edge a little. My hearing was perfect but the night didn't help my vision at all. I was close to the house now and I slowed to a brisk walk for a normal person. Then I stopped, I could hear stomping through the underbrush.

I smiled. "_Always so loud."_ Following the footsteps a ways away, I focused on the forest to make sure nothing was around. Silence filled my ears and I realized Charlie had stopped. It was in a small clearing where a little of the moons light hit the ground.

I stood behind a tree about 15 or 20 feet away. The winds blew and the bells in my hair jingled, cutting the silence.

"Bella? Is that you?" I could note some fear in his voice. So, I stepped out from behind the tree but still staying in the shadow of the forest. I closed my eyes because I knew they would show through the darkness.

"Hi dad, it's good to see you." Luckily he couldn't see my sad attempt at a smile.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are we meeting like this? I am your father and I have a right to see you."

I sighed. "You never change. This is on my terms dad, _I_ want it like this. No one is making me do anything."

He stepped closer but I took a step back and he stopped. "Bella, why did you break the mirror in your room? Is it because of how you look? Is that the reason why you wanted to meet like this? Please Bells, tell me."

I opened my eyes and looked straight at Charlie. I could only imagine how this looked to him. He took a step back, stunned, but something else bothered me. His right hand moved to the gun that was hanging on the holster of his pants. I looked away, it was exactly what would have happened had I see Charlie earlier.

"Bella, please, what are you trying to do to me? I just want to talk."

"I know that dad. I would hope that you know that I would never hurt you." His mouth dropped open.

"Of course I know that! How could you say such a thing?" I turned my eyes back to him.

"Then why is your hand still resting on your gun?" His hand twitched and then moved from his holster to his face. He buried his face in his hands and sat down on the grass.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I'm a bit on edge. Work not so good and with what happened to Jake, I miss you so much more." I sat down on the grass, making sure the moonlight didn't hit my face.

"What do you mean? What happened to Jake dad?" I couldn't hide the concern in my voice.

"He ran away Bells. He ran away after he received an invitation for your wedding." I let out a low growl. I would have a bone to pick with Edward when I got home. The growl must have caught Charlie off guard and he stiffened.

"I'm sorry about the mirror dad; I was just having a really bad day. I wanted to see you so bad but it was just the wrong time."

"Its ok, the mirror is all cleaned up. Are you really ok now? You can always tell me Bells, I'm here. Here for you." I shook my head.

"Not anymore dad. Some things are just too complicated now. That worked about two years ago, but not anymore." This conversation was going downhill fast.

"Now see here Bella. I am still your father and I have lived longer than…" I cut him off with a loud shush. He froze in mid-sentence and his hand went to his gun again. I stood up and so did Charlie.

I could sense something and whatever it was, it was bad. My eyes darted around me trying to locate the cause of my suspicion.

"Bella?" I turned to Charlie but just as I did, the full force of a body hit me. I was flown across the clearing into a tree behind Charlie. It cracked and fell, leaving me leaning against the stump.

Charlie screamed. "Bella!"

I answered. "I'm fine. Don't worry." I was surprisingly telling the truth. It had barely hurt me and I was up off the ground in no time. Charlie seemed to be in worse shape then I was.

"Bella, how can you be alright after that?" He was shaking and his gun was pulled, but no one was in the clearing to shoot at. I whirled around just as another attack was directed at me. Concentrating, I slowed everything around me and grabbed the guys arm. I threw him as hard as I could and watching it in actual speed.

He hit a couple of trees, smashing into each one of them and then finally stopping at the fourth tree. Charlie's eyes bulged but I ignored it. He was in trouble if he stayed here and I knew I couldn't protect him for long. This was a seasonal fighter and I was a newbie.

The man got up and walked back to the clearing. His grin was wide and he was dressed in the Volturi attire.

"Well, what do you know? I come to kill a family member of a vampire and instead I get the vampire herself. Isn't it my lucky day." His eyes were shinning bright red.

"Charlie, you need to get out of here now." There was no way I was going to be able to hold my own against this guy. Charlie seemed to be rooted at the spot. His eyes were wide with fear as he looked into the eyes of our attacker. Just as the vampire moved towards Charlie, I lunged at him. The light shown on my skin and it glittered just like it had with Edward. I didn't dare look at Charlie.

Using the strength technique Emmett taught me earlier, I summoned all my strength and punched him in the face. He went flying and hit another tree.

I yelled again. "Charlie, get out of here! I can't protect you! You need to go now!" The vampire took advantage of my distraction and punched me in the stomach. I coughed but I recovered fast, laying another punch on his shoulder. I then pulled a round-house kick to his head but he blocked it.

He smiled. "Your good, but your new fighter and you don't know the ways of the fight. Plus, you have a distraction which can easily be disposed of." With that, he moved quickly towards Charlie but pulled upon my new power. I was in front of Charlie and I blocked the attack that was aimed to him.

Charlie was behind me, gun still pulled and he was still shaking uncontrollably. He knew that if he tried to shoot our enemy, it might hit me. The guy growled at him from the side of me and he took a step back. I took advantage of his consciousness.

"Charlie, run! Go home! Now!" The vampire moved and tried to land a kick on Charlie but I flung my arm up. I could hear it crack as soon as the kick touched my arm. I cringed but it wasn't bad. No blood, no harm.

"Bella?" Charlie was looking at me and the gun was now pointed at me.

"Charlie go back home! Or better yet, go to the Cullen's, they will protect you. Please dad, go now." He took a step back but didn't run.

"What do you mean by the Cullen's?" The vampire growled and came at me from the side. He must have given upon Charlie. He hit me and I was thrown to the ground. I got up just as the vampire put some distance between up. Bending down, I lifted up my jeans and grabbed the handle of my knife.

I held it so that the blade was pointing out and I flashed it in the moonlight. I heard Charlie squeak.

"Vampire, go back to the Volturi if you value your life. Although, I doubt you're with them since they wouldn't be so low to go after innocent humans." I was putting on my tough act as best as I could.

"That's big talk coming from a baby. Let's see how big you really are." Then, both of us were gone in a flash.

We battle each other and after five minutes, he pulled back. He was tiring out and so was I. Gashes could be seen on his skin and my knife was saturated with his blood. I had many bruises and other scratches from the trees. Suddenly he pulled out a small knife, only about 4 or 5 inches. He ran towards me but then twisted in the direction of Charlie. I used my gift and with all the concentration I could muster, I moved in between Charlie and our foe.

The knife plunged into the right side of my back. There was so much force in the swing, Charlie and I flew a couple of feet, landing on the forest floor. The little knife had almost gone all the way through. Blood filled my mouth and black spots clouded my vision. Charlie's voice filtered into my ears.

"Bella, honey?" I opened my eyes to see the shocked, confused, and scared eyes of Charlie.

"I told you to go and yet you are still here? Why is that?" I growled but made me cough. Blood came out of my mouth and onto Charlie's shirt.

"Bella! No Bella, please, what's going on?" I was about to answer but I was being dragged back by my ponytail. The vampire dragged me to my knees a few feet away from Charlie.

"This is why girls shouldn't be fighters. They are too worried about everything else, they never worry about themselves. Don't you agree?" The vampire looked to Charlie but he didn't answer.

"Well, what happened to your big talk girl? Or was that all it was, big talk?" His chuckle made chills go down my spine. He started up another conversation about how girls worry about what they look like too much but I wasn't listening. My mind was trying to shut out all the pain and I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

For the first time that night, I remembered the bells and I listened to them. They jingled with each tug. With my knife, I knew I couldn't hit him but I could still get away. Putting the knife to my hair, I cut through it with ease and all I could hear were the bells jingling all the way to the ground. I knew as the bells hit the floor, no one was going to help me. Edward couldn't hear them and I was the only one who could save me. I had the power to save me and I would do my best to save Charlie too.

Everything snapped back into reality.

He yelled. "You bitch, get back here."

The blood in my mouth invigorated me. I didn't dislike the taste of my own blood, but it gave me a jolt of energy. My mind whirled and I felt lighter with my hair now at my ears.

I turned on the vampire and went in with my knife. Each time I swiped him with my knife, the grin widened on my face. One big motion and I lay a deep one on his face from his chin, through his eye, and then up his forehead. He howled in pain and I stepped back. A new determination was now in his red eyes. I knew I couldn't use my gift again to save Charlie and I waited to see what the enemy would do.

As I thought, he pulled out another knife and went to Charlie again. I headed him off early and yelled,

"Please stop!" He hesitated. I got in between him and Charlie spreading my arms wide. The knife plunged into my stomach and I leaned against the man's arm which still held the knife in my stomach.

I coughed up more blood. "You have me. I'm defenseless and almost dead. Just take me but please don't harm him." I pleaded with him, not only with my voice but with my eyes.

He took a deep breath. "You are right. Why would I have to make mess of things when I already have you?" I nodded. Anything to get Charlie out of here safe.

He smiled. "I'm a nice guy. So you can say goodbye to your _dad_ while I call." He pulled his arm out and pushed me down to the ground. He walked over to the edge of the clearing and pulled out his cell phone.

Charlie had crawled over to me and was stroking my head.

"Bella, honey, you are staying right here. I'm not going to let you go."

I smiled weakly. "Dad, go to the Cullen's and tell them you want to know their secret. Also tell them that it was one Volturi vampire. That's all." I closed my eyes and I could feel everything in my body shutting down. "Oh, I will see you later dad. Love you lots."

I fell completely unconscious. The black of my mind had consumed me and I floated into the unknown. My eyes closed and I fell further and further away from myself. Until I was gone so deep into my mind, that no one would be able to find me ever again.

* * *

**OMG!!! Everyone loves a good fight right? Thats of course if your not in it, _then_ you love it. I did the best I could without the knowledge of fighting. Sorry no cool terms or anything.**

**So, my mom was reading over my while I was revising and suddenly she starts yelling, "Move Charlie, run!" I start to laugh hysterically because my mom was actually getting into it.Oh, you should have seen her. It brough tears of laughter to my eyes.**

**Poor Charlie...he gets thrown into this now. After all thats happened. What will he do now? What can anyone do? Waaa...Bella..**

**Gina**


	15. The Cullens Secret

**I am putting my little notes at the top this time because I know some of you are going to be reading your will be like, "What the heck!? Who is talkiong here?!" Although its ovious that its Charlie. Ok...yeah...so...read on my friends and fellow fans! Read on!**

**Charlie POV:**

* * *

"Bella, honey, you are staying right here. I'm not going to let you go."It was all I could say.

Bella smiled weakly. "Dad, go to the Cullen's and tell them you want to know their secret. Also tell them that it was one Volturi vampire. That's all." Her eyes closed. "Oh, I will see you later dad. Love you lots." She slipped into a coma and I sat there, with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Bella, stay with me Bells. Come on, please." She looked so different and so beautiful in the moonlight. I looked up to see the guy that had been attacking her right over us.

Grabbing my gun I had laid next to me, I pointed it at him but my hands were shaking too much. I fumbled with the trigger and his grin only widened. He then raised his hand and hit me on the side of my head. I fell onto the forest floor and right before I went unconscious, I whispered,

"I love you too Bella."

* * *

I woke up, still on the floor of the forest. I shot up so fast I made myself dizzy but as the dizziness went away, my memories returned. Looking around frantically, I realized that no one was here. He had taken her away all because she didn't want to see me dead. 

"Bella!" My voice cracked as I yelled. I wanted to know what happened. Why were why talking about vampires? How did Bella get so fast and strong and beautiful? Why were they after her? So many questions ran through me mind.

My mind went to her last words, _the Cullen's_. I had to figure out what was going on and so I got up off the grass. Blood was splattered all over me and my blood was mixing with it from the blow I had received. But nothing matter except getting Bella.

I ran as fast as I could back to the house and jumped in the cruiser. With sirens on, I drove at 100 mph to the Cullen's. I almost missed the turnoff but swerved not to miss it. The road was bumpy but the cruiser went through the forest at lightning speed. I drifted to a stop when I hit the brakes and opened the door. I jumped out, leaving the door open and ran as fast as I could to the front door. I turned the knob and flung it open.

Edward was pacing at the top of the stairs and then the noise of the door hitting the wall seemed to jolt him out of his stance. I was mad, he was supposed to protect her and instead he was here pacing. Carlisle Cullen stepped out of a door in the hallway.

"You promised to protect her and here you are while she is in trouble! How could you?!" I was out of breath and my chest was heaving.

"Charlie, what are you talking about?" Carlisle voice was calm and it hit my button. I was just about to yell when Alice with another sister took there place next to Edward. Her eyes were wide as she looked at me.

"Rosalie, get Alice and Jasper. I don't want them down here, there's too much blood." Carlisle voice had an edge on it and it was no longer calm. But I was not looking at Carlisle; I was looking at Edward who had frozen, keeping eye contact with me.

Carlisle walked down the staircase and when he finally made it down, I rushed him. I caught him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to me.

"What the hell is going on here? What happened to Bella and why was she so different? Where the hell did that guy take her? And why did they keep calling each other vampires? What are your secrets?" I growled at him. I let him go once I took one look in his eyes. There were wide with the new information and he looked scared.

"Esme, hold Edward! Now Esme!" He whirled around and I saw Esme Cullen have Edward in a deathly clench. Edward was struggling and I could see his eyes, bright, ready to kill.

"Emmett, help me. I can't hold him back for much longer. Edward, honey, calm down please."

Emmett Cullen came running out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. He took hold of Edward and Esme let go. Edward had no chance against Emmett but he was still giving a good fight. Finally, Edward said something.

"Charlie, where's Bella? Why do I smell her on you? Why is her blood mixed with yours? What happened?!" He stopped struggling and lay against Emmett's arms like a lip rag doll. He closed his eye but Carlisle turned to me.

"Charlie, why don't you clean up and then we can talk." I was about to argue but his hand was strong on my shoulder and I knew he was right. He showed me to an extra bedroom downstairs and took some clothes out for me. He shut the door and then I undressed until I was only in my boxers.

I smiled; Bella always bugged me for still wearing boxers. I went to the small bathroom sink and washed my face. The blood was caked on, so I had to scrub. I looked at myself long in the mirror and thought of what Bella looked like in the moonlight. How she battled against the other guy. It hurt so much to think about it. Walking back into the bedroom, I pulled on the clothes Carlisle left for me and opened the door. Esme was waiting in the hallway but she was not smiling.

"Here Charlie, Carlisle wants you in the kitchen to check out that gash on your head." She sounded upset and unnerved. I followed her into the kitchen.

Once I walked in, I could see Alice with her face buried in her hands and she was sobbing. Edward was in the corner with Emmett still holding onto his arm. Emmett looked upset but Edward looked emotionless. Esme pointed to a dinning room chair and I sat down. Carlisle sat next to me and pulled out his medicine bag.

"Please tell us what happen to Bella, Charlie." I nodded and while Carlisle bandaged my head, I told them what exactly happened. I also told them what Bella had told me at the last. Now, after retelling it, I had so many questions. But in all the Cullen's eyes, there was deep sadness.

"Charlie, thank you. We are very sorry. We should have, as you said, looked after her better. I think I play some responsibility too." Alice looked up.

"Me too." She looked completely distraught.

"How could you have known? It's impossible to know that kind of thing." I must have hit something in Alice. She stood up and slammed both palms on the table.

"Easy for you to say, you're human! You don't have responsibilities. You're just as ignorant as the others! You don't deserve to be here, it should be Bella!" She yelled and then ran out of the kitchen. Esme followed her out and Edward put his hands up to his face. Emmett let go of him and he slid down the wall, curling up into a ball as he hit the floor.

I finally realized how much this family loved her and cared for her. How much they protected her and how much she was apart of their life. I felt horrible and then I remembered the name that Bella had gave me.

I whispered it like it was a curse. "Volturi."

* * *

**Hahaha...clueless Charlie. But as they say, ignorance is bliss. They say not me.**

**If you want to know, No, Charlie does not think the Cullens, or Bella for that matter, are vampires. He takes it as a curse or some foul language. He also doesn't bother about the comment Alice made because, remember, his daughter just got kidnapped.**

**Review...please...is it ok in Charlie's perspective? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Gina**


	16. The Mafia

**Still Charlies POV...for all you slow pokes out there. Hehehehe...**

* * *

Edwards head came up to look at me. "What did you say?"

"Volturi. It's the name Bella gave to the guy that attacked her. I guess she knew him from somewhere." I was so confused now my brain was swimming with the things that had happened an hour ago.

"She said he was Volturi? Carlisle." Next to me, Carlisle nodded and got up, leaving Edward and I in the dinning room alone.

"Who is this guy, Volturi, a kidnapper or a murderer?" Edward got up off his position on the floor and went to sit across from me. Once he sat down, he began playing with the salt shaker in front of him.

"The guy was not Volturi, he works for the Volturi. You could say they are like the mafia but ten times worse." I gasp. _What had Bella gotten __herself__ into?_ Just as I was going to ask, a huge thump came from the hallway.

Both Edward and I got up and ran only to find Carlisle on the floor. Edward was next to him in a flash. He looked at me.

"Charlie, hang up the phone! Hurry, hang it up." As fast as I could, I grabbed the phone and slammed it on the machine. Just as I did, Carlisle took a huge breath and began coughing.

Edward growled. "Jane."

"We have to get him to a doctor now!" I was so panicked. What was happening?

"Give him a minute Charlie, he will be fine." Sure enough, in about a minute or so, Carlisle got up and shook it off.

He sighed. "Edward, they have her but they decided not to let her go. They heard what she can do with speed and now they don't care about you or Alice. They are having trouble with her though because she has taken shelter in her mind and no one can touch her in there. Edward, if that's what she has done, we might have no chance saving her. Even if we get her out of the grips of the Volturi."

Edward collapsed against the wall. Tears shined in his eyes and they fell as he made contact with the hallway floor.

I swayed but put my hand up on the wall to brace myself.

"What do you mean?" I had a whole paragraph in my brain but that was all I could get out.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I don't know if we can save Bella."

"No, I refuse to believe that! We can put missing posters and pictures all over the internet. Someone was bound to see her."

"I'm sorry Charlie, the Volturi don't work that way. When they take someone, they vanish off the earth. You were lucky to have survived that ordeal. Usually there are no witnesses."

I didn't dare to believe that. Grabbing my clothes, I ran out to the cruiser and drove back home. I made it into the driveway but I broke down.

My Bella might actually be gone forever. I would never get to see her smile, never hear her voice scolding me, or see her roll her eyes at me. No more laughter, no more anything. Tears streamed down my eyes as I got out of the cruiser. I fumbled around with the key until finally I shoved the door open.

Looking up, I was surprised at the sight before me.

"Where's Bella?" Jacob was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

I shook my head. "She's gone Jacob, she's gone." An ear piecing howl came from him as bolted out of the kitchen and into the night. I could have sworn he had turned into a wolf but it must have been my mind playing tricks on my mind. I turned too got back inside but my vision went blurry. Falling, I fainted with only a few words.

"I'm sorry Renee, I couldn't protect her."

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! Jacob Black is back everyone! And he is back with a vengence. What would a twilight fanfiction be without our good furry friend Jake? What will he do since Bella is gone? What happens next? I dont even know!**

**Did you notice the different reactions between Edward and Charlie? What do you think? What will Edward do now? And how about Charlie...does he blame the Cullens still?**

**IDK!!!!!**

**Gina**


	17. Timeline

* * *

And the months pass by one by one.…. 

-August-

-September-

-October-

-November-

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everyone. I know I have had my stupid little notes at the end of each chapters but this is just a little longer one. I have been working on this thing for not so long...about two week or so and I am just cranking them out. My creative juices are flowing and coming out my ears!**

**But...oh yes, theres a but...my grades at school aren't doing so well and with finals coming. I am going to be swamped. Thats another reason I went ahead and wrote up till this point. Im soo sorry you wont be getting as fast as you usually are but be on the lookout for more chapters!**

**Oh! But I will answer the question that someone asked on the review page. Its hinted in the the different chapters but I will say it. Bella doesnt have any difference in physical ablities when it comes to her being a vampire. She just is a vampire but she has a high tolerance for any blood, a little more beautiful because she wants to be by Edwards side, and of course...the scare mark on her neck. Other then that, no, there is no difference. So...yeah! Ask me anything and I will answer!**

**--**

**I thank you for supporting me so far and your input is greatly apreciated. Hahaha...yes...big words...try to calm yourselves. Ok...so..im excited about the 644 views I have...but...I only have 11 reviews! Come on people, I need some input. Take like five seconds and review this story! Please! You have time...just do it...**

**Yes! This is a 4 month period break. This is showing that 4 months have gone by and we are now in the month of December. Bella missed her own wedding...so sad...**

**Well, thats all for my authors note. Im new at this...ok...I dont know what I am suppose to do. My thanks to Ashley, Caylee, and Leah (when she wants to) being supportive of me through this so far. And for making me do it in the first place! Love you girlies!**

**Gina**


	18. My Mind

_Everything was silent and I just wandered inside my mind. Every once in a while, a memory would come back but it left as quickly as it came. I would walk aimlessly in the maze of my mind. I hit dead ends many times, but just turned around and started again. I met no one; I didn't know anything around me. My senses where no more: taste, smell, and feeling I never remembered or knew any of them._

_The maze never ended and I roamed the very edges. Memories would confront me, but I didn't know what they were or what to make of them. Sometimes, they showed me and angels but I thought I was just edging towards death with each step. Then, after ages, I came to the center. It was the center of my entire mind and of my inner being._

_It was a grand circle with only a tree to block my vision. A figure was leaning against the tree and I thought nothing of it. It was just another dream, another memory about another time in which had nothing to do with me. Yet, something in me wanted to go to the figure, wanted to see who it was, and if they would know the way out from this maze. So, nonchalantly, I sauntered up to the figure._

_It was the angel, the one I had seen in so many of the memories. He was leaning against the tree with he golden eyes staring at me. His look was strange, like he knew something. I took my chance._

_"Excuse me; do you know how to get out?" He advanced towards me and stood at least two feet away._

_"Bella, honey, __come__ back to me." I took one step back._

_"Who?__ Do you know the way out?" I asked again, thinking that he made a mistake._

_"Bella, please, come back to me, to us." I was getting aggravated._

_"I'm not Bella! I just want to get out of here!" I yelled. But as soon as I said it, I wanted to take it back. Something inside of me felt wrong. I looked into his eyes and they looked so sad; like he had been shot by my words. I wanted to comfort him, but I wanted out more._

_"Bella, you don't remember do you? Everything that we went through, everyone you love .Don't you remember?"I wanted to say yes, his golden eyes begged for me to say yes, but I couldn't._

_"No. I'm not Bella. I'm sorry." I took a step back and tore my eyes away from his. He went to grab my arm but a jerked away. I started to run as fast as I could. My mind was torturing me and I couldn't take it. I wanted to scream but I just kept running. Halting, a huge cliff was before me and I looked down._

_A scene played out before me. I saw myself, on a table in between two parties. One was one an older man and the angel I had just scene in my dreams. Across the way, there was a group of people wearing black coats except two. I knew them, I knew them all._

_Suddenly the scene change, the young man attacked and all hell broke loose. People came in and fought him but he protected me. He was trying to save me and I couldn't understand why. Someone came up behind him and bit him. The older man came in and tried to help but he was attacked by many of the other people. Then everything stopped._

_I stared on in horror as they captured my angel and the girl that wasn't dress in a black coat was in front of him. He was in pain and it was my entire fault. He was trying to protect me and he was going to die. I reached out to the scene._

_"Edward!" I screamed but I lost my balance and fell. I kept on falling until darkness finally consumed me. I fell back into my own body._

* * *

**Hey everyone! Im back! Just finished finals, thank god. And I dont know who invented them but screw them! Ug...too much stress.**

**Alrighty. Bella is in her own mind, thats why this whole chapter is italic. Ok, this isnt the real Edward for all you people who are going to ask, _"Who did Edward get in there?"_ He didn't. Its the voice that Bella kept hearing in New Moon, but we actually see a body to the voice.**

**Review please!**

**Gina**


	19. New Love

I rolled over and the cold floor touched my bare skin. My eyes flickered open but the surrounding scene was unfamiliar to me. Footsteps headed towards me and I tried to get up. My body was too weak and all I could do was to roll over to where the noise was coming from.

The footsteps stopped in front of the bars and I looked up. A young man was crouched in front of me; he looked at me with a smiling face.

"You're finally awake." Flipping open something, he talked quietly so I couldn't hear him. After a while, he turned back to me. "Aro wants to see you."

Before I could ask, he hoisted me up and helped me walk. I blushed at the grip he had on my waist. We said nothing as we wove our way through the thousands of corridors. Each one lined with rooms and they all looked exactly the same. Stopping after about five minutes, we were in front of two huge wooden doors.

They were carved with vines and other items but the double doors looked like they were sealed. The guy pushed them open with his one free hand which made them moan loudly. He looked down at me and smiled again, then helped me into the room.

Many people were standing around but they looked nothing like the man in charge. He and the two people next to him, a girl and a boy, were commanding the attention of the entire room. The man in charge was lounging in a huge chair. He and the girl were the only ones not wearing the same black coat or robe.

As I was seated, the man looked up at the girl next to him. She looked me straight in the eye and then shook her head. Chills went down my spine.

The man looked at me. "Hello Isabella Swan." I looked around me but no one else answered. I stared blankly into the man's red eyes.

"Do you not remember who you are?" There was a hint of joy in his voice.

"Who are you and where are we?" I said it with all the courage I could muster. Everyone was staring at me and it scared me. A smile widened on his face and he spread his arms out.

"Why, Isabella, your home and you're surrounded by family."

The man introduced himself as Aro. The girl next to him was Jane and the boy was Demetri. They explained that a coven had taken me away and they finally saved me.

My name was Isabella Swan and my nickname was Is. I was a vampire with great powers in which I would have to relearn how to control. They were my family and I had finally returned to them.

"Is, we have to make sure you will be ok. So all we have to do is put some medicine in your system." Jane said as she came over to me. A needle was injected into my arm and I felt the liquid run through me. I fell off the chair and the young man who helped me earlier, his name was Adam, caught me. Everything turned dark and my eyes closed to welcome the darkness.

* * *

I woke up in my bedroom squished between two huge stuffed animals. I never wanted to get up and the room smelled so sweet. Next to me was Adam. I could smell his sent from anywhere. 

"Come on Is, you have to get up. You have to train." I opened my eyes, smiled at him, and hit him in the face with my pillow.

"How's that for practice?" I said as I laughed. It had been around a week since I had found my family and I loved it. Adam was like my personal servant but my friend also. We did everything together and we were really close.

"Nice try. Come on, Jane and Demetri are probably already down there."

"Fine, fine." I got up and went behind the screen that was in my room. I took off my silk pajamas that I had slept in and put on jeans and a black tank top that had long sleeves not connected to it. Then over that, I pulled on the black robe uniform of the Volturi family.

"Why do we have to wear these ugly uniforms Adam? I mean really?"

He chuckled. "You only have to wear it while in the presence of people in higher rank than you. I, on the other hand, have to wear it all the time." I stepped out from behind the screen and made a face.

"This is probably the worst thing to wear…"Adam opened the door for me and I went through.

We zigzagged through the million hallways, which I still got easily lost in. We made it to the practice arena that was downstairs. It was huge, with the ceiling at least three stories tall and about 46 yards long. It had Astroturf and in the middle, a square was featured that was made of soft material for fighting.

I usually practiced with Adam but sometimes Jane would also train me. Uncle Aro also would come down and watch me but not anymore. When we got in, no one was in there except a few people who were cleaning.

"I told you we wouldn't have to hurry. You worry too much." I sighed. I had gotten up early for nothing.

"Better early then late. Come on Is, you are getting better and better but you still can't pin me." He smiled. It was his only achievement because I had outdone him in everything else. The first and second day, I could use me special speed for an hour straight. We, now, were just working on my fighting skills with different weapons as well as our hands.

"So, what are we going to work on today?"

Adam grinned and his grinning was never good. "Just our fists today; we will see how good you do when you don't have a weapon in your hand."

"Whatever you say but I am going to beat you this time." I said innocently.

I took my place on the mat. Then, I pulled off my black robe since no one was here to watch us. Adam took to the side across from me and put his fists up. A classic boxer move but I just shrugged; it was stupid to do that. I took a deep breath and focused. Everything moved slower and even though I was moving super fast, Adam was fast himself and turned around to me. Out of his pocket, he pulled a small yellow card and I put everything at normal speed.

"Nice try but everything is going to be without your speed enhancement. You're not allowed to use that special power."

I gapped at him. "What?! How come?"

"That would be counted as cheating, sorry, just use regular speed." He smiled. He was having way too much fun with this. I walked back from behind him and took my place again.

"Ok Mr. No Fun, we will do it your way."

His smile was from his ears. "Begin."

He was gone in a flash and I focused on his noise. I turned around and blocked just as a foot came at my face. We danced around each other as we fought and we both were sweating. This was, so far, my best spare with him. I was keeping up with him and he only laid a few on me.

Suddenly he was about five feet away and I pulled my hand back to a punch. I punched the air and the wind hit Adam. He was thrown back and I took advantage of it. Moving around him, I took him by the chest and put my leg under him so he tripped. I pulled him down and in a few seconds he was pinned.

"Dead."

I was panting and so was he. Sweat trickled down his face and I looked him straight in the eyes. His eyes were a deep red and then he pulled me down. He caressed my lips with his and then kissed me while I was on him. Rapidly, he rolled over and he pinned me down. His lips pressed harder into mine and it was becoming more and more passionate. His tongue pushed my lips apart and I let it enter. As it explored the new territory, I could feel him move against me and something popped into my head.

_Stop._

The voice was angry and it scared me. I tried to kiss Adam back but everything felt wrong, like something was missing. I took a deep intake as his hands moved to my chest and down my stomach. His hands tugged at my shirt but I look hold of his hands.

"Please Adam, not here. Please, not now." I said it as sweetly as possible.

My energy was zapped and all I could do was look pleadingly into Adams eyes. He smiled and I lightly kissed him on the cheek but he moved. My lips went to his and I kissed him again.

Getting up, Adam put his hand out for me and I grabbed it. Suddenly, I heard clapping. We both turned to Uncle Aro's smile and Jane's snickering.

"Aro, I think we should change the dress code. Those black robes are too _irresistible_."

* * *

**Did someone call for a new character? How about a never lover? Oooooo...Adam...**

**I know, all you fan girls are dieing, but bare with me. The only way to make things good are for things to go horribly wrong. I think I pulled off the intamate scene pretty well, trust me, im not good at all with that kinds of stuff. But I am getting better.**

**The Volturi, _Is's_ new family. Wow, so many twists! Hehehehe...gotta love it!**

**Gina -Review Please-**


	20. Rememberance

Adam stirred next to me and he slipped his hand around my waist. Each night, I pulled myself into a trance and Adam had started to lie next to me during that time. After that day in the arena, Uncle Aro had approved of our relationship and it was the most talked about news.

I was about to call to him but the voice that had been bugging me lately came into my head.

"Don't do this Bella." It said.

_I'm not Bella, I'm Is. And it's none of your business._

"But you know it's wrong, you can feel it."

_Shut up!_

I had forgotten Adam next to me and I got up. I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Turning on the bath water, I stripped down and waited for the huge bath to fill. When it was finally filled, I slipped in.

The feeling that something was wrong had been bothering me for the past month. And with the voice popping up in my head it, my mind wasn't focusing. It was almost our month anniversary since Uncle Aro had caught us in the practice area.

A quiet knock on my door pulled me out of my stupor.

"Are you alright Is?" It was Adam.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." I sighed.

"Are you sure? We could always get out of Aro's talk to the people." I was surprised. Usually he would never even think to go against my Uncle. He must be really worried about me.

"I'm fine, really." I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door and saw Adam sitting on the bed. He looked me in the eyes but I moved to behind the screen. I put on one of my black mini skirts and a fancy red top.

I moved from behind the screen and Adam smiled. He came up to me and kissed me full on. I kissed him back but he pulled away. His eyes glittered but then he went down on one knee.

"Isabella, will you marry me." I was stunned.

"You can't Bella." The voice again, but it was angry.

_I can too. And I will prove it._

I looked at Adam. "I will."

His smile widened and he pulled me into the most passionate kiss I ever had. Our tongues linked and when his mouth left mine, it was only to search down my chest. I took a deep breath as he moved my shirt down and kissed my between the valley of my breasts. He then looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh Is, we can finally be together." I was happy, but at the same time, the feeling that this was all wrong was in the back of my head.

The news traveled fast and by the time Adam and I made it to the usual address, most people knew. Everyone was already there when we came in. They all clapped and I blushed while Adam moved his hand around my waist. We took our place next to the chair that Uncle Aro was in. He smiled at us.

"Well, it is about time." This time Adam blushed.

"Uncle!" I whined. He only laughed and motioned the guards to let the first person in. It was an elderly lady to as for help because her husband was never home. Jane, who sat on the other side of uncle, took down there names and their problems in a notebook.

The day wore on as many people came through the door asking for help or giving thanks. When it was finally over, Adam pulled me away fast and he ran down the 331 corridor. We had numbered them all or named them so we could make a map. He opened the door to a room I had never been in.

"In here, Is." There was excitement in his voice. He pulled me through all the rows of stuff until we got to the wall. A huge window was in the middle of the wall but it was the sight that took my breath away.

"It's one of the best views in the castle. It's almost as beautiful as you are." But Adam's words had lost their meaning.

The scene before me was Italy, rolling hills and small villages. It was the most beautiful sight I ever laid my eyes on. The sun was just going down, making the mountains purple. I used my extra vision and poured out onto the countryside. I was enjoying the view from far away until something pulled me.

I moved my vision in the direction that I was being pulled and it was too much. My eyes were getting strained and my head was overflowing. I heard a fly buzzing around.

"Is, are you ok?"

Then the pulled increased and I felt my body jerk. Everything wanted me to go outside, to follow the pull. Taking a deep breath, I punched the glass out and I heard Adam scream. But I just closed my eyes and took one step.

The wind whipped around me and my short hair. My skirt flowed around me as did my shirt. For a moment I could feel what I should have been feeling this whole time. _Find a way out._

"Don't do this," the voice pleaded.

I yelled it out. "I thought this is what you wanted me to do. You wanted me to stop."

"Not this way Bella, please." It was still pleading. I felt a familiar rush and a flashback. It was short but it showed a huge sea in front of me and I was on a cliff. Smiling, I rolled on the balls of my feet just as I did before.

"Please, for me."

I opened my eyes and looked down. A throng of people had gathered around the bottom and a few black robed people all around. I could still hear Adam whimpering and I rolled my eyes. I inched forward to the edge.

"No Bella! Just wait, a little while. Please, just wait." I stopped.

_Wait? Wait for what?_

Now my curiosity was peaked. I could feel the pull of the outside world lessen. I smiled and turned around. Stepping out of the window, I went over to Adam who was on his knees whimpering.

"Adam, calm down. You get way too worked up." He looked up at me and I smiled sweetly. I left him in the room and I walked down the many corridors, freed of whatever was nagging at me. Opening my door to my room, I walked in and locked it behind me.

_They are all going to bug me about this later but I was just having a little fun._ I laughed. It had been fun, being on the sill of that window brought back a memory and exhilarated me. Plopping down on my bed, I then curled up in a ball and fell into another trace. Retracing the memory I had just remembered.

* * *

**Hahaha...flashback. I love it. And the voice has come back! At least it did its job and saved her. Hehehehe...**

**-Ok, I have to give credit for my friend, Leah. She helped me out with...the scene with Bella and Adam in the bedroom. I know I could have never thought of something like that. So yeah, she helped me with it. I just wanted to give her the credit she deserves-**

**Review Review REVIEW! Please and thank you!**

**Gina**


	21. The Secret

Banging on my door stirred me. I stretched as pounding went on outside my door. It almost felt like I had fall asleep but really I was just in my mind, swimming around.

Moving to the bathroom, I started the water and came back into my room to undress. That's when the yelling started.

"Isabella, let me in! I want some answers." I sighed, it was Adam. One of the last people I wanted to talk to. Ignoring him, I slipped out of my red top and skirt and laid them out on the bed neatly.

"Isabella Cullen I will break down this door if I have to." Everything seemed to stop. The banging stopped and my world stopped.

_Cullen? I thought my last name was Swan._

Right then, I knew he had made a huge mistake and I was about to step into my past. I quickly shut the door to the bathroom and took off the rest of my clothes. I waded in the bath and went into deep thought about the name.

_Cullen. It rings a bell but I can't remember._ I laughed to myself. _Bells, my name is Bella, I actually made a joke._ Something was happening to me. Small pieces of my memories were coming back to me and I wanted to know more.

But just then, the bathroom door slammed open and Adam was standing over me in the bathtub. I covered my breasts and pressed up against the side of the tub as fast as I could but Adam came straight to wards me.

His hand stroked the wet skin of my arm and he bent down to my neck. He whispered, "I'm sorry my love." Then, I felt the needle in my arm and I was being pulled back into my mind. This time I fought it, I knew I wouldn't remember anything when I woke up. They were keeping something from me, my so called family. I fought desperately but I lost in the end and I sunk into the water.

I woke up in my bed with a warm body next to me. It took me a while to figure out where I was but I remembered. I was at home, with family, and my fiancé. Adam rolled over and looked at me in the eyes.

"Good morning, my love."

"Good morning. It is morning right?" I was a little disoriented but Adam kissed me on the forehead.

"Yes, its morning. And in two days is our wedding." This threw me for a loop. I had totally forgotten about our wedding date and it was way too soon.

"Two days? Wait, it's that soon?" He only smiled.

"Yes, it's that soon. January 14th. Just like you asked." I sighed and then quickly pulled my face into a smile.

"Alright, what are we doing today?" I got up just as I asked and stretched.

He moved next to me. "It's another one of your Uncles talks. Although we don't have to go."

I smiled at him. "No, we should. It's our job as being apart of this family."

I started to walk to the bathroom but Adam caught my arm. He came up behind me and put his arms around my neck.

"Why don't we skip this time..." he whispered in my ear, his lips brushing over my skin, sending a shiver down my spine. His hands moved lower and lower, hovering over my hips, slowly inching down to a place on my body I was still unfamiliar with. His lips moved over my shoulder where he nibbled at it gently. I was about to lose myself, when hard realization came crashing down. And I mean hard.A part of Adam I didn't even want to contemplate was pressing against my legs.

My eyes shot open and I jumped away from his arms as I spoke.

"Come on, Adam," I was saying as I turned to him with a shy smile. "We have to go and I still have to take a bath." He advanced, not yet deterred from his... lower affliction. I put a hand to his chest.

"Please, Adam," I said in my sweetest voice. "You will last two more days." He huffed as I turned into the bathroom quickly, leaving behind a disappointed and confused Adam.

I leaned against the now locked bathroom door and slid to the floor, letting out a painful sigh as a shudder rocked my body.

"He's not for you." The voice was back. But it was a lot more caring than it was in the past.

_What makes you so sure he's not? I like Adam a lot and he's nice but…_

"But."

_Oh I don't know. Just shut up voice and let me take my bath in peace._

After taking my pajamas and everything off, once again, I slipped into the bath. The water was steaming and I just soaked for a while. Next to me, a small, black fabric bag was sitting alone. I grabbed it and opened it slowly.

There where a few contents inside. One was a beautiful knife, a cell phone, a ring, and a necklace. Each item I touched I felt something inside of me, something that I had left behind. Each time I got this feeling, something would go wrong. I put them back in the bag but stowed it under my towel so I could take them out.

"Is, honey, we are going to be late if you still want to go." I jolted back into reality.

"Ok, be out in a second." I got up and out. I put on my undergarments, which included underwear and a corset, and came out of the bathroom. Adam was still sitting on my bed but he was sitting a little funny. I could tell he was holding himself back from attacking me by holding onto the sheets. Chuckling to myself, I didn't wanting to embarrass Adam any further.

I picked out the same mini skirt I wore that last address but this time I had a blue silk shirt. It had ribbon that you wrapped down your arms and it looked quite good. I stowed the bag of small items in the place between my breasts so I could look at them later.

"You look beautiful." Adam said it as I walked out from behind my screen and posed.

I laughed. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's not be late." He took my hand and we walked out of my room.

We where both quiet on the way down to the main hall but the hall itself was unusually loud with laughter. Uncle Aro was telling a story of his younger days to everyone. They were funny stories, most of them, but he turned to us when we walked in.

"Well, I'm glad you guys could make it. We were just about to begin." With this announcement, everyone went silent and stood up straight.

Aro let out a couple coughs and then straightened up. "Let's begin."

The great doors opened and Adam pulled me close to him. He nibbled on my ear and then caressed my skin with his lips. I closed my eyes and let the sensation run down my body. Just as he was kissing my skin on my neck, I heard Jane intake. My eyes shot open and I looked at the person in the middle of the room. Next to me, Adam struggled for a breath and tightened his grip on me.

A young man stood before his, his golden eyes were staring straight into my soul.

He gasp, "Bella."

* * *

**Omg...I can't believe I forgot this chapter! Gaaa...tell you how much I have been through. Soooo sorry. It probibly killed you. Well, here it is. It might help you understand a little. And I thought I wasn't crazy. Bad Gina, BAD GINA...**

**...Gina...**


	22. Jacobs Words

**Edwards POV. Waaa...scary...**

* * *

I was still on the floor when Charlie ran out of the house. He slammed the cruiser door and drove away, leaving the life he could have been apart of. The life Bella was apart of. I couldn't feel anything, everything went numb and I couldn't even take a breath.

"Edward…" Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder but he knew nothing would comfort me. My Bella was gone and there was nothing I could do. My body ran cold and I felt the feeling that made me want to die.

"Edward, please…" Carlisle was trying to get me up off the floor but I just shook him off. That's when Emmett came into the hallway and picked me up. I didn't even have the strength to fight back. He took me to my room and helped me stand up in the doorway. I wobbled a little but I took hold of the siding.

In front of me was the huge bed that Bella always thought was unnecessary but a luxury. I took a deep breath and moved along the wall to my sound system. I pressed play and turned up the volume. Then, I tried to walk over to my couch but my whole entire being went for the bed. So I just went to the bed to lay down.

"Edward, are you alright?" Alice came in and helped me since I had tried to walk to my bed but my legs wouldn't walk. Once she helped me onto the bed, she sat down the edge of it. The music started to play on my stereo but I ignored it while I looked at Alice.

"We can still save her Edward. We can still try and she will come back to us."

"No, Alice, she won't. There is no hope of getting her out of the Volturi and even less of a chance to get her out of her own mind." Something welled up inside of me and I had to close my eyes to keep from breaking down.

"So you're just going to give up?! You would give up on Bella even if it was near to impossible, you would leave her?! Just like you did before?" Alice yelled at me. I looked at her and she hit me across my face. She stomped out of the room and just before she slammed the door she yelled, "You made a promise to Bella not to leave her!"

The door slammed shut. And I curled up on the bed.

_My sweet Bella, I'm so sorry. Please, come back. Make this nightmare disappear. Please, come back to me. Oh god, Bella, my love, come back!_

I screamed, "Bella!" I sobbed and I took one quick breath after another. The music that had been playing filtered through my ears. It was one of Bella's mix-match CD's. I closed my eyes and saw her. He smile, her heart beating fast, and the warmth of her skin, her soft touch, and her eyes that pierced through my heart. She made me whole and complete, but would I be able to accept the fact that she was truly gone?

In the distance, I heard a howl coming from the forest. I sighed and got up off our bed. My legs were still weak and I went to my dresser to hold on to it during my dizzy spell. Something caught my eye, it was Bella's bracelet. The diamond heart glittered next to the wolf and I picked it up.

_She's gone. She is really gone and it's my entire fault. If I hadn't held such a tight leash or held her so close or…_I couldn't finish. For the third time that night, I fell to the floor still holding the bracelet. I wanted to cry, I wanted to let all my love and longing for Bella flow out but I knew that would never happen.

The door slammed open and an angry Jacob stared at me on the floor. I couldn't help but compare it with Charlie's face and I came to the conclusion my father-in-law's face was worse.

Jacob growled. "What the hell do you think your doing? You're sitting on your ass while Bella is being taken away. I thought I left her in good hands!" He ran over to me and grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me up to his eyes. I couldn't look in them so I just hung my head against his clutch.

"Edward, I should just kill you right now!" His arm swung me back and then forward into the wall of CDs. I collided with the shelves and everything fell around me with a resounding crash.

"You should Jacob, you should kill me now." I tightened my grip on the bracelet and looked straight in his eyes. "Come on Jacob, I just let Bella go. I didn't stay with her and I couldn't protect her. But at least I tried rather then running away. You just couldn't handle it and ran." I was thinking of things to provoke him. I really wanted to die. Nothing else in this whole world would ever be worth living through if Bella couldn't be by my side.

"Damn it bloodsucker!" He was shaking, trying to control his anger. But I went on.

"You know, I was passed out the whole time. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing until Charlie ran in, screaming about how I was supposed to protect her. Yet, you were never mentioned, but you should be. Because you did exactly what I did, you left her when she needed you and you just abandoned her. _Way to go mutt_." I stared him down in the eyes. I could see the different pictures of what he wanted to do to me. Although, to my surprise, he still stayed in control.

"I did not abandon her like you did. I would never do what you did, I'm not that low."

"Oh really, well, to me, it is. She _loved_ you and she wanted you around. That right there is exactly how I left her. Yet, here you are yelling at me when you really should be praying that you find a girl to imprint on or you will feel guilty about Bella the rest of your life." It hurt so bad to relive everything I did to her, and remembering about how much pain Bella was in when Jacob was gone.

"I am going to kill you." With that, he lunged forward and picked me up by the neck. He dug his claws into it and then threw me again to the other wall. I hit the back wall and landed on the bed. The sweet sent of Bella filled my head and I just lay there, taking it in. After a few moments, I looked up because Jacob had stopped attacking me.

"Y-y-you changed her…" His face looked horrified and devastated. No anger was in his eyes or his head. I sighed; I would have to find a different way to end everything.

"Yes, I changed her. She is a vampire now." I got up and sat at the end of the bed. He had let all his anger out and I knew if he hurt me, it wouldn't really matter. I didn't care anymore.

"Why? You said you would try and talk her out of it. That you would try and get more time to change her mind."

"You're right, I would _try_ to get more time. But she decided she wanted to elope to Las Vegas, where she was kidnapped by another vampire and he hurt her. So, when she went totally numb, I had to change her before she died. That was a very bad couple of days." I smiled at the memory of the wedding night; when she let me choose whether or not to let her die.

"I…she…you…"He couldn't finish or start a sentence. His mind was racing with his own thoughts of Bella and the pack looking for him. Then he remembered why he was here and the anger that I thought was gone boiled up again.

"Why aren't you going after her? Why aren't you risking your life to save her life?"

"Jacob, she's not coming back and there is no way to get her."

Jacob's hand shot up and slapped me across the face. I winced; it hurt worse then Alice's slap. It not only hurt my face, but also my ego. I had been slapped by my enemy about saving my wife.

"What the hell is wrong with you? After all you did, you are just going to let her die in the hands of other bloodsuckers. After all she has done for you? Don't be so damn selfish."

That was my breaking point. "I would rather never know what happened to Bella! How could I ever live with myself to know that she woke up without me by her side? How could I even think of leaving her in the violent hands of Volturi? Maybe because I don't want to hold her in my arms while she dies! I don't want to rescue her and just end up never being able to see her smile. To look at her face and never being about to see those damn violet eyes looking up at me! I can't deal with that! I would rather die then see what I have done to her. It's my fault she has been captured and I don't want to face her!" I heaved a great sigh and buried my face in my hands.

Jacob's voice was low, and his words poured out like hot lava, dripping with anger. "Then don't. Don't go and rescue her, don't be her hero. Then, even if she does wake up or you meet her on the other side, you can truthfully say that you're a coward. That you never tried to save her because you thought she wouldn't wake up. You where too obsessed about her dying, that you forgot the promise your made with her. Good luck explaining why you left her for the second time, when again, she is probably alone and miserable. You're an utter disgrace to everything Cullen. I hope one of these days; someone will have enough sense to kill because of your selfish and cowardly ways. So damn you to hell just don't take Bella with you."

With that, Jacob left my room and leaving me on my bed absolutely floored. But as soon as I heard a howl in the distance, I knew he was right and even though I hated to admit it. I had to do something, to put myself out of my mind and only think of Bella. She was mine and there was no way I would let her die or wake up in the Volturi hands.

Running down the hall, I yelled, "Everyone, meeting!" Within seconds, everyone was down in the living room.

I smiled and turned to them. "So, how are we going to get into the Volturi headquarters?"

* * *

**Ok! So...wow...its amazing! Kinda, I am really scared to do Edwards POV and so I probibly willonly do it for a couple of chapters. I dont do guys minds, its too hard. So, you have to understand that in his mind, he keeps telling himself that bella is already as good as dead. He can't stand it, it just is too much for him. I know this was a wierd chapter when it comes to Edward but...he can't always be the perfect guy. And here we see something at little more...human...about him. That he was thinking of himself and how is life wouild suck. Forgetting the possibiblity to save her.**

* * *

**Im soooo sorry. Life has been crazy lately. Soccer season just ended tonight and I have had issues with school for a while. Plus friends and myself are having life crisis time. It totally crazy! I can't believe its taken this long! Well, since soccer is over and who Valentines Day passes, everything should be fairly normal and I can get back to my writing.**

**Answerin Q &A: **

**1. Ok! Some posted something about crying. Yes, your right, Vampires can't cry. Unless your name is Bella. She is one with her vampire self, meaning, she still has all her emotions and so she can cry. An up and down side to being a 'special vampire' like Bella.**

**2. The knife...not hitting the skin. Your right, again! The knife would never be able to hit the vampires skin unless put soo much strength no human could possibly ever think of achieving. But Bella and the Volturi guy are both vampires. So its like human fighting human. :) Just so you know. Hahaha...well...its the best I can explain...sorry...**

**Review Please! I love hearing from you! I really do!**

**Gina**


	23. Hopeless

**Still Edward's POV...**

* * *

The plan was simple. Get into Italy, sneak into the Volturi headquarters, and grab Bella. Jasper rolled his eyes at our crude plan but it was all we could come up with. Alice was so determined; we had to hold her down before she ran all the way to Italy. All I could do is smile at my family; they truly loved Bella as a member of our family. Even Rosalie helped out and made preparations for our departure.

That was about a day ago and now we are here, in Italy, staring at the clock tower. Sighing, it seemed more and more impossible. But my family kept reassuring me.

"Ok, so let's go over the new plan again."

"Come on Alice, we have been through it a million times." I moaned as she started going through the procedures. We where going in during there monthly 'talk' with the people, though only Carlisle and I would be going in.

"Alright, what are you going to do when you get inside?" Alice asked for the third time.

"It depends on what state Bella is in." I was antsy. Thinking over what I had done and everything that had happened with Jacob, I couldn't believe I was going to give up. Not only that but I was snapped out of it by Jacob, who I later found out, was invited in by Alice. She was still mad at me for almost giving up and she wouldn't talk to be except to lay out the plans.

The bells on the castle ran, signaling that Carlisle and I had to go. We both put on our hoods and walked across the street to the people pooling at the steps. The Volturi herded us in like cattle and we where to wait in a line in front of the door. Carlisle and I where about twenty people away, meaning it would be around a half an hour before we made it to where we could see Aro.

"Edward, you need to calm down." He has noticed I couldn't keep my foot still and after about fifteen minutes of it, he was sick of it.

I stopped. "Sorry." I couldn't help but feel anxious. My Bella was most likely on the other side of the door being held captive. I wanted her back into my arms and safely away from the Volturi.

Finally it was our turn and the doors opened wide. Carlisle went in first and I followed him into the huge room. There were so many Volturi I almost gawked. When had they become so powerful and extensive? This was going to be a major flaw in their families plan.

"Why, isn't it our friends the Cullen's? I do believe we have been graced by the presence of Carlisle and Edward." Aro smiled at us and I started to chew on my tongue, trying not thinking of all the ways I wanted to skewer him.

"Aro, it has been a long time. You look well." I couldn't believe that Carlisle still had his composure and a friendly smile plastered on his face.

"I am well. You also look good Carlisle. But I doubt that you wanted to come here to exchange trivial talk." Jane shifted next to him when I came to stand next to Carlisle.

"You are quite right. We came for a member of our family which you have taken. I do believe that you know what I am talking about." Carlisle had stiffened and become strictly business-like, not letting any emotion show on his face. I, on the other hand, had no such strength and anger flashed across my face.

"Dear me, I don't seem to remember ever taking one of your family members. Could you please elaborate on what you mean?" I could see the smile playing on the lips of Jane and her mind showed me Bella when she was first haled into the castle. I cringed, she looked horrible. Carlisle touched my arm and I knew I had to stay calm, but when it involved my Bella, it was too damn hard.

"Aro, I think you do. Our Isabella has gone missing we have profound proof that you took her."

"Oh, you meant apart of your vampire family. I'm sorry, I misunderstood you." Apparently he was taking pleasure in taunting us. But it didn't matter; now we knew he had Bella. This time I spoke up.

"Why, Aro, did you not know? Bella is my wife. So she is not only apart of our vampire family, but also she is now related to us." A smile played on my lips at the reaction.

Aro's smile had failed him and he was stone cold. Jane and a couple other vampires stiffened in response. I peaked into Carlisle's mind and he was laughing hysterically but his face was wiped of all the happiness that his mind was enjoying.

"Congratulations." Aro seemed to mumble it and I smiled.

"Why thank you Aro, it means much coming from you. But, here is the thing, I would like my wife returned to me. _Now_." I put a little more emphasis on the last word. Aro signaled to a man at the edge of the room and he left, only to return a few minutes later with my Bella in his arms. Every hair on my back stood up at the state she was in. She was hurt badly, blood caked on everywhere, and her eyes were shut. My heart leapt into my throat, she still hadn't woken up.

"Thank you Adam. Now, here is _your_ wife. But she is of much more value to me then you know and I will not give her up easily. Of course, she is useless to me in this state."

The man called Adam put her down on the table and stepped back. But not before I caught the lingering glance he gave her. I then peaked into his mind and I took a step back in surprise. Then the shaking started, rage built up inside of me and everything in my body wanted to kill everything.

Next to me, Carlisle saw me shaking and put his hand on my shoulder but I was too far-gone. I managed to get some words out.

"I am going to kill you." I looked Aro straight in the eye.

"Your soul would go to hell if you did that now." Jane smiled at me, ready to use her power on me the moment Aro said she could.

"I would gladly go to hell knowing I was taking Aro with me." With that, I attacked.

Everything when into a blur and my only thought was to protect Bella. Many of the Volturi lining the wall came it me but in my defense, Carlisle distracted most of them. The plan had gone horribly wrong but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting Bella out of there.

I jumped onto the other side of the table and protected Bella as best as I could. They swarmed on me and one bit me in the shoulder. I yelled in pain and Carlisle tried to come over to me but they swarmed him too. We where out manned and out maneuvered, I knew then, we probably wouldn't make it out alive.

Then, just like that, everything and everyone stopped. Of course Carlisle and I were still trying to fight, but all the other vampires had stopped attacking. Suddenly, Jane was in front of me and I could feel her power. I thought she was holding my by my neck, choking me. My eyes rolled back in my head and I almost lost it. But, Jane backed off and I gasp for air. Carlisle was holding me up but he was looking directly at Aro.

"I'm sorry; my son has a tendency to have a temper. Please, we can make a deal. Bella might wake up if her body was to see that there was no danger. We could take her home, see if she wakes up." It was too late to keep composure now and Carlisle knew it. He was begging Aro.

"Carlisle, your _son_ just attacked some of my vampires. How am I supposed to respond to that?" Aro was clearly enjoying himself because his smile touched his ears.

I growled. "How am I supposed to respond to you trying to marry off my Bella?"

Aro shifted. "Well, I didn't know she was married. I would be good for her to marry in the Volturi kind since she is now apart of us."

"She will never be apart of your death clan! She will never marry anyone else! And you will never be able to control her into doing so!" I was steaming. They intended to make my Bella into one of their killers. I wanted to kill them, all of them!

_Edward!_

I looked around, wanting to know where the scream came from. Sorrow overtook me and I sagged against Carlisle.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He whispered.

"I just heard Bella, she screamed my name." Aro stood up and took a couple of steps towards us.

"I really should kill you. But I am in a giving mood and so I will give you your lives."

"Not without Bella!" I yelled at him.

Aro walked up to me and grabbed my chin in his hands, making me look at him straight in his eyes.

"Forget about her. You will never be able to get her back. I will not give her up and she will become apart of the Volturi."

"She never will. She will never agree to that." I spat out.

"That's if she remembers you. I can make it so she will never remember you and all her love for you. She will fall in love with someone else and become apart of the Volturi family. Nothing you could do to stop that." He pushed my face away will all his strength. "Even you know it will happen because it's running all through your head."

* * *

**Trying to come out of writers block...thats all...**

**Gina**


	24. A Deadly Plan

**Still Edward PoV.**

**Last one in his POV. Im sorry but I can't handle the mind of perfection. I am am not a neutral on the whole Jacob .vs. Edward and so it shows in my writing...and I hate hate HATE doing it. But...it needed to be done and I think it turned out ok. So read! Read like you love this story! (because you know you do...)**

* * *

Two of the Volturi guards grabbed both Carlisle and I, escorting us outside. After getting thrown out of the doors, we realized it was already night. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Emmett were waiting outside for us. They ran to us when they recognized that we were hurt.

"What happened in there?" Alice was helping Esme get Carlisle up.

"It went wrong. That's all. It was a bad plan but we tried." Carlisle said once he had support from the two women.

Emmett and Jasper tried to help me up but I pushed them off. I wanted nothing to do with anyone. Finally standing up, I sagged against a pillar and just stared off.

_Bella was going to forget me and everything we went through. The Volturi would make sure of it and then marry her off. There was nothing for me to live for anymore. All of my purpose just got taken away from me and I couldn't even protect it properly. What is there left for me._

In the distance, I heard Carlisle asking if I was ok. Normally I would turn and nod. But this time, I couldn't even think about faking that I was ok. All eyes of my family were on me, wondering what I would say or do. My brain wasn't registering what just happened and I knew I had to get away. Anywhere but here, where my family was staring at me and they thoughts racing through their minds directed at me.

The wind filled my face without me even thinking about it. I was running away, away from all the hurt and pain and thoughts of everything around me. The cool forest soon came over me and I stopped. I was in the middle of the forest and I just leaned against the tree. Everything weighed down on me and I slipped down the trunk of the tree, the bark cutting into my skin.

The numbness I felt was defeating me. It consumed me and as I slumped there, sobbing. The clouds that loomed overhead seemed to cry for me. Drops of ran fell down my face, allowing me to look the part.

Time passed and I saw no one in the dense forest. I wandered night and day, totally numb to everything around me. My mind screamed at me for being hungry but I paid no heed. Nothing was worth anything anymore.

The ghosts of my past, of every person I had killed, walked around me. Reminding me of what wrong I had done in my life. The ghost of Bella was more frequent. She just stood there, human, staring at me with pained eyes. Her face was dripping with tears and each time I reached out to comfort her, but she recoiled.

Everything swirled around me and I wandered just like Bella was except in her own mind. I felt nothing and I never wanted to feel anything again. Everything raged inside of me wanting blood, in which I was abstaining from, and made me weak.

More time passed and finally, I came to a clearing where the sun shinned. I stared up at the rays the sun that came through the clouds and stepped into the clearing. The sun twinkled off my skin and I felt the warmth of it. Taking a deep breath, I laid down on the grass and stared at the clouds.

"Why the hell am I still here? Bella, come back to me!" I yelled at the sky. Every part of my being wanted her with me. I wanted her here, in my arms, lips touching, and with me comforting her. For the first time, I could feel Bella's presence. I could feel her, she wanted to come. Ignoring the feeling, I knew what I had to do. I had to join my Bella in death. The forest was still in Italy and so I was close enough to the Volturi. I would go to them, ask for death and since the last encounter I was sure they would give me what I wanted.

I made way through the forest at a normal, human, pace. Everything felt like a dream and I knew that I was already dead to the world. I forgot everything except for Bella and my new plan. Nothing was going to stop me; even the lust for blood wouldn't stop me.

When I made it to the city, my mind whirled from peoples thoughts. I had been disconnected from humans so long that it took a lot of work to block all their silly thoughts. My clothes were the same clothes I was wearing last time I confronted the Volturi but a lot dirtier.

The clock tower chimed through the streets as I made my way to the tower. I could sense all the Volturi vampires, combing through the crowd that congregated in front of the doors. Smiling, I was glad I wouldn't have to barge in there and have to deal with the torture before they killed me. No one would notice me: unshaven, dirty, disheveled, and completely hollow inside. My eyes reverted to their golden color even with lack of blood that had not appealed to me. Not even the sent of all the humans in front of me turned me on.

Stopping for a moment, I put my hands in my pocket and felt something against my hand. I pulled it out and realized it was Bella's bracelet. The heart I had given to her sparkled in the sunset next to the wolf. I latched in onto my wrist.

_The last of my Bella is here with me._

Now, truly, nothing could deter me from my new plan. The doors swung open but before anyone could get through the door to get in line, I used my speed to get ahead of everyone. Once I was first in line, to some shocked peoples faces, I waited in front of the grand doors.

They swung open and I walked in. I looked up to see Aro, but my eyes were diverted to two lovers, the girl being caressed by another vampire next to her. I looked straight into her eyes and she looked into mine. Her violet eyes stared at me as I searched her. The arm of the vampire caressing her tightened on her waist.

I lost all control.

_Bella._

* * *

**Alrighty! I am oficially out of writers block and in the mood to write. Watch out, Im writing like crazy. Woot woot. So much fun.**

**So Edward here...omg...could you even think about going through that? I mean...its sooo sad. I find it very romantic for a guy want to fall his girl into death, but...what happens when she isn't dead? What now?**

**Love it! Omg...all you peeps review! You are helping me soo much, boosting my moral. You helped me get through my writers block. Even some of you put ideas out there that I had just written down! Love all you guys! Thanks for the support!**

**Keep reviewing please!**

**Gina**


	25. Revealing Sword

**Bella's POV. (This is the only time I am going to tell you. I am always going to write in bellas pov unless specified. Okie dokie? Just a fair warning.)**

**I know, I know...its a shortie...but they are the best too! Doesn't have to be long to be good...remember that.**

* * *

I couldn't move. I could feel him searching me while Adam tightened his grip on my waist. The whole room was silent in anticipation. My mind raced as I stared deep into a hollow shell of a young man. Something sparked but I couldn't understand what. Just as soon as my thoughts began to slow, the young man had uncle against the wall in a tight grip around his neck.

"No one moves or I will crush his neck." He growled in such anger, some of the new recruits winced.

"Edward, what brings you here?" Uncle Aro coughed against the young mans grip.

"Is she married yet?" Aro didn't answer so, with great force, the vampire hit him against the wall again. "Answer the question!"

"No, not yet, in two days though." I knew they were talking about me. But my body wouldn't move and words couldn't find my mouth.

"To who?" The young man growled into Uncle Aro's ear.

"To me." Adam let go of my waist and stepped in front of me. I wanted to say stop, I wanted to say no, but the gold eyes looked past Adam to me.

Then everything started. Edward let of Aro and made for Adam. Before I knew it, they were battling it out together. Other vampires made a move to help Adam but Aro stopped them.

He coughed. "No, don't help them. They need to battle it out alone. This is the only way."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Their fighting types were so different but I knew both of them. I had used many of the moves that Edward was using on Adam before. Something inside of me moved. I had to stop this because one of them would die. Knowing that I would never figure out whatever my mind was telling me if one of them was dead.

A resounding clang and the two had swords, locked together. Finally, I could get a look at the young man. He was dirty and weak. Nothing like Adam in any way but my eye was drawn to the sparkle around his wrist. Using my gift, I zeroed in on the glitter and found it was a bracelet. That's when the memories jolted into me. They were running through my head and I knew I had to stop it now.

They unblocked and went in for another strike. I used my speed but since my mind was preoccupied at the moment, I couldn't slow time. My arms spread, I slipped between the two of them and I turned to face Adam. In a flash, everything stopped.

I looked at Adam, his eyes blazing bright red, thirsting for blood. His hands had blood on them while he was holding onto the hilt of his sword. The sword itself had made its way through me and spilled my blood all over the sword. To the best of my ability, I looked behind me at Edward. He had stopped his attack about 3 yards away from me, sword down.

I looked back at Adam who was still attached to me. "You never did have much self control did you?"

His eyes reverted back to their original color and he let go of the hilt. The weakness that had been gathering in my knees took over and I fell. Not onto the floor, but into the arms of Edward.

I looked into his eyes. "Go, run, now."

"No, I found you. I'm taking you with me."

"You have to go. They will just kill you now. They will blame you for my…" I couldn't say it.

"I will take you back and you will be ok."

I knew he wouldn't go unless I did something I felt was wrong. The tears ran down my cheeks.

"I choose to be here." His golden eyes looked at me and I knew he wanted to cry. It was the curse of vampires unless you were me. He slipped out from under me and stood. The next thing I heard was the slamming of the great hall doors, then Aro's voice.

"Come on! Get her up and to her room. I want all medical teams on her now!"

I was being picked up and moved but just as I looked into the eyes of Adam, I slipped into the darkness. Shame was written all over his face.

* * *

**Omg! We are back to Bella! Yeah! I love her soo much! Im glad she is remembering things now but will she survive long enough to remember all of them. Hahahaha...still haven't decided yet. You will just have to wait and see.**

**Review PLEASE!**

**Gina**


	26. Last Time

_The darkness clung around me like a coat. Only a small sparkle in the distance broke the darkness. Curious, I walked toward the small light. Before I knew it, I was walking on water and each step made the water ripple. The ripples made a sound like small, chiming, bells and each chime made a tear run down my face._

_"How could you?" The voice was as smooth as silk but sharp as a blade. Looking up, I saw myself but in my full vampire state. She was not smiling like the last time I had encountered her. Only a thin line was made up if her lips now and her eyes shone red._

_"How could I what?" I asked back, completely confused._

_"How could you just have abandoned your Edward like that? Abandoned you love, family, friends; how could you?"_

_"Your one to talk!__ You abandoned me when I needed you most! And I couldn't help it! I had no memories of anything prior to waking up at the Volturi." I was still crying and my cheeks were drenched with the tears._

_"I never left you Bella. I was always here for you; you just forgot that I was here at all."_

_"I…I…wanted to remember. I tried my best; I wanted that emptiness in my soul and heart to fill. I felt so alone and so…so…forsaken." I admitted what I had been feeling since I woke up at the Volturi headquarters in the very beginning._

_Her eyes softened and she came towards me. Her hair fell long down her back onto the water below. The ribbons that wrapped her body swayed with her movements and the bells at the end rang. She came to me and pulled me close into a hug._

_"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't be so hard on you. I know you are doing your best and you are trying to be everything you were meant to be." I sobbed against her and she comforted me._

_"I let you down. I let everyone I held close down and worse of all, I let myself down." I choked out._

_"Bella, I am you. Stop thinking we are different beings. That's what got you in this mess to begin with." She let go and looked me straight into my eyes. "You have to accept what you have become and accept me being apart of you. You have to understand that."_

_"I am trying but everything around is pulling me down. They want me to be either human or vampire. They are making me choose." _

_She grabbed my hands in hers. "What do you want Bella? What do you want to be?"_

_"I want to be both; I want to be human for my family and friends. But I also want to be a vampire for Edward and his family, also protecting what is most precious to me."_

_She smiled. "Then no one is stopping you. You can't use other people as an excuse for who you are. You have to decide that yourself, in your soul and your heart. Nothing and no one can make you into something, only you can. And you should do what you want because you have to live with yourself for eternity."_

_I sniffled and wiped my eyes. She was right and I knew it. I had been trying to please my family, Jacob, and sometimes Edward by being a full human and then trying to be a full vampire for the Volturi. Each situation I had felt empty and like I was missing half of me._

_"I want to be vampire and human. I want to be both, not just have the mark or the title. I want to understand what it means and understand how to control it."_

_My vampire self smiled even wider and pulled me into another hug. "I knew you would say that. Last time we made the gesture but never actually combined. So we will do that now, since you are ready." I felt sadness and some regret._

_"Will I see you again?" I had to ask._

_"Bella, once we combine, I will be you and you will be me. Only you will be in your mind."_

_I stared at the water below. "That's a no right?"_

_She nodded her head._

_"I will miss these talks we have." I smiled, still clinging to her. She understood what I needed to be able to push forward. That may have been because she was me, but, it felt like she was a big sister._

_"Are you ready Bella?" She let go of me and grabbed both of my hands. Above us, our symbol of the crescent moon connected to the star shone brightly against the darkness and reflected off the surface of the water._

_"Yes, I'm ready. Truly and wholeheartedly ready to become who I want to be."_

_"Good, I will miss you too Bella but I will always be you. Hold on."_

_With that, the still waters underneath us gave way and be both sank into the water. I struggled a little bit but my other self gave my hands a reassuring squeeze and I just calmed down. The water around lit up, not from the symbol above us, but the scar tattoo on my neck. She pulled me to her and she looked at with a smile and I knew this was it. _

_I braced myself as she moved head to my left side, where the scar was. Her teeth fell into my skin and I could feel the water around us start to shift. Suddenly, the water was like a turbulent storm, whipping around us. I could feel its sting even under water and finally, my vampire self pressed deeper into my skin and I felt myself jerk awake._

* * *

**Ok! here we go! So...I don't know...I thought it would be good to understand a little more about Bella. She is just like every other girl...a victim of peer pressure and not knowing who she is. I showed this earlyer but...now she has to truly understand it in order to survive. Hahaha...another peak into whats going to happen.**

**Review! Review Please! I know all you are waiting patiently...well...some of you anyway. But Im writing as fast as i can. And tomorrow is a holiday. So expect a couple tomorrow night. Fair warning.**

**Gina**


	27. The Old Is Back

I hung in the balance between life and death for what seemed like eternity. Even though I could feel the air around me and the wind when people walked by, I was not in my body. I was enjoying movies of my old memories, playing for me. Helping me understand what I had forgotten. I went through them again, the emotions, the pain, the happiness. Everything was coming back to me.

Finally, the last of my memories came into my mind and the searing pain of the sword cut through me. I gasped and my body convulsed as my mind reconnected. My eyes flung open and I bolted up. Everyone in the room jumped and looked at me as I let the tears stream down my face. Adam shooed everyone out of the room and shut the door.

"Is, are you ok?" I turned my head slowly to look at Adam. He put his hand on my hand but I pulled away.

"My name is not Is, it's Bella. And yes, I am fine." He was taken back at what I said but I took no heed. Flinging the sheets off my body, I got up, only to be thwarted by the pain in my stomach.

I stumbled onto the floor, catching my breath. The bandages were from my hips up to my chest. Adam stood up from his chair and helped me up but I pushed him away and slammed myself into the wall for support.

"Is…I mean…Bella, don't do that. You will hurt yourself even worse. Please, you need to lie back down." I could hear so much guilt in his pleading voice, but I only wanted one person. I truly felt sorry for him. Adam had been a playing piece in Aro's plan and his heart was the one on the line. But deep down, I think Adam knew I could never be with him.

"I can see the syringe you have behind you back Adam. I know what it does and I can stop you. Please, I don't want to fight with you. You have been a good companion over these months but I am already married." I smiled at the surprise that washed over his face. His hand dropped to his side, showing the needle and liquid he was holding.

I moved along the side of the wall to my wardrobe with all my clothes. I picked out my jeans that had rips and tears in it because of all the work I had done in them. It may have looked weird but they were cut at spots where it helped me move better. I picked out a tight fitting, stripped spaghetti-strap top. No bra was needed since the bandages flattened them enough. I stroked my hair which was as long as my vampire self's hair. Putting it in a pony tail and then braiding it, I did my best to get it up high. But, it only made it to my knees but at least it was off of the floor.

Turning around, Adam threw something at me. I caught it with ease and examined it. It was the bag I had between my breasts that day. I tipped over the bag letting the contents fall out of the bag: the necklace, cell phone, ring, and the knife. Slipping the ring on, then I latched the necklace around my neck and put the cell phone in my pocket. The knife I kept in my hand for use.

"Thank you Adam." I looked him in the eyes. "Why don't you come with me and get away from the Volturi?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I made a vow Bella. I can't go back on it now."

"But they will kill you for giving me this stuff and not bringing me down."

"That's if I remember." He smiled and threw the syringe at me. "It's the one way you can pay me back from breaking my heart."

I laugh and came over to him. "Adam, this may pay you back for a broken heart but what about stabbing me in the stomach?"

"I didn't marry you did I?"

"Touché." I came in and kissed him on the lips. Just as his lips touched mine for the second time, I stuck the syringe into his arm and he fell short of his target.

Limp in my arms, I picked Adam up and laid him on the bed in the room. The hair had fallen in his face so I move it with me free hand. Kissing him on the forehead, I walked to the door and turned to look back at the room I had lived in, then down at Adam.

"I am so sorry friend, but my heart belongs to another. Please, don't remember the pain I have caused you in the past few weeks." With that, I shut the door quietly and made my way down the labyrinth of hallways.

* * *

**Omg, you have no idea how excited I was to write this chapter. Adam, good guy, but not for Bella. Yeah! Bella X Edward all the way! Hahahaha...sorry...im a fangirl...**

**Alrightly. I know all you guys are wigging out but the storys not over yet! Review please. Love to hear comments!**

**...Gina...**


	28. The Fight Home

Taking a deep breath, I tried remembering all the names and different numbers each hallway had. There were only two ways of getting outside; the front door and the back door. The back door was the one that wasn't commonly used, which was what I was hoping to use. Or the front door, through many Volturi trained vampires.

I could feel the new power of my human side along with the feeling of hatred towards my captors. The longer I walked through the hallways, the more anger I felt but I knew I had to keep it in check. Even if I did run into the Volturi, nothing would come of being angry.

I stopped and turned down another corridor. A small, simple door stood in front of me. It was either the way out, or the way to death. I smiled, knowing that either way, I would be able to do something extraordinary. Be the first to escape the Volturi or take down most of them before my death. I swung the door open.

I chuckled. I knew that my luck would never have let me get out the easy way. This was no exception. Taking a deep breath, I stepped through the door and had all the eyes of the Volturi guard follow me. There was no way to escape even if I did go back and shut the door. So I just walked into the lions den.

Aro was speaking to a little old lady in the center of the room. "My dear friend, your husband will not go unpunished. Please, go home and be at peace."

"Thank you, thank you so much kind sir." With that, she backed away and scurried out of the grand doors. I smiled; _guess she can even feel the tension in the room. You could almost cut it with a knife._

Aro turned his head slightly to me. "Why, hello my darling Isabella is your stomach feeling better?"

"Somewhat, yes. Thank you for asking _Uncle Aro._" I smiled sweetly and moved to be between Aro and the doors.

"Well, that is wonderful! You really gave us a scare there. I do believe Adam almost died of shame."

"I know. I spoke to him earlier when I woke up. He was very…sorry." Many of the vampires shifted in the room. They were getting restless with our meaningless talk. I could see Jane next to Aro but he was missing his two brothers.

"Well, my dear, I would hope you would not be thinking of leaving us so soon."

I smiled. "Well, it's not like you would know what I was thinking anyway." I was having so much fun with this. Normally I would just run for the door and then fight off whoever was in my way, but I knew, either way I would be in trouble. So, I thought I would make a spectacle of myself. I felt the courage to stand and fight from my big (vampire) sister.

"My dear, do you not like it here with the Volturi anymore?"

"No, I feel quite caged in this place. So I was thinking about taking an indefinite vacation." I chuckled at the sweetness in both our voices. We were going to kill each other in a manner of seconds and yet we were smiling like we were friends.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but I can't let you do that." His voice was no longer sweet, but completely serious. I, on the other hand, was having way too much fun. Unsheathing my knife, I twirled it in my hand. Letting it hit my wedding ring every so often.

"You know, I don't think that is for you to decide. And another thing, I have always like the name Bella much better than Isabella." I still used my sweet voice and I was still smiling. Jane shifted slightly next to Aro when I smiled at her.

"Oh, my dear Isabella, it is for me to decide. You are alive only because of me and I believe you owe me." The knife stopped in my hand and my features hardened. Anger was rising in me.

"I owe you nothing after you taking me away from my family and husband. Making me follow your directions to kill people and having me marry when I already was. I believe, Aro, that it is you who owe me." I was completely serious but I couldn't help but smile when Aro signaled for the guard.

They came in all at one but I slowed everything. I laughed at the irony. They had taught me to control my power and now I was using it against them. There were really only two ways to kill a vampire and I had used both ways in my time at the Volturi.

One way was to completely obliterate them and then burn them. It was the most commonly known and widely used. Another way was a secret to only some of the elite vampire killers, which had included me early on. All you needed was a silver blade and vampire venom. Although the whole 'killing a vampire with a silver bullet' was just a myth by putting a silver blade, with vampire venom, into the place where they were bitten, killed them. You wouldn't even have to burn them.

I licked the blade I had in my hand and walked around, putting it into the necks of the different guards. Once most of them were dead, I walked back to my original spot I was standing and let time roll normally.

All around me, vampires fell onto the floor, dead.

"This is why we had you in our elite killing force. You are a force to be reckoned with." Aro was still sitting in his chair and he touch Jane's arm. She came at me with full speed. I blocked her normally, without my talent, only because I was saving it to find Edward later.

"Why aren't you using your talent Is? You know it will take a lot to hurt me." Jane sneered as she swung at me full force with a sword she grabbed on her way to me.

I hopped out of the way from the swinging blade. "It wouldn't matter if I used my talent on you or not, I could still beat you."

She growled and swung, two-handed, at me. I blocked with my knife but it was too much force and it sent me flying. I hit the back wall, which made me cough blood. The wound in my stomach opened up as I fell back to the ground. I swayed as I got up and I looked at Jane. She had the sword on her shoulder and she was smiling at me.

"Adam already did half the work for me." With that, she speeded towards me. I used my talent to move away against a pillar.

The sword hit and pieces of the wall went flying. She turned around to me.

"Good dodge but you remember that I was the one that trained you." She came at me again and I stood my ground. Winding up my fist, I sent a punch of air at Jane, making her fly at the wall on the opposite side.

"You weren't my only teacher and definitely not the best." I moved my other hand away from my stomach to survey the damage. The wound was open and blood was seeping through the bandages. I wouldn't last much longer like this; too much blood was leaving my system and weakening me. My talent relied on my strength.

I slowed down time and while Jane was still moving faster than normal, I could watch her. Making my way down the room, back to the chair were Aro was sitting in; I stopped on the side of him. Licking my blade of all the blood, I lathered it with venom and plunged it into the mark on Aro's neck.

Once I took out the blade, my talent faltered and everything went back to normal. Aro was screaming at the venom I had put into his mark. He was fighting it, but it was just making it more painful for him. Jane, who was on the other side of the room, just stood and watched Aro writhe in pain. Suddenly, her eyes glowed blood red and she came at me with everything.

I moved with behind her but she was faster. She swung sideways and hit me on my right arm. The swing threw me off balance and she went for me one more time. I slowed time and it made me fall down to the floor. Once I slammed on the floor, time went regular and Jane flew over me into a pillar behind me. Getting up, I threw my knife into her neck and it hit its mark.

She fell onto the floor but she pulled the knife out and threw it away. I cursed. Jane looked back at me and smiled.

"You missed my whole mark." She would be in utter torment but she would still be able to move. It was the downside of the killing technique. Aro screamed in the background and it woke me up from my daze. I grabbed my blade again and Jane grabbed her sword. She couldn't wield it in her right but I couldn't either.

"Why don't you just go save Aro, Jane? I mean, everyone knows you're his little lover."

She growled. "I am not his lover. I don't care about Aro but I do care that you killed my leader. That deserves some revenge."

"Well, I would think you would be free from him. So I thought I would be doing you a favor." Jane stopped. Her face was contorting to the different emotions going through her head. I guessed Jane had never though about it that way. But I didn't care, she was open and I had my knife. I slowed time one again and came at her. I dug my blade into her neck but she was fast enough to hit my right leg with the point of her blade.

Time went to normal and I knew that was the last time I would be able to use it today. I staggered back away from the dead vampire and hit the pillar across from her. Aro was still writhing in pain because I had missed a little part of the scar. He would live, but he would never be out of pain again in his life.

"I told you Aro, it is not for you to decide when I leave."

I sheathed the knife and tied it around my calf, outside my stained jeans. Most of the blood had run out of my system and so it was mixing with the venom, making the blood watery. I knew the stench of blood with attract more attention, along with Aro's screaming. Running as fast as I could towards the door, I opened the great doors with one push and I felt the night air on my body.

* * *

**Yep yep...a nice long one for you. Hehehehehe...hope you like it. Put a little action into it. Woot woot for Bella! She kicks ass! Hahahaha...can you tell I hate Jane? No...hu...maybe I should have made her suffer more. Oh well...**

**Im writing as fast as I can! I sooo sorry for you all to have to wait. I know, its killing me because I have most fo the story played out but it just takes too mong to write it and I am lazy. But im going, im going!**

**Review please. Tell me what you think of the fight scene...or whatever..**

**Gina**


	29. Angel of Death

**Warning! Rated M for a reason!**

**Hahaha...finally the reason I rated it M for Mature. Just a warning for you!**

**Good reading!**

* * *

The nighttime air felt crisp and clean against my skin. Although most of my body was covered in blood-venom, I could still feel it. It felt much better then the times before, only because with it came a new freedom. I couldn't dwell on it long because the weakness of not having any more blood was getting to me. Along with the pain Jane had inflicted on me, my hair had come out of its braid and was clinging to my back, making me even more uncomfortable. 

Luckily, no one was roaming the streets because I probably looked like their worst nightmare for hell. Because of my leg, I couldn't walk straight so I used the walls of the buildings to keep me up. I could smell my love in the forest and so with one big push off of the building, I used my speed to make at least a little ways into the forest.

When I stopped, I ran straight into a tree and it knocked me down. The cool grass felt good as it swayed in the wind. Taking a deep breath, I could still smell my love and the wind seemed it blow it towards me. Taking hold of the tree, I boosted myself up and then moved from tree to tree.

"Edward." I called out his name but only the wind answered me. Knowing I couldn't keep up the pace I was going, I slowed down and stopped to lean against a huge tree. It smelled like Edward and upon examining the bark, I found Edwards blood streaked down the side of it. Following the trail of blood down, I settled on the forest floor and leaned against the tree.

All my strength was gone and I knew I couldn't get up again. Weakly, I call out once more.

"Edward, please, my love." A wind picked up my words and blew them away. Tears trickled from my eyes and fell down my face. I closed my eyes only to rest them and I could feel everything in my body shut down.

"Bella?" I smiled. It was a perfect ending to life, to hear the voice of my angel.

"Oh god, Bella, come back. Open your eyes. Please, Bella, open your eyes." I did as the voice asked and I opened my eyes. They lay upon my Edward, tattered and dirty, but still beautiful.

"Edward…" His name was all I could whisper. There was barely any blood in my system and everything on my body hurt. But I was still able to move my hand and stroke the side of his face. He took my hand and pressed it against his face.

"Bella, what happened? After I left…I thought…" His eyes stared at me for explanation.

"I can't, not now, please…help…" I didn't have the strength to formulate an answer, let alone speak in a complete sentence.

He nodded in agreement and he picked me up. He looked so worried when he looked down at me.

"You have lost almost everything out of your body. You're so light and…" Not daring to finish the sentence, he just ran through the forest until he got to a small pool of water. It was clean and it looked wonderful.

Edward helped my stand up straight and he looked me over. I smiled at him but his face was covered with worry. Then, without a second thought, he went for my t-shirt and stripped it off. I could feel my face flush even with the lack of blood in my system. He noticed.

"How do you still have enough blood to blush but you can't even stand up straight?" He chuckled as he unbuttoned my jeans. I would have slapped him if I had the strength to, but I couldn't. Although I did try to make it harder for him but it made him more determined to strip me down.

"You know, we are married. I though you would have gotten over this by now Bella."

I huffed and he chucked again at my answer.

Finally, he stripped me down all the way and lifted me into the pool. The water was warm and felt unbelievably good. The blood and venom that was caked on was slowly washing of as I stood there in the pool.

"Stay to the edge and try not to drown. I will be right back." Before I could say anything, Edward was gone into the forest. I would have a bone to pick with him when he got back. But I just closed my eyes and felt the warmth of the water soak into my body.

Moments later, Edward was back and he had a bag with him. Setting it onto the side of the pool, he started to strip down too. I watched as the tattered shirt came off to reveal small gashes on his chest. Only thinking on it for a few minutes, my mind was diverted away when he undid his pants and let them fall. In the next moment, I turned away, uncontrollably blushing as his boxers came off.

Edward slipped into the pool and turned me around to look at him. His eyes were slowly inching over my body and I felt completely self-conscious. His hand ran through my long hair and then he moved his hand to my right shoulder. Slowly and gently, his hand moved over my body rubbing off all the blood and venom that had dried onto my body.

"What happened to you my dear Bella?" His eyes just stared at my soul and made me start to tear up again. Leaning me against him, I cried and he made circles on my back. When I got my memories back, the lack of seeing and being held in his arms had hit me. But now, I was so happy to be in his arms and not having to say anything to each other.

Reaching behind him, he took out a small pouch from the bag he had brought. Taking the cork off with his teeth, he pulled my chin up and drained the contents into my mouth. The blood felt amazing going through my body and Edward smiled. Wiping away some excess blood that had trickled out of my mouth, he put it to his lips and sucked it off of his finger.

"Thank you." I could finally whisper something. But he put his finger to my mouth.

"Shush. You are still really weak." Then, he grabbed another pouch of blood and after taking the stopper off; he poured the blood into my mouth again. Complying, I guzzled the blood down to revive my body.

This time, he put his mouth to mine and with his tongue, pried open my mouth. His tongue swam around in my mouth as he tasted the blood in his mouth. Our tongues intertwined and I pushed closer to his body. But he broke off and his hand ran down the frame of my face.

"Not yet, you are still to weak and your injuries too severe."

"Where did you get the blood?" The last batch had given me enough strength to talk, but not much else.

"The Veterinary Hospital blood bank, I know how you hate human blood."

I smiled and let him feed me one more package of blood. Then, leaning against his chest, I let him run his fingers down my back and through my hair.

"Your hair got so long. I think I like it though, fun to play with." He lifted it out of the water and placed it on my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Edward. Please, yell at me, do something. I was so bad, I broke your heart. Please."

He only smiled. "I could never yell at you Bella. I know you lost your memory and I know you wanted to come back to me even in the midst of that. I could feel you that day, the pull that day, I could feel you." The tears came again.

"Oh Edward, how much I don't deserve you."

Edward shook his head. "It's me who doesn't deserve you."

* * *

**Oooo...all the fangirls are screaming and blushing at a naked Edward. (Yeah girls, you know those butterflies.) Plus, a little for the select few guys that don't want to ruin their rep by reviewing.**

**I had soo much fun with this chapter! Not in the perv way I hope you know. Just...can you picture the scene? Two vampires bathing eachother in a pool of water in the middle of the forest. (Huge forest...no one would run into them...just so you know.) I am a true artist...well...at least I think I am.**

**BOOOYAH Adam! Hahahaha...Edward and Bella are back! Yeah!**

**Sorry...please review...**

**Gina**


	30. Undeniable Pleasure

**Another Warning!**

**Again Rated M for a reason! Please be careful of whos eyes see this!**

**Warning for sex scene. -blushes- Yeah, I know...**

**So...happy reading!**

* * *

We stayed in the pool for a little while longer before the both of us got out. The blood had mostly settled at the bottom of the pool which helped when I tried cleaning off my clothes. When I finished scrubbing them as much as I could, I stood up and Edward wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Have you had enough to drink?" His breath tickled my ear and sent a shiver down my spine.

"For what exactly?" I smiled as I stared off into the black forest. Edward's arm left my neck but then came back with one of the last containers of blood. I took it from him and downed it in a minute or so.

I finished the package and threw it in the pile with the rest of the empty ones. Behind me, Edward took a step forward and made both our bodies push together. The warmth of his bare skin sent a shiver down my spine but I smiled.

"Oh, you mean for _that_." He chuckled in my ear and kissed the side of my neck.

"Please Bella; don't make me wait any longer." I giggled as he kept trying to push our bodies closer than they already were.

"I don't know Edward. I'm not sure I have the strength for it." I was toying with him. My body was still wet from the pool and it had started to make me cold.

"Bella…_please_…" I chuckled at his begging. I never thought Edward would need me so badly. But I needed him and so I turned around in his arms.

We pressed together and I could feel every part of his body against me. His muscles ripped as he tried to get lift me up to him. He had let go of my neck and his arms were holding my hips tight. I had wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him fervently. He boosting me up against him, I only laughed.

"Edward, I am _not_ going to do this standing up." He nodded and chuckled to himself at the thought. We moved to under a big oak tree that gave some shelter from the outside. The grass was tall and thick but I laughed again when Edward pulled out a blanket from behind the tree.

"That poor Veterinary Hospital, they will be missing blood and a blanket."

"Aren't we poor animals in need?" Edwards smile made me smile.

"I don't know about poor, but animals I am sure of." I laid down on the soft blanket and just relaxed. Edward came down next to me and put his hands on either side of my head. We kissed, letting our tongues take turns investigating the unknown. Edward broke the kiss and I was about to object but his kisses had only moved down my body. First, nuzzling between my breasts and laying a kiss in between. Second, just above my stomach wound and then his lips moved lightly down the wound. The third he planted just below my belly button.

"You are so beautiful Bella, you're an angel." He looked at me straight at me to show he truly meant it. I only shook my head.

"No, you're my angel Edward. I am nothing compared to you."

"And yet, here I am, wanting you so badly that I could almost die. Let's see if I can change your mind."

I moved my body in between his legs and let his body straddle mine. He was too tall when he was on his hands and knees.

"Honey, please shut up." I lifted my upper body onto my elbows and kissed him. Edward kissed me back and his knees were slipping down the blanket closer to me.

All at once, pain racked my body. I gasp and I grabbed the blankets around me. With each push Edward made, more pain came with is.

"Edward…" I panted and he looked at me.

"Trust me Bella. Trust me." I nodded my head and he moved farther inside of me. I gasp again but this time out of pleasure and pain. Overwhelming pleasure enveloped my body and ran through every limb. I smiled at Edward and he smiled back. Another push and he almost lying on top of me. This time there was no pain, just pleasure. A small moan escaped my lips and I moved my hips to a more comfortable position against his.

Something inside of me welled up. I could feel it in every part of me. I needed Edward right then and there.

"Oh god, Edward…_Edward!_" He smiled down at me and then followed it up with a kiss. The passion in the kiss threw more for a loop but before I could come down from my heaven, he pushed against me. His whole body was on me and he was rotating his hips against mine. The pleasure was astounding and even he let out a soft moan.

"Edward!" I yelled his name in need and I locked my arms around his neck.

"Bella, don't worry. I'm here." He kissed my chest and then bent down to kiss my neck.

"Now I'm pleading, Edward…damn it…" He chuckled at my lack of self control. Finally, he kissed me and pushed one last time, bursting through all boundaries. The pleasure earlier was nothing compared to this. I gasp and let the tears fall out of the corners of my eyes. My body arched and Edward pulled back but then pushed again, sending another wave of undeniable bliss over me.

"I missed you Edward. I missed you so much." He smiled at me.

"I am so sorry."

"That's not what you say when someone says they missed you." I replied in a quiet whisper.

He chucked. "I know, but I just had to say it. I missed you too Bella."

"Why are you sorry Edward?"

"Because, it took me so long to finally attempt to save you and you ended up finding me out here."

"I don't understand."

He kissed my forehead. "I'll explain to you in the morning. Just relax right now." He separated from me, much to my dismay and lay with his back on the blanket. I moved to where my head was resting on his chest and my body was at and angle.

"Promise you will tell me tomorrow?" I closed my eyes out of exhaustion.

"Yes my love, I promise." He stroked my head and moved my hair so he could run his fingers through it.

"Mmkay." I slipped into unconsciousness just as I could feel Edward's chest move up and down from chuckling. Everything was perfect and I wouldn't have minded every waking up again.

* * *

**Don't worry, it doesn't end. (Although most would be happy to have it end with a sex scene). Ok, so...I was blushing the whole entire time I wrote this. Its one of my most...um...'sexiest' parts I have ever written. Blame it on my friend for making me do it now. So...hope you like it.**

**Please don't bug me about 'the way its done' or 'how unrealistic that was'. I already have problems reading and writing it, I would rather not have advice on how to do it if you know what i mean. Hehehehe...wow...soooo uncomfortable right now..**

**Anyway...please review! Love to hear from you. (And I would love to know if I made anyone blush. Its kinda my goal.)**

**Gina**


	31. Fear

The morning sun stirred me awake. It took me a minute to realize where I was and what I had been doing. Once my brain reconnected with everything, I blushed. Edward and I had just had undeniably pleasurable sex in the forest of Italy.

I stretched my legs out only to tuck them back inside the blanket. The grass be neither me was cold and wet from the morning dew. My eyes searched for the pile of clothes that might be mine. Sure enough, to the left of me, was my clothes folded and somewhat clean. I pulled them into the blanket and got dressed inside, making the warmth last a little while longer.

After everything was in its rightful place, I stood up and stretched once more. My eye's looked around the clearing for Edward. He was leaning up against a tree, staring off into the distance. The morning was a little bit cloudy but the sun peaked through every once in a while.

Walking over to Edward, I put my hand on his shoulder and then leaned into him.

"Morning love."

"Good morning." His voice was chipper but the expression on his face betrayed him.

"You promised last night. You promised you would tell me." I ran my hand up and down his arm. He had not put his shirt on yet, only his pants; making him sparkle every time the sun moved from behind the clouds.

"Are you thirsty?" He not only disregarded what I said but he pulled the cold shoulder on me. Edward moved away from me and picked up the bag of blood. He took out the last container and motioned me to take it.

"No, I'm fine. You have it. Your not use to not having that much blood in your system and I am. Go ahead." My eyes searched him for anything that might tell me what was wrong.

"Thank you Bella." With that, he undid the cork and drank the rest of the blood. I walked over to him and when he threw the bag in the pile we had made, I gently touched his arm.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I looked up at his eyes and they looked the same as when I had first seen him at the Volturi headquarters. Completely void of anything. I took my hand off of him and stepped back.

"Bella, I don't deserve you. I shouldn't have done that last night. You would be happier if I just had never come back." I guess he found something fascinating on the ground because his eyes were fixated on it.

"That's not true Edward and you know it! I love you and when I saw you that day, it was the happiest day that I spent with the Volturi. There is no reason why you should say that you don't deserve me."

"No, Bella, there are many reasons!" His shouting caught me off guard. Only a few times had he ever gotten mad at me.

"Don't give me that shit! I don't think there is one reason in this whole world why you shouldn't be with me!" My anger was boiling up inside of me. I loved Edward and I knew whatever he was thinking was a small problem that he blew out of proportion.

"Yes there is." His tone was solemn.

"Give me one." I challenged him and he looked up at me. His eyes were no longer void of emotion but full of sadness.

"Bella, I had to be slapped into reality by Jacob. I almost didn't try to save you. I thought you were gone and I didn't want to have to know if you were or not. It took Jacob, throwing me around my room to get it into my head that you might be still alive."

I laughed. "That's it? Your pride was wounded because of Jacob coming into your room and knocking you upside the head."

He growled at me. "No Bella, the very fact that I didn't come to save you sooner. When Emmett first carried me to my room after the news Alice came in my room and tried to knock some sense into me. In my memory, that was a few hours or so after Emmett put me down. But in reality, three months had gone by! I was numb the whole time and I left you to the Volturi for three months before Jacob came and really knocked some sense into me."

I was floored. Not at the fact that Edward had not tried to save me, but that I had been in a coma for that long. I had never known the actual date of anything because the Volturi never kept calendars. Aro would only laugh at me and ask why immortals would ever need to know the date.

"Bella, I failed the first time I tried to save you. When I saw you, I went nuts."

I whispered, "I know." Edward looked at me for an answer. "I saw you in my mind. I saw you with Carlisle and how you tried to protect me. I saw it like you see a movie. But, when I finally remembered who you were, I screamed out your name but I fell, back into the darkness." I tried to hold my tears in and I looked away from Edward.

"So that was your voice I heard." I smiled, still trying to choke back tears.

"I doesn't matter how long it took you. You still came and that's all that matters." He walked over to me and moved my chin so I was looking him straight in the eyes. The tears flowed down my cheeks and onto his hand.

"No, it does matter. It took me way to long to realized that I needed to save you. Not only that but I failed. I should have a punishment for it; I should just leave you now."

I sobbed but I didn't dare tear my eyes away from him. "If you leave, you would be punishing me. If you can say that you failed to save me, then I failed to come back to you. Each time I remembered, they would give me another dose of a liquid. But I should have fought against it and I didn't put up a good fight."

Edward let go of my chin and pulled me into a hug which I gladly returned.

"Bella, your being unreasonable."

"So are you Edward." I pushed away from him. "You always blow things out of proportion when they are so trivial. You are here with me and you saved me. I would have died against that tree Edward. I felt my body shutting down and when my eyes were closed, I was so close to death."

"What happened to you while you were at the Volturi? What happened in the month that you were there?"

I fixed my eyes on something behind Edward in the forest. So many people died because of me. I didn't want to remember.

"Bella, what happened?"

"Nothing Edward, just Volturi stuff." I turned to walk away but Edward grabbed my arm and swung me back around.

"Bella, tell me what happened? Please…" I turned my head away and looked into the trees.

"I was apart of an elite killing guard. I killed and massacred so many people, so many people and vampires died because of me. Although I learned to have complete control over my power, it was at the cost of many lives." Surprisingly, I didn't cry.

"You were…a…" He didn't dare finish the sentence but his eyes were focused on me. I could feel his eyes boring into me but I used my special eyes to focus somewhere else.

"I was the pride and joy of Aro, the pride of the Volturi. They put me on a pedestal and used me a lot."

"Bella, I didn't know."

I snapped back to look at Edward. "Your right, you didn't know. Do you know why I almost died? Because I took on the whole Volturi guard, Jane, and Aro. I killed all of them except Aro but he will be in a hell of a lot of pain. I didn't feel any of it Edward! I was completely numb. I couldn't…" The tears came again and I just stared straight into Edward's eyes. But I found no reassurance, only the glint of fear was left in his eyes.

"How Bella, how were you able to go through that and live?"

"I don't know, but I don't ever want to do that again. I don't want to kill anymore Edward! Please…so many of them…all in fear…" I couldn't complete the last of my thoughts. All the emotions I had buried deep to be able to make my fake uncle happy. I had become the best at something I hated.

"Bella, it's over. No one will ever ask you do that again. You have me and I will protect you." His eyes still showed a bit of fear. It made me mad, knowing that Edward was doing the same exact thing Charlie had done. Put his hand on the gun as soon as he saw me, even though he knew I would never hurt him.

"I don't need saving Edward. I need…" I couldn't find the right word. All the talk that Edward had done about his soul made me scared. "…to be forgiven."

He pulled me into a hug. "There was no way anyone could ever not forgive you Bella."I snorted and he chuckled. "My dear Bella, you never give yourself enough credit or understand that you are equal to everyone else."

"I wonder who I got that from." I answered him and he hugged me closer.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

I let a moment pass. "What's today's date?"

He smiled and let me go, but took my hand and held it in his. "You know how to ruin a moment."

"I'm sorry. Just what you said bothered me and so, I just wanted to know."He smiled and kissed me on the lips. I pulled back. "Nope, you're not getting out of this conversation that easily. Edward."

"It's December 15th."

"Oh god. I thought…but…" I couldn't formulate my sentence. I was gone from everyone 151 days.

"Didn't think it was that long did you?" His smile was wiped off his face.

"No, I have to Christmas shopping for everyone!" I didn't want to worry Edward at my not knowing that I was gone that long. It would have upset him more.

Edward started to laugh and he couldn't stop. "My love, you are incredible." He shook his head and then kissed me, still laughing in the process.

"Thanks a lot Edward." I rolled my eyes.

"I think you coming home will be an early Christmas present to all of them."

I smiled. "I hope your right."

* * *

**Ok...so um...yeah. A little drama for you here. That and you can not only understand better the timeline of Edward. But also what bella was doing at the Volturi. I guess its a fill in chapter.**

**As you may notice...Bella is becoming more bold and more forward. Well, if you didn't and your reading this, now you do. It all apart of her 'new self'. More coming up. Just wait and see.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry to skip a day. But...please review! All those who read this and usually don't review...PLEASE DO IT!**

**Gina**


	32. Reunion

My eyes were closed and I sighed. We had been on the on the plane for 10 hours out of our 15. Changing flights was more complicated then I thought, but finally we were on the last stretch home.

Edward was holding my hand and lay kisses on my every so often.

"Edward?" I asked when I opened my eyes and looked at him.

One of his eyes opened and looked at me. "Huh?"

"How are Charlie and everyone?"

"Fine, at least since the last time I saw them. The last time I saw them, it was middle November. Who knows what's has been going on with them, they are pretty unpredictable." He smiled and closed the eye he had opened for me.

"Wouldn't Alice have seen you and me coming?"

He shook his head. "Something is wrong and she has been kept in the dark about the future. I don't know what happened but, I don't know if she has had it fixed yet." I leaned back into the plane seat. "Don't worry about it my love. Everything will be ok."

"I know it's just am not sure if after this plane ride I can run home."

Edward chuckled but didn't reply.

Once the plane landed, Edward and I come into a crowded Seattle airport. The air in the terminal was so thin. It made me sick to my stomach but I didn't even want to know what it smelled like to Edward. But looked at each other, we both needed to get out.

Once out, the Washington day was partly cloudy and the sun was peaking through a lot. Edward pulled up his hood and took my hand. I slipped into my new cape, also putting up my hood, and walked out of the terminal.

The air was brisk while Edward and I ran back home. I let my senses take over and I knew that I was so close to home. By accident I started to use my talent, wanting to get home faster.

"Bella, relax."

I smiled sweetly. "I know I just really want to be home."

"Me too. Come on, we are almost there." Edward took my hand and ran faster.

In no time, we were in the forest just outside the Cullen's home and Edward stopped. His hand jerked me back and he caught me in his arms.

"Edward, come on, let go. We are almost there."

"I want it to be a surprise. For all of them." I looked at him and laughed. His face was glowing and a smile widened across most of it.

"For goodness sake, don't you think they have been through enough?"

"Please Bella, come on. Just this once?"

I rolled my eyes. "What has gotten into you Edward Cullen? How are we supposed to get past Alice's future telling and everyone else's super senses? They could smell us from here!"

He looked at me. "You don't smell that bad love." I hit him.

"I was being serious."

"I can hear their thoughts. All of them are home and they are all watching an old movie. Alice still can't see the future, just what's going to happen next in the movie. And everyone seems to be tuning out all their senses."

"Alright, fine. We will surprise them, but for the record it was not my idea."

He kissed me on the lips, pushing me a step back.

"Thank you, honey."

He pulled my hood up and wrapped the cape around me tightly. The cloak came down to the top of my shoes, helping to have no recognizable parts. Edward pulled his hood up too and buttoned up the jacket. He grabbed my hand and we briskly walked to the front door to our family's home.

We got to the front door and Edward ran the doorbell, after taking a few seconds to locate it. We both had our faces bent down so they couldn't see our faces when they opened the door. I could feel Edward chuckling by my side and I nudged him to be quiet. A smile spread across my face in anticipation.

The door swung open and Esme was standing in the doorway. Synchronized, Edward and I took off the hoods on our heads. Esme screamed and Edward still had the huge smile on his face.

"What's the matter dear?" Carlisle came up from behind Esme and his mouth fell open.

"Oh my god."

"Not god Carlisle, Edward and Bella." Edward was chuckling still as he watched the shock on Carlisle's face. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Esme started to reach in for a hug but hesitated.

"Is that really you Bella?"

I smiled and nodded. "The one and only." Taking the initiative, I walked into her arms and hugged her. She started to sob against my shoulder. I just held on to her tight, never wanting to let go.

"What is taking you so long? Stop screaming and come in so we can finish this movie." Someone yelled from the other room.

Letting go of Esme, I hugged Carlisle while Esme started suffocating Edward in a hug.

"I am so glad you are back. We missed you. We missed you so much," Carlisle said as he let me go.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you guys. I am so glad to be home." I smiled.

Alice got up from the living room and started to stomp to the front door.

"We are trying to finish a movie in here, can you just…" She didn't finish her sentence because she had made it around the corner and we staring at me. Her eyes looked like she was going to cry. She dropped the remote in her hands and made a run at me. Latching herself on me, she sobbed.

"Bella! Oh my god, Bella. Bella, I missed you so much! Please, never leave ever again. Oh Bella, I love you." She was babbling but I didn't mind. She was in my arms and that all that mattered. Rosalie came into the room next, followed by Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett ran to me and gathered Alice and I into a hug bear hug.

He laughed. "Bella, your back!" When he let go, Alice let go as to not be crushed again. Rosalie walked up to me and gave me a short, soft hug.

She whispered in my ear, "I missed you Bella. Thank you for bringing back our brother." I smiled.

Suddenly, the sound of a slap echoed in the house. Everyone turned to Alice, who had her hand raised to Edward. You could barely see a handprint on the side of his face. I was stunned that Alice actually landed a blow on Edward.

"How could you! All you did was run off, not without as much as a 'see you soon' or 'be right back'. Nothing!" She was angry but her body was shaking from sobbing.

Edward enveloped her and pulled her close. "I wasn't expecting to come back Alice. I was ready to upset the Volturi when Bella saved me."

His eyes looked at me but I shied away from his eyes. It was a complete bold faced lie. But when I looked up, Carlisle noticed and was staring at me. I smiled in return and so did he, but his eyes showed the concern and suspicion.

"Well, I'm sure the both of you want to rest. The plane trip was probably murder." Esme took my hand and pressed it between hers.

Edward laughed. "Not as much as the terminal was. There were so many people."

"Alright, well, we are finishing up Casablanca if you would like to join us."

I couldn't help jumping. "I love that movie!"

"Good, we will finish it together." Esme linked arms with me and steered me towards the living room, followed by everyone else.

We all settled down and turned on the movie. I looked around at all the faces in the room.

_God, I missed my family._

* * *

**Hahaha...a little humor from Edward here. Everyone likes a little payback once in a while, even though it might tbe the worst moment in the history of moments...but you know that if you were in Edwards position, you would do it too.**

**-Sorry everyone. My life...not so good right now. I am really wanting to update but the only time is at night...and I haven't been getting sleep lately. Just everything is coming down on me. It helps to escape into a story, but its hard to find the time. So, I will update when I get chapters finished, No Later, I promise. Just...the writing is coming a little slower than before.-**

**Well...hope you like it and review...**

**Gina**

**

* * *

A/N:**

**Anna...'my biggest fan'...I would love to talk to you! Please...message me! Thank you for all your reviews**

**NightmareofALifeTime...most of the things I write are from things that have happened to me, so I understand completely!**

**Nightmistress & GracefulCullen...thanks for sticking with me thus far! You have helped me soo much.**

**And...Ashley Adell...um...thank you for not going into it. You saved me one of the explanations my friend tried to give me when he read the chapter. Thank you for reviewing soo much and reading my fanfic.**

**All the rest of you who reviewed...thank you soooo much! You have no idea how much it keeps my spirits up and I love hearing from you! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!**


	33. Questions

I walked into the kitchen where Esme was cleaning out some of the utensils. Stilling down at the island, I put my head on my hands and watched Esme.

"You should have gone with the boys hunting or with Alice and Rosalie shopping." Esme turned to me and sat down on the other side of the island.

"One of these days, Alice is going to kill me with too much shopping. And, I thought I would let the boys have their fun."

"You are thinking too much of them. They all love you and I don't think they would mind having you along."

"Are you trying to get rid of my Esme?"

She laughed. "No darling, it's just you shouldn't stay home all the time. It has been three days since you were back and you haven't left the house once."

"I know. It's just, I missed it too much. I was gone for so long; I just want to be home for a while." I took my hands away from my face and put them on the table in front of me. Esme's smile slowly vanished from her face as she watched me.

"Bella, you haven't gone hunting for a while now. Aren't you in the least bit…?" She didn't finish the sentence as she watched me intently.

I shook my head. "I can go for about two weeks."

"Bella, no vampire can go two weeks without getting thirsty. That's just not possible."

"Its possible and it a requirement for…" I abruptly stopped my sentence. I didn't want to tell my family what I had been through or what I had done. For the past three days, I had been avoiding questions and attempts to tell them what I was doing at the Volturi.

Esme noticed my uneasiness but she ignored it.

"Requirement for…what Bella?" Her eyes were completely focused on me as I fidgeted with the necklace Rosalie gave me.

"Esme please." I begged her. I didn't want the same reaction as Edward had. The same fear and mistrust that he had in his eyes when I told him, there was no way I could go through that again.

"Bella, you have dodged all our questions on the subject. We have eternity to bug you about it and you know we will. It would be better to get it off your chest too, that way it wouldn't hurt so much."

"No Esme. It hurts worse because all I want to do is forget everything I had ever done in that one month of being a Volturi. Nothing will make me relive that." I rubbed my face with my hands and let out a huge sigh. Every scream and every cry was burned deep into my brain, scaring it for the rest of my dead life. I fought to hold tears back.

"What happens when the Volturi want you back?" Esme really wasn't going to let this go

"They won't be because most of them are gone."

Before Esme could let a sound come out of her now agape mouth, Emmett came blundering in. Followed by Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward, who were not looking so ecstatic to be back but that happened when they had male bonding.

"Bella, I saved you some. It was hard to pull away and save some for you, but I did. The mountain lion gave quite a good fight, you should have been there." Emmett shoved a canteen into my lap. I smiled and thanked him. Unscrewing the canteen, I looked over at Esme who had a conflicting expression on her face. The emotions were of happiness to see her boys but contempt for their timing, while I was excited about both.

I downed the canteen and licked my lips. The liquid tasted a little different, not a good different either, but I pushed the though out of my mind. Edward had been focusing on Esme for a little while but looked for her to me.

Taking my hand, he guided me away from the family and onto the stairwell.

"Honey, you are going to have to answer their questions sometime. It's always on their mind and frankly, I'm a bit tired of this cat and mouse game, and I know you are too."

"I know. But, I don't want them to have the same reaction as you did." In my mind I shrugged. _If I am going to be honest to Edward from now on, I might as well start now._

"And how would that be my love?"

I looked to the side of him and answered, "Fear."

All was quiet for a few moments. I returned my gaze to Edward and he was staring straight at me. I could see that he knew he couldn't lie to me and he didn't know what to say.

"Bella, I..." I put two fingers to his lips and shushed him.

"I know Edward, I know. But it still doesn't deny the fact that your family might react the same way. I'm afraid of that and I want them to be around me a little longer before I reveal something so cruel." The last word I chewed on before I said it. The word itself didn't sound like me, but then again, at the Volturi I wasn't me. Yet, I was still the person who wielded the blade and bit so many others. I could never justify what I had done, no matter who I was.

Suddenly, everything in my world flipped upside down. Everything around me was swirling and I had to close my eyes just to focus. My entire body wanted to turn inside out and that's when I remembered the feeling.

_That stupid contract, it's going to kill me one of these days._

Using my gift, I focused as hard as I could and made it to the upstairs bathroom before my gift ran out. Down stairs, I heard Edward,

"Bella? Wait, Bella, where?"

Slamming the door to the bathroom before anyone could make it in; I locked it and dragged my unresponsive body to the toilet. My body heaved and everything in my head went blank. All the blood that was in my body as well as the nutrients I still need to walk and move were exiting my system.

Weakly, I pulled the handle on and the sound of rushing water filtered out my thoughts. My body was shaking uncontrollably and I had to move from the place against the wall to the toilet every so often.

Meanwhile, Edward was banging on the door, adding a headache to the extensive list of aches at the moment. Finally, after about ten minutes of sitting against the cool tile on the bathroom floor, the gagging subsided and I sighed.

"Damn it Bella, open this damn door!" My husband and his cussing, I smiled feebly to myself.

"Bella, honey, what's the matter?" Esme was going to take a crack at trying to get me to talk.

_I would love to answer you right now Esme, but so it seems I am too exhausted from heaving my innards into this nice toilet of yours, so I can't. I'm sorry, really, but I can't even get off this floor at the moment._

I knew I wouldn't be able to talk unless I got some blood in me. But in order to do that, I would have to ask them to get me some. This was one of those rare times where I wished Edward could read my mind.

"Back up Esme, I'm going to break down the door." Edward thought he was so tough.

"You can't break the door honey; it's the fourth one we will have to replace this month."

"Why doesn't everyone just calm down?" Carlisle to save the day.

"Why don't you just ask Jasper to come in here then?" Edward ruining the moment, again.

"Edward, for heavens sake, calm down. Nothing good is going to come of your anger." Carlisle calming down everyone even without Jaspers help.

I mustered up everything in my being.

"Edward." I took a deep, deep breath.

"Bella, love, what is it?" He was probably pressed up against the door just to hear me.

"Blood."

* * *

**Alrighty...woot woot. (Actually, I had written Chapter 33 and 34 togther but I decided to seperate them. It just flowed better like that.) So, I have been writing and it ended up I stayed up till 1:00 in the morning to write this. So it might be a little off but I did my best. Yep yep...**

**You see what happens when she drinks human blood. Very VERY bad. And Edwards anger running away with him again. Along with Bella's fear of her family not trusting her. Will she ever tell them? I don't even know at this point...**

**Gina**

**P.s. If you have been reading this story through...then you should know me by now. It will not end until I say it ends. I am having too much fun with this story...way too much fun.**


	34. Angel's Whisper

I leaned my head against the bathroom wall and felt the nice, cold, wall on the back of my head. After all my strength I could gather, I could only speak two words. All I did was wait patiently for my knight in sparkling armor to save me from my fate. So I could stay conscious, I focused my efforts on putting the last of my energy to my brain instead of my twitching toe.

"Bella, I'm coming in now. I have the blood."

I didn't even open my eyes when Edward picked the lock on the door and opened it slightly to look in. Simultaneously, four gasps could be heard before Edward closed the door behind him. The clink of the lock could be heard again.

"My god love, what happened?" His hand caressed my cheek and then parted my lips. The stream of blood from the packet went down my throat and fell into my stomach. My body convulsed but Edward held onto me tight so I wouldn't fall against the door. After the tremor passed, he poured more of the liquid down my throat and this time, was not met with an after shock.

The third container was finally drained before I could say anything somewhat audible and sensible.

"Thank you." Edward sat against the wall on the bathroom floor and I laid on his lap, curling up into a ball.

"I think I deserve an explanation as a thank you." He stroked my head and my new hair cut which the length only reached to the middle of my back.

"That can be arranged." I took another packet of blood Edward had brought for me from the Veterinary Hospital close by and closed my eyes as I downed it.

"Well?"

"The blood the Emmett gave me. It was mountain lion but that beast had had a taste of human blood. Human blood in my system is one of the worse poisons in my body and it comes close to killing me if I can't refuel myself." I took a deep breath and snuggled closer to Edward.

"That is truly unheard of Bella, absurdly unheard of."

"Maybe, but I have done it too many times where is has happened like this for it to be untrue. This is the third time. The first was when I was at my first feast the Volturi had for me and they brought in a bunch of hobos off the street. That did not go over well but Aro just said they were not the best 'drink' they have had." I swallowed hard, the memories haunted me.

"The second?" Edward asked with hesitation but still kept the rhythm of his stroking.

"The second time was the first time the Volturi had me change someone. Once I had changed them, the blood was in my mouth. I never had a craving for human and I always thought they smelled somewhat bad but I swallowed the little bit of blood. The same reaction happened as the first and Aro changed my diet." I paused but Edward didn't say anything so I just finished my talk. "Every time he had me change someone, I would make sure not to take in any of their blood."

"My dear Bella, I am so glad I married you." I twisted to look up at Edwards face.

"And why is that?"

"Because I can do this when and where I want to without any protest." He leaned down and kissed my on my lips. His hands slipped under me and he lifted my up onto his lap.

"What about me? What happens when I protest?" I gave him an evil smirk.

"Something evil and something that will torture you."

"Then I protest to kissing you Edward Cullen." I smiled as he leaned into me, knowing that there was no way he could resist me.

Just as he came in closer and I closed my eyes, a packet of blood was shoved into my mouth. The contents went down my throat as well as some of it escaping from my lips.

"Edward! That was evil!" He tried to laugh evilly but ended up just bursting out laughing.

"I told you Bella. I warned you but you never listen." His eyes suddenly looked at me with passion and it took me off guard.

"You are bipolar sometimes."

"Mmhm." Edward pulled my face to his and he licked the blood trail that had been left behind from his trick. Starting at my chin, he worked his way up to my lips. His tongue brushed my lips gently before his lips touched mine and he pressed his tongue into my mouth.

Letting my mind just focus on one thing, I parted my lips for him and his tongue began exploring. All the while I had tangled my hands in his hair and his hands were roaming my back. But all at once he detached his lips from mine and moved his head back against the wall.

"Edward…" I whined, still not taking my hands out of his hair.

"You wouldn't last Bella. No matter how much you _want _to do it, doesn't mean you can. You're still much too weak." Unlacing my hands out of his hair, I just leaned against his hands that were supporting my back.

"You never live on the dangerous side." I wanted to provoke him, there was now way I was giving up this battle yet.

"I don't have to. All I have to do is be next to you for about an hour and something dangerous or catastrophic happens." He chuckled and I slapped him lightly on the cheek.

"You're just flat out mean Edward." I crossed my arms.

"Awe, but that's why you married me; to get me back later during sex." His smile turned into a smirk.

"That, but also to make sure your life is more exciting."

"And you have kept that part of the deal ever since I sat next you in biology that day." He framed my face gently with his hand and then kissed me on the forehead.

The weakness was creeping into my system again.

"Edward, I need…" I couldn't finish my sentence because Edward had pressed his lips to mine gently.

"I know." He whispered as his lips left mine. Edward took another container of blood and untwisted the top. I intertwined my hand in his and helped him pour the drink down. When I finished, I leaned my body against Edward and closed my eyes.

His touch was one of the last things I felt, along with a sharp pinch on my arm. It alerted me that even my best efforts to try to feel myself in Edward's arms were being submerged in darkness.

A whisper of an angel, my angel; "Goodnight my love, Sleep well."

* * *

Hehehehehehe...this explains everything! Kinda, and then we have Edward will passion and control. If only we could find guys like that. But sadly, you can't. Which is why me and my friend have decide to become amazon women of present day and get ride of all guys. Hahahahahahaha...yep...huge long conversation about it.

Well...sorry...got off topic. But yeah...working on a more exciting and funny chapter now. So hang in there. Hoped you like this one though.

Please Review!

Gina


	35. Death Match

The following days were uneventful. After waking up the next morning, nothing really bothered me again. The Cullen's had dropped their questions on my past at the Volturi but Edward told me they were still on their minds. I was weak for about a day and a half after the episode but I got better.

I became fidgety. Everything around me was so slow pace, the clock of eternity never ticked and I found myself longing for a dead line.

"Bella?" Edward woke me from my trance. He was on his knees facing me and I had my back up against the tree, stretching my legs out. We were in our meadow and the sun sparkled off both of us.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I know that but what about? I can't read your mind you know."

"Yeah, I know." I smiled at the frustrated look on his face. Unconsciously, my hand went up and grazed the side of Edwards face. The sun made him nothing short of perfect and beautiful. He grabbed my hand and pressed it to the side of his face. Closing his eyes, Edward just soaked in my touch.

A howl from the forest jolted us from our daze. I stood up quickly, pulling my hand away from Edwards face. Using my vision, I scanned the surrounding forest while Edward just looked up at me from where he sat.

Two blurred figures stood out from the green forest and I focused on them. I gasp in horror. Paul and Jacob were fighting, locked in a death match. Although Paul was hurt, Jacob was much worse. I watched them snarl and attack in both wolf form and human. The death match was coming to a close and Jacob was losing.

"Bella, what's wrong? Who is it?" Edward had stood up and both hands were clenched onto my shoulders.

With much effort, I zoomed out of the fight and looked up at my Edward. I then realized I had started to cry and was shaking. Not wanting to waste any time, I summoned up my talent and everything slowed. I broke free of Edwards grasp and I ran full speed to the boys.

It took a couple of minutes of my fast time to get to them but I was glad I slowed it. Jacob was on the ground and Paul was about two feet from him, getting ready to fall down on him. His claws where ready and his eyes full of murder.

Knowing full well I wouldn't be able to move Jacob because of my recent incident, I tried anyways. Jacob's body wouldn't even budge. I was loosing my focus in my tears and so I did the only thing possible. I moved my body so that I was shielding Jacob from Paul's claws. Time moved normal.

I could say that it didn't hurt and that it was nothing but then I would just be lying to myself. His claws dug deep into my back but I clenched my teeth and bared it. Jacob's eyes were a little glazed but still coherent.

"Bells?"

I only nodded in reply because if my mouth had opened only a scream would be heard. Paul had moved off of me quickly but he hadn't left yet. Pushing myself up off the floor, I whirled around to face him.

"Step off Paul, your fight is over."

"Bella, step away from the werewolf. This is not your fight, so just back away."

I smiled evilly and it seemed to make Paul cower just a bit.

"Well Paul, if it's not my fight, then what am I suppose to do about the claw marks on my back? So it seems that it's my fight now too. But I am willing to let you go without killing you because what fun would it be killing a _mu__t__t_ like you when you are already half dead."

Paul took a step away from me, knowing that I was right. In seconds he vanished from normal sight into the forest. I turned my attention back to Jacob.

"Bells, what did you…what are you?" I kneeled next to him and smiled.

"Jake, I'm your savior. You're knighting in sparkling armor." A smile spread across his face.

"At least you're alive," Jacob whispered.

Edward came up behind me and touched my back. I shied away against his touch.

"I am going to kill that…" He was chewing on his tongue.

"Edward, you can kill him later and I will join you. For now we have to get Jacob to Carlisle. He's not doing very well. Help me get him up."

Edward smiled at me and just pushed me away from Jacob. With one big heave, Edward was carrying Jacob with two hands.

"Well this is embarrassing," Jacob mumbled.

"Too bad, you are just going t have to deal with it." But I still smiled at the triumphant look on Edwards face. He was enjoying this and I just let him. At least they weren't trying to kill each other.

"I would much rather have Bella carry me." Jacob whined.

"Well, she could if she didn't have to save your sorry ass when she could. But now that you are too lame to even block yourself, she had to get in the middle of it."

Jacob tried to thrash around in Edwards arms, but he stopped instantly because of the pain.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward and Jacob, would you please stop? For once, just save your breath." Jacob stopped but Edward still wore the childish smile on his face.

Once we made it back home, Jacob started to go into shock from the blood loss. Carlisle was waiting for us at the door but the rest of the family had cleared out.

"We smelled you about three minutes ago and I made everyone leave." Carlisle had set up the table and Edward laid Jacob on it. I parked myself on the other side of the table, out of the way and took Jacobs hand in mine. Feeling Edwards gaze on me, I looked up and saw the jealousy rising in his face.

I laughed. "Edward, you have me in bed. The least you could do is let me hold my friends hand."

Edward said nothing but he came over next to me and pulled up two chairs. I sighed and sat down on the edge of it, still holding onto Jacob's hand. But Edward didn't sit down, he went into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a rag and rubbing alcohol.

"No way, you aren't touching me with that stuff. Its stings like hell!" I scooted to the edge of my chair.

"Bella, you have to clean it and Carlisle is busy fixing the mutt. Please love, I will be gentle."

"I know you will Edward, I know." I gave up. Letting go of Jacob's hand, I moved so that my back was facing Edward. He lifted my shirt up off of me and laid it in my lap.

"Your, um, bra is ruined. The gash runs across it and so I will have to take it off."

I looked back at Edward. "So what are you waiting for?" Edward shifted nervously and dared to steal a glance at Jacob. I heard Carlisle chuckle.

"He's completely under Edward. There is no way he will be waking up anytime soon." I snickered under my breath but the bra finally snapped off. Just for Edward, I pulled the shirt I had on and covered my now exposed breasts.

The cool liquid felt good against my back until Edward ran the towel over one of the gashes. I hissed as the stinging sensation ran throughout my body. Edward kept to his word and he went gently but it still hurt like hell.

I used this time to get a better look at Jacob. He was taller and defiantly scruffier than I had last scene him. My brain connected with two things; Billy and Charlie. Billy would have to be called and told that Jacob was here, alive. But my thoughts ran to Charlie. I had been here for a week now and I hadn't talked to him. Actually, I had completely forgotten about him. Everything had been happening but it was not excuse not to call my own father. But, Jacob came first.

Once Edward finished with wrapping my whole entire back in bandages, I went to the phone.

I dialed Jacob's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam, is Billy there?"

"What do you want with Billy Bella?"

Annoyance flicked in my mind.

"Sam, no matter what you think, I am still Bella. I am not some evil bloodsucking creature you make all vampires out to be. None of the Cullen's are. So please just put Billy on the line."

Silence transferred over the phone until,

"Bella?"

"Billy?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Oh, I didn't actually think Sam would give up the phone without a fight."

"Bella, what do you want?" I could hear the contempt in his voice.

"Jacob is here with us, and by us means Edward, me, and Carlisle."

"What?! Why is he there?"

I was shocked. "I thought Sam would have told you of Paul episode."

"What do you mean Bella? Wait, hold that thought. I will be down there in a second."

The click of the phone was heard next. I hung up the receiver and walked back to Jacob. Edward was sitting in a chair watching Carlisle put on the last few bandages on Jacob.

"Billy's coming now. He sounded really worried." My gaze fell on Jacob who looked worse for the ware, most of his body covered in bandages.

"I should probably leave then." Edward got up and tried to walk past me but I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Please don't go Edward. You don't have to, it's not like any of the pack is coming with him. I think Billy is a little more worried about Jacob than to worry about being in the company of vampires."

Edward moved to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck. His chin rested on my head.

"I guess your right. Plus, if he does bring a pack member, someone has to keep them in line."

"If that's the case, then I am sending you away." I laughed and he shook his head.

* * *

**Jacob's back everyone! He is back! I had to bring Jacob. It wouldn't be the twilight story without the struggle between Jacob and Edward over Bella. Hehehehe...plus its super fun to write. Can you imagine? Edward carrying Jacob? I can and oh dear...sooo funny.**

**Why didn't Sam tell Billy? What really happened in the forest? Such a mystery!**

**Review please and Thank you!**

**Gina**


	36. Withheld Information

Five minutes went by I could hear Billy's car coming up the driveway. Quils' scent alerted us that they were here. Edward moved forward but I put a hand out to stop him. Billy needed help out of the truck because he was in a wheelchair. Peaking out the window, I saw Quil carrying Billy, with the wheelchair, to the porch. Quil looked me in the eye and then shot off towards the forest.

I opened the door and Billy looked up at me.

"Bella, it's good to see you after all this time. Is Jacob…?" Billy was hesitant to come inside.

"Come on in Billy, Jacob is in the dinning room." A flash of fear shot across his face and Edward behind me laughed out loud. Billy seemed to be caught off guard and he just froze like he was glued to the floor.

"I'm sorry Billy to interrupt your fantasy but werewolves are the _worst_ beasts to drink from."

"Oh, yeah, right. So, where is he Bella?" I flashed a glare at Edward who was still snickering and showed Billy to the dinning room.

As soon as we could see Jacob, Billy wheeled next to him. He touched the bandages.

"He has pretty extensive injuries and so I wouldn't think about moving him until he wakes up." Billy jumped and turned around to reveal Carlisle in the doorway between the kitchen and hallway.

"What happened to him?"

"I still can't believe Sam didn't tell you. I don't know the details, but from what I say and encountered," I turned around to show him the red marks that had started to show through my bandages, "Paul was having a death match with Jacob. They were having a go at it and if I hadn't intervened, one of them would be dead. Most likely Jacob because he had the worse injuries and Paul was about to kill him when I took the blow." I recalled the battle and shuttered at the murderous look in Paul's eyes.

"That can't be. Paul has always been good to Jacob and vise versa." Billy was puzzled as was I.

"That's what I saw. I'm not sure what over. We will just have to wait till Jacob wakes up."

Carlisle put his hand on Billy's shoulder. "Don't worry Billy, Jacob will be fine. You are welcome to stay as long as you like. Our family will be out and I think I will be joining them, but Bella and Edward will be here." Carlisle looked at Edward and he nodded in reply.

"That is very kind of you Dr. Cullen. Thank you." After that, Carlisle dipped out of the kitchen and went to join the others. Exhausted, Billy slumped against the back of the wheelchair.

"I'm sorry Billy, but we don't have any food in the house." I smiled wide and Billy in turn smiled back at me.

"That's fine, I just ate."

For the next hour, Billy caught me and Edward up on all the things that happened in Forks while we were gone. He explained that almost everyone in the pack had imprinted on someone. The few who didn't included Jacob, which I felt sad about. He deserved someone to imprint on more than any of the other pack. Finally, when Billy was all out of news I asked the question that had been on my mind.

"Billy, how is Charlie?" Next to me, Edward stiffened and I looked at him. He seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Have you not talked to him since you have been back?"

I shook my head. "There has been some…incidents…that kept making me forget about calling him."

"You should as soon as possible. The pack takes turns watching over him and it was Jacob's turn tonight so I hope they found a replacement."

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "Why would they watch over him?"

Billy looked from me to Edward and then addressed Edward. "You didn't tell her?"

"I couldn't Billy; she was already under enough pressure as it is. It would just make her weaker to know."

"That's not for you to decide! Charlie is her father you overprotective…" Billy didn't dare finish his curse but he was angry.

"Hello, still in the room. I would like to know what going on."

Billy turned towards me.

"Bella, you dad tried to commit suicide twice when you left. Luckily, Jacob had come back to catch him both times. From then on, we have had someone watching him so he doesn't try again."

My mouth fell open. Charlie, trying to commit suicide, because of me.

_No, No! This isn't right! Not at all right!_

"Wait Billy, how?"

"The first time was he flung himself off the same cliff you did and the second was he just put the gun to his head."

I knew I should be crying and sobbing but it is so much easier on a person to get angry than sad. Slowly I turned to Edward.

"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?! I asked you and you said he was fine! You had time to tell me and you didn't! Damn it Edward!" Anger was seeping out of my pores.

"Bella, you were on a plane when you asked me and you would have been hysterical. Also, you were too weak the night before to handle that kind of news."

"And these six days?"

"I just, hoped that you would forget." My eyes bugged out of my head.

"Forget about Charlie? Forget about my DAD!"

"Not forever, just until he was more…stable." Billy put his hand on me. I felt the anger recede but I didn't want it to.

"Bella, I don't think your dad has a watch tonight. Usually, someone checks the house and then watches from the outside. Jacob probably won't wake up in a while so you could just check up on him now."

I closed my eyes so I could think properly. All the thoughts raced through my head and I just pushed them aside.

"Thank you Billy. I think I will do that." I turned to Edward. "Damn you."

I went upstairs and put on some new clothes. I pulled on some jeans and a short-sleeve tank top. Lastly, I pulled out the cape in which I had worn when we first came back to Washington. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to show myself just yet. Really, I didn't know if I could handle myself to tell Charlie I was back.

The cape swayed as I walked down the stairwell. Edward was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm going to go with you Bella. I don't want you to get hurt."

"No Edward, you will _not_ be going with me. You will stay here and watch Jacob."

"Bella, listen…" I shook my head and cut him off.

"No Edward, you listen. What you did was wrong and you know it. You know that it was not your right to keep that information from me. This would be the time in our marriage that they call a rollercoaster. I am going to go blow off steam and come back, having forgiven you. Maybe still mad, but right now, your not forgiven. So when I go see Charlie and blow off some steam, I do not want you with me. Or we have a fight like Paul and Jacob. And I promise you I am more trained then you are."

He flinched when I said the last bit but that's what I meant it to do. He needed to know that I would be able to kill him if we ever go into a full blown battle.

I didn't even bother with his reply. Walking past him, I opened the door and ran straight out into the night. I smiled, the only thing that was missing was my ribbon with the bells.

* * *

**Just doing a little flashback here with the bells and all. Nothing too big. I thought about having Jacob wake up soon...but it works to my advantage later. So, I went with my original plan with Charlie.**

**Each time we see Bella do something stupid but Edward anomatically forgives her. When Edward does something wrong...well...Bella forgives him but not as easily. Here, I wanted to show that they are still human and they still get mad. No relationship is perfect. (Most people know that but sometimes they want a perfect one. Sorry guys, not going to happen...) We all get mad and here, Bella is no exception. I would be pissed off too.**

**Plus, we have Charlie again. And he needs saving! You wouldn't believe how much I was wondering to put this in. But I really wanted to show that Charlie wasn't like other dads and that he really blamed himself. Well...I explain it next chapter.**

**Ok! 100 reviews! You have no idea how excited I am! I feel so loved...but please, don't stop! My next goal is 150! Hahahaha...love you guys. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Gina**

**_-Small thanks to princesscharmed2008 for catching my mistake with Billy's wheelchair. I made a fix so it shoud be ok now.-_**


	37. Unstable

I ran at full speed without using my time jump. It was one of those times that would make the situation worse. Whenever I thought about it, my foot would step into the ground and I would leave an imprint. You could probably see the anger fuming from me and I was glad Jasper wasn't in the room. It probably would have killed him.

Stopping just outside the forest, I put my hand on a tree to lean steady myself. The state I was in wouldn't help me when I saw Charlie. I took a deep breath and thought about what Edward said. Chewing on my lip to let the anger flow through my movements, I tried to see why he did it.

_I would have completely annihilated the plane if Edward had told me then and I knew I was too wea__k before to handle it. __Then the__ whole thing with the human blood and __me __being weak after that._I stopped and the wires connected in my brain.

_Edward didn't trust me with Charlie. After I told him I had killed people, he instantly didn't trust me with humans._ I sucked in my breath. _He didn't know I was 'allergic' to human blood. But when he found out, I was too weak and would have torn myself apart. __Even now, I am still weak too even use my gift full on._

I smiled. He had done it in my best interest. Although he should have trusted me from the beginning, I could understand why he didn't. This time I laughed to myself.

_Could I never be mad at my husband for more than five minutes?_

I shook my head in reply to my own question. Looking at the house ahead of me, I still couldn't decide what to do. So I just climbed the tree, went up to my window and open it.

It looked exacting the same from when I left. Nothing was touched or even moved. The screen on the computer was still on, still showing the note that I had left Charlie on that night. I gulped down the tears that were forming in my eyes. Edward was right, I couldn't handle this. Not now.

Heading back to the window that I had silently closed, I looked out to see Sam staring straight at me. He was in his wolf form but he transformed in front of my eyes. He was mad that I was here but I didn't really care. Rain started to fall and his figure was blurred. I could have focused but my mind was elsewhere. The window showed my reflection.

My pale skin almost matched with the grey outside and all my features were smooth. Since I still had my hood up on my cape, it cast a shadow over my face but my eyes burned their usual bight lavender. I felt like an alien. My hand went up and touched the glass, touching the reflection.

That's when I noticed someone had come into the room. I couldn't see who it was in the window because it was fogged up by the rain. The scent was also unfamiliar. So I didn't dare turn around.

"So, are you a new addition to Jacob's watch?" If I had normal skin, it would look like I did right now. It was Charlie, he was the unfamiliar scent.

"You know, they really think they could stop me from killing myself but they couldn't." I heard the smirk he let out. "The jumping off the cliff was an experience though. It was almost like I was flying but then Jacob had to save me. Then again, when I was going to just do the crude way but he had to stop me there too. All I wanted to do was to join my daughter."

I moved my head to the side a little bit but I didn't make it so he could see me. From the angle I was looking, I could see Charlie. I almost wrenched. He looked terrible. His hair was grown out and he had a scruffy beard. The clothes he was wearing looked like he had been wearing them for weeks. But by far, the worst was that his eyes looked hollow. There was nothing left of him and it showed.

"My daughter got taken from me you know. It was my entire fault because I didn't move my ass when I was with her. I could have saved her but I didn't. The man she was going to marry left her though and then they said that she would never make it back. I tried not to believe them, but a week went by and I knew they were right. She was the only one who really loved me enough to stay and then I failed in protecting her!"

Charlie slammed his fist on the bed. I couldn't help the tears that trickled down my face. I had done this to Charlie and I didn't know if I could undo it. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Putting my hands up, I pulled the hood down off my head. I closed my eyes and turned around, opening them to look at Charlie. He was staring at the floor and crying.

"Please don't cry dad, please." I couldn't take it anymore.

Charlie looked up and just looked at me for the longest time.

"Dad, please." He wasn't saying a word but his eyes were somewhat glazed over.

"Bella?" his face still showed no emotion.

"Yes dad, it's me. I'm back."

"I wish that were true. I really do wish."

My mind blanked out. He didn't believe me.

"Dad, it me, Bells! Please, look at me!" Charlie had moved his head away from me and stared at the wall. Tears were running down his face again.

"Stop it. Just stop, I have had enough of your tricks in the past. Just let me be alone for once." I went over to Charlie and squatted down. He flinched when I put my hand on his knee.

"Dad, I'm here. I'm right here in front of you. Please, look at me." His eyes connected with mine but they were glazed over. I had lost him to his depression. Standing up, he turned away from me and leaned against the wall.

"Stop torturing me. I have nothing left. No one is left for this old man."

I wanted to slap him, yank him out of his mindset. My hand went up to his face and I laid it on the side of his face. A shiver ran down his body at my cool touch but I didn't take my hand away.

"It is me. You're Bella. I'm here, with you. Please, understand that. I came back for you."

"Must you haunt me? Must you bring up my guilt?" My hand fell away from his face. I needed more time to help him understand.

A howl in the distance told me I needed to tell someone that I needed more time. I was afraid to leave Charlie but I didn't want to fight Sam in front of him. I took Charlie's hand and led him down the stairs.

"Stay here, I will be right back. Don't move." Charlie's eyes widened and his face seemed to turn paler than he already was.

I was out the door in seconds flat and I used my gift to get to Sam fast. Just as lightening stuck, I was a foot away from Sam. His eyes went wide with shock.

"You will let me have a night with my dad and you will let us have it alone! I will not fight you if I don't have to but I will easily fight for my dad. Although I should thank you, I am _not_ in the mood to do so tonight. _So__ just back off_!" I growled and he took a couple steps back.

I didn't even wait for his reply when I ran back to the house. Upon opening the door, I saw Charlie standing in the living room. A gun pointed to his head and his eyes closed.

"No!" I screamed and lunged at Charlie.

The shot rang throughout the house but the thunder and lightening drowned it out.

* * *

**GAAAAAA! Well...um...um...I know I am being bad. Its a total cliff hanger but i just had to. I promise its the last time. I will write today and see if I can get it up. But...my laptop is being anoying so Im not sure what I am going to do. Gaaa...sorry guys.**

**Im allowed to have my fun aren't I? Im entitled to put you on the edge of your seat after 37 chapters:) Yep yep.**

**Review please.**

**Gina...**


	38. Saved

I was breathing deep and slowly. Tears were falling onto Charlie, who was stunned. My momentum had thrown both of us onto the floor. His eyes were wide and he was staring straight into mine. The gun had flown from his hands and it was on the other side of the room. But Charlie's eyes were still glazed over and his expression turned to anger.

Charlie struggled under my grip but he finally wiggled away. My strength wasn't up to par and this night was making me weaker. Running to the kitchen, he grabbed a steak knife and ran at me. I knew this wasn't Charlie and I knew I had to show him who I was.

The knife made contact with my skin but it didn't go in, rather, the knife bent against the force. I put my hand over Charlie's hand and tightened my grip on the handle. He looked up to me, tears streaming down his face, and anger still written all over his face. Making sure I kept eye contact the whole time, I pushed the knife into my skin.

Charlie looked from the blood streaming down my arm to my eyes. I pushed again, this time it made me wince but I still kept contact with Charlie.

He stopped. Everything seemed to stop and the glaze came off of his eyes. His expression turned from anger to surprise in about three seconds.

"Bella?" I knew he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Hi dad." Smiling, I pulled the knife out of my arm and let it drop to the floor. Not once letting go of Charlie's grasp.

"But they said…"

"They were wrong. They said they might not be possible, not that it wasn't."

Charlie looked from me to my arm, which was bleeding more profusely since I took the knife out. Horror was now etched into his face.

"The gun…it went off…it hit you…but you…" He couldn't gather himself to even say a full sentence.

"It doesn't matter dad. You're alive, and that's all that matters." I hugged him and he sobbed even worse then he had before.

"Bella, please forgive me. I was in the way and I could have helped, or moved, or something. I'm so, so sorry."

"There is nothing to forgive. They were looking for you and I am glad I just got to save you. Everything will be alright now. I'm back and I am here with you. That's all that matters."

I couldn't help but smile. My dad was back and there would be no more nonsense about killing himself. I would be here for him whenever he needed me.

I let go of him and stepped back to look at his puffy red eyes.

"When is the last time you had a decent meal? You look starved!" He just shook his head and smiled. "Well then, you go upstairs and put on some new clothes. Wait, scratch that, go take a shower and _then_ put on some new clothes." Only nodding, he stumbled up the stairs to do as he was told.

I fell against the wall. Taking deep breaths, I composed myself as much as I could.

_Edward is going to get a crybaby in his arms tomorrow._

Finally, after hearing the shower turn on upstairs, I set out in search of food from the kitchen. There was nothing in the refrigerator but the freezer showed some fish Jacob must have given him from one of Billy's trips. I scrounged up enough leftovers to make a decent meal for one.

Charlie came down in some of his clothes that he wore for special occasions.

"There was nothing left clean." He sniffled a little but I only chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Well, we will just have to deal with that tomorrow now won't we?"

Charlie sat down at the table and I put the plate in front of him. Plopping myself on the other side of him, I watched him munch on his food and his face light up.

"This is so good Bella!" Suddenly his eyes filled with tears. "I missed you so much honey. I wish you didn't have to see me like that."

"That's alright dad, your back. End of story."

We made small chit-chat about work and what had been going on in between Charlie's spells of depression. He was surprised about how much time had gone by. His eyes were looking at me with questions about where I was but he just kept to meaningless conversation. I still listened to him as I got up to wash his plate. He chatted on and on but he stopped mid-sentence. I turned around to look at him, wondering what had made him stop talking.

"Bells, what happened to you? I mean, that night, you were like super woman. Tonight, it took you to push in the knife and the gun…bullet just…"

I was at a loss for words. What was I suppose to tell him?

_Oh dad, I'm sorry but your baby girl is now dead and she's a vampire. Superhuman powers are just a bonus for the eternity I will be spending on earth._

* * *

**OMG! How could you guys ever think I could kill off Charlie! Waaaa...makes me so sad just thinking about it! Gosh...I don't understand any of you guys! Impossible!**

**So...what next hu? I am going to kinda slow down because my mom has been calling me a 'recluse' (if thats how you spell it). I think there might be another fight in the future over a coucilor. Oh well...don't worry, I won't stop. Just keep to a minimum. Plus...I am sooo exhausted from going you guys a fright. (But it was fun...I will tell you that...)**

**Love your reviews! More please! I know short chapter but you can let out your relief sighs.**

**Gina**


	39. Steaming Angry

My brain was running about a hundred miles to a minute. I had to stall.

"What do you mean dad?"

"What do I mean?! Isabella Swan, you threw a whole man through a couple of trees _after_ you hit one yourself!"

I found my way out. It wasn't going to be any better, but it would be better than explaining about being a vampire.

"Dad, I am not Isabella Swan anymore. It's Isabella Cullen."

Charlie's face turned purple. He pushed his chair out and slammed his fists on the table.

"No you did not!"

I swallowed. "Dad, please."

"Please? Please! No! Bella he left you alone. He said he would protect you but he didn't and then you go marry him after that! I will not allow it!" He was steaming.

"Dad, I married him before that. I married him in early July. We eloped." I realized that it would probably have been better to tell him they I had forgive Edward and that yes, we had got married after he saved me.

"How could you? How could you do that to everyone? What would Renee think?"

"Oh my god. Mom, I didn't…" My eyes widened with shock. I hadn't called her yet. She still thought I was missing or dead.

"Bella, _focus_. How could you marry that Cullen boy?"

"I love him dad! I love him from now till eternity and there is nothing that can change that!" I tried to not yell. Putting the plate down as not to crush it, I couldn't believe we had gone from saving Charlie to him yelling at me about Edward.

"I said I loved your mother and look how that turned out!"

"No. We aren't you! Our love is stronger than anything that could ever have been between you and mom. Nothing could separate us!"

"Obviously you could because he was the one at his house when you were taken. You were gone for one hundred and fifty days Bella."

"No one could have saved me! The only way I could have survived if you would have moved when I told you to!" Instantly, I wanted to reach out my hands and take back the words I had just said.

Charlie's anger seemed to disintegrate. He sat back down on the chair he pushed out and propped his elbows on his knees, burring his face in his hands. I went over to him and squatted down.

"Bella, I don't know what came over me. I tried to run but I couldn't leave."

"It's called fear dad. I didn't mean what I said. You just, made me angry."

"Still, you know it's true. It was my fault you gave yourself up. You did one of the bravest things I have ever seen."

He took his face out of his hands and revealed his tears. Looking straight into my eyes, his hand came up and stroked the side of my face. Charlie hiccupped and snuffled but he pressed his hand against my face. I put my hand onto of his and just held it.

"You're so cold. I should turn up the heater."

Hiccupping again, he got up but only made it about two yards before he fell. Using my speed, I caught him before he feel on the ground.

I whispered, "I'm surprised you lasted so long dad. I'm proud of you. Have a good rest." Hoisting him up, I carried him up to his bed and tucked him in.

Since I knew sleep would never come to me, I took the liberty to clean up the house. It was still raining outside but the thunder and lightening stopped, making me relax a little more. In the middle of cleaning, I threw in a huge load of laundry. I ended up finishing cleaning before I could take out the first load from the dryer.

Walking up into my room, I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I pulled myself into the usual trance and just let the strength I had shown for Charlie slip away. Nothing would have ever been enough to prepare me for tonight. Plus, the to-do list for tomorrow was getting longer.

Call Renee, make up with Edward, check in on Jacob, and kill Paul. I heaved a sigh. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Sorry, another short one. Well...yeah. I was thinking about having her tell him but what could you do? I would you feel if your daughter just told you she was going to outlive by about an eternity? Just think about that. I don't think I could put Charlie through that. Hahaha...**

**Yep yep. I got Renee back in the story she is coming, don't worry. Maybe a SciFi mother will suspect something? Who knows?**

**Review please.**

**Gina**


	40. Let It Out

I bolted upright. Yelling downstairs woke me from my stupor and I bounded up off my bed. Swaying with dizziness, I had to wait a moment before I could move. The yelling was louder.

"You! Get out of my house you bastard! Get out now before I shoot you to kingdom come!"

Charlie was yelling loudly but it took me seconds to realize who he was yelling at. I ran a fast, human, pace down the hallway. Skidding as to not miss the stairs, I flew down the stairs. The scene before me was Charlie with his gun at pointed at Edward who was standing in the doorway.

Edward looked up at me, his eyes full of remorse.

"Alice had a…"

Passing Charlie, I flung myself into my loves arms and he caught me. I closed my eyes against his grip and just pulled him tighter, cutting his sentence off.

"I'm so sorry. I completely understand. I forgive you for everything. No, wait, you never did anything. It was only to protect me. Please, it didn't mean…" My sobbing got in the way of the last sentence.

"I'm sorry too Bella. I know it was wrong but I still did it. I missed you last night and then when Alice finally had an inkling of you being upset. I should have never done that to you."

"Bella, step away from _him_. I don't want him in my house ever!"

Remembering Charlie, I let go of Edward and turned around to face my dad.

"You will not kill my husband dad. No matter what you think of him, he is now family." I was so happy. Charlie was normal and Edward was back. I must have been beaming even without sunlight. My happiness must have been flowing off of me because Charlie calmed down.

"I'm going to call mom right now before I forget again." Bouncing off to the phone, I left the two guys in the doorway. Neither of them moved and Charlie still had a grip on his gun. Edward didn't dare to move inside the house but he didn't want to be shut out of the house, away from me.

The phone rang on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom."

"Who is this?" My happiness plummeted to an all time low.

"Mom, it's me, Bella."

"Bella?" It was a whisper only a vampire could hear.

"Yeah mom, I'm at dads right now. I came back a couple of days ago."

"But Charlie said you were gone. You disappeared." She was sobbing.

"I was able to come back. "

"Please, let me talk to Charlie." I understood completely. She needed confirmation. I motioned to Charlie and he reluctantly gave up his guard to take the phone.

"Renee?" The rest of the conversation was drowned out because I had pressed my face against Edward's chest. He rubbed my back and kissed my on my forehead.

"You're so weak. I can feel you shaking. We need to get you out to go hunting." His voice was calming and soothing.

"I have to stay strong for Charlie. I can't break down yet. I'm strong enough for another hour or so." I lifted my head away from Edward when Charlie entered.

His eyes were red but he had wiped the tears from his face.

"Your mother is coming to Forks in the next week. She doesn't believe me and she threatened me over the phone that if I was just making it up to get her out here, she would kill me. So, if not for your mothers sake, then for my sake, please stay in town."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon dad." Letting go of Edward, I hugged Charlie. This was so much better than what happened last night.

"I'm so sorry about last night kiddo. I was just so distraught." Charlie was probably thinking of the night events because Edward inhaled behind me.

"It's fine dad. I totally understand. Unfortunately, I have to go check up on Jacob."

"What happened to Jacob?" Charlie sounded seriously worried.

"He got into a fight with Paul. It got pretty bad and so we took him back to Carlisle. I just want to make sure he is ok. Plus, I have to tell Billy to stop keeping an eye on you since your ok now."

Charlie looked down and nodded.

"Don't worry, I will come back soon. Someone has to make you a descent meal." I smiled and it was returned by Charlie but it was a sad smile.

Edward put out his hand and I took it. I said one more goodbye before I closed the front door. The Volvo was in the driveway and I walked over to it.

"I had to bring it or Charlie would have gotten suspicious." I just nodded in reply.

Slipping into the seat, Edward started the engine and pulled out. I was still holding everything in and I didn't want to let it out just yet. Although the trance had helped me earlier, everything seemed to be forcing its way out.

We stopped in a parking lot of a near by forest trail and the door opened for me. Getting out, Edward closed the door, and took my hand. We ran as fast as we could but my strength was giving out quickly. Both out senses went to some bears in a stream a ways up and we set out on the hunt.

Crouched in the undergrowth, I pointed to the bear I was eyeing so Edward wouldn't get in my way. He nodded and I lunged at the bear.

Normally, this bear would have been the strongest and would have easily brought down a human. But I was an overly thirst vampire and he was no match. I brought him down quickly and let the strong blood fill my body. Edward put his hand on my shoulder and alerted me to him being done. He had taken down one of the female bears.

Standing up, Edward yet again grabbed my hand and led me to a little stop in the middle of nowhere. He sat down and I followed suit; only to lie down so that my head was on his lap. Sobs racked my body and I curled up against Edward.

"Bella, I should have insisted to go with you. You were too weak to go through that. I could have prepared you or at least told you a little more."

I shook my head. "I had to do it alone and nothing could have prepared me for what I saw, nothing. But he was so…" Another wave of tears came and Edward stroked my head.

"It's ok now. Everything will be alright. Just let it out."

"Edward, I missed you so much. I must have regained my memories a dozen times and tried to get out to you. Thank you so much for coming for me. I love you so much Edward."

He didn't reply but I knew what he was thinking. I didn't really care that it took him so long, just at the fact that he finally came. And now, nothing was going to tear me from my family. Nothing.

* * *

**No one can hold that kind of emotional strain in. I should know. Well, I guess this chapter might be a little more personal to me then you guys out there. But I can really relate. Just something out of my life. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Nothing really else to say but please Review.**

**Gina**


	41. Gateway to Darkness

I don't know how long it had been before I was able to sit up. Edward was kind enough to stay with me the whole time but I knew this was torture for him. He hated seeing me like this and I hated him to see me like this. But I had to let everything out before I would explode.

Edward looked straight in my eyes.

"Bella, what happened to you? You are so much stronger than you use to be. But yet you still insist on blaming everything on yourself."

"I'm not stronger Edward, just numb. Completely numb to the emotions that I probably shouldn't have but I do. When I was at the Volturi, they did so many things that are unspeakable. The worst of all, I headed most of them. Children cried at night seeing the nightmare of violet eyes staring at them. I can't bear to look at another person." I was shaking. Nothing could help what I had gone through and nothing would be able to make that nightmare go away.

"My love, I want to know what you went through."

"Edward, you don't want to know. You don't even want to hear about it, you would not be able to look at another person for fear that they might have been a victim. I pray that you never have to go through it." I shook my head, while the tears fell down my face. But Edward looked serious. He was on his knees and he face was dead serious.

"I want to know what the Volturi put you through! Bella, show me what you went through. I want to understand what made you change. Please, I know you can."

I was confused. Edward couldn't read my mind, let alone get into any of my memories. I then remembered what my other self had said. She said that I was human and vampire. My emotions were what empowered me and my vampire self helped me to carry out the emotions. But none of that included reading minds or showing memories.

"Edward, you can't read my mind. I don't have the power to do any of that."

"You do love! You called out to me that one time when you saw me. I heard you; I heard you loud and clear, yelling my name. I know you can."

"I'm not you! I can't just let you in!" His persistence that I could do something that I knew I couldn't made my anger rise.

"No Bella. I can't just come in; you have to let me in. Open up to me."

I shook my head. "I don't want you to see! You will think of me as a monster. That's what I am. Nothing could change what I have done. Then you will leave me in fear."

Edward pulled me into him. He didn't say anything for a while.

"I will never leave you again Bella. That's not an option."

"That didn't stop you before." I knew I should want to take back the words, but I didn't. He needed to know just how horrific the things I had done. The need for him to understand outweighed the feeling of not wanting to hurt him.

"Bella, can't you just trust me. You married me and put your life in my hands. 'I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life my bring us.' That was our vow to each other, no matter what I will always love you. _N__o matter what_."

When I looked in his golden eyes, I could see the reflection of my own. These violet eyes that were at first, a sign of humanity, had become nightmares of people around the world. They looked on with many human emotions but then turned numb to them. Seeing so much and taking in everything, my violet eyes had become a curse of my own making.

But here, here was a man who loved me and was able to look in my eyes without fear or anger. And yet he wanted to see the atrocious things that my eyes should have looked away. My insides were tearing apart. Every part of my being didn't want to show him, but when I looked into his eyes; my heart told me it was ok.

"Alright Edward." My voice was solemn but serious. I looked away from his eyes and got out of his lap.

Sitting on my knees across from Edward, I took a deep breath and held out my hands. He took them and gave them a reassuring squeeze but I didn't acknowledge the gesture.

"Bella, everything will be ok."

"You say that now Edward, but tell me that after."

Inside, everything was screaming not to do this. Everything yelled except my heart, which quietly reassured me that what I was doing was the right thing. The fact that scared me the most was that I would have to go through the memories with him. I had done so much to forget them and now I was going to have to relive them. I shuttered at the though.

Another deep breath and I let everything slip away. My thoughts and emotions, everything slipped away into the darkness.

_A cool breeze tickled my fingertips and I opened my eyes to the center of my mind. The tree was still there but no figure of my angel. Walking up to the tree, I laid my hand on the trunk. Searching for Edward with my mind, I found him waiting patiently in the blackness._

_I grabbed his hand and he flinched but let me lead him. We made it back to the tree and I lead him into the center of my mind._

_"Go ahead and open your eyes Edward."_

_Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at me. He gasp aloud and just let his jaw drop._

_"Bella, you're…different." I smirked at his lack of vocabulary._

_"This is my mind state Edward. This is what I should look like if I didn't do anything to my figure__ and was full vampire__."_

_"This place, what is it?" He looked around but didn't stop facing me._

_"It's the center of my mind. Quite literally the center because around us is the maze in which I wandered while I was unconscious."_

_Another small breeze blew and Edward seemed a bit confused but kept the question to himself._

_"My love, show me. Show me what you have been through."_

_"Follow me and don't fall behind or you won't be able to get out."_

_Edward stiffed and quickly followed behind me after I set off into one of the mazes openings. Edward behind me was trying to memorize the way we came but gave up after a few minutes. After a while, we came to a dead end._

_"It's a dead end love. I don't think we can go any farther."_

_"That's the thing. _You_ may not think we can but this isn't your mind. It's mine." I flashe__d him a smile and he returned it_

_Putting my hand on the wall, it vibrated and then disappeared in front of us. Only a thick darkness lay before us. My hand combed the darkness and showed just how thick it was. Edward came up next to me and took my hand._

_"I put them to where I would never have to see them. The air is thick with the blackness that my mind went through. These are something I never want to remember."_

_"The curse of being a vampire, but I'm here with you Bella. You don't have to go through this alone anymore."_

_"You're wrong Edward. When we walk through that, we will be separated until I end the memories. You will be alone and I will go through the same things. I will do my best not to end it early but my will is not as strong as you think it is." _

_As soon as I ended the sentence, Edward scooped me up in his arms and kissed me. It was long and passionate but I didn't return it. I couldn't__ afford__ feel__ing__ anything if I was going to get through the memories of a month being at the Volturi._

_Edward disengaged from the kiss. "I will away be here for you love. Remember that I am still holding your hands and that I still am with you no matter what."_

_Taking my hand, he took a step towards the blackness. Louder, everything in my being screamed for us to no got through. But a squeeze for Edwards hand made me listen to my heart and take the step._

_Screaming could be heard through the blackness and Edwards hand was torn from mine. I screamed Edwards name but it was lost in the darkness. The memories of my nightmares started to play around me and I went completely numb._

* * *

**Ok. So...chapter 41. A little inside Bella's mind again but we finally get to understand a little more of the different things she does as a human vampire. Yep yep. We also get to see the real fear she has behind what she had done. Which, in the first place, she didn't think it was bad. (Its like when you were little and you got really angry. You ended up punching another kid. When you get in trouble, you only know it was the wrong thing to do when you were told. Here, Bella forgot she was ever told.)**

**Ok...so...guess what? I can finally see the end! I was trying to make an outline of what significant scenes I want to show. There were only three not including the epilogue. Which means there are only, at the most, ten chapters left. Yep yep. So, i am going to be sad but at the same time I can finally stop procrastinating on all my homework. Hehehe...yep yep. Just for all you who are wondering about when this story will end.**

**Review Please...**

**Gina**


	42. Emotional Rollercoaster

_The visions passed before me, each one more horrific than the next. I kept the thought that Edward was still holding my hands, still with me. Nothing else would comfort me and my numbness began to waver._

_Crackling fire and the screeching of the humans under attack.__ It was my very first job and it was to wipe a village off the face of the earth. Certain humans were to be saved and others killed. The massacre lasted for only six hours. But the scene of burning houses and blood drenched streets were consuming my mind. I covered my ears and shut my eyes but they still played. My memory__ self __bit another human and I wrenched from the blood._

_The next flash of memory and I knew it quite well. 'Recruit a young girl at any cost.' The girl was no older than seven and we all swarmed. Multiple bites sent the girls screams of terror and pain throughout the room. Her family came in, quickly disposed of in front of her very eyes. My eyes reflected in the little girls eyes. She screamed again and then went limp._

_Another memory came into my head and another and another; each one more horrific, graphic, and traumatizing than the next. I couldn't control myself. I lost all hope of blocking it out but my eyes had gone wide with a new realization of what I had done._

_My hands slipped from my __ears and the sound became louder, t__he smell more and more rancid. And worst of all the feeling of all the ghosts I had killed. They swam around me and just tortured me. Their eyes wide with fight at my violet eyes. The sudden death I brought upon them._

_Crumbling, I __fell__ prey to the tremors that consumed my body and mind. Hours went by, most of __which__ fe__lt__ like days. Each day brought more grief, pain, hopelessness, resentment, horror, and complete numbness._

_Finally it stopped. The screaming and the smells stopped. I was back at the Volturi lair and it was the last battle in which I killed most of the guards. My breathing was jagged, I couldn't hold on and I let the darkness slide back into place._

_My memory of before came back and I realized my terrible mistake. Edward had seen it and gone through it all. I had let him in against everything, but now I knew I wouldn't be able to face him. __Never__ again__ Some things can be forgiven but others are inexcusable. This was one of those things._

_I screamed and pushed everything out of my mind. I wanted everything gone and now, out of my horrific mind. Tears streamed down my face and felt so lost._

When I was back in my body, I didn't even open my eyes. I tore my hands out of Edwards and wrapped them around my waist. For a little while, I rocked back and forth from where I was.

"Oh god. I should have never...how could I have…?" With each whisper I finished the question in my head. _I should have never let Edward in my mind. How could I have ever thought it was a good idea?_

I had to open my eyes or else the liquid that had been flowing from my eyes would threaten to drown me. Once I opened them, I instantly regretted it. For Edward was still sitting across from me, his eyes wide with horror or shock. My tears were getting in the way to tell.

"Bella…" He whispered my name as he gulped down a sob. His body was lightly shaking but he did his best to hide it.

It felt like a curse. My name on the tongue of a perfectly good vampire. I couldn't stand it and I couldn't hold it in. I didn't deserve Edward. No matter what anything he said.

As quickly as my weakened body would let me, I made a run for it. I needed forgiveness for something unforgivable. Eternity as a vampire now sounded exactly like Edward had view it. The harshness, mercilessness, heartlessness, vindictiveness, whatever you wanted to call this side of infinity.

Swiftly, my get-a-way was thwarted by arms that had wrapped around my body.

"No! Let me go! Nothing in this world could ever forgive me of the things I have done!" I yelled, shrieked, and thrashed around but the arms were stronger than I was. Nothing could measure up to the atrocity that I had done in just a month of being with the Volturi.

"Just let me go. Let me rid this world of a grotesque, vile being. Let the world be free of one more evil." My struggles were to no avail when the arms just constricted even more.

"No Bella." Those two words were so commanding that I froze against my restraints.

For a long while, the only thing that could be heard was the quiet sobs I let out. My tears still fell down and were now creating a puddle on the forest floor. Everything in me just wanted to shut down and to die.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, my restrainer spoke.

"I am not of this world then." My eyes widened with shock. "Because, my love, I forgive you."

His arms took hold of the sides of my body and turned me around face him. Letting him just turn me, I kept my head down and tried to stop the river of tears running down my cheeks.

"Bella, look at me." I made no acknowledgement that I heard him, still keeping my head down.

"Bella, look at me now." Slowly, I raised my head up to look him in the eyes. They were no longer golden but a midnight shade of black. I realized he was weakened just as much at my memories as I had been.

"Please, don't love me." My voice pleaded with him. He didn't deserve anyone like me. No one deserved me.

"Bella, stop saying things you don't mean."

"What makes you think I don't mean that Edward?!" He wasn't taking me seriously. Well, I was _dead _serious.

"Nothing could ever change the love I have for you, nothing! We already went through this Bella. I meant what I said and I will never go back on those words as long as I am on this earth. Even with knowing what you have done, I still believe in you and I completely forgive you."

"How can you? How can you forgive a monster like me?" I was so confused and I just supported myself against Edward's chest.

"Because it wasn't you." I looked up at him.

"Edward, didn't you see? Those were my memories and that was me."

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't. That was a girl named Is; someone in which I hope never to meet. She was cruel and evil. Most of all, her eyes showed no emotion to anything that she was doing. But the girl, woman, in front of me cries out in horror and wishes with all her might that those things never happened. I see two completely different people. Nothing to do with each other except that they shared the same mind for about a month."

"But…" Edward's finger came to my lips. He shook his head and kissed me on my forehead.

"I'm just glad I was able to get my Bella back."

I just leaned against Edward's body. Taking in all that he had said, I still couldn't understand why he would still want to be with me. I could never forgive myself but how had he been able to forgive so quickly?

"You are always more critical of yourself then you need to be. I forgave you because in my heart and in your mind, I knew it wasn't you."

I looked up at him with uncertainty but he only gave me a slight smile.

"No, your mind is still blocked. But I can read your face. After all, you are my wife."

"You are impossible Edward. Truly impossible."

"How so?"

"I let you in, you see the memories that no one should ever have to recall, but yet I am the one running away. Again, you save me and you understand me better than I understand myself. You even forgive me when I know I don't deserve it and yet, you don't at all seem at the least bit shaken."

"Shaken Bella? It was much worse. I have seen some horrible things in my vampire time but that made me want to flee. But I knew you had to relive this, relive those memories knowing that you were numb at the time and now you aren't. I knew I had to be there for you because you wouldn't be able to handle it. So, simply, I just recovered quicker than you did because I was just an onlooker, not the on inflicting the pain."

He stroked my back and pulled me closer into him. Laying kisses on my head, he massaged my neck as I let out the last of my tears.

"I am just sorry you had to go through that. They should have never captured you in the beginning. I should have…" This time it was my finger that went up to his lips.

"I don't want to have that conversation now because no one is to blame but the Volturi and they are going to be out of commission for a long while." He nodded in agreement and pulled my head back against his chest.

We sensed Edwards' family a few minutes before they revealed themselves but we never moved from our positions. Alice was the first to speak out of the group.

"Are you guys ok? I had a vision and then we heard the screaming…"

All six pairs of eyes looked at us questionably. I detached myself from Edward but he never took his hand away from the waist. I answered truthfully,

"No, but we will be." I felt the light touch of Edward's lips on my head and he gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, that's good."Alice said with a nod of encouragement.

"And why is that Alice?" Edward's question surprised me.

"I thought you would figure it out by now." She smiled a truly evil grin.

"Not with all of you singing different songs in five different languages."

They all laughed and Esme came over the hold my hand that was free from Edward's grasp.

"Why, my darlings, it's Christmas Eve."

I looked up at Edward. "Today is has been such an emotional rollercoaster, I don't think I can handle Christmas." Edward just pulled me to him so that I was leaning against his left side.

"I think we can use a break or distraction of Christmas. Whichever way you prefer to look at it."

"Defiantly as a distraction."

"Then distraction it is." Edward kissed me on the head and with his family; we walked silently back to the mansion.

The light bulb went off in my head.

"Oh crap, Jacob…"

* * *

**Wow...ok...when people say what you read affects your mood, the same goes for writing. I was soooo down when I started writing this thing. But yes...I added Christmas. Hahahaha...Christmas at the Cullens. Plus, Alice has her visions back! Woot woot.**

**Ok...it might be a little confusing but I think I edited it to be a little better. Edward always forgives...even though it was horrible. None of the Cullens know and maybe it will be told, maybe not. Im not sure yet. Im writing my butt off here...gaaa..**

**Please review! (Its a long chapter for all you people have been whinning about short chapters.)**

**Gina...hehehehe...**


	43. Thank You

Our walk back to the house was silent; the family must have picked up on me and Edwards' distress but said nothing. I didn't doubt Alice could see the future of us going into my memories but I prayed she didn't see the actual memories. Although her mood gave off that she knew nothing except Christmas was tomorrow.

_What has happened to me? I lost track of time and now, on one of the worst days I have had it is followed up by Christmas? If there is a god somewhere, he is probably busting a gut laughing._

Next to me, Edward was wrapped up in some thoughts of his own. I only pitied Jasper who had to deal with our emotions. Yet, he seemed to be happy enough holding down the bouncing Alice. Both Esme and Carlisle was talking, once in a while looking at us in concern but then looking away. Rosalie and Emmett were the only ones not showing any emotion, which was fine by me. I was completely tired of emotions.

The scent of werewolf became stronger as we came closer to the house. I sighed. The emotional rollercoaster wasn't over yet. No matter how much I wanted it to be.

"Bella, you don't have to do this today you know."

"I know, but I should. I want some answers, and now is probably the only time I will get them."

"I don't think you are strong enough to handle him now." Edward squeezed my hand and I stroked the top of his hand, lightly with my thumb.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I can hear his thoughts right now and they are really mad. He is having trouble controlling himself alone and I am not sure he will be any better with you."

I closed my eyes for a moment. "I have enough strength to handle him. We just went hunting."

Edward stopped suddenly, making me jerk to a stop but I turned around to him.

"I don't mean vampire strength Bella, I mean human strength. Your greatest strength and weakness are one in the same; your emotions. But before, they were strained severely and you probably will have a hard time recovering." His eyes searched my face but I only smiled.

"Shows what you know. I am fine Edward, I can handle Jacob."

Edward did not smile. "If your fine, then I am in love with Jacob. I know you are putting on an act my love. You usually do when you get hurt, but I am not sure it will hold against Jacobs' anger."

I knew he was right, but I didn't want to admit it. Admitting it would mean that Edward would take me home and I would not be able to ask Jacob what happened. I pressed my lips into a line.

"I will be fine. Nothing will happen, trust me."

Edward mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'stubborn' but I didn't pursue the topic. Looking to the right of me, I could see the shadowy figure about a mile or so away. I touched Edwards arm and he only nodded in rely. Laying a kiss on my forehead, he dashed away in the direction of the house after his family. The figure came closer until it was on the edge of the cleaning were we had stopped at.

"You're glowing." Jacob stepped out of the shadows. He still had his bandages on but he had put the shirt over them.

"The correct term would be sparkling, I think." I smiled sweetly, letting my face show a false strength.

"I heard you scream. Bells, what happed a little while ago?" I swallowed but kept my face completely pleasant.

"Edward just surprised me with something and I got overly excited. That's all."

Jacob walked closer to me but stopped about 4 yards away.

"I missed you Bells. I am really sorry about everything."

I shook my head and let a smirk come to my face. "You can repay me by telling me what happened."

"Nothing really, just a little argument." Jacob found something fascinating on the ground.

"Nothing really my butt! Jacob, you could have died if I didn't intervene! Not only that, but Paul had the look of murder in his eyes. You were fighting for you life." The smirk went away and I let anger seep into my head. It was so much easier to keep up appearances when you were mad.

"We were just having an argument about werewolf things. Nothing you need to concern yourself with Bells." I could see the control slipping right through his grip. But my control was still in tacked in my anger.

"You are my friend Jake. I want to know what happened whether or not it was werewolf stuff. I'm here as your friend Jake, nothing more and nothing less."

"We just got in a fight over me coming back but not wanting to rejoin the pack." I was thoroughly confused.

"Why would you not want to rejoin the pack?"

He moved his foot in the ground and kept his head down. "Because."

I growled and Jacob looked up. Turning around, I lifted up my shirt and showed him the blood stained bandages on my back. I heard him swear under his breath.

"Jacob, I deserve more than a 'because' as an answer." I pulled my shirt down and turned back to him. Finally I had his attention.

"I don't want to rejoin the pack because then I wouldn't be able to see you or talk to you. It was a part of Sam's new rule. No fraternizing with the enemy, you, being the enemy. I thought they were being stupid and close minded because even though the bloodsucker changed you, it was to save your life. They would hear nothing of it." He took a deep breath to control himself and continued. "So, I chose not to come back. Paul was doing his rounds and when he heard that I wasn't coming back because of you, he lost his temper. Unfortunately, I was crossing the border of La Push near him and he attacked. It was more over choosing a vampire over the pack that go him worked up. But, Sam said it was our job to protect against other creatures that were a threat and I was considered a threat."

I swallowed, not knowing what to say. Jacob was looking straight at me but my eyes had glazed over.

"Jake, you shouldn't have done that. You should go back to Sam, to the pack, to your family. I am not going to be in the middle of you and them." I said it in all seriousness but my heart wasn't in it.

If not for trying to keep my legs to stay up I would have hugged him. Edward was right in saying that my emotions were my weakness and I could feel them working their magic on my knees.

"No Bells. I finally understand what you have been saying all this time about being close-minded. There is no reason for us to hate each other and yet we do. I, personally, am tired of it. I am going to be staying at Charlie's for the time being, just a warning."

"But Jake..." I was so lost. Jacob had given up his life with the pack to something that he believed but it was also for me. It confused me even more than I was before.

"No Bella, I am standing up for what I believe; what we believe. It's the only thing…that will ensure that you and I stay friends. I still love you Bells, I didn't think I would after you having your heart stop, but I do. The only thing that helps me is still being able to be friends with you. And if I stayed with the pack, I would just end up being useless to them by always thinking of you."

I wasn't shocked but it caught me off guard a little. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jacob, please, you know it you should just forget it."

He sighed but smiled. "I know, but that's like asking you to forget Edward."

My eyes widened in horror and my breath caught in my throat. I bit my lower lip to keep myself composed but it was showing on my face.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, it's nothing. I just remembered something. So am I allowed to go after Paul or what?" Amazingly, I pulled out a smile and I visibly could see Jacob relax.

"No, you will just get in more trouble than you already are. And everyone knows we don't need that." He chuckled and I kept the smile on my face.

I hugged Jacob and he flinched against my cold skin but he hugged me back.

"Thank you Jake. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me. What are you going to do for Christmas then?"

"Probably go out with Charlie and Billy. I think the both of them are tired of fish."

He let go, smiled, and nodded. Both our heads shot up in the same direction at the same time. Jacob chuckled and patted the top of my head

"I know when I am getting kicked out. Remember, I'm at your dads place. So, if you want to talk or if you want me out to talk to your dad, just say the word. I will always be here for you."

With that, he ran past me and morphed. Just as he slipped from regular sight, Edward walked out of the shadows and to my side.

"I hate to say I told you so love but…" I cut him off.

"I didn't lose it and neither did he. So don't you dare say what I think you were going to say."

Edward kissed me on my forehead. "Whatever you say Bella, whatever you say."

I swatted him away with my hand but he caught it and pulled me into a full blown kiss. His arms wrapped around my back but his grip hit none of my wounds. My hands weaved their way into his hair and took hold. Just as our tongues began to intertwine, Edward pulled away and growled.

"Edward?"

"Why did you have to become friends with a werewolf my love?"

"Because I wasn't always a vampire and I didn't think he would be the kind to hang around when you and I were kissing." He chuckled and picked me up.

"You are so much lighter now."

I made a face. "Are you calling my fat when I was a human?"

He outright laughed. "No, my love, I'm calling you skinny as a vampire."

I smiled. "Oh, well in that case…"I sealed the sentence off with a kiss.

"Maybe I should compliment you more often." He started to walk back to the house.

"Maybe you should." My smile couldn't get any wider on my face but inside I was falling apart. Edward knew but helped me keep my face up in front of Jacob, who I could still feel watching us. He knew I couldn't keep it up for much longer.

"Don't worry Bella, we are almost home." Edward whispered.

I buried my face in his chest. "Thank you Edward. Thank you so much."

* * *

**I am sooo sorry everyone! It has taken me soo long! Should I list the reasons? Ok...here. I have 2 essays in English, 1 project in Graphic Design, Test in Chemistry, Math homework up to my eyeballs. Plus, my laptop with my story on it was taken away and is still missing (crying a river)...but I was able to sneak this chapter off of it beforemy mom found out. I am doing my best but now is not really a good time. Huge home problems. But I will keep writing because it helps me deal.**

**Hope you like the chapter. I will do my best to update A.S.A.P. Love you guys for sticking with me thus far! Review please.**

**Gina**


	44. Christmas Day

The light shown right in my eyes and I put my hands over them to block out the sunlight. I moaned at the headache I had and turned on my side. Except a body stopped me for turning onto my stomach and I snuggled into it. Taking a deep breath, I let the scent of Edward fill all my senses.

"Good morning love."

I moaned, snuggled closer to him and chuckled at my reply. His arm came around and moved my back so I was pressed closer into him. He then laid a kiss on my head.

"Its Christmas morning and the whole family are doing their best to keep Alice from bounding in here."

"Good, because Alice right now would be like a fly in my ear and I would have to squish her into the wall." I pressed my hands to my temples.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I have a roaring headache and I feel completely drained."

"Vampires don't have headaches."

"Well, this one does." I groaned again but Edward pressed his fingers against my temples and massaged them. My eyes closed and I moaned in happiness. I felt him stiffen under me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What can I say? Your moans turn me on." Edward had a huge smile on his face and if he could blush he probably would have.

"I thought you said Alice was being held back by your family. I doubt they can last _that_ long. Plus, it would ruin the Christmas gift I have for you." I smirked in reply to the surprise on his face.

"What do you mean Christmas gift?"

"I mean, I was prepared already. For all of you. I had bought my gifts in the beginning of June so I would forget about them till Christmas. That way I don't have to worry about Alice till the day of. It just ended up being perfect for this year."

Even with all the things that happened the day before and the past months, I couldn't help but be happy. I was back home, with my family, Jacob was my friend, Charlie was back to normal, and I wouldn't have to keep anymore secrets for Edward. A bonus was that it was Christmas and I had already done my shopping months ago.

"Maybe we should go downstairs now. To help your family with Alice." I moved to get up but Edward held me down.

"Just one," He kissed me on the lips gently but that little kiss held the passion of a beast.

"Edward, no, you will ruin your gift. Come on, we have to go." With as much effort as I could muster, I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. Swaying slightly, I put my hand on the wall for support. After taking a deep breath, I was able to walk stably and I reverted time back to its normal speed.

"That was unnecessary Bella."

"Quite the contrary." I closed the bathroom door before he could even make another complain or put a stop to my intentions.

Turning on the shower, I just let the water run down my naked body and I took another deep breath. My tears mixed with the shower water and I just let them run off my face. Now that I was a vampire, putting on a mask had been so much easier but now it was just tearing me apart. Everything that happened to me flooded my brain but also the happiness of being home and Christmas mixed with it.

I turned the shower off once I had let the tears stop. After drying off, I got dressed in some slacks and a silver top that Alice had bought for me a while back. My hair just fell in wet waves down on my back and so I just let them be after brushing them. Upon opening the door, I ran into Edward who was standing three inches from the door.

"You took a while in the shower."

"Do you know how long it has been since I have actually taken a shower? I now am happily squeaky clean." I ran my finger over my arm to emphasize my point.

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. I snuggled into him and said,

"You see, it was necessary or you would have stopped me from taking a shower and Alice would have end up bounding in on _that_." I laughed and then turned to the door where Alice slammed open the door.

"I knew you could overcome him Bella! Thank you!" Alice squeezed her body in between Edward and me. We both kissed her on the cheek at the same time, wishing her a Merry Christmas. She started to pull us out of the room and I weaseled out of her grip.

"I have to get the gifts I hid for you guys." Alice looked at me with a confused look.

"What gifts?"

"Your Christmas gifts silly. Did you really think I wasn't prepared?" I smiled.

"But I didn't see anything about you getting gifts or giving them to us."

"I know. I made it that way. There are many ways to get around your sight Alice and gives me a challenge to figure them out."

Moving to the closet, I dug around until I got to the box that was covered in a brown blanket. Both Edward and Alice covered their noses and took a step back.

"Bella, it smells like a wet mutt."

"Exactly! See, I took Jacob shopping with me so you wouldn't see what I was going to buy you. Then I wrapped the box so you wouldn't get into it but it was also a tester to see if your sight also included things that smelled like werewolf. I'm still not sure because a couple days after I put them in the closet, I forgot about them until you reminded me it was Christmas. So, I got around you and I have the element of surprise once again."

Edward was laughing hysterically throughout my whole speech and Alice pouted like a three year old. I was smiling as I carried the box past the both of them down to the living room.

The house was decorated beautifully and the tree in the corner of the room was covered in tinsel. Everything was spectacular, including the huge pile of gifts under the tree. I opened the box and added the six presents under the tree. Esme and Jasper came into the room just as I was putting the last present under the tree.

"What are those Bella?" Esme asked.

"Those are the presents I bought for everyone."

"No wonder Alice is in such a fuss. She didn't know that you bought us things."

"And she won't know what it is until she opens it." I folded up the box in four ways and ran outside to put it in the trash can.

When I entered the living room for the second time, everyone was gathered and sitting down in a chair. I saw an opening between Edward and Alice, so I took it. Edward wrapped his arm around me and chuckled as Alice shot me a dirty look.

"Alright everyone; another year and another holiday where we can celebrate being together as a family. This time we are able to add another Cullen to the picture and we are excited about that." Carlisle made a motion to me but continued with his speech. "I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and to be able to enjoy this day to the fullest."

The whole family made noises and laughed. I had no idea how Christmas at the Cullens was held but I knew I was going to enjoy every moment of it. Edward told me that if would be too chaotic for all the family to dive into their presents at once so they had a system. The eldest _vampire_ would go first and then they would go down from there.

Carlisle was first and he went to the tree. Grabbing all the presents for him, he sat back down in the chair and began opening them. The first was from Rosalie and Emmett; a beautiful silk shirt that look expensive. Present number two was my present and he smiled at me. He unwrapped it and smiled even wider. I had gotten him a painting of a landscape. It was a place in Ireland and I knew Carlisle liked landscapes because his office at the hospital had a couple.

"Thank you Bella. This is incredible." I smiled in reply.

Once he finished with his gifts, Esme went next and she made it a point to open mine first. Her present was a necklace hand-made by an old friend of my mothers' that lived in Seattle.

Rosalie opened all her presents before she came to mine. Upon opening it, her jaw dropped and it looked like she was about to cry. She looked from me to the gift and back again. Then, carefully, she pulled out the hair comb that you wore to pull your hair back. It was silver with small diamonds in the shape of roses and she put it into her hair.

"Bella, this is amazing! Thank you." She gave me a sincere smile and I chuckled back.

Emmett got a bunch of movies and I gave him a brand new shirt. Not as nice a Carlisle's but it was a nice pattern and one of the few that would actually fit him.

Jasper was delighted when Alice gave him the board game Strategy and promised to play with him. Edward had given him the Godfather Trilogy and I ended up getting him a watch with a bunch of cool gadgets on it.

Alice was bouncing even before she opened her presents. Of course she picked up mine first.

"I still can't believe you hid this from me! It's not fair!"

I smiled. "Just open your gift Alice." She nodded in reply and ripped open the box.

Inside was a medium size box. It was wood, engraved on the top and sides with flowers. Upon opening it, the music started to play and the little flower fairy spun around. Alice looked at it longingly and then closed the lid. She looked at me with eyes that looked like she was going to cry.

"It's a music box. Oh Bella, how did you know?" She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Aren't you glad it was a surprise?"

"Not really." Her reply made the whole family laugh.

Next was Edward. He got a couple action movies and a shirt from Esme. Alice had gotten him a brand new chess board for their games and Jasper gave him a gift card to one of the stores in the mall. When Edward finished opening his gifts, he looked at me with confusion.

"Bella, I thought you said…" He didn't finish the sentence but he didn't have to.

"Later Edward, later." I flashed him a smile and I could see by the look on his face he was thinking something dirty. Turning away from him, I blushed to myself knowing that it probably was what he was thinking.

"Bella, it's your turn!" Alice placed all my presents next to me.

I shook my head but said nothing. I opened the first from Emmett, which were some boxing gloves.

"So you and me can box without really hurting each other!" He had a huge grin on his face.

"Emmett, I think we can hurt each other even with these on."

"You're probably right but I think they look cool."

"So do I Emmett, so do I." I thanked him and went onto the next present from Rosalie.

It was wrapped in white paper and tied with a red ribbon. I almost didn't want to open it, _almost._ When I finally finished unwrapping the box, the tissue paper revealed two delicate chopsticks. They were painted beautifully and engraved.

"Now that you have long hair, you can put it up with those."

"Thank you Rosalie, their beautiful." She bowed her head in reply.

Carlisle's gift was next and when I opened it, my breath caught in my throat. A magnificent leather case was inside of the box and it had a beautiful pattern on it. The pattern was ribbon wrapped around a flower. I was enthralled with it and I looked up at Carlisle

"Carlisle, this is truly amazing. You didn't carve this did you?"

"I told you I have a little hobby. I'm glad you like it though. I thought your cell phone could use a holder now that Edward won't be calling you so much on it."

"I love it Carlisle, thank you!" Taking out my cell phone from my pocket, I slipped it into its new case and tucked it back into my pocket.

Grabbing Alice's gift, I looked wearingly at her.

"Yeah, you might not want to open that now Bella. It will match with the other gift."

I slapped her on the arm. "Thanks a lot Alice."

She chuckled. "Your welcome."

"Mine next." My face went sour as I turned to look at my husband.

"No Bella, you will not ruin my fun of not letting me lavish you with gifts. I'm allowed to now that we are married. Plus, you get extra special things since its not even our first year of being married."

"You know, he is right dear. It's in the marriage handbook." Esme piped in.

"I would like to read this marriage handbook if you don't mind Esme, do you think I could borrow it some time?" I laughed and Esme chuckled but didn't reply. Although it had been funny, I was completely serious. If there was a handbook on marriage, I would love to read it because I was a little lost at the moment.

"Fine, I won't ruin your fun."

"Thank you."

Edward handed me a hard, wrapped, object. He was smiling but it was a sweet smile, a smile to encourage me. I ran my hands along the wrapping before I began opening it. The whole family, except Alice, was eager to see what Edward bought me.

The paper fell away and I was looking at a book. It was brand new and it was a hardback. The binding was extravagant and the pages were edged with gold. I looked up at Edward but he only smiled back. Cracking the cover of the book, I flipped to the title page. In his beautiful scrip, Edward had left a note in the corner.

_To my dear Bella,_

_Nothing will keep us apart. Our love is our redeeming quality. No matter how selfish Catherine may be or how malignant Heathcliff is._

_Yours always, Edward_

I smiled and knew exactly, after the note, what it was. Farther down the page was the gold scrip of the title; _Wuthering Heights._ I leaned over and kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Thank you Edward. I promise to take care of it. Just be warned, it's going to be my new bedtime friend."

He cracked a smirk. "_Our_ bedtime friend love. I will read it to you sometime."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely."

Edward pulled me into his arms and I clung to the book. Carlisle went into the kitchen and brought out glasses full of what looked like wine but I knew better. We all put the glasses in the air and said,

"Merry Christmas!" The liquid went down smooth and easy. I could hear Emmett smacking his lips together.

"What was that?" I asked when I felt the rush of energy flow through my body.

"A holiday treat; tiger."

"I think I like it." Edward laughed at my tone and I hit him upside the head with my book.

"Everyone scatter. I know you have things you want to do so go do them!" Esme jumped up out of her chair and grabbed Carlisle's arm. Within seconds, the room was empty.

"Edward, where did everyone go?"

He kissed my head. "Carlisle is talking Esme to their special spot. Alice and Jasper checked out a hotel room in Seattle for tonight. Rosalie and Emmett keep their schedule a secret every year but I think it has something to do with a plane trip because they are never home until New Years Eve."

"So we have the house to ourselves?"

"Yes my love."

"Well, that was nice of them."

"It was."

I stood up and began picking up my gifts.

"Bella, do you think I could have my gift now?"

"I don't know Edward. Have you been a good vampire this year?" I let the words just slip off my tongue in the most seductive way possible, even though it probably sounded nothing of the sort.

"Not at all." Edward stood up and pulled me into his arms. The closer I got to him, the more I realized that he was_ ready_ but I still wanted to make it memorable.

"Well then, I guess we will just have to do something about that now won't we?" I used my gift to slow time down almost to a complete stop and wiggled out of Edwards grip. Laughing, I realized how naughty I had become since I had been married. Using a post-it note, I wrote a note and stuck it on his chest. After that, I picked up all my presents and headed upstairs.

Most of my presents I put on my nightstand but I opened Alice's gift to see if she really meant what she said. Sure enough, it was a beautiful dark blue silk robe. It was short and thin but she was right in saying it went with what I had got Edward.

Ever since I knew I was getting married, I dragged Angela with me into Victoria Secrets and bought a dark blue lingerie set. I though it was quite cute but I was never able to wear it on our wedding night considering I never made it.

I sifted through the closet and picked out the pink and white stripped bag. Then taking it and Alice's present, I went into the bathroom to change. That's when I reverted time to normal and I knew Edward was already getting ready.

* * *

**Ha! Its sooo long! I couldn't bear splitting it up since I am already putting Christmas in two different chapters already. It was more than I expected but I really wanted to have a little fun with the next chapter. Hehehe...**

**Alright...what to say? Oh, for all you people, the blanket thing actually worked against Alice's vision. Just so you guys know. And..um...what else...? I had fun making up gifts and my favorite would have to be what Edward got Bella, no doubt. I was thinking about having them give eachother super expensive gifts but then, they have holidays the rest of their lives. So, they do something special for Christmas rather that giving something. Yep yep...um...so yeah..**

**Review please! Thanks for reading!**

**Gina**


	45. Christmas Night

**Warning! Mature Content!**

**Rated M for a reason!**

**Please be careful...I don't want to be the reason for perversion of the next generation. **

**(Older generation...well...we are already screwed on that subject. Hahahaha...)**

**------**

**----**

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed. This was completely out of character for me but I knew it was all for Edward. But still, I felt like a complete idiot; a complete love sick and perverted idiot. Another sigh and I turned to the door, ready for the laughs I would get from my husband. My hand hovered just above the handle for a moment and then I turned the knob, opening the door.

I felt like a complete retard standing in the doorway, three fourths naked and doing my best not to go as red as a tomato. The latter I completely failed.

"Oh…my…god…" Those were the first words out of Edward's mouth and I couldn't even look up at him. The feelings of wanting to slam the door shut and whimper in the corner about how bad this idea was ran through my head. But that was before I felt the soft caress of Edwards hand against my cheek.

"Edward…um…Merry Christmas?" I could barely get the sentence out. Everything inside of me was trying to capture all the courage so that I wouldn't run away. My breath was jagged and if I had a heart beat, it would have stopped from pounding too fast.

"Bella, look up at me."

I fingered the hem of the robe.

"My love, look at me."

I gulped and as I tried to keep the tears of embarrassment from falling down my cheek.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, look at me."

My head snapped up in reply to Edward using my full name. I didn't get a chance to look at his face before his kissed me. His kissed had so much force, that we were both pushed against the wall just to the right of the bathroom door. Edward's hand was braced against the wall and his other hand snaked around my waist, pulling me up so I was on my tip toes.

I, on the other hand, was at a loss for everything. The embarrassment was still in my brain but I couldn't connect with my brain at the moment. My hands were at first at my side, pressed against the wall behind me but then one of the seemed to make its way into Edward's hair. 

Suddenly, the space that was separating us was no longer there. Edward had pushed his body up against mine and his hand that was bracing the wall came down to hold my neck. The force made me take my hand away from the wall too and as we slammed into the wall, I wrapped my hand around his waist.

The kissed stopped but Edward's lips were still hovering over my top lip. I could feel his lips but they only teased instead of kissed.

"This is the best Christmas present in the history of Christmas presents. And that list is very long." His breath combined with mine and I could feel the embarrassment rushing back into my head but not before it hit my cheeks.

"Edward, must you speak?" I nibbled his lower lip and then tugged it down, signaling I wanted more. My hand grabbed some of his hair and I pulled his head down to where I could reach his lips.

"Yes. Because I have to tell you how amazing you are, how much I love you, and how you look like an angel that came down from heaven just for me."

I blushed again. "I am nothing like an angel."

"Oh really? Well, last time I checked, I believe you are the one who captured me and made me turn from my ways. So, according to the facts, you have done an angels work and today, you are simply gorgeous, just like an angel."

Edward's arm, that was behind my neck, slipped out from behind me and moved to touch my cheek. From there, it made a trail down to the bow that was tied for the robe. He fingered it, as if asking for permission. My eyes made contact with his as he pulled the bow out and let the robe flutter to the floor.

He took a deep breath. "You have had these and never told me?"

"They were for our wedding night. But I seemed to have missed it and so I though you would like them as a gift for Christmas. Just a little…improvising…on my part."

"I can't believe you held out on me." He was truly injured at my not telling him but I only chuckled at his childish thoughts. I leaned into his ear.

"But then you couldn't have had today as a surprise." I then took the liberty of nibbling on the top of his ear, and I had to stand on my tippy toes to reach.

"So very true. I love you Bella." 

"I love you too Edward."He head pulled away from mine and put his lips to my neck. His fingers played with my bra strap.

As soon as his lips left my neck, both of his hands went to my bra straps on either side and moved them down to my arms. I pushed his shoulders back away from me and we were separated just like that. Two seconds is all that it took me to get to the bed and lay on my back. In another three seconds, Edward was over me. His eyes were the purest golden color I had ever seen them.

Around me, everything slipped away. It was just me and Edward together, nothing else mattered. He slipped inside of me and before I could even gasp in pain, the undeniable bliss washed over me. I tried to stuff down the moan that was caught in my throat but nothing was able to stop it. 

Both my hands were in Edward's hair and holding on for dear life. I though if I let go, everything would slip back to reality. His hand was also in my hair but the other was holding him up against me. Our kisses were strong and passionate beyond anything I had ever dreamt about.

I don't know how long we were together but when I last took a break and looked out the window, the sun was beginning to set. Yet, my break was interrupted by Edward, who was use to having the energy to last long periods of time. I still was not use to having _this_ much energy being drained all at once.

Finally, the last bit of sun started to fall below the trees and Edward just kissed my forehead. I was snuggled securely into him. We were still on a high, not knowing that there was anything else in the world. We couldn't hear, smell, or feel anything else besides each other, which ended up being horribly wrong for us.

The door swung open of our room and both of our eyes shot open.

"Merry Christm…oh my god."

"Oh crap." Edward whispered in a high pitched voice.

_Understatement of the century._

* * *

**Ok...so...I wanted soo badly just to end this chapter here. But...I couldn't do that to you guys. Plus...I really only wanted the Christmas theme to go for one chapter but it ended to be two. So...I just put it all in one. I hope you are excited...because I did it for all you fans out their. I mean...how could I leave you at a cliff hanger like that one!**

* * *

The door slammed shut and it brought the world spinning back to us, and the reality of what just happened.

"Oh shit. That was…" I didn't even dare to finish the sentence. Using the energy I had left, I used my gift to slow time down so I could get dressed and be down the before the front door closed. I checked off everything before I ran downstairs. 

Underwear, check.

Bra, check.

Pants, check.

Shirt, oh no.

Quickly, I picked up my shirt and threw it on. As I opened the bedroom door, I reverted time back to normal and I ran as fast as _humanly_ possible.

"Dad, wait!"

He almost was to the door and what surprised me was that he wasn't alone. But, Charlie slowed down and stopped about a yard and a half away from the door.

"What's wrong?" Jacob looked from me to Charlie.

"Nothing, its nothing." I replied as I made it down the stairs and Charlie turned to me.

"How could that be nothing! I thought I taught you better Isabella! But I guess I didn't!" He was yelling but bit my tongue. Charlie was really mad at me, he was never mad enough to use my full name. This made twice in one day.

"Taught me better? What are you talking about?"

"You were doing it with _him_!" The word 'him' dripped with abhorrence and revulsion. Not only that, but Charlie's hand pointed to Edward who was fully dressed at the top of the stairs. I heard Jacob cough and suck in his breath.

"Of course I was! He-is-my-husband!" I sounded out every word, trying to not yell. Behind me, I heard Edward take very slow steps down the staircase, super slow even for humans.

"I come to wish you a Merry Christmas and I walk in on that!" He was still yelling and shaking.

"Well, then you should have gave us a warning before you came barging into the house!" It was taking everything I had not to yell. Surprisingly, Jacob was saying nothing throughout this whole ordeal. He wasn't mad and I knew he had finally understood that if I was happy, he would also be happy. But that was my wishful thinking and I prayed that it was the truth.

"We rang the doorbell like, ten times! The door was open and so I though that you would be watching TV. Not making out with…" He chewed on the last word, trying to think of the right word to describe Edward. "…bloodsucker!" Charlie spit out finally.

All three of us stiffened. Edward stopped his clawing decent down the stairs and Jacob's gaze went to Charlie.

I was at a loss for words. Not only completely stunned that something that hateful came out of my dad's mouth, but also that those specific words came out.

"Don't you dare say that about my husband! I don't think you would say that about mom's husband so don't you dare say that to mine! Yes, dad, no matter what you say or think, Edward is my husband! That will never change for as long as I am on this earth!" My voice was now raised and I probably was visibly steaming.

"I will never accept that! He left you multiple times and he will never be good enough for you! You are still Isabella Marie Swan!" I heard Edward swallow behind me. Jacob shifted but kept his eyes on me.

"Then I am no longer you daughter until you accept the fact that I am Isabella Marie _Cullen_." My face was serious and my voice was deathly calm. I had my eyes locked with Charlie.

He yelled, "Fine!" With that, he opened the front door and slammed it so hard it made the walls shake.

All three of us were stunned. Not only did we not move but none of were able to speak or even breathe. Only a few moments went by before the cruiser's horn sounded. Jacob jumped and walked over to me.

"Charlie is waiting for me. Here, this is your Christmas gift. It's not much but, I thought you might like it." He handed me a package and I put it in my pocket. He turned to go.

"Wait Jacob…" I used my skill and running up stairs, I grabbed a small box out of the closet. Running back down, I put time to normal and put the box in his hands.

"Merry Christmas Jacob."

"Merry Christmas Bells. And, don't worry, everything will be ok. He will get over it; it just might take him a little while." He flashed me a smile and even gave Edward, who had not moved from the staircase, a wave. With that, he opened the door and left.

A huge wave of reality crashed over my body.

"Holy crap." That was all that I could say. I no longer had a dad in Charlie. No tears came this time because the anger was still running off me.

Looking back at Edward, he was a stone statue and his hands were actually making dents in the wood railing. I walked up to him and put my hand on his cheek. It seemed to wake him but he still 

couldn't control his body. Guiding him down the stair case, I pulled Edward along hallway into the living room. Gently, I pushed Edward down onto the couch. He plopped down and I curled up next to him. 

The small object in my pocket made sitting somewhat uncomfortable and so I took it out. Examining it, I took off the wrapping and smiled. It was a carved figure and I guessed Jacob had carved it himself. I ran my fingers over the smooth surface and couldn't help but crack a smile. It was a figure of a bat and its wings were spread out. A small rope attached to it and I understood that it was for my cell-phone.

_Note to self: Put Jacob's gift on cell next time I go upstairs._

"Edward?" Once I put the figure up on the top of the couch, I dared to speak.

No answer came from him. He seemed to be staring off somewhere.

"Don't go some place where I can't follow." I snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"I will never go anywhere that you aren't." Looking up, I saw Edwards face turned towards me but his eyes were somewhat glazed over.

"Was he really that mad?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"He called you by your first name didn't he?"

"No, I mean, were his thoughts really bad?"

"Bella, let me just say that I am so glad you can't read minds. I never thought I would come between you and Charlie."

"I doesn't matter, he should have never done that. It was wrong of him but there is no way I could ever not choose you."

"But your dad?"

"Never mind that Edward. Please, just…" I leaned against Edward and I couldn't finish the sentence. I need everything and absolutely nothing from him. My brain was working overtime and I couldn't stop the millions of emotions going through me.

"I know, I know." He reassured me and then his hand slipped under my shirt. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulled me closer to him. The touch of Edward made me calm down. I closed my eyes, wishing I could fall asleep and just not remember anything but I quickly retracted the wish. That's when I felt the prick on my arm. My eyes fluttered open and I looked at Edward, who was stroking my head.

"I love you Edward, please don't forget that."

"I will never forget. I love you too Bella." Edward's voice felt far and as I slipped away.

"Thank you." It was all I could get out before slipping completely into the darkened world. The maze came before me and I began my routine of walking through it. This time with the knowledge that I would wake up in the arms of my friend, my lover, my husband, but most of all, my Edward.

* * *

**I know the title is misleading. Ok..so it was like...Dust. But...I count that at night! It ends at night time! Oh yeah...so...I had fun with this chapter! So I went a little naughty at first but...I didn't want it to get toooo bad. So...I just kinda skimmed over it. Sorry all you fans who like that. Im not that kind of girl or writer.**

**Charlie! Grrr...will he ever learn? Maybe...hm...you don't know yet. Don't worry...to give you a hint, he comes around. Eventually. You will see. All this, and then Jacob, having to overhear that. What was he thinking during that? Why was he so calm about it? Hehehehe...who knows...well...I do, but that doesn't come till later. Im so evil...sorry, Im giving everything away.**

**Now thats what I call a good/bad Christmas. Have something like that with you husband but then have your dad walk in on that! I feel sooo bad for doing that to Bella and Edward. But hey...makes for a good story. Im glad I got to write because I finished that evil stressful week. Yeeeeaaaahhhh!**

**-Gina**


	46. Rain Cloud of Impending Doom

The sky was clear and there were no clouds. It was a complete miracle that the sky was clear in Forks and we took advantage of it. The family had gone out hunting together and that was truly a sight to behold. Thank god there were enough deer to hold us all over or we would have eaten each other.

Once our family hunt was over, Edward and I had split from the group. We went to our little clearing. So, here we were. I was sprawled out on the grass and Edward was next to me. His eyes were closed and so I was left to stare at the sky.

_So much has gone by, so many little and big things have happened to us. Good and bad, but now, here we are. Exactly like we were when we were in high school, loving every moment of being together. Something we can rarely do alone._

I let my mind wander to the situation with Charlie. It had been eight days now since I talked to him. Of course I had Jacob give me daily reports of how he was doing and sometimes I would even watch from the forest. My heart was broken but I wasn't about to forgive him unless he said sorry. Edward finally came around but he was still upset over me choosing him instead of Charlie, but I couldn't understand why.

Since then, nothing really important happened. Although Alice did tell us that Renee was coming to town. Today was the day that she was going to try and surprise us but I think she might not visit after she sees Charlie. Alice still hadn't seen the reaction of Charlie when mom would come to the door.

I sighed.

"You know you worry too much?" Edward's eye looked at me.

"Yes, so I have been told." I smiled but kept my gaze up at the sky.

"Your mom will talk some sense into Charlie."

"_Our_ mom. Or have you forgotten that we are married?"

"How in the world could I ever forget how long it took me to get you to say yes? A bonus would also be that our wedding day is the exact day you became a vampire. That's another day I will never forget."

"Oh, it's possible." I mulled over the past months. No one should take their memory for granted.

"Do you have a grey cloud above your head? I thought you would be happy that it is sunny when Renee came?"

"Sorry." I mumbled it and focused my mind on the clear blue sky above me.

Edward had moved to the position of leaning on his arm. He was looking at me intently but I ignored his gaze. But his eyes focused on me until I could do nothing else but meet his gaze.

"What?" I said with an irritated tone.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Please love; tell me what's bothering you." His voice was completely calm. Annoyingly so and I gave up.

Huffing, I turned my eyes back to the sky. "Whenever anything good or feels good or is close to being good, something bad happens. Something horribly bad and I am just waiting for that horribly bad thing to appear."

"Why do you believe something bad will happen now?"

"Because my mom has come to visit, I'm content being with you here, Jacob is my friend, I'm at home with my family, and the sky is perfectly clear." I made a sour face and Edward laughed.

"I love you Bella." He moved over so that his head was resting on my stomach. His eyes were also watching the big blue.

I couldn't help but smile. "So when something goes terribly, horribly, and dreadfully; we can blame the sky."

Edward cracked up even more and then turned so that he was looking at me. His eyes were full of love and compassion. I hated that look only because when he gave it to me, he wanted something. And when he wanted something, I could never say no because of that look.

"What do you want?"

"Must I want something when I look at you?"

"No, but when you give me _that_ look you do."

"What look?" He smiled and I just shook my head.

"Oh never mind. But seriously, what is it?"

"Renee is at the house now. She is just knocking on the door as we speak. I do believe our family wants us back."

I rolled my eyes and lifted myself up. The blood from our last hunt rushed out of my brain and the surroundings went blurry. Blinking a couple times, the trees focused and then Edwards face blocked them from me. He kissed me and almost pushed me back down. I couldn't help but kiss back, yet, I had to break it off or we would be in our meadow all night.

Getting up, I shook off the grass and ran my fingers through my hair. Then, of course, I panicked.

"Oh no."

"Oh no what?" Edward looked worried.

"I forgot my mom hasn't seen me as a vampire. She will have all her theories. What happens if she finds out?" My eyes fanatically looked around until Edward's hands grabbed both my shoulders.

"You won't be alone this time. You have us, all of us. We will be able to help you. Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Really?" I looked up at Edward. Longing to hear from an angel's lips that my worrying was all for nothing.

"Really. Trust me."Edward hugged me.

"With everything." It was all I could reply without choking up.

Turning, the both of us ran back to the house. I laughed out loud. My family, who happened to be vampires, were going to be entertaining my Sci-Fi obsessed mom at this moment. A little ironic? I though so.

We came in from the back door and as soon as I came in, Alice jumped over to us.

"Bella, you're back! Good!" Then, in a whispered tone she continued. "Your mom thinks something fishy is going on. Why did your mom have to like Sci-Fi and not something like Non-Fiction? I think if she talked to us anymore she would put us on her list for aliens." I laughed because I knew that list.

"Don't worry Alice; you will get to have a break since you look the same. I on the other had will have to deal with the scrutiny a little more than you."

"Oh my god, your right. We are all doomed!" Alice covered her face with her hands.

Edward grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through them. "She is just being over dramatic. Come on, I do believe your mom already heard us by now and she may think it's weird that we haven't run in the living room yet.

I smiled but not completely reassured. "You're probably right. It's not a good thing to be on her alien list."

We walked through the kitchen into the living room. Carlisle and Esme were sitting across from my mom. Relief washed over both their faces in the way of smiles when Edward and I entered the room.

I swallowed. "Hey mom."

"Oh Bella." In seconds flat, my mother was hugging me and crying. I almost felt like crying but I was too worried to even think about it.

"Um, mom, you're smothering me." I had to act like my normal, human, self.

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry, it's just your father told me you went missing and then…gone…for so long…everyone just assumed…" She got lost in her sobs and took her hand.

"I'm here now. That's all that matters."

"Bella, I missed you so much. I really thought you were gone." She had sat back down on the love seat and patted the seat next to her.

Looking around, I realized that Carlisle and Esme had left. Edward had now taken a place on the couch. I realized I was stuck in the middle again, stuck between my parent and my husband. When Edward made eye contact with me and realized what he had done, he started to stand. I quickly took a place next to him and leaned against the side of him, putting my feet up on the couch. Renee seemed a little take back but her face softened.

"I just thought your dad was blowing your relationship out of proportion but now I see what he meant."

"Carlisle didn't blow anything out of proportion. He actually loved the idea."

"So you are sticking to the 'not having Charlie as a dad' thing?"

"Yes. Not until he apologizes for what he says and acknowledges that I am married."

"You're what?" My mom's eyes looked like the size of dinner plates. Oops, I had forgotten to tell her when were talking on the phone.

"Mom, Edward and I are married as of last June."

"So you were married before you disappeared?"

I nodded and Edward was visibly tense. He grabbed my hand and put his arm around my waist but his eyes were locked on Renee. _What is she thinking?_ Was the thought that ran through my mind but I knew I wouldn't have to wait long to hear it.

"You have to answer me yes or no to the following questions. As your mother I'm allowed to do this." I only nodded again and now realized why Edward had gone so ridged.

"Did you run away because you were pregnant?"

"No." I gulped, if this was how it started, how would it end?

"Did you leave of your own free will?"

"No."

"Does Charlie know why you left?"

"Yes."

"Was Edward the reason you got 'captured'?"

"No."

"Are you still my Bella?"

"Yes, always." I was about to cry. I knew the next few questions would kill me.

"Would you lie to your mother?"

"No."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." My answer was only a squeak.

"Did you kill anyone?"

"Yes." Tears were now spilling over my cheeks. _No mom, I didn't kill, I massacred._

"Was it of your own free will?"

"No."

"Would you kill me?"

I gasp in horror. "No!"

"Did you feel what you were doing?"

"No."

Edward let out a low growl. "Renee, please stop this."

"No. Now Bella, just answer me two more questions. These aren't yes or no questions either."

"Just say them mom so you can have your answers." I was coldly unemotional.

"Ok. Did you or did you not go by a different name in those one hundred and fifty days you were gone?"

"I did."

"Are you human?"

The last question threw me for a loop. I just stared at my mom. What was I suppose to say? What was I suppose to do? The tears welled up in my eyes and when I blinked, a couple tricked down. For once, I focused and opened the door to my mind. Edward shifted next to me.

_Bella how did you…?_

_Edward, what do I did? What am I suppose to say?_

_What do you want to say?_

_The truth Edward, I want to say the truth._

_Then tell the truth. This is your call Bella. Yours and yours alone. It's whatever you think._

Just like that, his presence was gone and I was alone. I looked up at my mom who had her raptor vision looking straight at me.

"No." I answered and I waited for the blow up. But there was none. My mom just put her elbow on her knees and buried her face in her hands.

Barely audible, a sentence that had plagued me in my nightmares of my trances was spoken by my mother. That one sentence had every single one of my fears gathered and wound themselves around each letter.

"Oh god, _you_ were the girl with the violet eyes."

Everything in my world cracked and the pieces of my existence fell away, the dark corners of my mind released the nightmares of my being.

* * *

**Ok...I love the idea of the rain clous above someones head. I think it fits so perfectly with this chapter. I don't know...I am just having so much fun with this. Renee...she actually saw Is! Omg! What happens next?!**

**Hahaha...thanks for waiting everyone!**

**-Gina**


	47. The All Knowing

The monster inside roared out of the darkness. All I could do was remember the damage that it had done and face the consequences that came after it. In the darkness that had not only consumed my vision but also all other senses, I could only hear the screams and cries of the ghosts. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and tried to block all of it out. All of the nightmare, I wanted it gone. But now here it was, making me pay the price of its monstrous acts.

I believe Edward had pulled me into his arms at some time. It was a while later before I could actually feel the world around me. He was holding tight to my quivering body. I guess I started whimpering because Edward shushed me in a calming voice. Sometime in between, my whole family had gathered in the living room, watching our interaction.

"Bella, it is going to be alright. I'm here; I'm still here with you. Stay with me, please stay with me. Please come back, don't be afraid, I'm still here."

That's the opposite of what my entire mind wanted to do. Run. Run far away from everything and not come out. Edward had stopped my last escape plan and he was stopping this one.

_What had I done to deserve this? What had my own mother witnessed in that violet eyed monster?_

"Bella? Edward, what's wrong with Bella?" Alice's voice sounded small and scared.

"It's something from her past Alice, something that she wished to forget but insists on coming back up." Edward flashed a look at Renee who was watching me breakdown.

"I need air." I whispered so that even in a room full of vampires only Edward could hear. My actual thoughts:

_I need out. I have to escape. Nothing and no one would object to my running now. My own mother had seen my monster inside. Once outside I could escape._

_And if I object?_

My eyes widened in horror. My mind had opened after my little break down and Edward had made his way into my thoughts.

_You heard that?_

_Yes, my love, I did. Please don't run. Renee wants to talk to you alone but I don't think you're up for it. She's…gone through a lot with…Is. I will allow you to talk to her as long as I am present._

_Don't you get tired of babysitting me?_

_Not in this situation. Just, let's go before my family sits down. They want to even more than Renee wants to know. I don't want you in that situation._

_Um…Edward?_

_Yes?_

_I can't walk…_

_I know love._

Just like that, I pulled the wall up around my mind and let myself be picked up by Edward. He brushed passed all his family and just opened the door. Although, he left the door open and about three yards away, I heard it close behind us. Edward stopped long enough for my mom to catch up with us. In silence, we walked into the forest.

Not a far ways away from the house was a small clearing. Not the one Edward and I shared but it was still nice. We stopped at it and Edward put me down on the grass so my back was against a very large, very random, white rock. Then he leaned against the top of the rock right behind me. Renee sat against the only tree that was almost exactly in the center of the meadow.

The sky was now blotted out with white, fluffy clouds. Inside, I wished for grey ones to match my mood. I wanted to just die sitting against this rock, but I knew I would have to have something sharp and nothing was around me. Forcing my eyes to look up, I saw Renee looking at me.

"Mom, just say what you're thinking. Stop trying to make it rated G."

"Bella, it's just that, I can't grasp the fact. My mind can't wrap around what you did."

_Don't worry mom, you're not the only one._

"Renee, I think you should start from the beginning. About where you encountered…Is." Edward chose his words carefully and earned him a questioning glance from Renee.

"Alright, I guess that would be a good place to start. Let's see. I was in Germany with Phil. We decided to take a vacation and Phil wanted me to get away from the house. He and I stayed at Berlin, touring the different areas together. It was quite fun and exciting. But one of the days, we split up because I wanted to go see something in Hamburg and Phil wasn't feeling well."

My eyes widened in horror. Hamburg, Germany. The fourth service I had lead as the elite killing leader. Our mission was to take out at least half the population because most of them were vampires. I knew that mission well because I was given a tattoo for my success. Which, to my relief, had not been noticed by my family or by Edward, yet. My mother continued her recollection.

"Once I was there, it started to rain and I took refuge in the museum that I had wanted to visit. It was only a half and hour after I was in the museum when I heard the screaming. For some bizarre reason, my instinct was to run away but I headed to the entrance to see what the matter was."

She paused and I buried my head in my hands. I really didn't want to hear the rest. But she continued, "And when I looked outside, there were a bunch of people in the street wearing black robes. They looked like they were facing off against some of the people who lived there. They were wearing regular clothes. Then, suddenly, all hell broke loose. Fighting was everywhere but it wasn't normal, too fast for my eyes. It was then when people started to pour out and fighting. I got swept up in the crowd from the museum and was pushed out the door into the fighting."

By now, tears were watering the grass below me. When my mother stopped, I looked up at her and she was looking at me. I only shook my head.

"Go ahead and go on. I'm fine." I had become an excellent liar.

"Okay honey. Well, when I got dragged in, I realized that people were actually dying and it freaked me out. But that's when I heard the commanding voice, well; I guess it was your commanding voice. I thought I knew it and I realized that I had to see the face. I sifted though the crowd until I saw the leader of the robed people. Everything seemed to slow when you turned your head to look at me. In a split second I was on the ground, being pinned. The only thing visible was these gorgeous violet eyes. But when I was being pinned, the eyes seemed to be doing battle inside and then she got off me. Around me, three or four people went for me and for her. You attacked all of them and they were all dead within moments. I was so scared because I had been splattered by blood and I realized I was in a present day massacred. But most of all, she looked and smelled like my Bella. Never again will I take life for granted. But, you, that was you Bella who lead it and you killed with them. Why?"

Tears were coming out of Renee's eyes but the tears in mine had stopped. I was thinking about what she said. My mind was entirely engrossed in the idea that I had pulled away from killing my mother. It was a complete miracle that my mom was even alive. I also couldn't help notice that my mom had switch between using you and using she for describing Is.

"It wasn't Bella." Edward had his hand firmly gripped on the rock. I could see from his face that he was struggling to control his emotion in front of Renee.

"What do you mean Edward? She already it said that it was her."

He shook his head. "It was another girl that was put inside of her mind in order to survive being gone for the long months. It was brought on by a lack of memory and being forced."

"Is that true Bella?"

"Yes mom, it's true. I had no memory from my previous life and the people who captured me made me believe I was one of them. They trained me and then made me do horrible things for them. But I escaped and now I am back with my memories."

"Oh god Bella. Thank you." My mom flung herself off the ground and into my arms. She caught me a little by surprise but her hug was not unwelcome. But her gaze leveled with mine and I knew she wasn't done. She had been excepting far too quickly.

"So then what are you? You moved to fast that day to be human and you confessed it to me. I also think that those violet eyes are your actual color."

"Yes, they are my actual color but it's an unusual color for a…" I gulped, not trusting myself to say anything.

"For a?" My mom looked like she was at the every peak of one of her Sci-fi books. It was the best part and she couldn't keep her heart from fluttering.

"Vampire." My mouth had opened my Edward's voice came out. Silently, I thanked him because I was about to say a teenager in her rebellious stage.

"A vampire?" My mother now couldn't hold it in and she laughed.

I rested my head back and looked up at the fluffy white clouds. They looked so inviting and I just wanted to join them. All they did was float and make funny shapes for people to pick out.

_Oh look, that cloud reminds me of a ship. Yeah, a big ship with sails. It's my life, floating away and without me on board. _

I heaved a big sigh.

"I'm sorry; it's just, I thought you were going to say something reasonable. Like you got lessons at karate or you have been training at the gym. Not something like being a vampire."

Edward had gotten up from the rock and offered me his hand. I took it and with his help, I stood up. Although I was wobbly, I still was able to stand up by myself. The clouds had made the area shady and so we hadn't sparkled. Not giving the usual hint that Edward and I were vampires.

"Believe what you want mom. I was just answering your question. I thought you were serious about asking me."

"I was serious! But _you_ can't seriously expect me to believe in make believe monsters of the night."

I made the quickest one-eighty and looked directly at my mom. She seemed to flinch at my angry and fear crossed her eyes.

"I would hope that you would rephrase that definition. We are neither monsters nor are we partial to night."

It was then that I think Renee finally got that I was serious. Also, what seemed to help was that the clouds moved away from the sun for about a minute, making Edward and I sparkle.

"Oh my, you are telling the truth. You are really a vampire. My Bella is a vampire."

Edward next to me laughed. Taking both me and Renee off guard, Edward only smiled and put his hand around my waist.

"Renee, I don't really think you could write a book like that. Although the title of 'My daughter, The Vampire' does have a nice ring, I doubt they would put it in the Non-Fiction section." I couldn't help but laugh. Not only at the stupidity of having a book about us, but also the look on my mom's face when she understood that Edward had read her mind.

"I think I'm in over my head. Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

_Another understatement of the century._

I laughed. "Maybe your right mom but it's a little late now."

**Hahahaha! Yeah! The secret is now about! And well, what better person to know then Bella's mom. I mean really, I think she could handle it! Hahahahaha...wow...**

**Im sorry for sooo much dialoge on this chapter. I just wanted to explain stuff and it seemed ok. Well, I hope you liked it. Please please please Review! I love it when I hear from you guys. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**-Gina**


	48. Foreshadowing

Renee stayed in Forks for about a week before she reluctantly left. Although she stayed with Charlie in my old bedroom, the majority of her time was spent with our family. Luckily, my mom had control enough not to tell Charlie that we were all vampires. At first, she seemed to be a little overwhelmed at the idea that there were vampires in the world. But then, when she finally understood that one of her ultimate Sci-Fi fantasies had come alive, she wouldn't stop asking questions.

She was a little apprehensive about coming into the house because she understood so little about vampires. But when we told her that we were a kind of, vegetarian coven, Renee seemed to calm down. Then the questions began that made my whole family laugh. It started with the normal everyday questions about vampire myths. Do we sleep in coffins? Can we die of stakes? Does holy water affect us?

Once most of her questions were answered, she got into the more personal things. Like, do you feel human emotions? Why don't you drink human blood? It was then that my mom had gotten into the personal powers of each of us. She was completely taken with Alice and they became friends, fast. They took a day just to go shopping together and my mom ended up wearing out Alice. I never would have thought my mom would out do Alice at shopping, but I was proud of her.

Everything else seemed to fall in place. Renee talked some sense into Charlie and realized that the root of the problem was that he just couldn't let go of his little girl after all that time I was gone. But, he ended up coming over and apologizing to Edward, plus saying that he gave his blessing on our marriage. Both Edward and I came to visit him often, but mostly to make Charlie dinner since he had been so deprived of nutritious food.

Jacob had stayed at Charlie's house for about 3 weeks before renting out his own place. He was so excited about it that he invited me to help him move in. Billy paid the rent and visited him every so often. The pack was still rejecting Jacob because he now had dinner and hung out with our family during the week days.

Unfortunately, the pack caused more problems then they had before. If we ever got close to one of the pack members, they would attack whether or not we were past the border. Sam was pretty mad at Jacob for abandoning the pack but not as mad as Billy was when he went back home after Jacob woke up. That was a sight. A human beating the living daylights out of a werewolf, I don't think I will ever be able to forget that.

Nothing had come close to the feel of relief when I was finally able to tell the Cullen's about my time with the Volturi. Surprisingly, they weren't scared but they understood completely. Each and every one of my family members hugged me. So it seemed that even though I could feel a little uneasiness in the beginning about me being a trained killer, they also understood that, like Jasper, I had changed. Not that it was me to begin with.

Edward was amazing. He lavished on me whenever he could and in return I lavished on him. Every night we would cuddle into each other's arms and Edward would read _Wuthering Heights_ aloud. In return, every once in a while I would slip into my little blue number.

Nothing seemed to be wrong and I did my best to stop thinking about what was going to happen in the future. I tried to live day to day with my husband and family by my side. But again, that little grey cloud about my head seemed to just stay in place. Although I tried to ignore it, I couldn't help but think that something very bad was going to happen. Something big and something very bad.

* * *

**Ok! I am using this chapter as a A/N because it was short and I hate putting A/N in the chapter list because it messes up my chapter numbers. Hahaha...well, I guess thats just the way it is. But ok. **

**P.S. THIS IS NOT THE END!**

**Jeez...ok...im am totally dieing here. The next part is the home stretch. I know I said it was going to be about 10 chapters like...4 chapters ago, and it might be. But Im still not sure. I know exactly whats going to happen and its going to end its just the filling needs work. So, I am going to do my best.**

**Ok, now is your time. If you have questions about anything that has happened thus far, I want to hear them. Then, I will post them on this page and answer them. And yes, that is telling you I won't be updating for about 4 days or so. So you have till then! :) Would love to hear from you.**

**-Gina**

* * *

**Questions and Answers:**

**Edye:**

**_--I want to know what the Volturi will do now that both Charlie and Renee know about the existence of Vampires? Will they have to be changed to satisfy them, or what?_**

**_Thanks Edye...but...Charlie doesn't know. You have to remember he thinks its some kind of group but he never actually thought it was anything to worry about. Also, you have to remember that Bella wipped out most of the Volturi on her 'way out'. So, so far. Both Charlie and Renee know nothing about the Volturi in the means of being connected to Vampires. (Although Renee knows about Bella leading, she don't know who she was leading.)_**

**Moondey:**

**_--What about the Volturi (or what is left of them) shouldn't something happen soon?_**

**_Hahaha...they play a big role in the next couple of Chapters. So you will just have to wait and see for that one. But I can completely understand, yet, they mostly got wipped out from Bella. I would only give you a one word hint. 'Regrouping'_**

**_--How come Renee was so cool with everything? even after what happened?_**

**_Well, you have to remember. Her mom already thought something was fishy when she first saw Edward and Bella. Now, it was confirming it. Also with the whole seeing her in Germany, she knew she was something else to the inital shock was already served._**

**_--How come so little has really happened in the last few chapters?!_**

**_Sorry. I really wanted to give myself time to be able to plan out the ending and whatnot. Although I had the outline down, it still hasn't completely formed yet. So, I didn't want to really put too much into the chapters because then it would be ending too fast and no one would be able to keep up._**

**Tasha8694:**

**_--What about the pact to whatever between the the werewolves and the cullens? Now that bella is a vampire shouldn't it be void? So doesn't that mean they should be trying to attack the cullens? Or the cullens now have to move?_**

**_Excellent! Im glad you noticed. Hahaha...yes, don't worry, I didn't forget. But, I will say this. Jacob knew the Bella was changed a while after coming back. But...since he ran away from Charlie's after the night he found out about her, the pack never knew. So, the very first time the pack ever realized that Bella had been changed was when she went to save Jacob. Now they are choosing between priority one which is trying to get Jacob away rather and fooling around with the Cullens. They have lost one wolf to fight and the vampires gained two. (Jacob and Bella) I guess you could say they are picking their fights at the moment. (Woot woot for long answers!)_**


	49. Lose Lose Situation

I peeled my eyes open to look at the clock. It flashed six-thirty in my face. Groaning, I buried my face in my pillow. The day was already here. It was going to be the worst day of my entire existence; the rain cloud in my sunny world. And it was all Edward's fault.

I felt his hand make its way under the sheets, and my shirt, to wrap around my waist. I growled and the hand stopped but didn't recede.

"Don't touch me Edward."

"You don't mean that love." His hand continued its course and I stopped everything.

Throwing off the sheets, I got up off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. Time went back to normal and Edward's hand dropped on the now empty bed.

"Bella, please stop this. It's incredibly immature."

"Immature? Immature?! How could you say that after what you did?" I turned in the doorway of the bathroom and braced my hands against the sides. My eyes were bright and I was literally fuming. "You have officially made my life hell! And you even did it without telling me! Its one thing when I get in on destroying my own world but when you go off and do it yourself! No, that's just not cool!"

"Oh Bella, my love, you are over reacting." I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"You think this is amusing? Well, I believe you have been through it enough to not have to be a big deal, but me? It's a huge deal for me! How could you do this to me? I thought I could trust you!"

The last of my outburst only made his smile widen and a few chuckles came out of his throat even with all the effort of keeping them down. I huffed loudly and slammed the door shut, making the walls shutter. My ears picked up a soft chuckle from both Emmett and Jasper but I wasn't in the mood for them either.

Taking off the pajama bottoms and oversized shirt I wore to bed, I turned on the shower and let the water run hot before I stepped in. It was only a minute before I knew someone was behind me. Grabbing the scrub brush, I wheeled around and aimed my weapon to attack.

Edward took hold of the brush and pulled it out of my grasp.

"You left the door open love." I made a face. In my anger I forgot to lock the door.

"I thought you would have the decency to leave me alone but I guess not."

Using the water underneath me, I spun back around so I wasn't facing him. I knew that if I faced towards him any longer that I wouldn't be able to resist him considering he was naked. My arm went for my shampoo but Edward caught it first. Before I knew it, Edward's hands were working their way through my hair, soaping it up.

I kept my mouth clamped shut because his movements were bringing up moans. He would not have that satisfaction but my eyes did flutter shut on more that one occasion. The movements stopped and the bottle of body wash soon replaced by the shampoo bottle. I gulped; this was going to be hard.

Edward's hands made their way to my shoulders where he massaged them. For there, he moved down my back and along the cures of my vampire body. I sucked in my breath when he down my butt and started lathering on the inside of my thighs. He lingered on the one spot for more than a few moments and then finished down my legs.

In a quick gesture, Edward turned me around so I faced him. My eyes gazed up to his, which were the lightest gold I had ever seen them. He proceeded to wash the front of me but I grabbed his wrists.

"This isn't going to make me any less mad at you."

"You shouldn't be mad in the first place."

"Shouldn't be mad? You signed us up for college! Without telling me! College! Edward, I do not want to further my education any more than high school for the next two years! I told you that!"

"But what about Charlie? You know he wants you to go to college."

"I don't care about Charlie right now! I have all of eternity to go to college and you decide to sign us up for today?" I couldn't help but sound a bit sad. Charlie had always wished a higher education 

for me and he put it on hold for the wedding, which ended up being even longer then planed because of being taken away. But still, I couldn't go to college, not now at least.

"Bella, I thought you would be happy."

"Do I look happy to you?" I kept my eyes locked with his and my mouth was pressed into a thin line.

"Please love, tell me what's really bothering you."

"Nothing besides that fact I am being pushed to go college! God, I have had enough of classrooms and teachers. Enough of History, English, and _math_." I made a face when I said math. Every time I though about it made me shiver.

"No, something else is bothering you. I can feel it." Edward's voice was smooth and since I have let go of his wrists, they repositioned themselves on either of my arms. He stroked my skin but just barely. I knew that if I broke eye contact with him, he would know I was lying. But then if I didn't, he would know I was _trying_ to lie to him. It was one of those lose-lose situation.

"Nothing, it's just…something trivial. That's all."

"I didn't ask how big or small it was. I asked you what is bothering you." His voice was almost sad. I couldn't handle it and I tore my eyes away from his.

"You're probably going to laugh at me for worrying about this." His hands slipped down my arms and he laced his fingers between mine. Bringing them up, Edward kissed the top of my hand.

"Never."

"It's just…just that…" I stammered and then I just took one quick look into Edward's eyes and he dazzled me. "I just am afraid of big groups of people, humans."

"But love…" Before he finished his thought I put my hand up to his lips to stop him.

"I know I won't have problems with that hunger wise, but fooling Charlie is one thing. Fooling a whole campus of overly active college students is another."

"But…" Edward started again but I stopped him with my hand again.

"You were taken care of and taught how to blend in with humans in your first months. I, on the other hand, was told not to and I was trained to stand out. To not be afraid but rather extract fear. That's what I _learned_ Edward, that's how I was taught. And I am so worried that I am going to be so nervous that those teachings will just come naturally to me. It's not something I wish to chance."

In all my seriousness, I had lost myself in the lessons I had been taught within the Volturi walls. Remembering all the miniscule details of social status and the tedious traditions of it all. Edward pulled me out of my memories by pulling me to him. His arms wrapped around me but I still shivered from the lack of hot water on my body.

"Everything will be alright love. You don't need to worry about that, we are all here for you."

I only tried to snuggle closer to Edward but his rock hard body wouldn't let me go further.

"Alice and Jasper will be joining us too. They don't have the same classes but they will still be on campus. And you don't need to worry about sticking out because we already do. You are so beautiful I don't think anyone will think you ordinary."

"That's worse because then everyone will be looking at me."

"At us love. Us. I will be here with you, next to you. Trust me when I say that I will take care of you. Now and forever."

"I do Edward, I'm just scared." I stepped back from him and let the hot water wash off the rest of the shampoo left in my hair.

"And it's ok to be scared. It's your first day of college."

My eyes narrowed. "You know I am still mad at you for doing this to me."

"Yes, but at least I get to touch you again." His hands situated themselves on my hips and pulled me into a kiss. I was about to return it when my phone on the sink counter vibrated. We broke apart and I leaned out of the shower to pick of the phone. I didn't even bother to look at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"You two get out of the shower. Its seven -fifteen and I still want to do your makeup!"

"Alice?"

"Of course. Now hurry up and finish your shower, your wasting water."

"Why didn't you just yell? We are all vampires here."

"Uh!" Alice's disgusted sigh was the last thing I heard before the line went dead.

Replacing the phone back on the counter, I leaned back into the shower and into Edward's arms. I put my lips onto his and he opened his mouth. But just as we were going to resume our kiss, Alice yelled from downstairs,

"Now!"

I couldn't help but smile against Edward's lips. Giving him one small peck, I resumed my shower and finished up.

"My first day of hell has started off ok."

"Yes, but you still have to go through Alice." Edward grinned evilly.

"My first day as a college student and I can't even dress myself." I laughed to myself.

_College, a higher education, I knew something bad was going to happen._

* * *

**Hahahahaha...poor Bella. Wow...ok...it took me a long time to realize what I was going to do to lead up to the end. Because, believe it or not, this is the home stretch for me. Omg...so...college...Something is bound to happen don't you think. Hahaha...well, I think so.**

**Please Review! Love hearing from you. Thats for all the questions! I would love to answer them still so just keep asking them on chapter 47. Thats so I don't get confuzzled. It seems thats happening alot lately. Hehehehe...**

**-Gina**


	50. Punishment

Edward stayed in the shower to clean up while I quickly wrapped myself in a robe and went into our bedroom. Alice was waiting for me and she grabbed my hand, making me follow her into her room. There was an outfit laid out on the bed but the only think that caught my eyes were the shoes that went with them.

"Alice, I know I'm a vampire but I think even I would find those shoes as a death trap."

"Be serious Bella. You're a vision of grace and beauty. Meaning, you will not fall flat on your face in those stilettos. You will be absolutely stunning thanks to me."

I didn't reply but rather rolled my eyes. Making sure that Alice wasn't looking, I undid the robe and got dressed. The designer skinny jeans were a dark blue and there was a silver butterfly design down the side of the pant leg. The top was a dark purple and made my vampire shape look like a model. I shook my head as I looked in the mirror.

Alice bounded out of the bathroom and her hair was done in a very sophisticated way. Her closes were much more extravagant than mine were and I silently thanked her for not having me wear what she was.

"Come on Bella, can't you be a little bit happy about this?"

"No. Don't you see anything wrong with this?"

"Wrong with what?" She sat me down and began combing through my hair.

"I don't know. Shouldn't we be moving because we broke the treaty? Or at least staying inconspicuous for a while?"

"The pack is having trouble with their leadership skills. Since Jacob left, Quil and a couple of the other guys are having trouble with Sam as their leader. They are wondering if Jacob is right in his thinking. Also, we would stick out even more if we didn't go to college. It will be fun, I promise. There, all done."

I sighed in my defeat and looked in the mirror. My hair fell in waves over my shoulders but a small portion of it was in a bun. Sticking out of the bun were the two chopsticks that Rosalie had given me for Christmas. Staring, I still couldn't get over the way my body had reacted to being changed.

"Thank you Alice," I said as I hugged her.

"Anytime, now come on or we are going to be late for opening ceremonies."

She was gone in a blink of an eye and I just slowly got up. If I was going to act human, why not start now. So, I walked a normal human pace out of Alice's bedroom. But Edward blocked my path into the hallway.

"You're a vision of beauty."

"Yeah, sure. I'm still mad at you." I quickly spat out the last sentence.

"I know. Let's go."

"I am, I am." I pushed passed him, still walking a normal pace.

"Love, why are you walking so slowly?"

"Because I thought I ought to get use to it before I go on campus."

"It's not going to slow down you going to college."

"I can sure try."

As soon as I blurted out my confession, Edward picked me up and raced me down the stairs. Before I knew it I was being buckled in the back of Alice's yellow Porsche. Edward was in the passengers' seat up front while Jasper drove. Alice was in back with me.

"Ok, so here is the deal." Alice grabbed my hands and looked at me with a sparkle in her eye. Jasper pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway.

Alice continued addressing me. "We are all transferring into the University of Washington, in Seattle of course. Being the geniuses we are, they accepted us this semester instead of next year."

I snorted. "Yeah, geniuses."

"Don't worry Bella; you will be surprised what turning into a vampire does to your brain." Jasper's voice floated into my ear but I was still unconvinced.

"Anyway, we are all brothers and sisters. Meaning, you will have to keep the love bird stuff with Edward to a dark closet."

Edward growled but said nothing.

"This is going to be amazing." Alice squealed as we pulled up into the parking lot.

Our car was already attracting attention from the students in the lot. I was battling my nerves and was loosing just as Jasper pulled into a parking spot in front of, what looked like, the main building. Slowly, I opened my door and stepped out.

The day was cloudy and I cursed it for being on schedule. My heels clicked as I shut the door and walked around to the front of the car. I joined Alice, Jasper, and Edward in front of the car. Alice was squealing with delight and I could see that Edward was scanning the student's minds.

Then, my instincts kicked in. I felt something watching us. My mind went straight to the forest on the side of the school but even with my vampire sight I saw nothing. Scanning the crowd, I only confirmed that there was nothing but I knew something was out there. My mind was whirling as I tried to control my instincts to immediately fish out the problem. I looked over at Jasper but he was overcome with Alice's emotions, he couldn't feel mine.

"So many of them are thinking how beautiful you are. It's going to be impossible for you to keep some of the guys away." Edward whispered in my ear and I only laughed.

"Well, then, we will just have to see who comes up first now won't we."

Edward's eyes widened at my reply. I tried to categorize the emotion in his eyes. Horror would probably be the closest. But this was his punishment for pushing me into to college. I smiled sweetly and then slipped my wedding ring onto my index finger on my right hand.

I linked arms with Alice and we made our way into the office, trailed by the boys. Although I couldn't help smiling at my ingenious torture, the feeling that something bad was out there never left me. Jasper behind me tapped my shoulder and I turned around to look at him.

"It's nothing. I don't think there will be any problem today." I only nodded.

_Yeah, not a problem today. But what about tomorrow? Or the next day? Something is definitely wrong._

* * *

**Watcher POV (You will learn who it is later...)**

Isabella stepped out of the car and I froze. She looked so beautiful in those clothes. But her face didn't look at too happy about being on the campus. Then, Edward stepped out, followed by two more Cullen children. I pressed my lips into a line.

_I have to save her._

I saw her walk and stop in between the other Cullen girl and Edward. My gaze lingered too long at her and her face turned toward me. Ducking my head, I hid as best as I could so that she wouldn't see me even with her extraordinary vision. She turned back to the crowd and then Edward whispered something into her ear.

_He should know that it isn't safe for her. I have to save her._

An evil grin made its way onto her lips as she replied. What I wouldn't give to hear what she said. The look of astonishment and horror etched on Edward's fine features. Isabella's smile widened and I saw her switch her wedding ring to the other hand.

_What are they doing? They should know it's not safe for her. I have to save her._

Isabella linked arms with the Cullen girl and they walked into the building. Only a few minutes later did they come back out with papers and a guide. Some guy who looked like he was the same age as Edward. He was checking out Isabella. I growled and then, looking over at Edward, I realized he was 

doing the same. But she only smiled and flirted back. I couldn't help but laugh. When she put her mind to something, it was always done.

_Don't they understand the risk? I _have _to save her!_

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out. The caller id had stopped working long ago and so I just answered it.

"Hello?"

"What do you think you are doing?" The girl growled on the other end.

"I'm taking a long needed vacation. I think after my ordeal I deserve one don't you?"

"He's going to kill you. "

"Well, he can just put me back together like you." I spat out. Isabella didn't have time for this. I had to save her _now_.

"We know what you're doing. And it's not going to work, everything is already in place."

"Well _Jane_, I can sure as hell try!"

"You're only hurting yourself Adam."

"Just leave me the hell alone and keep your snide remarks to yourself. At least I wasn't killed by _her_!" I shut the phone with so much force it crumbled under my grip.

_Crap, another cell phone gone. Now I can't know what is going to happen, but all the more reason to save her. To save my Is._

* * *

**Omg! Twisty twist twist! Gaaa...Adams back! And Jane growls. Whats going to happen next? I mean really? Any ideas? I have a couple. Hahahaha...Well. Here are some of your questions answered. Don't worry, I didn't leave you at too big of a cliff hanger. I am having sooo much fun with this! Yeah!**

**Poor Edward. Well, maybe he won't be so secretive next time. Hahahaha...Bella strikes again!**

**Please Please PLEASE review! You have no idea how much it makes my day. Plus, it gives me a boost to write more.**

**-Gina**


	51. Boxing Problems

The campus wasn't too big. The junior who was taking us on the tour had the whole campus down by memory. Every once in a while his eyes would linger on me but I only gave him a smile. Edward behind me growled but it was low enough to there I could ignore it.

My classes ended up being mostly with Edward but I had one or two of literature classes alone. Which, I probably would have fussed about if I wasn't still mad at him. Alice and Jasper of course took a bunch of fun classes because they didn't need to go to college, again.

Every time I would walk into the classroom, I would relax. Although I would never admit it, it was kind nice to go to college. It gave me something to do. But ever time I would walk out of the classroom; I would get that sensation that something was watching us. By my fourth class that day, I was visibly tense and the sensation was overpowering. Edward started to get worried by I just shook him off.

"Edward, we only have one more class today. I am fine, really. It's nothing."

"Bella, I know when your lying and I can see it in your eyes now."

"Well, maybe you should go take a break because I have no idea what you are talking about."

Edward walked me to my class and I took the three books out of his arms. My next class was one that Edward didn't have with me. I smiled at him, trying to convince him (and myself) that everything was alright.

The class started a few minutes after I settled down in the back of the room. My teacher was a young male and I automatically realized how much fun this class was going to be. He cleared his throat and introduced himself as Mr. Winters. A few of the other students choked down a laugh.

"This semester we will be studying the great works of literature beginning with _Pride and Prejudice_. Does anyone know the story?"

I looked around. No one raised their hands. My class was mostly guys so I could understand why they wouldn't raise their hands. But the girls in the room didn't seem all that interested either. So, I raised my hand slowly.

"Alright, young lady in the back, please stand up and tell us your name."

I smiled and stood up. "My name is Isabella Cullen. But I go by Bella." The class looked to see who was standing and I could have sworn a bunch of the guys mouths dropped open. My vampire ears heard a couple of curses and even Mr. Winters seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Oh, um…ok…Miss Cullen. Would you please tell us what you know about the book of _Pride and Prejudice_."

"Sure. It's about a girl named Elizabeth who finds love in the man she once loathed. It also shows the relationships of her sisters and how much class distinction plays a role in who they were allowed to marry."

"Do you believe Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth are a good match?"

I laughed and it took everyone by surprise. "Of course. They are perfect together. They created chemistry even though Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy hated each other."

"Alright, thank you Miss Cullen. You may be seated."

I sat down and Mr. Winters went off on a lecture about the book but my mind was else where.

_Edward had been Elizabeth. He hated me in the beginning and then he turned around and pronounced his love to me. Wow, I never thought our life could be a romantic novel. Of course with a Sci-Fi fantasy twist._

I chuckled to myself. The class went by fast and at the end I was confronted by a group of college boys. A couple just wanted to introduce themselves and others just wanted to see me closer up. But one stayed after all the rest while I was cleaning up my notes I had taken.

"Hi, my name is Kurt."

I smiled. "Hi, I believe everyone already knows my name."

"Yeah, Isabella. That's a pretty cool name."

"I prefer Bella. It fits my personality better."

"So, you transferred here. I'm surprised the school let you in."

_Me too._ "Yeah, well, it was nice of them. I am personally glad they did."

I laughed to myself about how much I sucked at small talk. For me it was always shut up or I will kill you. I picked up my stuff and began walking to the door. About halfway down the stairs Kurt called out to me.

"Bella, wait!"

I turned.

"Hey, maybe sometime we could get together and go to the movies. Or whatever."

I heard Edward come to the door of the room. His eyes, I could feel, were staring at me.

"I'm not sure Kurt. I kind of want to focus on school for the time being."

His face fell but then he looked up at me. "Oh, yeah, sure. I understand but maybe sometime in the future?"

"Maybe. Look, I have to go; my _brother_ is here to take me home. I will talk to you later Kurt okay?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Bye!" I passed Edward on my way out and then was bombarded by Alice.

"Oh my gosh, I don't believe it! It's our first day and Bella gets asked out! That is incredible!"

"Slow down Alice. I don't think you are making my husband very happy." We both glanced at Edward who had his lips pressed in a line and his hands were in fists. Alice giggled.

"A little competition is always good for a marriage." Alice said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? Is that what Jasper said?" I broke into a grin when Alice seemed to get a little bit shy.

We headed back to the car and placed all our books in the trunk. There were so many I thought the Porches rear end would hit the pavement.

The car ride home was quite. Well, quite in the sense that it was only Alice talking. She explained her new courses in detail and then the visions she had about the grades each of us got on our next tests. We made it back home and I couldn't be more ecstatic to race into the house at vampire speed. I had run through the door when Emmett ran in front of me and grabbed me.

"How was your first day of college Bella?"

I struggled under Emmett's grip. "Let me go Emmett." I mumbled the words into his chest.

"Nope, you have to box with me."

"Emmett, come on. I just got home from my first day of college."

"Ah, come on Bella. Or are you just afraid of losing to me?"

"Was that a challenge Emmett?"

"Maybe it was."

I took a deep breath and slipped out from under his grip. He only grinned and held up the boxing gloves. Edward came in carrying my books and his. While Jasper followed with his and Alice's books.

"Alright Emmett, lets box."

"Yes! Carlisle, she accepted the challenge! Come on, you have to be the ringmaster!"

Jasper dropped the books on the table and came over to Carlisle just as he walked in.

"I bet you 20 bucks that Bella wins against Emmett." Jasper looked at him and then sealed the deal with a handshake.

Suddenly I was being dragged into the forest by Emmett and followed by the other family members. We stopped at the clearing where I had seen the Cullen's play baseball. Jasper leaned up against a tree and Esme, Rosalie, and Alice sat down. Edward seemed on edge as I pulled on the red boxing gloves and flexed my muscles. Emmett did the same and Carlisle came in the middle of the clearing, beckoning us over.

"Alright, this is to be a fair fight. Bella, you are not allowed to use your special power, sorry. But, you are allowed to use any part of your body. Feet, legs, arms, head, whatever you want. The winner will be decided when the other can not get up off the ground."

Emmett laughed and I smiled. This was going to be so much fun.

"Emmett, ready?"

Emmett nodded, jumping up and down like a real boxer.

"Bella, ready?"

"Of course Carlisle, bring it on." I hit my gloves together and took a crouching position.

"Okay. Ready, set, fight!" Carlisle jumped out of the way and joined Jasper.

At first, Emmett and I didn't attack. We just circled one another until Emmett finally tried to punch me. I dodged it and hit him in the stomach. He stepped back, trying to regain the wind that I had knocked out of him. I quickly went after him and went for his head. Emmett blocked it but I gave him a roundhouse kick to his ribs. We then jumped away from each other.

"Come on Emmett, I though I was going to get a challenge from you."

"Well, I thought I would go easy on you since you're a girl and all but I guess I can't." He straightened up and cracked his back.

"Oh please. You couldn't hit the side of a barn!" I laughed and Emmett growled.

He lunged and I dodged again. His punches came fast but each time I would dodge to the right or left. Finally I saw an opening and I slipped underneath his punch. Tightening my fist, I pulled all my strength into my arm and punched straight into Emmett's stomach. Emmett disappeared from in front of me and I looked to see that he was still being pushed away by the force of my punch.

I ran in after him, taking me farther into the forest. When his momentum stopped, he was caught by a tree which made noises under his impact; much unlike the other trees which just snapped in half. Since I was running toward him, I just used that momentum and jumped up, putting my leg out in front of me.

Unfortunately, Emmett was still coherent and ducked at the last minute. I recovered myself quickly but the tree behind Emmett was unlucky enough to take the kick. The tree broke and flew at least fifty yards into the forest.

"Holy crap Bella, I'm glad that wasn't me."

I laughed. "You are probably right." But I resumed my punches and swings. Emmett blocked most of them but a few slipped past him and hit him. One of my punches was caught by his arms and he then kicked me will all his strength. I flew back ten yards but I recovered fast enough when Emmett tried to get another kick in. My hands flew up and blocked it but the red glove on my hand flew off. It fell some hundred yards away.

"Emmett, time out! You knocked my glove off. Now I have to go get it."

"Sorry. Go ahead and get it. I will meet you back at the clearing to regroup."

"Okay." With that, I raced off in search of my glove. I found it instantly with my vision and adjusted my course to get it.

It didn't take me too long to get to it and I picked it up. Upon examining it, I was surprised that it was still in tacked after all the fighting. Then, I felt it. The prescience from earlier at the college campus. Doing a slow three-sixty, I listened around me. The wind rushed past me and the leaves rustled behind me. I swung around and used my vision to see what was there.

Apprehension rose in me and I felt I was almost to the disturbance, when someone stepped out from the trees behind me. My vision quickly snapped back and I swung around, only to meet Jacob's eyes.

"Oh god, Jacob. You scared me." I let out a huge sigh but in my peripheral vision I saw something else move.

"Bells, we got a problem."

"What is it Jacob?"

"Someone else is here. Some other _vampire_ is here in Forks."

"Oh no," My eyes went wide and I turned to look where I just had been searching.

"We have to go tell everyone."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, come on. Let's hurry." Jacob morphed and he ran next to me when we went back to the meadow. I clutched the red glove close to my chest.

Everyone's eyes were one me and Jacob as we came back.

"Carlisle, it's another vampire. Here, in Forks. I think we are in trouble." It was all I could say as I squeezed the boxing glove. My hands were visibly shaking.

_Why now? Everything was going to well. Why did it have to be now?_

**Well, hehehe...Edward is still jealous. Although Alice finds it quite funny. I would too. I could totally imagine that. Hahaha...well, anyone up for a boxing match? I had put most of the other Cullen's gifts to good use except Emmetts and I think Esmes. But still...a vampire with boxing gloves...anyone want to draw that?! Hehehe..im having way too much fun. But what now? Tension is in the air, what will happen next?**

**Please review. I love hearing from you guys! I am going my best to update asap. Im hoping to finish this sucker in the next week. I even wrote down an outline for myself.**

**-Gina**


	52. A Little Laughter Goes a Long Way

Edward wrapped me in his arms but it just made me shake more. Jacob had gone back into the forest to morph back to a human and dress. I had stopped shaking by the time he came back out from behind a tree, but Edward didn't let me go.

"What is it Jacob?"

"I found an unfamiliar scent, a vampire scent around your house and in the forest. Plus, a lady from a retirement home went missing after she went for a walk."

"You can't blame that on a vampire. She's an old lady for crying out loud!" Rosalie's outburst surprised everyone but she just folded her arms.

"Still, someone is here."

Emmett scratched his head with his red boxing glove. "So what do you want us to do? It seems like you already scoured the forest and saw no sign of it."

"I just came to warn you and that you should be on your guard." Jacob was visibly annoyed at our uncooperativeness.

I lifted my head from Edward's chest. "Does that mean I don't have to go to college tomorrow?"

A clear "no" and "yes" came at the exact same time. Alice giggled and I tried to shove down my laugh.

"I say we go with whoever said 'no'. I only have three classes and two of them are math."

"You're going love. There is no way getting around it." I opened my mouth to retort but Jacob beat me.

"It's too dangerous for any of you to be separated right now. You don't know what he wants!"

Jasper spoke up. "Edward, he might be right. I mean, Bella felt something at the college campus and that could be the vampire. Her instincts are a lot stronger than all of ours and she is more trained."

I looked from Jasper, to Jacob, and then to Edward. I just couldn't let my husband fight this alone.

"Alright, I give in. I will go, but you have to listen to me when I say we have to move. Got it honey?" I put a hand on his chest. He smiled down at me. I whispered so that only he could hear. "But I'm still not happy about it."

"Thank you."

"But Bella…" Jacob whined.

"No Jacob. It will be ok. Even if I do get taken, I always find my way back don't I?"

Both Jacob and Edwards faces lost color. Although, I didn't think Edward's could. Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and I burst out laughing at their reaction. But Emmett was rolling on the floor roaring.

Jacob recovered first. "Well, now. I think I will be off since you guys have nothing more to say."

"Bye Jacob. Sorry." The sorry came out of a kind of snort and I started to laugh again. Jasper and Alice had sat down, clenching their stomachs from laughter.

"That was completely uncalled for Bella." I looked up into Edward's eyes. They were serious, dead serious. Closing my mouth in hope that the laughter would stop, it only made it worse and I just burst out laughing again.

Alice chimed in. "At first the two of you saying yes and no at the same time was funny. But the two of you have the _exact_ same looks on your face when Bella said that and you both lost all your color. Although Jacob more then you, Edward, because you barely have any. But oh god, that was hilarious."

I swung my arms around Edward's neck. "Lighten up. I know nothing can happen to me when you are always next to me. Plus, what I said, I was being half serious." I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. He returned my smile and picked me up, swinging me around.

"Your right, as usual." He kissed me on the fore head. The he swiftly turned to Emmett. "That's enough Emmett. Keep those thoughts away from me." But it only made him roar with more laughed.

I giggled. "Come on Edward. Relax; he's just having a little fun."

"Yeah, for him maybe." I rolled my eyes.

We left the clearing with smiles on our face. I leaned on Edward's shoulder while we made the trek back.

_Today was a good day, a fun day. What's going to happen tomorrow though?_

**Hahahahaha! So...Im in one of those moods. Those moods where you just burst out laughing at the smallest thing. It might because of the lack of sleep but...hahaha...I am going to enjoy it! This chapter is one of my favorites only because I was laughing through the whole thing and then when I edited it, I laughed even harder. (Sorry if there are more errors but now you know why.) So yeah, I though i would have one more light chapter for everything went downhill. Ok! Im not tell you any more! you will just have to wait and see!**

**Please please please review! I want to know if you smiled or laughed! It is my goal of this chapter. Weeee...it was soo much fun! Hope it made you day (or night)!**

**-Gina...in a giddy mood...**


	53. Miscreants of Mayhem

Looking over at the clock, it flashed seven-fifteen. I jumped out of bed and skipped to the closet. I stared at my closet and tried to figure out what to wear. I picked out a pair of white washed bell-bottom jeans but I couldn't decide on a top. It was between the a navy blue cotton top that was cut on the long sleeves to show some skin or a pink silk top. It had ties at the top of the shoulder and was floated down my thin frame.

Alice yelled from the kitchen. "Bella, wear the pink one!"

I shrugged my shoulders and put the blue one back. Not forgetting to yell, "Thank you" back.

Pulling it on, I was about to tie the top but Edward beat me to it. He tied it tight and made a cute little bow, matching it exactly with the other side. He hands lingered on my shoulders.

"Why so excited this morning love?"

"Because I only have three classes today, I get to dazzle my literature teacher and I still have the high from laughing yesterday." I turned around and faced Edward. My hand came up and framed his defined features. They made their way to his lips and my fingers ran over lips. A smile found its way on my already bright face.

Then, I quickly dropped my hand and walked to the door. Edward grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Bella, you can't do that to me. That's just cruel."

I pulled out my evil grin. "So is math Edward, so is math."

"Please Bella. You're killing me, slowly killing me." His eyes looked the part but for a moment, the mask fell away and amusement lingered for a few seconds.

"I wonder what Kurt would say. Maybe I will take him up on the offer of going to the movies today." I straightened my back and raced down the stairs. Emmett put his hand up and I gave him a high five.

"You know Bella; he is going to crack soon. You really shouldn't push him that hard." Esme came in and gave me a bottle. It was decorated so that you couldn't see what was in it.

Emmett laughed. "What is she going to do Esme? Force feed him?" His eyes widened and he started to laugh even harder.

"Emmett, that's not funny." Edward walked in but he had a smile on his face.

"Come on. You guys are going to do nothing but goof off today so let's go already." Alice linked arms with me. Emmett gave her and me a thumb up.

Jasper decided to let Edward drive since both me and Alice had burst out laughing at random times, he was afraid he would burst out laughing. It would endanger the other drivers on the road so Edward obliged, but his driving wasn't much better since he was reading Alice's thoughts.

We pulled up to the school and found a parking spot a little farther away from the main building. Once we got out, Alice and I linked arms, still maintaining our light conversation. It was when we hit the crowd of students that I felt the presence again. Looking back at Jasper, I saw that he didn't pick it up but rather smiling and talking to Edward.

I ignored it. Knowing it was against my better judgment but I was determined to have a good day today. Alice stopped and I realized we were already at mine and Edward's math class. I made a face but Alice smiled.

"Have fun!" She waved goodbye and walked away with Jasper.

"Alright, let's go dazzle someone." Edward whispered in my ear and I grinned.

We walked into the class and when the professor looked at us, we smiled. In my head I laughed, he had no chance with just Edward, but now there were two of us. He staggered back and blinked. Edward and I took our seats in the front row.

The class went well. Everyone seemed to love our little joke. Since we dazzled him in the beginning, he had a hard time focusing on the board. So we both took turns correcting him and dazzling him again. We could barely keep our laughter in. So when the class let out, we raced out of the classroom and leaned against the lockers. Looking at each other, we both started to laugh hysterically and I had to clutch my stomach. It took a while to compose myself but as I did, I looked up to see Kurt walking right in front of us.

"Hey, Kurt!" I waved at him and he smiled.

He walked over to us. "Hey Bella, wow, you seem cheerful today."

I smiled. "Yeah, I am just having a lot of fun with my brother."

"Well, that's good. Shall I escort you to our class?"

I looked at Edward and smiled as he visibly tensed. It just made me smile more.

"Sure. My brother has a class in the other direction so I don't want to inconvenience him."

"Bella." He almost growled it.

I only started to walk and waved back at him. Yelling,

"See you later _big brother_!" This day was turning out to be perfect.

Kurt sat next to me in the back of class and he showed me how to make a spit ball out of my paper and shoot it out of the straw. Of course my vampire self enhanced the projectile without me knowing it.

My first time Kurt said to shoot at the clock next to Mr. Winters and I hit it. Except, it was with so much force that the clock fell down and made Mr. Winters jump out of his skin. Since the whole class was laughing, Kurt and I had no fear of being found out because we were trying to holding in our laughter.

I whispered to Kurt. "I don't think I should aim for anyone in particular." He nodded in agreement. So for the rest of the class, we took turns making random things fall in the classroom. Mr. Winters gave up after ten minutes of our charade and declared class over early.

We hurried and collected out stuff, slapping high fives outside the classroom.

"That was amazing!" Kurt said in between laughs.

I nodded. "That was hysterical! I can't wait to tell my older brother, he is going to laugh his head off."

"Do you want me to walk you to your next class since we are early?"

I smiled but shook my head. "I think I will try and get my brother out of class early. I feel a mischievous moment coming up soon."

"Alright Bella, see you tomorrow." He waved and I waved back.

I made my way through the empty halls and outside. Edward's class was on the other side of the campus. As soon as I walked a little way down an open hallway, the feeling of me being watched over whelmed me. I froze in my spot and did a three-sixty. All my light-heartedness melted away in an instant. Then, I felt the presence before me. I slowly turned and my jaw dropped.

"A…Ad…Adam?"

He smiled but came at me. I put my hands up to block but something hit me on the back of the head. Hard; really, excruciatingly, hard. My vision blurred and I fell into unconsciousness, also falling into the arms of a memory.

* * *

**Now...I am still in that mood. So...I had sooooo much fun with this chapter too! Hahahaha...the clock. Poor Mr. Winters. Wow...ok...so, I could totally see Bella doing this stuff. Hahahahaha! Ok...sorry...its just too funny.**

**OK. Serious stuff. Adam is back and now Bella knows. What will happen? What did he hit her with? And...how will Edward react? Three quesions that will be answered soon enough.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Maybey...I will even finish this week! What do you think of that everyone?!**

**-Gina**


	54. Mixing Up Minds

I rolled over only to be stopped by a cold wall. My mind fluttered around in my head before it finally pinpointed what had happened. My eyes opened and I jumped up, only to hit my head on my way up. It took a few moments for the stars to recede but I ducked and swung my legs over the side. Automatically, my vision locked onto my kidnapper. _Adam._

"You're awake. Finally. I was beginning to think I hit you too hard."

My hand went to the back of my head. It was sore in one spot.

"What did you hit me with?"

"A pipe. But it seems that your head is quite something." He lifted up the weapon next to him and it had a visible Bella-sized lump in the middle of the hefty pipe.

"You are going to get in so much trouble for this. You know that, right Adam? My family lost me once and they won't deal with it a second time."

"Well, all has been quiet these past two days. Maybe they gave up."

I balked. _Two days! I had been out two days?_

"Adam, I have to go back. You can't keep me here."

He looked in my eyes and I could see he hadn't fed in a while. I shuffled in my backpack which I had been carrying with me that day and picked up the bottle that Esme gave me. I passed it to Adam.

"Here, drink this. You will feel better." He nodded and downed the whole entire bottle.

I sighed. "You mind explaining why you kidnapped me before I break away?"

"Is, they are coming after you. All of _them_."

I growled. "I-am-not-Is! Nor will I ever be! And who do you mean by 'them'?"

"I mean, the Volturi! They have officially declared war on you. Just you, Isabella."

I rolled my eyes, letting the name slip. "Ok, so what. I took out a bunch of their guard back when I escaped. I can just fight them again."

His lips pressed into line and he interlocked his fingers. "No. You took out about one-third of the guard. But you still have the other two-thirds of the guard plus Aro, Marcus, Demetri, Felix, Caius, Alec, and Jane."

"But I killed Jane. I killed her when I was fighting for my life."

He shook his head. "You did kill her, but somehow, Aro found a way to revive her. He is in so much pain and everyone blames you. So they are all coming after you. Which is why you are getting out of here and I'm taking you away."

I stood up, narrowly avoiding the edge of the bunk bed. "No. I'm not leaving my family behind. I don't care what you say. My family will probably be in danger as soon as I leave anyways. I made a promise to stay by their side! I would rather die than run away!"

"No! You won't die! Because you aren't going to be here, you are coming with me!"

"Adam, please, just accept the fact that I will not go anywhere with you anymore. Especially if it includes running away. At least, without my family."

"No! We have to leave now! They will be here in a matter of days. Forget your family!"

I lunged at Adam and pinned him against the wall.

"I will never forget my family! Ever! Don't you dare say that! I'm not Is and I will do my best not become her again! I will fight for my right and my freedom, as well as the freedom for my family. Willingly I would give up my life for my family but never tell me to forget them!" I threw Adam at the wall again and then let go.

He slid down the wall. And once he hit the floor, he looked up at me.

"Alright, have it your way. Fight to your death! But I want to help. I want to repay society for doing all the atrocious acts of murder under the Volturi. I want revenge. You have to let me help you. Plus, I know what they are planning and I can help. You know I can."

I sat down. "You could easily trick me and lead me into an ambush."

"Why would I lead you into an ambush when I could have killed you while you were unconscious? Plus, in helping you, that means going to your family. They would be able to tell if I was going to betray you."

"Then what you need to understand that I am not responsible for your actions. You are on your own and you are…_expendable_." I sounded cold hearted but I had to be. This was my kidnapper and he had tried to kill Edward. But instead he almost killed me.

"I understand. I'm just along for the revenge, nothing more."

I nodded and grabbed my backpack. Then, I pulled open the door, only to get smacked in the face with salt water air. It took a couple seconds for my senses to adjust but I walked out of the small little hut.

The sand was about a yard away and from the sand to the waves about two yards. I couldn't help but walk over to the water. Untying my shoes, I let the water rush past my feet and I squealed with delight. But then everything seemed to crash down on me.

Edward, I had left him thinking I was still mad at him. I hadn't had an 'alone time' with him in days. The tears rolled down my cheeks as I wished he was here, with me. Adam stepped next to me and looked up at me.

"You're crying?"

I glared at him. "Of course I am! You took me away from my family and my husband! At the worst possible time."

"But vampires aren't supposed to cry. You never did at Volturi."

I spat out my reply with distain dripping from every word. "Of course. I had no emotions because I had lost the memories closest to me. I have always been able to cry as a vampire, I just never cried with the Volturi watching."

I turned around and passed him. Holding my balance, I pulled my shoes back on.

"Why are you so cold to me?" Adam's question hit my core.

I hesitated before I answered. "Because you fell in love with a person I loath. You liked a person who I would do anything to remove the memories from my mind. But yet, here you are. Asking me to be something I'm not and your bringing the Is out of me. And I hate it."

Hitting my shoes against the rock, I tried to get all the sand off.

"Where are we exactly?"

"Lincoln City, Oregon. It's quite a ways back to Forks."

"Then I believe we should get started. Lead the way."

I stepped back to let Adam start to run before me. In an instant we were both running through the forest a break-neck speed. Although I couldn't help but grumble at the fact I had to follow Adam instead of using my gift and making it in half the time. But I didn't know the way.

A few hours went by and we passed the border. My excitement boiled over and I started to run evenly with Adam. He looked over at me and smiled but I could see he was going to need some kind of nourishment if we kept going at this speed. I took a hold of his shirt and stopped, almost ripping his shirt off his body.

"You need to have some blood before we continue. I don't want you to be dragging because you haven't been nourished."

He nodded his head and started to make his way to the road but I took him by the collar.

"If you are with me, I would appreciate it if you would go after the animal kingdom and not humans. The forest should supply you with everything." I kept my voice calm but there was still a sharp edge to it.

"If you insist." Adam turned into the forest and took off. I followed him with my vision as he hunted down a family of deer. He proceeded to take out the whole family because he wasn't use to animal blood but I put hand on his shoulder, restraining him while the mother and her young bounded off.

"That will be enough. Your not use to the animal blood, so it might feel like you need more but you don't."

Adam straightened up. "Sorry. I'm just not use to it."

"Yeah, I know."

"Shall we continue?"

I moved out of his path. "Go right ahead."

I don't think I have ever run that much in my entire life. Nor do I wish to ever do it again. My shoes were starting to wear and the warmth of the fiction sent an odd sensation through my body but I ignored it. The night had already come and gone, leaving the sun to shine in the middle of the sky. My senses heightened when I started to recognized the surrounding area.

My pace quickened and I was a step ahead of Adam now. Using my excellent vision, I combed the surroundings for my family. It was about a half and hour before I saw something. Still too far away to be clear but I focused with all my might so my vision wouldn't be blurry.

And there, in our meadow, stood my husband. He just let sun reflect off of his skin. I couldn't believe he was dazzling me for this far away. It was when we got closer did I realize what he was doing. His hands covered his face and his body was shaking, sobbing.

I couldn't take it anymore. Using my gift, I slowed down time and ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Tears were left in my wake as I ran towards him. My arms were itching to hold him in my gasp.

Once I made it to the clearing, I was still running and my body impacted with Edwards. My control slipped and time reverted back to normal. We were thrown about a yard back but we were still standing. I couldn't help myself when my arms wrapped around him. He was frozen, rooted to the ground but I didn't care.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never let my anger go on like that. I should have realized that it hurt you. Please, Edward, love, please forgive me. Everything I did was out of anger and I should have never let that go on. I'm so sorry." I nuzzled my head against his neck.

One of my hands made its way into his hair and I was stroking it. The other was tightly wrapped around him. Finally, Edward moved but he only leaned his head against mine and took a deep breath. He was taking in my scent and I didn't mind because I was doing the same.

It was three minutes before his hands came up and tightened around me. But it was all that he needed to do to make me cry. Nothing at the moment was more important than the man in my arms. I kissed his neck and his body shivered. He returned the favor by laying a soft kiss on my scar, rewarded by a shiver from my body.

Time seemed to have stopped and I didn't even have to slow it down. But of course, no good thing lasts. In my arms I felt Edward struggling for control. He was letting his instincts take over and his grip slackened on me. At any moment, I was sure Edward would crouch in a fighting position. But I took my hand out of his hair and wrapped him in a tighter hug. This time I used my vampire strength to hold him down.

I whispered. "It's ok Edward. He is here to help. Please calm down."

It did nothing except make Edward tense even more.

"We need him Edward. I don't care what you think but if we are to survive, we need him. Please, love, calm down. Search his mind; you will see why he is here."

After a few seconds, Edward melted into my grip and his muscles relaxed.

"Thank you love. We need to have a family meeting; do you know where the rest of the family is?"

I felt him nod against my neck. And after he laid a last kiss on my neck, Edward pulled me along to the house. Adam followed behind us but a good distance away from Edward. I looked up at my husband who still hadn't spoke to me once or even looked me in the eye. Gulping down tears, I focused my energy on keeping up with Edward until we came back to the house.

It was the same as ever. But Edward didn't even stop and with one fluid movement he opened the door. The whole family stood up in the living room, including Jacob. They all stared at me and then their eyes moved to Adam, who had silently shut the door.

"He is here to help. We have a huge problem on our hands and I think we need to decide as a family what to do."

* * *

**Hey everyone! Yeah! Another chapter! OK...soo...Adam wants to save Bella. Kinda sweet except for the part of the getting hit with the pipe. (It was one of those really big, hefty pipes -plus the strength of a vampire-) And then...poor Edward! He competely lost himself!**

**But now we see it. The war of the Volturi! What happens next?You will just have to wait and see!**

**Alrighty! Thank you everyone and please keep reviewing. I have been writing my butt off and so...I think if I keep going (even though im sick) I should finish it.**

**-Gina**


	55. Lost in the Scuffle

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob was the first to say something. He made a move to come towards me but Edward bared his teeth and growled. Carlisle put his hand on Jacob's arm to stop him from coming any closer.

"Jacob, let him be right now. He is lost in his instinct and he will not hesitate to kill you or any of us if we come too close to Bella. Just let him do what he wants."

Jacob's eyes shifted nervously around the room but he sat back down, and the whole family followed suit. Edward pulled my over to the empty love seat. He sat down and then pulled me onto his lap. I didn't complain as I curled up against him and he began stroking my hair.

"Alright Bella, lets hear it." Emmett was watching me and Edward. I knew he would attack at any moment if Edward hurt me. His feelings were mirrored by most of the family.

I took a deep breath. "Alright. The Volturi have officially declared war on me and they are going to use all of the Volturi to get to me." I looked at Adam, making sure I had the facts right and he just nodded.

"The _whole _guard?!" Alice's eyes bulged out of her sockets.

"Yes," I smirked. "So it seems I'm too popular for my own good." I was rewarded by a few smiles in the room. The biggest one was from Adam.

Carlisle spoke up. "Well, this is going to be interesting. Do you know anything more?"

Before I could answer Adam stepped forward.

"This is an operation that the Volturi are calling 'The Last Battle'. They view _Bella_," he gave me a look and I nodded my head. Although, his actions received a growl from Edward behind me but Adam ignored him and continued. "They view Bella as a threat. A threat that must be eliminated even if it wipes out the Volturi completely. I do believe they are sending a mediator in the next couple of days. The only problem is that, we don't know how many mediators. Sometimes Aro send one or one hundred. But they will come here to Forks to meet with you personally."

Everyone's eyes narrowed when Adam spoke. I could see the mistrust in their eye and I couldn't blame them. The last place they saw him was taking me back to the dungeon the day they came to save me. And last they heard of him, he had stabbed me in the stomach.

"Adam was an assistant under Demetri. He knows what he is talking about. Plus, we can use his skills when it comes down to deciding what you need to do."

"What we need to do?" Jacob looked at me, puzzled.

"It's either fight of flight right now." Everyone in the room tensed. I closed my eyes and swallowed. I took a few non-needed breaths but continued. "The Volturi are after me and only me. The only thing that would make me regret my life is dragging the family I love with me. What I am saying is that you have a choice right now. You can pack up everything and go. No matter how much I would miss you guys, I would rather have you guys leave."

"That's not an option." Carlisle voice was serious but I shot him a glare.

"Well consider it one! The Volturi will not attack you as long as you don't choose sides. Running would be the better idea and I wouldn't have to die knowing that my family died because of me!" My words shocked them. They all seemed to slightly back off. Even Edward stopped stroking my hair but his hand made is way around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I ignored the gesture.

"What do are you planning on doing? Dying?" I was surprised at Rosalie's anger.

"Yes, I do." A bunch of people sucked in their breath but I had to tell them the truth.

Jacob jumped up and made Edward straighten behind me. His grip was almost crushing.

"You will not die Bella! I don't care who or what the Volturi are! They will not be responsible for your death!"

"Jacob, calm down." My voice was smooth and completely calm.

"Calm down?! How the hell am I supposed to do that when you are _planning to die_! What are thinking? That we wouldn't give the Volturi a run for their money? I bet we could defeat them!" Jacob scanned the room for hopeful glances but he received none. My family knew the impossibility.

"Jacob, that's just it. We _don't_ have a fighting chance. There is no way we could defeat all the Volturi. And so yes, I'm planning on dying. But the ways still varies."

"How so?" Carlisle's voice cut through Jacob's tangent.

"I have two options. If you choose to stay, I will give myself up in return for your safety. If you leave, I will give them a fight that they will remember. I would like to execute the latter but I am more than willing to do the first."

Silence filled the room. No one moved or even breathed, except for Jacob.

I was surprised when Jasper's voice cut the silence. "What if we fight with you Bella? What if we had a chance? What if we could get the pack in on this? We might be able to win. We could try. I mean, I am more than willing to fight to the death knowing there will be a few less murderers in the world."

He seemed to say what was on everyone's mind because they shook their heads in agreement.

"I would rather have that as a last resort but we still would be outnumbered unbelievably. And there would be no way out of death if that was your choice." I couldn't help but rub my face with my hands. This was not how this was supposed to go but then again, this was my family.

"We could get the pack involved." Jacob's voice was strong but quiet.

"Why would they help us? They hate us!" Emmett made a fist with his hand.

"Because their hate runs to all vampires. You haven't threatened anyone yet except for Bella. This fight would include them because the vampires are coming here. They would want to get rid of them as fast as they can and be more then willing to help us."

I shook my head. "I'm not sure about that Jacob. Even with them, it's still a fight to the death. _To the death._ I don't think the pack will like the idea of fighting with us, let alone dying with us."

"It doesn't hurt to ask." I met Jacob's eyes and they pleaded with me.

I sighed. "Alright, we will ask them."

"How are we going to talk to them? They have been attacking us every time we meet them and they don't seem to fair well with Jacob either." Emmett was annoyed at my willingness

"The pack meeting is tonight. We can meet them when they are joined with the whole tribe and then they won't do anything foolish. We will just have to talk to them."

"And by 'we' you mean…?" My question hung for Jacob to finish.

"No." The word came out of Edward's mouth in a growl. I looked at him but his eyes were locked with Jacobs. Most of us were still surprised by Edward speaking.

"There is no other way! They don't trust anyone else and we certainly can't go alone! Bella and I are the only ones that they might listen to. They knew Bella before and they might listen to her reasoning. Plus, she is the reason that the Volturi are coming anyway."

This time, a growl the erupted not from Edward but from Adam.

"No, it's not her fault. If Bella protected by you two," motioning to Edward and Jacob, "she wouldn't be in this mess to begin with. So the blame comes all way down to you."

Edward began to stand up but I pushed him back in the chair.

"That is enough! You guys are impossible! You make a girl go crazy!" I massaged my temples, trying to focus on the matter at hand. "I would have to agree with Jacob. He and I are the only reasonable choices to go and talk to them." Edwards arms tightened even more.

"When should you guys leave?" Esme asked Jacob, trying to take the tension out of the room.

"Probably sometime around one thirty. We should park farther away and walk up the beach so they know we are coming. Surprising them might be bad."

I would have stood up but Edward still had a tight hold on me. So, I just situated myself into a more comfortable position.

"Alright, so this is how it's going to work tonight. Jasper, I want you to talk to Adam and try to get a plan down when the mediator or mediators come. Two plans, one with the pack and one without would be nice. Jacob, I think you should warn Billy beforehand but ask him not to mention it to the pack, just the elders. I have a feeling they will be better listeners. And then I want everyone back here tomorrow morning so we can go over the plan. Oh, and Alice, it would be lovely if you could try and focus your energy on the Volturi. Nothing else really matters besides that."

Alice nodded and stood up to go. Jasper walked over to Adam and they went to go discuss plans in the library. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were kind enough to leave the living room so that I could talk with Edward. Jacob was the last to leave but he gave me a smile, leaving a wake of silence after him.

I took a deep breath, savoring the quietness of the room. Nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck, I inhaled Edwards scent.

"Edward?"

Silence was my only reply. My hand went up and trailed face. I then leaned back and had him look in my eyes. To my surprise, I met midnight black eyes. There was no gold or even a hint that there was ever a lighter color.

"Edward, come back to me."

His eyes just stared at me. Edward didn't seem to be taking in anything other then my face. I closed my eyes and kissed him on the forehead.

"Please, come back to me. I know your still there, somewhere. Please come back love."

Edward moved his head so that his eyes could appraise my full face. His eyes lingered on my lips and my eyes. But still no golden color showed through. I realized I was looking into a hollow shell and tears welled up in my eyes. Everything I did, it had hurt him and then Adam taking me put him over the edge.

"You promised Edward. You promised you wouldn't leave me. Are you going to throw that promise away?"

Still, nothing came to Edwards face. He stared emotionless into my eyes. I could feel the tear in my heart opening. The old wound that had never healed started to bleed again. Pulling my eyes away from his, I couldn't let him see the light in my eyes diminish as I started to revert back. Suddenly I could feel Is taking over. The emotionless side that would still able to function for my family and I couldn't help but chuckle. It had been only been a day since I told Adam I never wanted to become Is again. But here I was, falling apart and becoming an emotionless shell. My eyes closed, accepting defeat.

"It's not like that promise ever held any truth anyway." I whispered it to myself, letting myself fall into the oblivion of my mind. It was then that I felt Edward's powerful arms grip my arms.

"Don't say that Bella."

Just before I completely slipped away, I opened my eyes and looked into Edward's. They were midnight black but around the iris was a spark of gold. I just stared at it for a while.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Don't slip away, I am here. I'm sorry I lost control. Please." Edward then leaned in and kissed me. At first, I didn't feel anything. It was numb because I was afraid of getting hurt again. But Edward next kiss blew me away. It was soft and gentle and it seemed to just drip with compassion and love.

I couldn't help but smile. Lifting myself up a little, I returned the kiss. Hoping it relayed all the emotions that were filling my head; remorse, love, sadness, longing, and most of all forgiveness. Willing myself to lift out of the oblivion I had almost fallen into.

He moved next to me and whispered in my ear, "Welcome back my love."

"Welcome home Edward," I replied quietly. I sucked in my breath, letting all my senses fill with Edward. His touch, his smell, his face, and his velvet voice telling me that everything was going to work out ok. My eyes shot open, he didn't remember the conversation the just took place in the room.

"Edward, we need to talk." I finally let out.

"Yes, yes we do love. But that can come later."

* * *

**Bella almost slipped back into being Is! I believe if Edward never woke up, she would fight as Is and then die because Edward was forever gone. But, thank god he came back! Yeah!! How is it the Bella always beings the guys that like her into the picture. I find that hilarious...but...this is a serious time now!**

**The war. Oh no. I would love to explain more...and I do...in the next chapter. So hold off all your questions till then! But please review. This is the home stretch ladies and gentleman! We are almost to the conculsion! Don't worry...I am working!**

**P.S. Everyone, the next few chapters are going to be super long! And when I mean super long, I mean SUPER long. Ii don't want to break things up at critical moments anymore, so...yeah. Just a heads up.**

**-Gina**


	56. Battle of Decisions

"No!" Edward roared and his voice echoed through the silent house.

"There is no getting around it! It's the only way!" I was trying to keep my voice calm.

"No you will not and you never will! Not while I still have something to say about it!"

I opened the door of our room. "Then shut up because it's going to happen!"

I had never been this mad at Edward before. Walking out of the room, I made my way down the hall. The only thing I had on was one of my lingerie sets but I had put on Alice's robe that she gave me. It flowed around me as I stomped down the hall. Unfortunately, I only made it to the top of the stairs before Edward grabbed my wrist.

"You will _not_ go!"

His grip on my wrist was crushing. It was hurting me even though I was a vampire. I tried to get out of it but it sent shooting pains up my arm.

"Edward, let me go!"

"No! You are not going anywhere anytime soon! Especially not to see those _mutts_!"

I sighed. We had gone up to our room to talk but Edward had a different agenda. It had been one of the best intimate times I had ever had with him. But after, we began talking and I told him about the conversation earlier.

He believed the same as the family about fighting by my side which didn't really surprise me. Although, Edward was thinking like Jacob and that we had a fighting chance. It wasn't till the end that I mentioned about the plan to go to the pack. He seemed to agree until I told him that Jacob and I were the ones going to talk to them.

"I have to go! You insist upon staying here so I have to do whatever I can to protect this family! So let me go Edward!"

"No!" He yelled. Our fighting had caught the attention of the family. At the bottom of the stairs was Emmett, watching us intently. Alice was holding onto Jasper, who looked like he was having a hard time with Edward's anger.

"No one else could go. Look at it rationally Edward. We are the only two that they will listen to and there has to be more than one just in case the pack decides to turn."

"I am thinking rationally! You aren't going and that's final!" His grip tightened on my wrist and I winced. Since he was angry, his strength was more than I could take. I turned around and tried to get my wrist out of his hand. Carlisle had joined the onlookers now.

"Promise me you won't go!"

"I can't." I squeaked as the tears ran down my face.

"Then I can't let you go! I am not letting you leave me again!" He growled and his grip constricted around my wrist even more. The tears now came down out of pain.

"Edward you're hurting me!" I screamed when he tried to pull me towards him.

But it was all the audience of my family needed. Emmett was the first up the stairs and ran full force into Edward. Edward was slammed against the wall, leaving a huge dent in it but he still wouldn't let go of my wrist. I yelped when the force pulled me with the two boys.

Jasper quickly followed and kicked Edward hard in the stomach. The energy of the kick made Edward loosen his grip and I slipped out. Stumbling back, Alice caught me before I fell down. Carlisle was helping Jasper and Emmett hold Edward.

I watched as Edward fought against his own brothers and father to get to me. Sobs started to wrack my body and I couldn't watch anymore. My gift came in handy at times like this and I used it. Running out the door, I cradled my wrist as I dodged trees. There was no destination to my run but I ran to get away. After a while it wasn't so much about getting away but the feeling I got when I ran. The silk robe flapped around me but I didn't care. The wind was my only comfort and it willingly embraced me.

I didn't know when my gift had stopped but I had lost concentration along the way. Now, I was in the middle of nowhere, overlooking a scenery I didn't know. My legs were curled up against my body 

and my arms held them close. The cliff I was on dropped down to the forest below and it was tall enough to be fatal to any human to jump off it. Surprisingly, I still had venom left in my body because I was still crying. Slowly, a tear would leak out of my eye and down my cheek.

The sun was setting in front of me and I knew it was around seven but right now I didn't care. My wrist still hurt and was sending shooting pains up my arm but I ignored them. I had ignored everything around me except the wind that enveloped my body. It was like a comforting blanket, helping fend away the pain and the stop the slow decent into the void.

After a while, I head the patter of feet behind me but I didn't care. I didn't care who it was or what it was. My eyes were focused on the sunset and my mind on the wind. The feet stopped about a yard away. Then a whine sounded but still, my mind didn't want to be brought into the reality just yet. A few minutes passed and the patter of feet only came closer until I could feel fur brush against my side.

My head turned to the right, revealing a large reddish-brown wolf lying next to me. It didn't look up but just stared out at the sunset with its head on its paws. The wind picked up again and I looked back out at the sunset. It was almost over, slipping behind the mountains. Leaving a ray of light still in the sky.

The wolf wined next to me again and this time when I looked over, it was looking at me. My mind blurred over as I just stared at its dark eyes. I could feel it move over and then heat radiated from him and the fur rubbed against my skin.

"Knock it off Jacob." My voice sounded foreign to me.

The wolf wined again and nudged my arm. I hissed when he moved my hurt wrist. Burying my head in my knees, I just waited till the pain subsided. Absent mindedly I moved my right arm on top of Jacob's warm fur. Then, I moved it across him and lay down against him. The tears started to flow and I cried into his fur. The moment passed and when I lifted my head up, I left a big wet spot.

"Sorry Jake."

He only shook his big wolfish head. I gave him a lifeless and hollow smile. Taking a deep breath, I looked at the next dark night. The stars shone bright but I was surprised by the time that had elapsed.

"I guess we should go back now." I stood up and blushed slightly at my clothes, or lack there of. But at the moment, I didn't care about them either. If Jacob was going to make up mind fantasies, he didn't need me to be dressed up like I was. So it didn't really matter.

Before taking off, Jacob looked up at me and seemingly asking me if I was ready. I nodded and followed after him when he took off. It was a long time before Jacob slowed and finally stopped into a trot. The road was close by and we burst out of the trees. The Rabbit was sitting on the side of the road with the drivers' door open. Peeking inside, I saw the shredded clothing everywhere. His cell phone was still open in the passengers' seat.

A bark brought me back from my examination of the car. Jacob was staring at the trunk of the car and so I walked around to him. I opened the trunk and saw a medley of clothes; shirts, socks, pants, shorts, underwear, and shoes. Picking out jeans, a button-up black shirt, a pair of underwear, white socks, and shoes, I handed them over to Jacob. He grabbed them in his mouth and bounded back towards the forest. Slamming the trunk, I made my way to the passengers' side of the car and sat down in the seat. Picking up Jacob's cell phone and fingering it until he came back.

He slipped into the drivers' seat and closed his door. For a while he just sat and stared off into the distance but he only turned on the ignition. Making a U-turn, he headed back down the empty highway. It had been around two hours and I looked at Jacob's phone for the time. _Twelve-thirty._

"I guess I should take you home." His voice startled me but I just stared out the window.

"No. We have things to do tonight that don't involve me going home until after." My voice was distant but serious. I wasn't about to risk my whole family over a fight I had with Edward. It wasn't an option when their lives were at stake.

"But Bell's…"

I cut him off. "No, we need to do this or we can't say we tried. It's our only hope." The last sentence was in a whisper.

"Well, if we are going to La Plush, I think you need to change. Should we go back to Charlie to get something?"

I blushed. "No, that would be a bad idea. I will just steal something from your array of clothes in the trunk." I smiled at the window and I knew he saw the reflection because he chuckled.

It took another thirty minutes to get close to La Plush. Jacob pulled into Billy's driveway and shut off the engine. He smiled at me.

"We have to walk from here. It's not too far but enough for them to see us and calm down before we get there."

I nodded and got out of the Rabbit. Walking to the back, I lifted up the trunk and searched through the clothes. I found some jeans that looked like they would fit. Slipping them on, they were way too big but I picked up a safety pin that was in the trunk and pinned them so they fit.

"It's a good look for you, baggy jeans." Jacob was leaning against the Rabbit and smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes but I only looked back into the trunk for a shirt. Choosing a plain black cotton shirt, I undid my robe and slipped the shirt on. Jacob inhaled but I ignored the gesture, not in the mood retort. The shirt hung to the middle of my thighs and so I pulled it up to my hips, tightening it to fit.

I tried to tie the extra material but my wrist sent pains up my arm. My left hand held onto it and I closed by eyes, waiting for the pain to pass. The shirt pulled tight again and Jacob tied the knot in the back.

"Thanks." I smiled but he didn't smile back. He was staring at my lame wrist. "Its nothing, it just hurts a little."

"A little? Bell's you're a vampire and you can't even tie a knot. If he would have done that when you were human, it would have made your bones turn to dust!"

"Please Jake, not now. I really want to be as professional as I can be when meeting the tribe. I don't want my marriage problems getting in the way of that."

"Marriage problems? More like obsessive issues."

I glared at him and he threw his hands up in submission. We walked down to the beach and I looked ahead at the bon fire. My vision zoomed in and I watched the scene play out. Putting my hand on Jacob I stopped him.

"The pack just smelled us. They are getting ready to attack but the elders are trying to talk to them. It looks like they are arguing. A few of them aren't fighting though, they seem to approve."

I focused back on Jacob who was watching me.

"You can see that far?"

I shrugged. "It's a gift."

We waited a few moments before resuming out walk. When we made it to where I could see them normally, I focused on them to see if they had calmed down. They had. All of them were sitting down, although, a couple were tearing into whatever they could get their hands on.

"It's all clear. Let's go." I looked up at Jacob and we made the climb to the fire.

The whole camp was silent as Jacob and I walked into it. Everyone was there. Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Emily, Seth, Leah, Sue, Billy, Old Quil, Jared, Kim, Collin, Brandy, and one other that I didn't know. Most of the pack shifted slightly when we came into view.

Jacob leaned down to my ear. "The fire is reflecting off of you." I rolled my eyes.

My head straightened and my jaw locked as Jacob began to address the elders.

"We are here only as friends. Right now, I do not wish to separate us by species. It has come to our attention that a vampire or a group of vampires are headed to Forks in the next few days. Usually we would not need to ask you for help but there are too many variables. We do not know how many are coming to Forks and depending on the message, how many are coming after."

Sue Clearwater was the first to speak. "What do you mean?"

I stepped in, letting my voice become sweet and calm but serious. "He means that there is going to be a war. The leader of the Volturi sends anywhere from one to one hundred vampires to talk to the other side before the battle starts. Depending on the message, it will decide the fate of Forks."

"Why should we care?" Paul's voice dripped with hatred.

"Why? Because if one hundred vampires come here and are not killed, half the population of Forks will die because some of them were hungry. They, unlike us, feed off of human blood." I kept my voice calm but I was visibly annoyed.

Old Quil scratched his hand. "So, you want our help to get rid of vampires coming to mediate a war. Who is this war being wagged against? I know you said the Volturi, but who is the other side?"

I smiled. "Me. The whole Volturi have declared war on me."

Everyone seemed to shift. An uncomfortable silence swept through camp but was broken by Leah.

"Alright, so you leave. That solves that problem."

"I'm sorry Leah but it doesn't work that way. They will come here whether or not I am here. All of them, to make sure I am here. So no matter what I do, you would have vampires on your hands."

"Alright, so say we help you kill all your vampire 'mediators'. What happens after that?"

I chewed on Sue's words. In truth, I had no clue. My planning only went as afar as to get the message Aro would send.

"It depends on the message the vampires bring." I finally spat out, after finding nothing else to say.

Billy finally spoke up. "So, depending on the message, a war will be waged?"

"No, the war has already started. It just hasn't come to the fighting yet. What's depending on the message is the fate of Forks and probably all of Washington."

"So what's the best and worst case scenario?" Billy's question caught me off guard. I shifted slightly and Jacob looked at me. Looking up at him, I realized he had the same question.

I inhaled. "The best case scenario is they accept my offering and let my family go free. Leaving no vampires in Forks and they would go back to Volterra without needing to ever come."

Quil asked the next question. "What are you offering?"

I looked at Quil and smiled. "Myself. They want me; they can have me. As long as they don't hurt my family." Jacob let out a snort of air but I ignored it.

"What is the worst case scenario?" Billy asked, seemingly annoyed at Quil's interruption.

"The worst case would be that the whole army of Volturi comes here to Forks. Meaning that the battle would be fought here, laying waste to the land and the feeding of their soldiers would wipe out all of Washington's population."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"And we are talking about five to six hundred vampires right?" Sam's fear made his voice shake.

I laughed. It caught everyone off guard but I couldn't help it.

"Five to six hundred? If only! I wouldn't be asking for help if it was that few. My family and I could take care of them easily." I was still laughing.

Sue's eyebrow rose. "So then there must but like one thousand or two thousand for your family not to handle it."

I laughed even harder. Doubling over and wrapping my arms around my stomach. The gesture earned me some pain from my wrist but I was laughing too hard.

"_Are you that ignorant_?!"

My question was replied by more than a few growls. I whipped my eyes.

"No my dear woman, there would be a minimum of thirty or forty _thousand_."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Even Jacob gave me a look of utter astonishment. I shook my head and just let them situate their thoughts. My head turned to Jacob who was still staring at me.

I whispered, "I told you it was impossible. Everyone here barely took on twenty or thirty newborns. These are trained assassins with gifts beyond you wildest fantasies. You think I would plan to die at the hands of measly vampires? You insult me Jake." I smiled and turned my focus back to the elders.

"I come here to ask your help not to fight the war but to help get rid of the vampires that are coming now. We will deal with the other problem later when we know more."

Billy, Sue, and Old Quil had their heads together and the minutes passed. Finally, they looked at me.

"We have one more question for you." Sue's voice was calm.

I nodded and Jacob moved closer to me.

"You said that you could take care of three or four hundred vampires with you family. Then why ask us for help now? You could take them down easily."

I nodded before I answered. "You are correct we could. But we would risk letting many of them escape. It was speaking in terms of a battle which does not apply here. We wouldn't have to worry about leaving survivors. If they run, it is less for us to kill. But these mediators won't attack except for a meal. None of them should be left standing save one, who will take our reply back."

Old Quil looked at Billy and then to Sue, who both nodded. They looked around the group and then their eyes rested on us.

"We have agreed to let you use some of the pack. _Some_. Quil, Embry, Sam, and Seth will be the only ones that will help you. It is that or nothing." I bowed and Jacob followed suit. Upon rising, I replied,

"That will be enough. Thank you for you understanding and help."

I turned and walked back down the path. Jacob followed after he flashed Billy a smile. We walked in silence till we got to the beach. He grabbed my hand to stop me but I squeaked.

"Sorry, I forgot that was your hurt wrist."

I only nodded, putting my left hand around my wrist.

"Bell's you didn't ask them to fight in the big battle. Why?"

"Because, they need to digest the number of vampires that are going to be coming to Forks depending on the message we get. We don't know if we will need them yet and I don't think they are ready to make that choice. Everything in moderation."

Jacob nodded and we kept walking to the Rabbit. I slipped back into the seat and picked up my robe I had taken off, folding it into a neat square. Turning on the car, he pulled out of the driveway and headed to the Cullen's house.

He was silent and I knew something was bothering him.

"What is it?"

"Its just, thirty thousand vampires, that's so many!"

I nodded and watched Jacobs face. I knew he wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"What else is bothering you? And don't say 'nothing' because I can see it in your face."

He sighed. "I am afraid of taking you back to him. He hurt you Bell's and I'm not sure I want you to stay with him. He's endangering you because of his own personal obsession."

"It's a little late now." I looked up to the white house looming ahead. Alice was pacing the porch and she froze when she saw us.

Jacob stopped the Rabbit but he didn't turn it off. I knew he must have decided to go back home to his apartment. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for driving me and coming to my rescue."

"What are friends for? Promise me you will be careful." I opened the door of the Rabbit and got out.

I leaned my head back in and smiled. "I promise. See you later Jake."

Shutting the door to the Rabbit, I watched as he pulled out and down the dirt path. I pulled my folded robe closer to me and turned back to the house. Alice was still rooted in her spot on the porch, watching my every move. Dread filled me what I began to slowly walk towards the house.

_What had I left behind? What was waiting for me now?_


	57. Doom Comes With a Messenger

I swallowed. Alice was still watching me and made no move to come near me. A little tinge of relief filled me because it gave me time to gather my thoughts. Slowly, I made my way to the porch and stepped up the stairs. My eyes looked straight into Alice's as I stepped onto the platform. Her eyes searched me and finally they stopped at my wrist.

Alice looked from my eyes to my wrist and she tenderly grabbed it. I tried not to wince when she touched it but the pain was visible on my face. Her eyes looked like they were going to cry. She let go of my wrist and then pulled me into a hug.

"Bella." She whispered my name and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her.

"Alice, I'm ok. How is everything here?"

She let go of me and I followed. Taking hold of my good hand, she pulled me into the house.

"Let's have Carlisle look at your wrist."

When we walked in, the house was deathly quiet even with my vampire hearing. I looked at Alice but she was preoccupied with looking for Carlisle. Finally, she gave up.

"Carlisle." She whispered it and I cocked an eyebrow.

Carlisle came moments later and looked at Alice. Then he looked up at me and his eyes looked like _he_ was going to cry. He pulled me into a tight hug and made no noise in doing so. The hug was long and full of love. Once he let go, Carlisle took my right hand and gingerly pressed the wrist. It made me hiss and Carlisle looked up at me.

"Lets go to my study were we can talk." im aHiBoth Alice and I nodded, following Carlisle up the stairs and into his study. Since I was the last one in, I closed the door and turned around. Only to be jumped by Esme.

"Bella, dear Bella, I was so scared and worried!" Her hug crushed my wrist and I was doing all I could not to cry out in pain.

"Esme, please, it hurts." She pulled away and looked at me with a curious look.

I smiled. "It's good to see you too."

"Bella, come here and let me see your wrist."

Esme's eyes widened and she watched me as I sat down in the chair opposite if Carlisle. I held out my wrist and he started examining it. After a few tears and hisses, Carlisle diagnosed my wrist as fractured. It had cracked in a couple places but he would need an ex-ray to know for sure.

Behind me, Alice was leaning against the wall but her eyes were watching me. It wasn't until I zoomed in on her eyes that I realized she was in a daze and really wasn't looking at me.

"Carlisle, why were you and Alice whispering? And why the whole house is deathly still?"

Everyone in the room stiffened and Alice walked over to me, putting a strong grip on my shoulder.

"I had a vision Bella. Alex is coming to us to give us the message. I couldn't see if he had others but even if it is just him, we have a lot to worry about. He is going to make it to the baseball field in one hour."

I stood up but Alice kept a firm grip on my shoulder. "What? Did you just see that now? Then we need to go now. Also we need to contact the pack."

"I saw it about ten minutes before you came home. I already contacted the pack and they should all be there by now. I won't be able to help with the visions anymore because they are involved. But we have to go now."

I nodded. "I don't want everyone there. Is it possible to talk to everyone?"

"On speaker phone, yes. Carlisle can use his phone to call Emmett and Rosalie. I will call Jasper. Adam is around here someplace but I am not sure if you want him in here."

I shook my head. My mind whirled around with too many thoughts. What had Adam and Jasper come up with? Why was everyone out? Why was everyone whispering? Would we have enough people to hold down the messengers?

"Hello?"

"Hey Rosalie. We need to speak to you on speaker phone. Jasper is on the phone now too."

"Ok. What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Alex from Volturi is coming to deliver the message in about forty five minutes."

"Bella!" Jaspers voice came over Alice's phone.

"Your back!" Emmett's booming voice sounded relieved.

"Yes. Now, I don't want everyone there. I do want Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper to be in the clearing with us. No one else."

"But Bella!" This time Emmett sounded sad and a bit angry.

"No. I don't need everyone there when Alex is there and it's crucial I have the right people to handle the situation. Although, I want everyone else to watch the house and protect the house."

A few grumbles were heard but no arguments. I was satisfied and let out the air I had been holding in. A few seconds went by without a sound until Alice's phone came to life.

"How's Edward, Alice?"

My heart sunk. I had forgotten my husband in all the commotion. He was the only one not in the room or not on the phone. Although I had smelled him in the house, I thought he would come and find me. Turning, I tried to open the door. Only to be stopped by Carlisle, Esme, and Alice.

"Let me go! I know he is in the house. I can't believe I forgot about him. Edward!" I called out his name while struggling against all three members of my family.

"You can't see him Bella! You won't be able to handle the messengers if you go to him now! Please Bella, stop."

"How can you tell me to stop wanting to see my husband!"

"Bella, please. What Alice is saying is correct and you need to calm down. You need to be strong for Alex. We are all counting on you."

"Let me go!" I screamed, knowing it was useless in Carlisle's sound proof study.

"He wouldn't want you to see him now Bella. Edward would want you to wait till after."

I immediately stopped struggling at Alice's words. I turned to look her in the face.

"What?"

"Bella, he wouldn't want you to see him because you wouldn't be able to make it to see the message Aro has for you. I saw it and it goes terribly wrong in so many ways. You have to listen to me and forget Edward right now."

"Bella, dear. Please, you can go to Edward after this is over. Nothing will happen, we will be here." Esme hugged me and I just closed my eyes against her grasp.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I just thought…sorry…" Jasper sounded really upset.

"It's ok Jasper, you didn't know." Carlisle leaned over the phone and answered him.

The room was silent for a while. I just stood stiff and had my eyes closed. Pressing my lips into a line, I opened my eyes and blew out air of my nose.

"I need everyone who's name I mentioned to be at the clearing as fast as you can. The others need guard the house just in case vampires want to sniff around here too. I will deal with you all about the situation with _my husband_ later. For now, we go."

Noting wait another second, I ran out the door and down the stairs. The door flung open and I ran into the direction of the clearing. I heard a rustle and pounced on the thing behind it.

"Why hello Isabella." I growled and got off Adam.

"Adam, I want you back at the house. Stay close. Alex is here and you are our secret weapon, meaning you can't get caught. Please hurry up because he is going to be there soon. Esme, Alice, are there now."

I didn't wait for him to answer and I took off in search of the clearing. Not meaning to, I used my gift and came to the clearing in about ten minutes. Stopping, I walked into the sun as not to scare the pack members who were there.

Scanning the people, I looked them over. Jacob was on the far end, lying in the grass with Quil and Embry. Sam was by them, leaning against a tree. Next to him was Leah and I almost choked. Striding up to them, I stood with my hands crossed in front of Sam and Leah.

"Where is Seth?"

Sam looked at me. "Seth couldn't come. So he has been replaced by Leah."

"Not voluntarily I might add." Leah made a face.

Jacob, Embry, and Quil had gotten up. They came over and watched the conversation.

"Go home Leah. I have no use for you." My voice was cold and stern.

"Bell's, Leah just came to help. That's all. She took her brothers place." Jacob offered.

"No. Leah, I will say it one more time; go home." My jaw set in place and my left hand balled into a fist.

"Fine by me, I didn't want to be here anyway." Leah shrugged and started to walk off before Sam caught her. He gave me a fierce look.

"She will stay. You were offered us and its either all of us or none."

"Leah was never included in that list." I could hear the rest of my family arrive but I ignored them, keeping eye contact with Sam.

"Well, she took the place of her brother. You should be thankful that she is here at all."

"If I was thankful I wouldn't be sending her home now! I understood full well of who I was suppose to get and counted on that in order to fulfill this plan. Leah is not one I would have chosen and if they had I would have asked for her off the list." I felt a wave of calm come over me but I redirected it back to Jasper.

"So do you want us to leave Bella? Because we don't want to be here. Leah will stay and I don't care what your plan entailed but now you will just have to rearrange it a little." Sam's voice was calm but his grip on Leah's arm would have crushed a human's bone in half.

"Rearrange it a little?! You could be the downfall of this whole entire plan! I was counting on people who were able to handle themselves in a stressful situation." Rosalie took my hand and Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. I relaxed against their grip and let the anger just flow out.

"Are you saying I can't handle myself? Well you got another thing coming because now I am not going to leave until this thing is over! Just to show you!" Suddenly her tangent stopped. Leah visibly relaxed and so did Sam.

I turned to face Jasper. "I'm sorry Jasper. Thank you though, it could have turned ugly."

"That's what I am here for." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

Turning back to the werewolves, I said, "I'm sorry. You did not deserve that anger. Although my point was still true, yelling was no way to say it. What I need is everyone to stand behind me and intermix. I know you hate vampires and to us, you stink, but we need to make sure that he doesn't know who you are."

They all nodded and I walked into the middle of the meadow. Everyone intermixed and made it look like they had no grudge against each other. My nerves were getting the better of me and Jasper sent me another wave of calm. I looked over at him.

"Jasper, please do not waist your gift on me. Make sure that everyone else is calm. I need my nerves to get me working."

"As you wish. Everything will be ok Bella, just relax a little." Jasper smiled and turned his attention the five werewolves.

Time ticked slowly and I started to get antsy. Yet, I knew if I moved it would give my emotion away. I tried to tone it down for Jasper's sake and that's when I smelled him. Alex had been tainted by 

the blood of humans and even if he came over to our diet, he would never be able to get the stench out of him.

It was about five minutes before everyone else smelled him and the werewolves stepped back at the horrid smell.

"What is the crappy scent?" Quil's voice made me laugh.

"That Quil is the smell of a powerful enemy."

"Well Bella, you sure know how to pick them. The smellier the better I guess." I chuckled and gave myself a reason to smile. Every emotion that was now welling up in me was given by Is and the memories I had of Alex.

It wasn't long until Alex showed up out of the forest. Once he saw me, he smiled and ran towards me at vampire speed. He stopped in front of me and we grasp each other at the elbows.

"I see you still remember." He smiled.

"I see you still regard me as a friend." I smiled.

"How have you been Isabella, darling? We have missed you at Volterra very much. Nothing exciting happens anymore."

"I have been well Alex. I am sorry that it has been boring for you but maybe you should get outside the walls more often. The local wildlife is quite appetizing."

"Ah, well, maybe one of these days I will. But today is not one of them." His smile faded but mine was still plastered on.

"Oh really. Well, that is too bad."

"I do believe you know why I am here."

"Yes, I do actually. It so happens that a rumor floated down through another coven that was passing." A few of the werewolves shifted behind me, unaware of my lie. Rosalie and my other family members said nothing.

"Well, let me officially tell you that Aro and all of the Volturi have declared war on you."

"Oh dear, so it was true." I let the smile slowly slip away.

Alex looked directly at me and became very serious. "Yes, you and only you Isabella."

"Huh. I would have believed Aro would know better that I came as a package."

"I do not think you believe that and I know Aro will not."

I shrugged. "If this is all you have come to tell me, then I suggest you go back to you sister and enjoy her while she lasts _this time_." I smiled at my success at seeing him angry.

"Yes, well, she would be more than happy to have another go at you."

"Her loss. I will just have to kill her again. I heard it gets easier the second time around."

Alex growled and moved into a crouching position. I didn't even move except for smile. Behind me, growls erupted from everyone. A couple of them took a step forward as a warning. Backing down, Alex composed himself.

"Isabella, you are to be at the Ruine Pasture in Canada. It is where you will be meeting with the army."

"Oh, fitting. Very fitting." I smiled out of true happiness. The whole army wasn't going to be in Forks and there would be no fighting here. Relief flooded me but I let none show through to Alex but I knew Jasper could feel it.

"Why do you say that darling?" Jacob growled behind me but I waved my left hand to tell him to back down.

"Because it was the last place the Volturi battled. It was when the guard was smaller but then, so was the coven you were fighting against. It completely amazes me that Aro would choose that place knowing that it is where the Volturi lost more then two-thirds of the guard. It makes me excited to add to the number burned there."

"Ah, yes. You were always interested in Volturi history. Yes, I believe Aro chose it for the soul purpose to show you where they fight when they want to obliterate their enemy."

"Alex, I think the obliteration was done by both sides those three days." I smiled at the frustration that flashed across his eyes.

"Well, that is the message Aro wanted me to give, nothing more. It was good to see you again, one last time as a peaceful friend."

"Yes, well, you tell _Uncle_ Aro that he really needs to pick is battle grounds and his _battles_ better. One of these days he is going to get the Volturi whipped out for good." I smiled wider.

He started to walk away but turned around. "Oh, and Isabella darling?"

"Yes?" I called after him.

"I can understand why you would surround yourself by family, but why weak humans too? Smelly and ugly ones at that."

My eyes widened and turned just as I heard the ripping of clothes. To my horror, Leah had morphed into a wolf. It took Sam, Embry, and Quil to hold her down. Jacob was looking at me and knew from the look on my face this was bad. I looked back at Alex who had his eyes wide with surprise and excitement.

"Well would you look at that. Seems you made a different choice than humans. Aro will be very interested in this bit of information. Werewolves living in the vicinity of vampires. Very interesting."

My shock wore off and my eyes immediately changed. I ran at Alex and took him down. He had expected it and used my momentum to throw me off him. Trying again, I was not about to focus with my family in the back ground.

Alex was too good to not use the distraction of my family against me. He ran for Jasper who had his eyes closed because of the emotion overload. I ran after him using my gift but he knew how to block it. My surprise at his ability made me faultier and Alex kicked me in the stomach. Unfortunately, my right wrist was tucked snuggly against my stomach so it didn't swing around and bother me with the pain. Everything went to normal.

The trees crunched against my back as I cried in pain, clutching my wrist. I finally stopped and hit a tree with enough force to make my head hit the trunk, making a dent. I slid down and watched as Alex ran into the forest and away from everyone. I cursed like a sailor. My tears wouldn't come because the anger from before had came back.

"Damn it! I told you!" It was all I could yell out without using worse words. I staggered up and started to walk back to the meadow. Jacob was running to help and tried to pick me up bridal style but I hit him away. Instead, I grabbed his arm with my good hand and walked with him as a support.

The clearing was a mess. Carlisle was bent over Embry who had taken a beating from Leah's claws. Jasper was holding himself; the emotional rollercoaster was too much for him. Sam and Quil were still holding the morphed Leah down. I could only guess that Rosalie had gone after Alex but she was no match for his speed and he wouldn't turn on her with the valuable information he had.

"Jasper, please get out of here before I say anything further." Jasper looked up at me and nodded. He took off and ran as fast as he could into the forest.

"Bell's I think you need to calm down." Jacob looked at me, worried. I let go of his arm and walked purposefully towards the Sam, Quil, and Leah. Quil saw me first and with one look at my face, let go of Leah, running backwards towards Carlisle. Sam, overcome by the strength of Leah, was pushed off and thrown a ways away. I smiled. _Perfect._

Leah snarled at me and I gladly growled back. She jumped at me and I pushed Jacob away, dodging her jump at the same time.

"Do you know what you have done?!" I yelled it so pretty much the whole Washington state could hear.

She attacked again but this time I took her by her front paws and threw her against a tree. Once she hit and fell on the ground, she recovered and came at me again. By this time, my anger only wanted to yell at her. But she wanted to fight.

"I hate to say 'I told you so' but _I told you so_!"

My words only hit deaf ears as she pounced onto me. I took hold of her and slammed her on the ground. Straddling her stomach, she wiggled and tried to bit her way out. Snorting, I grabbed her muzzle with my one good hand and pulled her head up to mine. Her black eyes looked into mine.

She suddenly started to shake under me. Then, just like that, I was straddling the stomach of a very human Leah. Stunned, Leah gave up her fight and everyone around me seemed to become still.

"I asked you a question! Do you know what you have done?!" I yelled at her. Holding both her arms down by my hands, the searing pain shot through my right wrist but I ignored it. My eyes were locked with hers.

"How…how did…" She stuttered but I cut her off.

"Shut up and answer the damn question!"

"I don't know what the hell I did! There, I answered your stupid question!"

"Good! I'm glad that you are ignorant or else I would have killed you right now." That made the fear flash through her eyes.

"Bella, stop this." Sam was looking at me but he didn't dare make a more to me in my emotional state.

"Shut up Sam! I'm going to explain to all of you what just happened."

"We know what just happened. That bloodsucker insulted me and I went after him!" Leah spat out as she struggled against my grip. I only pushed her arms down harder making her yelp.

"No you stupid girl. You just told the most powerful vampire coven that you are alive!"

"No." Sam's eyes widened in horror and I let out a powerful shot.

"Yes. Leah, you have successfully killed every single one of your family members, pack members, tribe members, and your generations to come in about five seconds. I believe that is a record for killing that many people in such a short time." Leah's eyes filled with tears and she let them fall out.

"No, I didn't." Her voice shook.

I scowled. "Yes, you did. Now you understand that until every Volturi is killed, not one in your family is now safe. Every single vampire chosen to pick a fight with me now has to be killed in order for you to live. Do you know what kind of position you have put me in?!"

"You?! What about everyone else?!"

"That's what I am talking about Leah! I would do anything for the tribe and the pack not to get hurt. You blew my plan right out of the water and now you only gave me two options. The one I was counting on is probably now out of reach because I have to ask for _your_ safety too. I am at the worst possible place I could be and you just made it worse!"

I let go of her arms and got up off her. Taking off my shirt, I threw it over her naked body so that she wasn't exposed anymore even though it left me exposing my bra. My anger was long gone and it was replaced by hopelessness. I pinched the bridge of my nose so I could focus. The act only made my mind wander to Edward and how I had picked up the habit from him. Tears fell down my eyes as I tried to focus.

I need him here and his arms wrapped around me. Telling me that we would find a way. Carlisle broke my train of thought with a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me see you wrist Bella."

I didn't even acknowledge that I heard him except by raising my left arm.

"Alex kicked my stomach but I had my hand there in order to keep my wrist from flopping around. He hit it dead on."

"I see. It's bad. I will have to bring you to the hospital in order to fix it. It requires surgery and I have to have a certain knife that helps cut vampire skin. I have to get to the bone to see the real damage. It feels like its shattered it though."

I only nodded in reply but then my eyes flung open. "Not until you let me see my husband!"

"Bella, please. You need to get your wrist fixed now."

"No!" I screamed and ran off towards the forest. Carlisle almost caught me in his arms but I used my gift at the last second and I left him behind. My wrist was cradled against my stomach and the only thing attaching the hand was skin.

Although I felt like a four year older running away and screaming, I wanted my husband. I wanted to feel Edward's arms around me. Telling me he loves me unconditionally and eternally. I wanted to reply saying the same.

The house came up fast and I return time to its original state before flinging the door open. Alice was pacing at the bottom of the stairs and she looked up to see me.

"Where is my Edward?!"

* * *

**Ok. I have a few things to say. You might be thinking how could Bella forget about Edward. But, you saw how Alice had Bella think about something else whenever she thougt of Edward. What can that mean? It must be reeealllyy bad for the whole family to try and keep them seperated. Well, you will see. So I just wanted to say that really, Bella didn't forget about Edward but Alice kept her mind on other things as long a she could.**

**Leah! Gaaa! She ruined it! Completely! Ug! What will happen now that Aro knows about the werewolves. Or what will the pack do now? Just wait and see.**

**Sorry for the long wait. But...this does have like 4,500 words and so it took me a while to get it to what I wanted. Its still a little scetchy but I think thats the best I can do. Hope you liked it. Please Review! I am soo happy! 300 reviews! I am truely loved!**

**-Gina**


	58. Emotions Running High

Alice lost her train of thought for a moment when the door slammed open behind me. I was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane.

"Bella? How did it go? Is everyone alright?"

"Where is Edward, Alice?"

Before she could answer, Esme came into the room and gave me one good look-over.

"Bella, honey, you're a mess. What happened? Did everything go alright?"

"I need Edward. I need my husband."

Esme nodded. "Yes Bella and he need you too. But I need to give you a warning before you go to him."

_A warning? What warning? What for?_

"Do you know why Jasper had to leave the house?" When Alice asked, my heart went out to Jasper. He had run off after I let my anger get a hold of me.

I shook my head in reply to her question.

"When you left Bella and after the boys had finally gotten Edward down on the floor, he calmed down. Or, rather, stopped struggling. He realized what he had done when I accidently let my mind wander to your wrist and how you were holding it. Edward snapped Bella. I don't mean like anger, but the opposite. No emotions were in his being. Jasper had never felt anything like it before. It was like a black hole and Jasper took off immediately."

Esme now continued. "Alice went after Jasper and everyone tried to get Edward to come back to us. He only stared off and didn't respond to any of us. That was, until Emmett yelled at him and said your name. Bella, he went nuts. Edward panicked and ran up into your guys' room. He hasn't come out and the door has been locked ever since. We tried knocking it down, but none of us can get through. Jasper came back twice but he only made it to the front yard before he had to turn around. Please Bella, he might look dead but he is still there, for you. You have to save him as much as he needs to save you. Help my son and your husband. Please." Esme would have cried if she was able to. I could see the pain in her eyes.

I could only nod. Although, every part of me begged that she was wrong. That she was blowing it out of proportion. Edward would blame himself for my injury but I knew I should have just talked to him instead of running.

All the doors were shut in the hallway and it made the hallway going to our bedroom a little nerve racking. I put my hand on the doorknob and tried turning it. True to Esme words, the door was locked. With my good hand, I knocked lightly and waited for a reply. None came.

Closing my eyes, I sighed. "Esme, do you think you could clear everyone out of the area? I need to have some alone time with Edward."

Esme's voice floated up from the kitchen. "Sure thing honey, but please keep the damage down to a minimum. I already have to clean up after those boys earlier."

"Will do Esme." I smiled and kept my ears peeled until I was sure everyone was out of range.

Leaning my head against the door, I tried to stop the flow of tears that had started to come. But nothing would stop them. Everything was all wrong and I couldn't even open the door and find my husband waiting for me.

"Edward? Love? Please let me in. I know you are in there. Please open up."

Silence followed for the next three minutes.

"Edward…please…" My voice was ragged with the sobs that had attacked my body. I slipped down the door to the floor, tears still coming with the shudders that my body was releasing.

Still silence on the other side of the door.

Slamming my fist on the door, I just sobbed. _Damn this freaking door. It's all that is between me and Edward. I have the strength but everything inside of me wants him to open it. Open it and let me in._

I waited on the floor, every once in a while whispering Edwards' name. Everything inside me was all too aware of my love on the other side of this partition of a door. Nothing was close to what I have felt before. I felt like a weak, measly human. Unable to protect my husband from himself or from me. It was then that I couldn't take it anymore.

Standing up, I ran to Alice's room and got a bobby pin. Jasper had taught me how to pick a lock before and so it only took me a few seconds to unlock the door. My hand touched the door and put a little pressure on it. Sure enough, it opened but only about two inches.

I could see that there were no lights on and the room had been torn apart. Sliding my good hand through the small crack, I tried to identify the object that was blocking the door. My eyebrows scrunched up in concentration. There were two items against the door. One was large and metal, which was leaning against another object. It only took me a few minutes to realize that it was our bed. That meant that the metal was Edward's wall unit.

I slowly pushed harder against the door but the wall unit kept the door from budging. The next time I used all my vampire strength I could muster and pushed on the door with my full body. It moved a single foot and got stuck again. I looked at my body and then back at the crack. _Would I fit?_

Sucking in all my muscles, I tried to squeeze through the door and wall. About halfway through, I got stuck. My head was still on the side of the hallway but most of my body was inside the door. Luckily, my left hand was able to grab hold of the wall unit and push it up, enabling the door to open just enough to squeeze through.

I fell onto the floor, the bed and wall until crashed against the door, slamming the door shut. Taking a minute, I caught my breath and stood back up. Although I made the mistake of pushing up with my right hand and was rewarded by cringing in pain. But nothing would stop me from my goal.

The room looked like a tornado had hit. The wall unit was, indeed, leaning against the bed and the bed was torn up. CD's and other miscellaneous items were flung throughout the room. The lamps were all gone or broken, which explained the reason why the room was dark. And in the far corner of the room, on the floor, was my Edward.

He was near the corner and sitting on the ground surrounded by broken items that I identified as some of my belongings. His knees were tucked in close to him and his arms only pulled them closer. I couldn't see his face because it was bent down and buried in his legs. Only his hair was visible and then my eyes wandered to the mark on his forearm. Horror filled my eyes. _He had bitten himself!_

I sank to the floor in front of my husband. My hand reached out and hovered over his arm for a moment before I touched him. He didn't move or even acknowledge that anyone touched him. The tears started to flow again and I was unsuccessfully trying to stop the sobs that would make me shake. Slowly, I stroked Edward's arm and when he still didn't react, I put my hands in his hair.

I interweaved my hands in his hair. "Edward." I barely whispered his name.

Still, silence was my only reply.

"Edward, love. Please look at me."

Nothing followed. Scooting closer to him, I rested my head on his knees. My head barely touched his. Leaving his head, my hand was gently stoking his arm. Writing out 'I love you' up and down his arm. The sobs and tears made my body weak, letting me tremble uncontrollably.

The only thing that my mind was able to hear was the song that we had chosen to dance to for our wedding. It was one of the things we had thought about before I was taken away. So, even through all my emotions and tears, I was tried to sing.

_When I am down and, oh my soul so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be; _

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence, _

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; _

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; _

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; _

_You raise me up... To more than I can be. (Raise me Up-Westlife)_

I tried to catch my breath but the sobbing wouldn't allow it. Edward was lost somewhere were I couldn't follow. _I _had been too late.

My arms wrapped around my husband and I just leaned my head against him. For a long while we stayed in that position. Finally, I lifted up and slipped my hand onto Edward's cheek. Supporting him under his chin, I moved his head up so I could look at the face of my love.

The moment I did, I wished I hadn't. His stone cold black eyes just looked through me. Jasper had been correct; he had no emotion and no soul. After all Edward had talked about his soul, I now knew for a fact that he had one and all because he was missing one now.

I tried to smile but it came out to be a crooked grin. "Hello Edward. I love you."

Putting my forehead against his, I just let myself cry. Nothing had prepared me for this. Everything had already been planed. After the messenger came, I would meet Aro; give him my proposal of myself for the freedom of my family, and then die knowing that all the people I loved were safe. That's how it was suppose to go. Not this. Never this.

I kissed Edward on the bridge of his nose and then I kissed him on the lips. My hand tilted his head up and then my lips made contact. For a couple of moments, I let my kiss be soft and gentle, letting the emotions that I still loved him, forgave him, and an apology to him flow out of my movements. After, I pressed harder, letting him know I wanted him, here and now.

Tears were streaming out of my eyes during the kiss because I got no response from Edward, my husband. Finally, I let my lips leave his and I stared into his eyes. They blinked. My eyes widened and I almost fell over.

"Edward? Honey?" I was ecstatic. He had actually moved on his own.

Edward blinked again and I touched his face, caressing it with my fingers.

"Edward, love. Your almost there. It's me love, Bella. Please come to me." My voice was barely a whisper. It was hoarse and raspy.

His mouth parted a bit but then closed again. Edward did this about four times before finally; one word came out of his mouth.

"Bella."

I nodded furiously. Both my hands held the sides of his face and I leaned my forehead against his again.

"Yes, love. It's Bella. I'm here, don't worry."

In seconds, everything changed. Edward's eyes widened and his hands flew up, pushing me away. Since I hadn't fed in weeks, I was pushed a couple feet away. Edward stood up and tried to back farther away from me. He only moved farther into the corner. Looking at him, I bit my lip to hold the sobs back.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer and I stood up. Taking a step toward him only made him push closer to the wall. Still, I took steps closer to him and he insisted to push father away from me. Finally, I made it to him and I put my good hand out. I let my hand lightly touch his face and he flinched under it.

"Please Edward, don't do this. Don't do this to yourself." My voice floated around the room but never made it to his ears.

Letting my arm drop, I took another step closer to him and gathered him to me. My arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. He squirmed in my grasp and it made my wrist hurt but I just held him tighter. Edward started to push away harder and the sobs started in me again.

"Please Edward, stop. Don't do this to me. I know that you think you will hurt me again, but you won't. It's not all your fault and I forgive you. Please forgive yourself." I buried my face in his shoulder.

His struggling didn't stop immediately but it slowed until he was standing limply against me. He didn't take me in his arms or even tell me that he missed me. I felt my heart being ripped out and I was being torn apart. No injury could compare the torment I was feeling right now.

"Edward, please. You know I will always love you no matter what. Please, listen to me. I forgive you, just please forgive yourself. I need you now, with me."

No answer and I dropped my arms. I looked into his eyes and I still saw no emotion. He still wasn't with me but he had gone on only instinct. Taking a step back, I buried my face in my hands and cried. Downstairs, the door opened and I heard arguing of Esme, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett.

Although I could hear their words, nothing really mattered except the man in front of me, who was no longer alive.

A light knock on the door came to my ears but I ignored it.

"Bella, are you in there? Please Bella, open the door."

Esme, Alice, and Jasper went outside, probably because of the emotionless husband in front of me. I looked up at Edward and he was staring through me. This time, I put my right hand up and touched his face. The pain was overwhelming but I wanted to fell my Edward's face and not think about the pain in my heart. I pulled away and put my face in my hands again.

Carlisle knocked on the door again and I heard Emmett come up the stairs.

"Bella, please, open the door."

"I can't Carlisle." My voice was muffled in between my hands.

"Bella, please open this door."

"I can't for two reasons Carlisle. One is that it is blocked by a lot of stuff that I can't move because I haven't hunted in weeks. And two, because I don't want to!" My voice rose at the last part and I took my face out of my hands.

My eyes looked upon Edward, who had his hand extended towards me. I took a step so that his hand touched my face. Leaning into his hand, I closed my eyes and let him feel me.

"Bella, you need to come out. I have to help you." He jiggled the doorknob.

I growled loudly as a warning and I heard Carlisle take a step back, obviously surprised.

"We are going to have to break the door down. Emmett, I have to get in there. Her hand isn't going to heal right since Alex hit it."

The next thing I heard was Emmett slamming his whole body into the door. I stepped closer and pressed myself into Edward. His hand dropped immediately but he fingered him limp hand. With all my effort, I let my fingers twitch and then lace between his. The pain was enormous but I was too preoccupied that Edward had just made a simple gesture of holding my hand.

The whole room shook, but the bed and wall unit were wedged so tightly after I came in, the door didn't even budge.

"Carlisle, the door is jammed too much. I just put all of my force into that and I only made an imprint on the door."

"Should we being Jasper in to have her calm down and want to open the door?"

"I don't think that would work. Jasper can't do anything as long as Edward is still completely emotionless."

"Stop trying to get in and just leave us alone!" I yelled it so that they could hear it while my head was still in Edward's shoulder.

"No Bella, we have to do this or else you won't be able to use your hand. Emmett, get me the ax from the garage." My eyes widened and I could only think of what Emmett was thinking.

"Wh…what? Carlisle, you aren't serious. You can't seriously be thinking about…"

Carlisle growled. "Emmett, don't make me ask again."

Emmett's footsteps moved downstairs and I heard fumbling in the garage below. Then, Esme screaming from outside;

"Carlisle Cullen, what are you thinking?!"

Emmett came back and I could only guess that he handed the ax to Carlisle.

_Crack_. The shiny end of the ax was visible from my view. _Crack_. Pieces of wood shot out and I screamed, pushing closer to Edward. _Crack_. Carlisle hit the wall unit and small pieces of it flew around the room. Edward twirled around and protected me. _Crack_. Light streamed through and I saw hands pulled apart the door. Emmett punched the door and a bigger hole was made.

Both of them looked in but I was still being protected by Edward. I looked at his eyes but he was still completely gone. Something in him was making these movements but it wasn't instinct. It was more like his love that was controlling him.

"Bella, come here." Carlisle had his hand reached out of the hole that was made for me.

I moved sideways so I could see Carlisle. "No. I'm staying here with Edward."

"As your father, you have to obey me. You can come back as soon as you get your wrist fixed. If you keep straining it, you won't be able to use it for all of eternity."

"That would require me to let go of my husband's hand, and I will not."

Emmett now came into view. He pulled apart more of the door and climbed into the room. I put my face against Edward and pushed myself closer into him.

"Please Emmett. Don't do this. Please, for your little sister." I was sobbing into Edward.

"I'm so sorry little sis." He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Edward. My hand was connected to him and as Emmett pulled, pain shot up my arm.

"Let go Bella. You're only hurting yourself more." I growled at Carlisle and flailed against Emmett.

Then, a pinch made me hiss. I looked over and Emmett had put a syringe in my arm. The substance started to knock me out but I fought against it. I started to cry as I lost the ability to hold onto Edwards hand and as it let go, my consciousness went with it.

* * *

**It took me five times of revising to get this one. I wanted Edward's state to be worse than not only when he thought Bella died but also worse then when she got kidnapped (both times). Gaa...im trying to to cry through this chapter and I am failing miserably.**

**Ok. Carlisle. He took over the father role in Bella's life but he also is a doctor. Although, alot, Carlisle is just the nice guy and a doctor who can help. But I think he would be a little ore concerned. He is not only concerned about Bella's hand but also how she reacts to Edwards emotional state. He is trying to get her out before she becomes like him.**

**Hope you liked it. :) Sorry its so sad but I had to. PLease Review.**

**-Gina**


	59. Hitting It Off

The liquid may have severed the connection from my brain to my muscles, but that didn't stop me from trying to move. In my mind I was trying every muscle, trying to get away from where ever I was. Once I had almost succeeded but someone held my arm down and they put another shot of the sedative in me.

I couldn't hear, or smell or see, or feel but I knew all I wanted was my Edward. He was so close, so close to me. My _father _had torn me from him. Couldn't he see that I was helping Edward?

Finally after what seemed like hours, I could hear.

"I think that should do it. The damage was extensive but we were able to fix it. And with her fast healing, it's completely healed."

_Good, so now I can punch Carlisle's face without it hurting me. I can't wait to get my hands on him for tearing me from my husband._

"I think she is going to kill you. She is going to completely attack you after what you did. I wouldn't even mind doing that myself right now."

_Yes, that's right. Carlisle is all mine. I am going to give him a piece of my mind. I am going to make him wish he could die after I'm done with him!_

"I know. But it was for her own good Emmett. I had to or else something could have gone wrong with her wrist or she would be overcome by Edward's emotions."

_I don't care about my wrist! I would rather lose my wrist than Edward! Damn it Carlisle, I am just going to at least get one good punch in the eye and make it so you will have a black eye for days!_

"Really Carlisle? Was it for her own good? She is connected to Edward so much that if you hurt one, you hurt the other. He was holding her hand Carlisle! Bella wasn't the only one holding on while I was pulling her away. She was so close! Edward might have come back!"

_My love. He is still gone, still inside himself, still lost. I need to save him now! Ok, not now. Right after I give Carlisle that black eye, and then I will save him._

"We know she was close because he is now walking around. But his emotions are still gone and everything in him is still gone. He doesn't even respond to his own family. Bella might have been close, but I don't think Edward will be the same."

_Shows what you know! I am going to get my Edward back! No matter the cost! Carlisle, you know nothing of the love Edward and I have! It's too extensive to be researched and studied!_

"Well, you have the family to answer to now. Esme is still not talking to you. Alice was so angry that Jasper had to take of again but that was _after_ he yelled at you. I'm still pissed at you and the only thing that is keeping me from punching you right now is that Bella will do it herself. Rosalie is doubly pissed off and so I would watch when you drive in your car."

_That's my family! They understand that I was close! They know me better then Carlisle does. Thank you everyone. Emmett, you will be happy to know that you said exactly what I am going to do._

It was a while before I could feel and moved a little. I was on the couch in the living room. They had moved me from the table that Carlisle did the surgery on to the living room a while back. My brain was doing a silent checklist of all my muscles that I could use.

Later, I could smell and I knew that all my vampire strength was gathered now. My muscles were in full use and I could hear like I could normally. That's when I heard Alice walked in and bend down next to me.

"Bella, I know you are coherent. I know what you want to do but I wanted to warn you. Your sight won't come back until the exact moment Carlisle walks into the room from the kitchen. Wait till he is right over you till you strike." She whispered that I knew only I could hear it.

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice to whisper. She lifted my hand up and ran my hand along her mouth, to show me that she was smiling. Swallowing a laugh, I gave her a thumb up before she put my hand back and walked out of the room.

Before I knew it, I could hear Carlisle walking down the stairs with Emmett in tow. They went through the kitchen and into the living room. I tried not to smile at the fact that the whole family was able to view me and Carlisle. Alice must have told them without notifying Carlisle.

"Alright, she should be able to move now. I will see if I can rouse her."

I think that Carlisle was just talking to everyone but no one answered.

_Ok Bella, eye or stomach. Eye and you will give him a black eye for weeks. Stomach and he might go through the wall. For Esme, I pick eye._

Carlisle started to come over and bunched my left hand in a fist. He came next to my side and bent down just a bit. And that's when everything happened.

My eyes snapped open and I brought my fist up. I rolled to my side at vampire speed to get momentum and hit Carlisle right in his left eye. Flinging my legs over the edge of the couch, I stood up and watched as Carlisle hit the wall. He banged against the wall and made the house shake but it didn't damage the wall. Esme behind me sighed in relief.

I sauntered up to Carlisle, who was clutching his eye. "I do believe I owed you that one. For the record, I was so close to Edward. His love for me, his strongest emotion, was starting to show through and you took me away from him! I don't care about my wrist as much as I care for Edward. You made the mistake of thinking I did and forcing me to do something. Never do that again!"

Carlisle looked up at me with his one good eye. "Bella, I did what I had to do to keep you from hurting. As your father, I wanted to protect you."

"The only thing I need protecting from is when you get it into you head that you can force me to do something. Now excuse me, I have a husband to get."

I turned from him and walked to the doorway where Esme, Alice, and Jasper were standing. But before I walked out of the room, I looked back at Carlisle and smiled.

"Oh, and Carlisle, you can tell all your nurses that your daughter-in-law gave you that black eye. Because that black eye won't be going anywhere in the next few weeks. So please, at least give me the credit."

With that, I walked out and shut the front door behind me. I stood out in the front yard sniffing for my husband when I heard my family's conversation.

"Wow, that was an excellent punch. Good form and power." Emmett was laughing hysterically.

"You know Esme, she was choosing between eye and stomach. She chose eye because she knew if she hit his stomach, he would go through the wall." Alice was laughing as well.

"Well, that was every thoughtful of her. Plus, I also think the black eye will last longer; a better reminder." Esme was doing everything she could not to laugh in front of her husband.

"Jasper, was she really mad?" Carlisle's voice was shaking and I couldn't help but smile.

"No, actually she was completely calm. It's like all the anger was put into the punch and then what we saw was a completely calm Bella."

"Well, let's hope she realized that Edward went to Charlie's place. Since he is gone for the next two weeks at that cop convention in California, the house is empty."

Rosalie specifically said it to inform me and I didn't waste it. Walking over to the garage, I opened it and took the keys for the Volvo. It started and I backed it up out of the driveway. Although running was faster, I wanted the evidence that we both had driven to his house.

It didn't take long since I was going about one hundred and ten. My eyes were focused on my goal and when I pulled into the driveway, I could smell my love even through his car. Jumping out, I ran to the door and unlocked it quickly. There was no sign of Edward in the living room or kitchen so I just ran into my room.

Sure enough, Edward was standing by the window. He was looking into my room and then he looked at me, or through me. His hand went out and extended to me. I walked up to it and took it.

Sniffling, I smiled and tugged on him to see if he would follow. He took a step and I just walked backwards, holding his hand.

We made to the living room and I sat down Indian style. I tugged on his hand again.

"Edward, please love, sit."

He didn't respond but when I tugged again, he sat down and copied me. I held out my other hand and he moved it but it didn't take hold of mine. It hovered slightly above mine, asking for permission. Taking it in my hand, I scooted closer to him.

"Edward, I need you to let go. Let go of everything love. Close your eyes."

Again, he didn't respond. My hand let go of his and caressed his cheek. Then, I put my hand over his eyes and closed both of them. I took his hand back into mine and I closed my eyes too. With all my love I had for Edward, I pushed against his mind.

His wall crumbled against my emotion and I was thrown into his mind.

_I felt cold. That was all I could feel. Nothing else made sense and I couldn't figure out anything. I was about to cry out when I remembered what I was here for. I was for Edward and I wasn't about to give up. This is what he was feeling and so I would be able to help him better if I feel what he does._

_The nothingness seemed to go one forever. I had started to walk but it felt like I was walking in circles. Around and around, only to come up with nothing. Finally, I screamed out his name._

"_Edward!"_

_Something brushed against me and I shivered. A shadow was in front of me and it was the thing that kept brushing against me. I took a step towards it and it turned away from me, walking away, or towards, something. Without thinking twice, I started to follow the shadow._

_A cool breeze started to blow and my hair fluttered around me .Nothing would have prepared me for the mind of Edward. The shadow disappeared as soon as I walked into a forest. There were many trees and it smelled wonderful. Leaves were the colors a fall with a little green intermixed with them._

_When I kept walking, I would see doors around me. Each door was different than the next and they were spread unevenly throughout the forest. When I opened one, I was bombarded with a memory. Everything about the memory, sights, sounds, smells, feelings. I quickly shut the door and took a breath._

_It felt like forever I was walking in the forest. I was just walking straight, trying to not think about anything else except my love. Suddenly, the forest opened up and revealed something that I had come to love. Our meadow, an exact replica down to the carved heart with our initials on the far tree. Nothing would have stopped me from smiling except what I found in the middle of the clearing._

_It was Edward. He was in the position that I had found him in when I came into our room. But Edward himself was black and white. He stood out against the green grass and I tried to stay calm._

"_Edward."_

_Unlike the hollow shell of a body, this Edward looked up. His eyes widen; in surprise or horror, I couldn't tell._

"_Edward!" This time, I couldn't stay calm. Tears fell out of my eyes in joy and I hugged myself. I didn't run to him because I was too afraid he would pull away. Nothing inside of me could take that again._

"_Bella?"_

_I nodded. Taking a deep breath, I tried to stop the sobs that I could feel building up._

"_What are you doing here? You shouldn't be in here. It's dangerous."_

_I shook my head. "No. I came to save you, to bring you back."_

_This time, he shook his head. "I can't go back. Not after what I did to you. Nothing could forgive me of that monstrous act."_

_About a yard away, I sat down on my knees and wiped my eyes. "That seems strangely familiar."_

_Edward looked at me in the eyes._

"_I said that same exact thing when you had seen my memories. You said you forgave me, you said you would forgive me of everything because you loved me. Now it's my turn. I forgive you my love. I forgive you of everything."_

_He shook his head. "No Isabella, this is not the same. I hurt you, I hurt you and you are even a vampire. If you were human…"_

"_If I were human, we wouldn't be having these problems."_

"_No, but I could have easily lost control and killed you."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Except that you didn't. Ever! You saved me many more times than you have ever come close to hurting me."_

"_Your wrist was dislocated! I did that to you Bella! I did that to you! Can't you at least be angry with me?!"_

_I smiled and he looked at me, confused. "Now you know how I feel. Every time I hurt you, you always are so much more loving than I deserve. But, you are right, you hurt me. You hurt me beyond anything else I have ever felt before." The smile was swept away with the last two sentences._

_Edward's eye bored into me but I kept looking at the grass._

"_You left. You left me with a soulless body. I know you have a soul now Edward, all because when I came into that room the other day, I saw you without one. You flinched away from my touch, you ran from me. You didn't react from my lips touching yours and you didn't say anything. That hurt me so much more than anything anyone could ever do."_

_My hands balled up into fits and tears fell on them. Again, I bit my lip, trying to stop the sobs that racked my body. Just thinking about my love, cowering away from me, killed me inside. It made me want to rip my heart out just so that I wouldn't have to feel the pain._

"_Bella! You know that wasn't me." I looked up at him and he was on his knees, looking at me._

"_Really Edward? What would you have done just now if I ran up to you? Why haven't you come over and touched me again?"_

_He was silent for a moment. "I don't know what I would have done if you ran up to me, but you didn't. And I haven't touched you because I am afraid _you_ will cower away."_

"_Never Edward. Never once would I have recoiled from your touch. When Jacob found me on the cliff, there was nothing I wanted more than for that to be you."_

"_Cliff? What cliff?"_

_I couldn't help but laugh. Falling back on the ground, I spread my legs out and looked up at the non-existent sky. Edward stood up and sat back down to my right. His hand hovered over my head and I smiled._

"_You know, even your soulless self did that. It's like you both were asking for permission to touch me, when you both know I would like nothing more."_

_With that, Edward gently touched my cheek. His hand felt amazing against me. But within moments, the hand felt minimal. Edward straddled me and kissed me. It was the same as mine, first gentle. But I wouldn't leave him to all the work. My lips moved with his and then it became more passionate._

_Putting a hand on his chest, I pushed him up and away. "Edward, I am not going to do this in your mind. Come back with me, please."_

_His smoldering eyes just looked at me, not sure what to do. I touched his cheek._

"_Edward, I went through that nothingness. I had to go through it in order to get to you. You can make it, I am with you now. You have something to come back for."_

"_I'm not sure I can do it Bella. I wandered a lot until I finally came here. I'm afraid to go back out into it. Afraid I will get lost."_

_I slipped out from under him and stood up. "But you have me now. And if we do get lost, we will be together."_

"_That's just it! I couldn't bear to get you lost too! You will have a harder time than me to get back to your body."_

_I turned on him. "It's better than what you left me! You left me a soulless Edward, only run on a small amount of love. Nothing could be worse then sending me back without your soul, without _you_."_

"_Bella…"_

"_No! I won't let that happen again! You have to come with me; you have to overcome your fear. If not for yourself, then do it for me." My body was trembling and I was sniffling._

_Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. It was the simple gesture that put me over the edge. As the sobs and cries came out, Edward just stroked my back._

_Once I stopped, I took a deep breath. "Please come home."_

"_Also long as you are with me I will."_

_I nodded into him and he let go. Taking his hand, I started to walk back from where I had come. Edward followed next to me. As we walked through the forest, it got colder and colder. Next to me, Edward kept slowing down but I just slowed myself down. We were in no hurry and I knew he needed time. When we reached the edge of the forest, I could no long hear anything. Once we stepped into the darkness, I knew the only thing we could do was see each other._

_Edward sucked in his breath and I squeezed his hand. He looked at me and I smiled. Mouthing 'I love you' was the only encouragement I could give him. And that's all he needed. We both took a step and everything went numb._

_Edward was shaking his head and yelling but I couldn't hear him. I couldn't even squeeze my hand to let him know I was there. He needed to do this on his own. All he could know was that I was here, next to him, for him._

_I still held onto his hand even though neither of us could feel it. Waving my free hand in front of him, I tried to get his attention. After a minute or so, he looked up at me. I smiled and pointed to our other hands, still clasp together._

_Mouthing slowly, 'I am here for you, always my love. You don't have to go through this alone.' Edward shook his head in understanding and walked a couple more steps. He kept looking sideways to make sure I was still there. Finally, I gave up. I moved in front of my love and put out my other hand. Confused, he looked at me but his hand came up and intertwined in mine. We may not have felt it but we could see it._

_It was then I started to walk backwards. My eyes were locked with his as we walked. I smiled and kissed the air. He smiled back and rewarded me with an 'I love you'. We walked like that for a long time before I could feel myself being tugged back to my body._

_Once we got to the place where we had to separate, our hands were the only thing that was holding us together. I was being pulled back to my body and Edward back to his. He nodded and let one hand go. I smiled and let go of the other. Immediately, Edward was gone from my view._

My eyes flung open and I just stared at the man in front of me. His eyes were still closed and his body still motionless. I waited, looking at the clock. It flashed three am. Sighing, I watched my love in front of me. Waiting for him to wake up.

Three forty-five. Edward still hadn't moved and I was getting worried. He was so close to his body, why would it take so long? What if something happened to him? I focused on everything I could to not think about the bad possibilities.

Four fifteen. My eyes were watering and my hands shaking. It was then that I felt a tug on my consciousness. Closing my eyes, I went to my sacred place.

_Stepping out of the tree, I let my eyes looked around the edge of the maze. There, running towards me, was Edward. He picked me up and swung me around._

"_Bella, love, I'm sorry I scared you. I just had to get the memories from my other self and then I wanted to use your memories to update me on everything that's going on. I thought it might be easier to go from one subconscious to another."_

_I nodded still stunned. And then I punched Edward on the arm, hard._

"_Ouch."_

"_How could you do that to me?! I was so worried! Never do that to me again, ever!"_

_Edward rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry love. Please forgive me."_

"_Must you ask? Of course you're forgiven. But, on the whole 'learning of my memories' you might not be happy."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because you will try and kill Leah. And I punched Carlisle."_

_His eyes widened. "You punched Carlisle?!"_

_I smiled and then laughed. "Yeah, it was pretty funny. At least, the family and I thought so. Carlisle might not since he is going to walk around with a black eye for the next couple of weeks."_

_Edward rolled his eyes. "I can't leave you alone without you getting into trouble can I?"_

_My smile fell off my face. "You don't even know the half of it. Come on, let's go."_

_We walked into one of the maze entrances and after a few turns, we made it to the most recent memories. Together we sat, replaying the emotions and visions. Edward almost flew up and out after the whole ordeal with Leah but after it showed me tackling her, he calmed down. Another incident where he cringed was when I slipped into his room. At this part, I leaned in closer to Edward and he pulled me closer._

_Finally, the whole incident with Carlisle. Edward was growling until the part where Alice came up to me. His scowl turned into a grin and then into a huge smile as I swung, hitting Carlisle. After that, I immediately pushed Edward out of my mind._

_A huge sigh of relief escaped me and I let some of the part skip over. Like, what I was wearing when I left the house, Jacob seeing me undress, my little comments after everything Emmett and Carlisle were talking. Edward didn't need to know all of it, just some of it. I smiled and quickly exited my mind._

Coming to again, my ears first heard the laughter of my angel. Upon opening my eyes, I looked at Edward who was flat out on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"That was the _best_ punch I have ever seen in my whole entire life! My love, that was amazing."

"Why thank you. I do believe he deserved it." I smiled and Edward sat back up, still glowing.

"You are the most wonderful and amazing woman I have ever met. I am so happy that you are so forgiving of me," he put a piece of loose hair behind my ears. "I don't think I have to worry about you now. But I think it will be too hard for me not to. My love for you is eternal, even after a death as a vampire."

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

"And I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

I looked into his eyes and he immediately reacted to my emotions. His hands went up to hold my face and his thumbs caressed my cheeks.

"Please don't leave me again Edward. I don't care what you do to me or anyone else. Just don't leave me."

"I will promise as long as you do." Edward's features were serious. I put my hands on his arms.

"I can't Edward. I can't promise you that."

"But Bella…" There were so many emotions in his eyes, I had to turn away.

I shook my head. "No Edward. I can't do that and you know it. I'm sorry, I just can't."

Edward let go of my face and wrapped his arms around me. "I promise Bella, I promise."

* * *

**Ok! New chapter up for you guys! Ha! In your face Carlisle! (Literally) Hehehe...I am soo going to use that again later, don't worry. I know this was kinda a sad chapter, but don't worrry, everything will work out ok! I promise.**

**Poor Edward and Bella. They keep running into road bumps. Waaaa...but...everything will prevail! It will, don't worry. I know, it was like...light emotion, heavy emotion, light emotion, heavy emotion. Sorry guys, but how do you think I feel? My parents think I am bipolar or something like that. Hahahaha...they are ready to send me to the funny farm!**

**Love you guys! Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and alerting my story! Please, keep it up! I love hearing from everyone. Its soooo close to the end. I will count for you. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...yes, 6 more chapters. Give or take one or two. It all depends. I have to write it out in order to get it down correctly. But from where I am standing and it won't be over 8 more chapters. Truthfully, Im not sure if I could handle more then 8 chapters.**

**Lots of reviews help me update faster. Just a hint, when I hit a certain number of reviews per chapter, I update. Its different for every chapter...so I would review! Please and thank you!**

**-Gina**


	60. Joining of the Pack

The next couple of days were uneventful. We came back from Charlie's the next day around two in the morning. Seeing as the whole family heard us coming, they raced out and clobbered Edward and I. Everyone except Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was leaning against the railing with sun glasses on and Esme was waiting by our car for us to give her a hug. She didn't have to wait long but when Edward took one look at his father, he started to laugh.

"Carlisle, that's a good look for you." Around us, smiles broke out and we tried not to laugh.

"Yes, well, I finally have a reason to wear sunglasses since I never go in the sun."

Emmett was having trouble keeping his laughter at bay and Alice was trying to breath.

Edward smile widened. "Teaches you not to mess with my wife. If she hadn't showed me her memory of punching you, you would have two black eyes right now."

"Your right, I believe I have learned that lesson the hard way." Carlisle slowly took off his glasses to show the huge black eye on the left eye.

That did everyone in. No one had actually seen the black eye except for Esme, who had given him an ice pack to reduce the swelling. We all started to laugh and Emmett was the first to fall on the floor. Followed by Alice and then Edward. Esme was snickering and Jasper was overcome with our emotions as well as his own, leaving him rolling around on the ground next to Emmett. I leaned against the Volvo, clutching my stomach.

"You're right that is a good look for you Carlisle."

Alice snorted and the laughter just became louder. Esme had resorted to covering her mouth with her hand. Edward and Emmett were draped over each other while Jasper was trying to control himself.

"Well, I have you to thank Bella."

I looked over at Carlisle. He was completely serious except for the little tug around his mouth. Taking a breath, I burst out laughing again and covered my eyes.

Suddenly, I could feel something, something bad. It was like a cold wind through my mind. Adam and Rosalie came out of the forest and walked over to us. By now I had controlled myself but the others were still having trouble. I walked over to them since they didn't join our family next to the car.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked from Adam to Rosalie.

"Bella, how can you be laughing when we have a war to take care of?" Adam looked really upset.

"Well, probably because it's good to laugh during a bad time and Carlisle just showed everyone his black eye." I smiled and Rosalie looked around me. She snorted and covered her mouth. Of course, with a bunch of vampire ears, everyone heard her snort and started laughing again.

"I'm serious Bella. We need to plan and figure out what to do with the pack. Rosalie filled me in and I think we have a lot to do. We shouldn't be on the ground, laughing." Next to us, Rosalie was losing the fight against her laughter and snorted again.

"Alright Adam, your right but you need to relax a little. I don't remember you being so uptight at the Volturi." With a deep breath, I turned around and started to walk back to the house.

"That's because I didn't have an impending war on my hands and I had you." He whispered so it wouldn't reach Edwards ears, just mine.

Shaking my head, I continued my path and walked up past Carlisle. I looked at him from the side and his eye connected with me. His head started to turn towards me but I put my hand up.

I was fighting a smile and losing. "Please don't turn. I'm trying to be serious here and you are ruining the mood."

Carlisle smiled and behind me Edward snorted. I swung around, smiling. Everyone was standing up but still laughing. Rolling my eyes, I walked into the house and sat down.

The rest of the day and night were spent arguing what to do with the army. They knew they would have to fight, but when and where was another thing. I could understand why my family wanted to know as much about the layout as possible, but, their questions never ended.

We kept going back and forth between a surprise attack on the camp before the actual date or just taking them head on. I couldn't help myself from smiling, the Cullen's really cared for me much more than I deserved. Here they were, laying plans out, knowing that this was going to be their doom.

Edward was the most vocal I had ever seen him. He went from pinching the bridge of his nose to waving his arms making a point, in seconds. I had given up on putting in a word and just listened until my phone vibrated.

Standing up, I moved out of the living room and sat on the staircase. Before I answered, I chuckled at the bat that hung from my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Jake, how have you been?"

"Bella, it's bad. It's _really_ bad."

I swallowed. "What's bad?"

I heard a sigh on the other end. "The pack, they're in kayos. Since we headed back to La Plush, everyone has been arguing."

"Don't worry Jake, its not much better here. You should hear some of their plans." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I mean, they started arguing. Now it's an all out brawl! I had to take Billy to the hospital already. Quil took a beating but he's tough."

My eyes widened in horror. "What happen to Billy?"

A chuckle came across the line. "It was amazing. Billy was so mad and when Ms. Clearwater tried to blame the whole thing on me, Billy lunged. He took her down but Leah got to him before I could. I ended up taking Leah off of Billy, but it was almost impossible to get him off of Sue."

I whistled. "Wow, so, why call me?"

"It's out of control. Everyone chose sides and they are just hacking away at each other. I need a mediator and since I am somewhat involved, it's not going to help much. Please come down here! Fast! I don't know how much longer it will take for someone says something they shouldn't and gets killed."

Standing up, I went to the door and flung it open. "Alright, I'm on my way. Be prepared though. The wrath of Bella is about to be upon you."

Jacob laughed at my ominous voice but hung up. I took a couple steps out side and shielded my eyes from the sun. _The one day it had to be sunny is when I have to go babysit a bunch of pups._

"Love, where are you going?"

I wheeled around to see Edward, leaning against the doorframe.

"Jake needs me, and I think I can even the odds."

Edward's eyebrow rose. "So, where are you going?"

I sighed, no getting around it. "La Plush."

"Alone?"

"Yes and No. Yes, it will be vacant of any vampire company since I will be dealing with a bunch of over-emotional puppies. And no, I won't be alone because I will be with my furry forest friends." I smiled.

"And what if I _refuse_ to let you go?"

"Why would you refuse?" I answered his question with another. Either way, I knew I was going to win this battle. Edward was getting backed into a corner without knowing it.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt, or worse…" His voice trailed off.

"Or worse? Worse how? I die? It's coming soon enough; we all die at some point in life. Just for us it comes at more of an inconvenience."

Edward just stared at me with a blank expression on his face.

"I am not just going down there to get a bunch of teenagers to stop quarreling. I am also going to ask them to join our fight because now, they have even more to lose than we do."

"I suppose you are right. Can't anyone go with you? I still want you to be safe." Edward walked over to me and put some of my hair behind my ear.

I smiled at him, kissing him on the forehead a few seconds later. "I think if I brought anyone else, it _would_ become a fatal fight. No, I don't think anyone else will be able to calm them down except _the wrath of Bella._" I put the ominous voice to use again and Edward smiled.

"Just be careful and make sure I get to see your memories. I want to see how 'the wrath of Bella' plays out." Giving me one last kiss on the lips, Edward turned and went back to the house.

I was floored. He had never let me go so easily, even when it was to go to the bathroom. La Plush was a whole different story. Even though he had hurt me last time, I expected more…whining or pleading. But, I needed to get down to the reservation and I would just have to ask Edward about it later.

On my way there, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I didn't bother looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too Edward."

"I just wanted you to know that."

"You know I know that. What's wrong Edward? What are you not saying?" I came to a complete halt.

"Love, you should get down to the reservation before someone kills someone else."

I started to run again. "I don't know what you aren't telling Edward, but I better find out when I get back. The only reason I am not turning around now is because we _need_ the pack."

"I know love, I know. We shall talk later. For now, go play hero."

I laughed. "To you I might be playing hero; to them it might be more like villain."

He chuckled. "You are my eternity and my salvation. Words cannot describe the vastness of my love for you."

"You know, usually I love your romantic words but right now, they seem a bit like a suck-up before I come home."

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

"And I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, but you love, are starting to scare me."

There was silence that came over the phone. Before Edward could say anything else that sounded like a final declaration of love, I chimed in.

"Well, we shall talk about this later. I'm at the reservation and I can smell the tension in the air." Before hanging up, I whispered in a vampire voice. "Nothing will ever separate us again and nothing that you or I will ever do to take away the love we have. You, you my love, are the reason for my existence."

With that, I hung up the phone and placed it back in my pocket. My cloak I had worn to keep the sunlight off clung to me while I picked up the pace to forest. Then, I stopped and looked out at a huge cleaning that wasn't there before.

Trees were toppled over and the grass torn up everywhere. But, the reason was clear as glass. Ten werewolves, morphed, were fighting against each other. I spied Jacob, locked in battle with Paul. Shaking my head, I stepped into the clearing.

No one noticed. I knew it shouldn't bug me, but it did. A vampire walks into the midst of a pack of werewolves and gets no attention? I just pulled off an evil smirk and used my gift. Time slowed down almost to a complete halt. Cracking my knuckles, I set to work.

My vampire strength came in handy during these times as well as knowing how to change back a werewolf to its human form. I picked up and halfway dragged the pack members to one side of the wolf-made clearing. Somebody had brought cable but threw it side. Deciding to put it to good use, I tired the werewolves who were fighting together to one tree. All together, five trees were going to be harmed in the making of this plan.

Stepping back, I looked at my handy work. The cable had been thick and so I wrapped and tried it multiple times so that the werewolves wouldn't be able to get out. Smiling, I looked at the unhappy couples. Jacob and Paul, Sam and Embry, Leah and Quil, Seth and Collin, Jared and Brady were all tied tight against a poor innocent tree.

I took another step back so all of them could see me at once and put my hands on my hips. I let my features harden but inside I was laughing. Time started to speed up and then I just let it go all together. In a few seconds, everything broke out in controlled kayos. Yes, controlled by me.

"What the hell?"

"How the hell did we get…?"

"Hell no."

"Get the hell away from me you little…"

"Shut up!" I yelled. Even the crickets seemed to go silent. "I have never heard the word 'hell' used so many times. Could you be anymore uninteresting?"

"Bella!" Jacob was clearly happy to see me as he squirmed next to Paul.

The next moment made me crack a smile but I made sure it looked like an evil grin. Their faces had so many conflicting emotions about me. Jacob was delighted, Paul was scared, Sam was annoyed, Embry was happy, Leah was mortified, Quil was pissed, Seth was excited, as was Collin, Jared and Brandy were still mad.

"This is none of your business _vampire._" Sam's voice dripped with venom.

"Actually, I'm only a vampire at night. To _you_, I am Bella. Plus, I was on my way down here to talk to the elders anyways. You seemed to be having a bit of a problem, thought I would help out."

"We don't _need_ your help. I'm pretty sure we don't want it at all."

"Shut up Sam. You don't speak for us all, I for one, am happy someone stopped this crazy fighting. I hate it." Embry was smiling at me.

I shook my head. "No, no, Sam is right. I should have known you could handle your overly powerful anger issue, my mistake. I will just go now, and stick to my original plan."

I started to walk away. Picking up speed, I was almost to the edge of the clearing when I heard a cry.

"Wait, you aren't going to leave us here are you?" Collin asked, almost scared.

I smiled. "Well, as Sam said, you don't _need _or _want_ me here. So I will just go. I do have a war to worry about you know. Dealing with kids that should be put into anger management it not my expertise."

"But we can't get out! You tied the cables too tight!" This time it was Seth.

I shrugged. "Ask Sam, he's the one speaking for you all." Again, I started to walk away.

"Wait." I smirked and turned around, letting the whole pack see the evil smirk on my face. A couple stifled a giggle.

"Why, what I wouldn't give to wipe that…" His voice trailed off.

"What was that Sam? It seems that you don't…"

"We need you help." He whispered it so that only my ears could pick it up.

I cupped my hand to my ear. "What was that Sam? Something about a welt or a wart?" This time it was Jared who almost burst out laughing.

"We need you help." It was audible, but if I had human ears from this far away, I would have never heard it. I smiled evilly.

"I'm sorry Sam, it seems like I haven't been blinded by rage but rather deafened." His eyes went wide and he was furious. Sam's whole body was shaking but the affects of my quick transformation still hadn't worn off.

"Damn it Bella! We need your help!" He shouted it so loud that birds flew out of the forest.

I started to make my way back to the pack. "Well, you should have said something to begin with."

That was it. Everyone in the whole entire pack started to laugh. Sam went red and looked at the ground in front of him. Sitting myself down on a tree stump that had fallen, I watched as the pack calmed down. Brady was the first to speak.

"Bella, aren't you going to untie us?"

I smiled. "Sam said he needed help but I haven't agreed to it yet. Especially how mean I was treated." I let my features turn into a pout as I looked at Sam. But, then, I stopped my games. My face was serious and my eyes shinned with determination.

"What do you think you are doing, fighting each other like that?"

"We were just having some healthy arguments. That's all." Sam was still looking at the ground as he said this.

"No. A healthy argument would be that you were talking to each other rationally. You, all of you, were not thinking at all. You didn't even notice me when I walked into clearing."

"Starving for attention that much Bella? How the mighty have fallen." Paul had a wicked smile. He was thinking he would get other remarks from the pack, but there were none.

"I could have killed you, easily."

A wind whipped through the forest as my words hit there hearts and brains. Most of them lost a little color; the rest looked as white as a vampire.

"I would like to know what was so worth fighting for that you would put yourself and your pack at risk of getting killed. Another vampire could have easily snuck up on you or perhaps some of the army I have after me. So, please, enlighten me." My arms crossed against my chest.

They were all silent, looking at the ground. A couple of them were actually drawing with their feet.

"Well, come on. Spit it out."

"It started with how stupid Leah was and what we should do with her." Quil received a good kick from Leah next to him.

"But then, we had to try and agree on what we were going to do now that we have been found out." Leah finished Quils explanation.

"And?" I was eager to hear what they had to say but I didn't let them know it.

"And we didn't agree." Sam shot the group a glare, trying to shut them up.

But Jacob elaborated for me. "They were split up between two plans. One was to leave La Plush and move, the other was to fight for our land."

All of them went silent. No one moved or made a sound. I relaxed a little but I still kept my face stern. Letting them have a moment, I watched the different emotions flash across everyone's faces. It was like watching an emotional movie.

"I hate this!" Embry yell out. Everyone jolted in surprise except me. "What the hell are we doing? This is _our_ home not theirs. We should be defending it, not scampering away like little critters."

"Yeah, and die. What good would that do us?" Leah chimed in.

I leaned my head on my hand, my elbow perched against my leg. "We are all going to die anyway."

Leah's eyes went wide and Sam looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I shrugged.

"It's true, we all die. It just comes in different ways at different times," I paused before going on. "No matter what we do, something will kill us over time. It just depends on how you want to die I guess. Yes, you could run. Run away from everything that you hold dear but what happens then? You go back to normal life until over time, you die. Or, you could fight for what you believe in and die saving everything close to you, something you hold dear."

My expression was passive. This was how I felt about my situation. If I couldn't save my family by giving myself up, I would fight to show them that I care. To show them that I will fight for my love and all the people I loved.

"Is that how you take it?" Quil's eyes were looking at me, sad.

"No Quil, I would take it like that if I had a choice. I don't. I would die whether or not I ran. But if I did run, people close to me would get hurt in the process and I would rather stand up for them then just delay the inevitable. Taking down a bunch of murdering vampires is just a bonus."

Standing up, I used my gift and time slowed. I went from one tree to the next cutting the cable. Sitting back down on my stump, time returned and a couple of the pack stumbled.

Leah was staring at me. My eyes were diverted, staring into the empty space of the forest.

"Bella?" Her voice was small and weak, along with a bit scared.

"Yes Leah?" I looked up at her.

"I want to fight. I don't want to run anymore. My family has been here all our lives and some of the tribe couldn't or wouldn't move. Your right, death will come, but I would rather take down a bunch of vampires than die in a bed of old age."

I smiled. "Do you understand, that their will be no way to survive unless a miracle happens?"

She nodded. Jacob, Quil, Seth, Embry, Jared, and Collin joined her.

"We want to fight for what is ours. They have no right, and I think it would be the most honorable thing to do. Die in battle for something you believe." Quil smiled, he looked mature for once.

I stood, looking them over. Brady joined them and smiled at me.

"Are you guy's crazy? We could get away! Never have to risk our lives and we could live our lives normally!" Paul was angry and Sam stood next to him, perturbed.

"No Paul. Some of us understand what it means to protect something we hold close." Jacob was calm but I could see anger rising in him.

"You would die fighting next to vampires?!" He screeched. I now knew what this was about. It was about fighting next to us, their sworn enemies.

"We will be fighting vampires! The bad ones who kill humans, we get to kill them." Seth's observation made me flinch. Jacob saw me and looked at me with concern.

I was a 'bad one' and maybe I still would be if I told them what happened. I was just as bad as the Volturi but I never drank human blood. My heart started to pulled apart as the bandages frayed. But I had to get this done before I could get my medicine.

"So what? What happens after?" This time it was Sam.

I smiled a hollow smile. "If there is an after, my family will leave. We will all leave Forks and move to another location. Since we need to move on anyway, if we survive, we will go away. No more vampires in Forks."

Everyone's mouths dropped open. They looked at me in shock and Jacob looked at me with teary eyes. Sam and Paul walked over to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, it's what we decided. So either way, their will be no vampires in Forks. Until the Volturi come and attack you, trying to keep the werewolf population down."

"Alright, we will all fight. All ten of us. Tell us when and where to be."

Just like that, I had the whole pack on my side, on our side. We would all stand up against the Volturi and we would fight to our deaths protecting those closest to us. I smiled at the spark that went off in my head. _We might have a chance! We might be able to defeat them._ The spark was hope.

"I will contact you when we have a set plan, either through Jacob or me personally. We will meet once or twice before the actual war for some instruction. But, thank you all. Thank you so much."

* * *

**Alright, sorry everyone. I know its late, and Im sorry, but I had to figure out a few things before I posted anymore. (Yes, I was contimplating not finishing it, bu t I will, don't worry.)**

**So, the pack joins the fight. Yep, that pretty much sums it up. Hahahahaha...but we also get some hints into the plans they are making. Plus, whats wrong with Edward? Why did he let Bella go? Hm...we shall see now won't we. Hehehe...yepers.**

**-Gina**


	61. So Close

We all split up after that. Most of the pack went to the elders to tell them what they were going to do. Sam and a couple others were going to Emily's house. I, on the other hand, couldn't wait to get home to see Edward. He was up to something and I wanted to know what.

Running back through the forest, I knew I was being followed. I stopped and turned around. My muscles tightened and I was ready to attack or defend. Jacob, in human form, stepped out from behind the trees. His face was solemn.

"Bella, you were just trying to get Sam on your side, right? You didn't mean that stuff."

"Jake, I would never lie to a werewolf; the consequences are too severe even for me. No, we are going to leave if we make it out."

"But you can't! Bella, that's not fair! What about your friends, family, even school? What then?"

I walked up to Jacob but he still towered over me. "I can't stay here. I'm not going to grow old so I have to leave before Charlie says something. We have to move on or people will get suspicious. You know that."

"But what about me? You could stay hidden, and still be here. You could…"

I cut him off. "Jake, stop!" I was on the verge of tears. "Most of this plan is just for my family members making it out. I am not going to be able to live through this. They are after _me_."

Turning to go, I walked a couple steps away.

"But Bell's, this is your home." Jacob's voice was a whisper.

I shook my head. "They say 'home is where the heart is.' Well, my heart is with my husband, Edward," I took a breath. "I will talk to you later Jake, when we have to meet."

With that, I took off. The wind whipped around me and I lost myself. Again, I found myself running for the sake of running. My heart hurt more at the prospect of putting my friends and family in danger, just because I wanted to inflict a little pain to Aro. It was my entire fault, all this, was my fault."

Closing my eyes for one second, I took a deep breath. Luckily I did, because as soon as I let it out, I ran into something. It knocked the breath out of me but since I was running at top speed, whatever it was made me fall onto the forest floor. I relaxed my whole body and just lay there, on the floor.

"This day sucks." I was still too focused in my mind to open my eyes. Some of me didn't want to open them because I would have to face the reality of the situation.

_What if I just die here? I could slip away and then be found later. The pack would fight against the Volturi with my family and maybe they could make a big enough dent for them to run away. Then, I wouldn't have to watch my family be in pain. That would be nice._

The tears formed around my eyes and fell down the sides of my face. This wasn't how it was suppose to be when I got back from the Volturi. It was suppose to be easier. Go to school, be with my family, stay with Edward, and be able to live a normal vampire life. That's how it was suppose to be.

Something soft stoked my cheek. It was light and warm. My reaction wasn't to jump up and hit whatever was doing that, but to lean into the pressure. I started to come back to feel the things around me but with that just came more tears.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked into the golden ones of my love. The intensity of his gaze alone made me turn my head from him. But his hand wouldn't let me turn my face.

"Love…"

I shook my head.

"Bella, stop this and look at me." His voice was stern but kind.

I looked up at him and I knew at that moment, if he was human, he would be crying.

"Edward…" My voice trailed off.

"No Bella. Why is it that even though you go off to the werewolves, Alice can still see your future? How is it that every single time it comes up, you die?" The kindness slipped away and all that was left was pain and anguish.

"Because none of my plans change. Nothing will distract me from my first plan and I will see it through. It's the one absolute in this whole situation."

"No!" Edward roared. It made me flinch but I knew he would never hurt me again.

"You know that's why I couldn't promise you. It's the only way I know that will save everyone the pain."

He slammed his fist on the ground. "You're wrong! It will hurt even if you do die because you are going to be gone! What am I suppose to do? All of eternity without you, I can't even think of that."

"Edward, stop being selfish and think about everyone else."

"I am! I'm thinking of Alice whole will lose her best friend, Rosalie who will lose a sister, Emmett will lose his play friend, Jasper will lose his little sister, Esme her daughter, Carlisle his daughter, even Jacob will lose his closest friend. It's not just me that will be in pain, it's everyone close to you!"

"This is why you were upset over the phone. Why you let me go to La Plush in the fist place. Because you thought it would change my mind. But Alice saw a vision after all that." I was just explaining things to myself out loud.

"Yes. I thought you would see that we have a hope of fighting them off. That we might be able to win against them. But no, you still insist on putting yourself in danger, _alone_." Edward growled the last word.

He was mad, angry, upset, hurt, and lost. I put my hand up and touched his face. Immediately, his features softened and his eyes looked longingly into mine.

"There might be hope Edward, their might be some kind of hope buried deep in this situation but I still will do my best to keep my family from harm. Over time, the pain will ease away and I will be nothing more then a memory of long ago. But if you died, it would be all over. Nothing would compare to the torture I would endure to know that I brought that upon my family. Would you put me through that?" My eyes pleaded into Edward's eyes.

"No, love, I wouldn't. But you will never be a memory to me either. Even ninety thousand years wouldn't be able to let me get over you."

"Then you will just have to live out ninety thousand years. Plus, now that the pack has gotten involved, I'm not sure if the Volturi will agree. We will get there when we get there. For now, we just need to live together, in the moment."

"Bella…" Edward rolled to the side and pulled me into him. I didn't resist and we just lay like that, completely silent. My eyes closed out of habit and I just let my mind wander into his.

_I'm sorry Edward._

_Don't be sorry, I was the one who over reacted._

_No, I'm glad you reacted like that. It helped me know that you cared._

_How could you say that?! You know I care!_

I shook my head against him. _I know that you do. But, it's still nice to have the action._

_I love you so much Bella. You have no idea. And that stunt you pulled with the pack, it was ingenious. I really shall watch out for 'the wrath of Bella' next time._ Edward's chest rose and fell with his chuckle.

I propped my self up. "But I didn't let you into my memories."

He stroked my head and traveled down to my neck. "More that you hit me while you were running. All your emotions and memories hit me too. It was quite a load."

"Sorry." I mumbled and started to stand up.

"No, love, wait." Edward sat up with a wicked grin on his face. "Why did you block the memory of when you let Jacob watch you undress?"

I blushed. "He did not watch me undress! He watched me dress."

He laughed and kissed me on the forehead. "You are so amazing Bella Cullen, you have no idea."

"How would you know Edward Cullen?" I smiled and then kissed him on the lips.

My lips moved rhythmically with his and we were locked to each other. His tongue pushed against my teeth and I opened them for him. I let his tongue reacquaint itself with my mouth while my hands snaked through Edward's hair and pulled him closer to me.

As soon as his hands began traveling down to my hips, my phone vibrated between us. Edward smiled against my lips and I giggled.

"You should see who it is love."

"Do I have to?" I whined but was in the process of getting it out of my pocket without disturbing our position. Finally, I got it out and looked at the caller id.

Edward growled, "_Alice._"

I flipped open the phone. "Better be good."

"Get out of there now! Get home as fast as you can! _Now_!" Alice pretty much yelled it.

Knowing Alice, Edward and I immediately got up and started to run towards home. I still kept the phone to my ear and my other hand was held by Edward. Since I hadn't fed in a while and the emotional strain I was on earlier, Edward was pretty much dragging me along.

"What is it Alice? What's wrong?"

"I saw…" Alice couldn't even finish her sentence she was in such hysterics.

"Alice, what is it?!" I yelled over the running wind.

"There were a whole bunch of Volturi surrounding you and Edward. They attacked and killed you. Edward when into a rage and…" She was sobbing on the other side of the line.

Using my gift, I ran ahead of Edward and straight to the house. The control of my power was wavering too much for it to be safe to use it, but I wanted to be home. My consciousness started to falter as I made it to the house. Flinging the door open, I ran into the living room and clobbered Alice. I let time fall back into place and my body sagged against Alice but I kept myself upright.

"I'm here Alice, its ok, I'm here."

Alice's arms came around my waist and hugged me. Her grip would have crushed me if I was human but now it was a comforting embrace. We just stood there for a while, locked in each others arms. It wasn't until my knees started to give and I put more pressure on Alice did she let go.

"Bella, your eyes, they're..."

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I just used my gift too much today, that's all." Sitting down on the couch, Alice sat down too and leaned against me.

"It was horrible. Worse than anything I have every seen. Oh Bella, I was so scared. A whole bunch of visions came back when you broke with Jacob but, that one kept playing in my mind."

"Its ok, I'm here now. Nothing is going to happen. Edward should be here soon."

Alice's eyes widened. "Oh no, Edward, he is going to see it and freak."

I stroked Alice's hair and let her sob into my shoulder. "It's ok. Just relax and forget about him. He can handle himself, if not, I will handle him. Just let it out, it will be alright."

Edward ran into the living room and froze. He was looking straight ahead at the wall from the doorway. I knew he was watching the vision from Alice play out in front of him. His hands balled up into fists and he started to shake.

"Calm down Edward. Handle yourself love."

Edward froze again but I knew it wasn't going to last long. Turning to Alice, I lifted her off of me.

"Alice, I think its time I share a little tidbit of information with everyone. Do you think you could round up all of our family members, maybe the Denali if Carlisle already talked to them, and the pack? To get a hold of the pack, call Jacob. Tell them to meet us at the baseball clearing."

Alice nodded and got up. She looked from me to Edward and back to me. "Be careful."

My gaze followed Alice until she left the room. Getting up, I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. He sagged against me and his weight almost pulled me down.

"Bella, oh god, Bella…" His voice trailed off after his train of thought.

"It's ok Edward; I'm still here, still here with you. That's not going to happen."

The pressure of his body lessened but it was still heavy from my lack of strength. My vision was starting to get dark spots but I fended them off.

"I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Be strong and snap out of it. We are both still here, in each others arms. Still alive, in a manor of speaking, and we still are able to be together."

"I love you too Isabella Marie Cullen." Finally, his weight lifted off of me. He had me in his arms and I kept trying to fight off the weakness of being dry.

He was dazzling even without trying, I could feel his gaze and it was dazzling me. I had, at some point in time, closed my eyes while embracing Edward. Slowly, I opened my eyes to look into his. His eyes were a dark grey with specks of gold. My own vision was adding blotches of black but his eyes widened when I looked into then longer.

"Bella, my love, when was the last time you fed?"

I squinted my eyes together, trying to run one cohesive though. "I'm not sure. Somewhere around nine days I suppose."

"Isabella Cullen, you have not fed for nine days and you just had a meeting with a pack of werewolves?!" His voice was raised.

"I probably shouldn't point out that I have been there two other times in the past nine days."

"Are you trying to kill yourself Bella?" Edward picked my up bridal style and carried me back out the door.

"Do you really want me to answer that Edward?"

He shook his head. "Please, don't go there Bella."

I didn't answer him. My mind was coming too close to losing grip with reality and so I focused on one thing. Scents. Even though my vampire instincts were weak, I could put more of myself into those instincts when my human side was slipping away. So, right now, I could smell just about ever animal on this side of Washington.

Edward turned to the left and we came upon a large herd of deer. I was almost squirming out of Edward's embrace. He set me upright and I ran for it. In my weakened state, I tripped and fell but it was on top of a buck. Sinking my teeth in, I drank the deer dry. When I finished, I slummed against the buck and Edward was quick to lift me up.

"Never do that to yourself again." Edward's voice was stern.

"Ok. Not dealing with werewolves three times in a row without drinking. Got it."

I looked up at Edward, smiling but his mouth was pressed in a thin line.

"I mean it Bella. Don't do that again."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry. I won't, I promise. Just, please don't be mad."

"Let's go. Some of the pack is already at the field." He started to run off but I grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going until you look me in the eyes." My voice had gone stern.

Edward turned to me and as though it was painful, he looked into my eye. Every feature softened and he kissed me full on. We moved simultaneously against each other until Edward broke.

"I'm sorry love. You just scared me. Your eyes, they were…"

I finished his sentence. "Maroon, I know. It happens when I over exert myself with my gift. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

"Alright, just, is there anything else you might like to tell me about before you scare me again?"

He smiled the exact smile that I fell in love with. Inwardly, I cursed for being so easily dazzled.

"Yes, but it's for everyone to know. So let's get moving."

I raced past Edward in the direction of the field. It didn't take him long to catch up with me but he was never a step ahead of me.

We burst out of the forest into the clearing of fighters. The whole pack was there, including Billy. His wheelchair was parked next to Jacob who was leaning up against a tree. All my family was here but no Denali.

Edward whispered into my ear. "Carlisle talked to them, but they didn't want to get in the middle of the war. They don't want to die."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright everyone, gather round."

Everyone came a little closer but neither of my family nor the pack intermixed except for Jacob and Billy.

Adam walked up next to me. "This is going to be impossible. They will never work together. I think they have more of a chance killing each other than the Volturi."

With that, I did a quick spin-kick and hit Adam, unaware. The group's eyes were on us as Adam and I were locked in battle. Not once did Adam actually hit me, which told me he was holding back. I pulled back on my power slightly and just let myself have fun hitting him.

Edward growled and I chuckled.

Adam smiled. "I was just thinking about the day when we first kissed."

"Yes, the first day I beat you sorry butt." I elbowed him in the stomach and wrapped my leg around his, making Adam trip.

As soon as he stood up, the whole scene froze. Jacob was clapping but everyone else had their mouths dropped open in shock. Edward was the most animated by swaying a bit.

"Why did you stop?" Seth looked from me to Adam. Adam's face was slightly shocked but mostly horrified.

"Because Adam is dead. He knows he is dead and so, we stopped." I smiled.

"Why is he dead?" Jasper looked at me with confusion.

Forcefully, I turned Adam around to show my family and the pack. My knife was pulled against the back of Adam's neck. Pulling down his shirt, I showed what was underneath the tip of my knife; his half-moon scar.

"Because I have knowledge of where his scar is." I put my knife back in its case on my calf and let Adam go. He staggered a bit but turned back to me.

"That was incredible."

I smiled. "Yes, well, if both of us had been going full on, it would have been better."

He chuckled but said nothing. Jasper still had a confused look on his face.

"But, what does the scar have to do with anything?"

I took a deep breath. "It's another way of killing a vampire."

Everyone in front of me, except Adam, was floored. Edward and Carlisle eyes were as wide as plates.

"Bella, what do you mean?" Carlisle's voice was shaking.

"The normal way to kill a vampire is to shred them to bits and burn them. But, another way was taught to the elite group in the Volturi. The regular guard doesn't even know this technique. You need a silver weapon, although, I found out the claws of a werewolf work just as well. But both have to be soaked with vampire venom. You don't have to set them on fire or make sure you scrap everything. Its just stab then directly in the scar of their transformation and they die."

The whole group was stunned. Jasper was the most shocked and I don't think it was because of all the other emotions. All his life he had fought and now there was a smoother way to kill vampires. I wouldn't blame him for breaking a tree since he could have killed many vampires quickly without getting hurt.

Adam spoke up. "This is not to use at your disposal. There are risks. You have to have the whole scar cut, otherwise it will only inflict pain," he glanced at me and I shied away from his look. "You also have to know the exact place where that individual was bitten. Although, most Volturi guards have been bitten either on the side of the neck or on the back of the neck, there are some exceptions. You need to be careful because when you use this method, you have to be in close range. Almost every single one of the guard has some kind of special ability. This is not an easier way, but rather less messy."

I nodded in agreement.

"So, we have to be at the field in exactly eight days." Carlisle pointed out.

"But we are running, the whole way. It doesn't take as long as car and we don't have to worry if some of us don't…come back. Plus, we need to be their early to set up and so, we will leave together in six days." I added.

No one seemed to be arguing, so, I adjured the meeting. As the pack members raced off, I was left with the questions and disbelief of my family. Edward wrapped me in his arms.

He whispered, "I almost which I would have bit you somewhere else now and not such an obvious spot."

I chucked but said nothing, just letting myself enjoy his embrace. Since these were going to be the last few embraces I would get from Edward.

**

* * *

**

Sorry Everyone. Certain things come before writing and so...may writing has been put on hold. I had a half an hour of time so here I am. Posting! I hate when things come up and I can't write, but there is nothing I can do. Just tough it out and use up me free time.

**You could maybe call this a filler. Only because the battle is soon. That means so is the end. So, I am really doing my best. Thank you guys for sticking with me! I will upload ASAP. But...don't count on it being tomorrow. Just, cross your fingers and hope I get more free time.**

**-Gina**


	62. Saving Lives

We had a couple more meetings before it was time to leave. The pack practiced on Adam and I while my family practiced on themselves. Since there was no way to tell them all the names of the Volturi and the exact place each scare was, we just practiced close combat. It was quite fun, especially when Adam got a good punch on one of the werewolves.

But that was then and this was now. Now was when we were supposed to leave for Canada. We were leaving in waves. Adam, Sam, Carlisle, and Quil were the first group; followed by Leah, Alice, Seth, Rosalie, and Esme. The next group was leaving now and I was checking to make sure they had anything.

"Bella, we went through everything already. We have everything."

"I know Embry but I am just making sure." I zipped up the last of the packs and handed it to Emmett.

"Everything will be fine. Just watch. Count on your big brothers to help you out." Emmett clapped me on the shoulder and then pulled me into on of his bear hugs. I smiled and returned it. He let me go and I watched as Emmett, Jasper, Paul, Brady, Jared, and Collin.

I shook my head. "I probably should have had Esme go with them. They are going to get into trouble."

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "They will be fine. Jasper will make sure that they stay in line. Are you ready to go?"

I looked up at him. "No, not really. But, then again, who is ever ready for this kind of thing?"

"It will be ok love. It will turn out ok, trust me."

"I do."

"We are supposed to meet Jacob with Charlie at the restaurant right now." Edward grabbed a backpack and handed it to me. Then, he grabbed one himself and swung it over his back.

I squeaked. "Careful! That has the containers of the venom in it! It took me forever to get them."

Edward laughed. "Yes, I never thought that my wife would be apart of the vampire black market."

"I thought you said we were going?"

"We are. Now come on."

Outside, the house looked empty and almost sad. I turned around to look at the beautiful white mansion I had learned to love. Edward kissed me on the forehead and ushered me away from the front yard. We ran through the forest as to not draw attention to ourselves.

Walking out of the forest, Edward turned to me and brought down my hood of my cape. He placed my hair behind my ears and kissed me on the cheek. In turn, I brought down his hood and ran my hands through his hair. It was messy like I loved and so I just messed it up a bit more. Kissing him on the lips, I whispered 'I love you' against his lips.

"You can do this Bella. Just, don't make it feel like a final goodbye."

I sighed and took his hand.

The restaurant was dark but cozy, perfect for us. I scanned the room until my eyes laid upon Jacob, waving at Edward and I. Smiling and waving, I pulled Edward to the booth. Billy was sitting at the end of the table, playing with his food on the plate, and Charlie was happily eating away at his steak.

"Hey dad." I put on my mask and I tried to be as happy as I could be.

"Hey Bell's, your late." Charlie smiled and scooted over. I sat down next to him and Edward sat down next to Jacob, across from me.

"Sorry dad, we had some last minute things to do before we left."

Charlie looked up at me. "Left? Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, we are going to go on a little vacation. It's just for a couple of days but, its going to be nice to go away for a while."

The fork Charlie was about to put in his mouth, froze in mid-air. Then, in the next second, it hit the plate. I cast my eyes down and Billy started to stir his ice tea more vigorously. Jacob twiddled his thumbs but only Edward was watching Charlie.

"You're what?"

"We are going on a little vacation. Not for long, just for a couple of days."

I could feel Charlie's gaze on me. "Bella, you just got back. You just started school and, and…"

Charlie didn't finish his sentence. I closed my eyes to try and make a road block for my tears welling up in my eyes. How could I do this to him, to my dad? _Your right dad, I'm sorry. I am going to fight a vampire war in Canada and I thought I would say goodbye over dinner that I am not going to eat. But yeah, hope your life goes well and I wish you lots of luck in yours._ As soon as that thought ran through my head I couldn't take it. I got up out of my chair and went to out the door.

I leaned up against the wall and just looked up at the sky. As my tears started to come down, so did the rain. Within minutes I was soaked but I didn't care. I was ready for this life, to have to move away and never let Charlie see me again. But I could write and talk to him over the phone. But, I might not actually talk to him again and I couldn't even tell him the truth. My insides were dying.

"Bella."

I didn't even look over.

"Bella, honey, I'm sorry."

I took my eyes out of the sky and looked at Charlie, who was under an umbrella.

"I didn't mean anything. Well, I did, but it's only because I just got you back and now you are leaving. And something inside my gut tells me this is worse than just a vacation, like I am going to lose you again."

I sniffled and smiled. "Dad, you will never lose me. I'm always with you, in your memories and your heart. Never take that for granted. I love you dad, and nothing can change that."

"Must you say that like a final goodbye?"

I started to walk back into the restaurant. "Maybe it is."

Charlie grabbed my arm. "Is it?"

I turned around and looked him in the eye. Giving him a weak smile, I kissed him on the forehead and turned back around. Edward stood up and came over to me, Jacob right after him.

"Maybe we should wait till the rain stops." Edward put a wet strand of hair behind my ear.

"No, I think we can handle it. I have one last thing to do before we leave but other than that, I think we should go."

"Alright, whatever you want love."

I nodded and then gave Billy a smile as he wheeled over to us.

"Are you guys leaving?" His voice was sad.

"Yeah, we will be leaving now. We are the last group and so I don't want to be too late. I have a certain thing to be on time for," Edward growled but I shot him a glare. "I just wanted to say thank you and I promise that I will make sure Jacob stays safe." Jacob grunted and Billy smiled.

"Just make sure you take care of yourself, I think Jacob can handle himself."

"That's right!" Jacob huffed and all of us laughed.

"Bye Billy." I bent down and hugged him.

Edward shook his hand and Jacob hugged his father. I couldn't even watch knowing that Jacob could die and it was all because of me. A hand slithered around my waist and a chin rested on my head.

"It will be ok. He could have backed out or Billy could have not agreed to this."

"Really? Did any of them have a choice?" I looked up at Edward, hoping for an answer but I found none. Tearing my eyes away from his, I let some tears fall down my cheeks.

Jacob bounded up to us. "Alright, are we ready to go?"

I wiped my eyes and replied, "Yeah, almost. I just have one more thing to do."

We started to walk away from the restaurant when Charlie called out my name. I turned and he was running towards us. We stooped.

"Bella, wait." Once he got to me, he flung his arms around me. I took me a couple of seconds to recover, but when I did, I took my dad in my arms. Although, I had to be careful not to crush him under my strength.

He let go and looked me in the eye. "If I ask you not to go on this 'vacation' will you listen to me and not go?"

I shook my head.

"I thought not. But honey, Bells, please be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

Edward snorted behind me and crossed his arms. "I won't do anything I don't have to do."

Jacob coughed down a laugh. "Don't worry Charlie; I will take care of her."

"Oh please Jake, I am the one who is going to have to take care of you!"

After I said it, it earned a laugh not only from Edward but Charlie as well.

"Well, I will see you guys later. Have fun."

I smiled. "You too dad. Love you."

"Love you too honey."

With that, I turned around and linked arms with both Edward and Jacob. I knew I was probably never going to see my dad again but I didn't want to leave him in tears but rather on a happy note. But of course, as soon as I turned, tears started to fall again.

As soon as we made it to the forest, we started to run. Edward gave Jacob his backpack and repositioned his own. Jacob put his clothes into the bag as soon as he changed into wolf form and I helped put the backpack back on.

We ran a while before I made a sharp turn towards Charlie's place. I stayed to the forest on the outskirts of his property, both Edward and Jacob sticking close.

"Bella, what are you…" Edward started to ask but I stopped suddenly.

It was the same exact spot that I had met Charlie at and battle the Volturi guard. Taking a breath, I walked into the clearing and looked up into the rain. Everything felt like eons ago, my capture and the whole thing at Italy felt like it was in another lifetime. No tears came this time though.

Jacob growled and Edward put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why is the scent of your blood everywhere? Jacob says its faint but I can smell it too."

I was about to say that this is where I fought, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. That night, I hadn't fought. I just tired to save Charlie's life; I did it to protect not to fight. So I just answered, "Because this is where I surrendered."

"When you were with Charlie?"

I only nodded. Bending down in the middle of the clearing, I shuffled the grass around until I found what I came here for. Picking it up, I looked at it thoroughly. It was rusted and wet but the color was still in tacked. My hand jerked and the bells rang through the rain, as perfect as they were when they fell.

Tying the red ribbon onto my belt loop, I just let the bells jingle by themselves. Edward was watching me intently the whole time but said nothing. I knew it would come up in conversation later. But it was my personal feelings that I wasn't going to share just yet.

"Alright, I'm good. Let go." I let happiness fill my voice so the boys wouldn't worry. Although I knew it was impossible to use on Edward, Jacob didn't know any better.

I grabbed my husbands hand and took off. Jacob wasn't far behind us.

It was already dark for at least three hours before we stopped to rest. We kept to the forest the whole way since it was not easy for Jacob to dress and undress every time we hit the city. I actually had to convince the boys just to spend the night in the forest rather than take up a residence at the local motel. I knelt down and laid my back against a tree. Jacob curled up not too far away from me and Edward sat down next to me. He pulled me to him and started to run his hands through my hair.

"What's wrong Edward?" I knew that he was thinking about something because he usually ran his fingers though my hair absent mindedly.

"Nothing, just thinking."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that, but what about?"

Jacob snored a little before Edward answered. "You, about how this might be our last night together and I can't even have you all to myself."

I chuckled. "Well, you will just have to make the best of it. Is that the reason you were so stubborn about going to a motel?"

"Maybe."

I sighed and turned to look at Edward. His eyes always looked sad now and I hated it. I hated that the reason his eyes were sad and I no longer saw that smile I loved, was because of me. My hand went of to his face and I just let it rest on the side. Coming closer, I kissed Edward on the lips.

I tired to make it soft and sweet. Something that wouldn't tempt him, but to let him know I cared, that I loved him. He responded in kind, soft, gentle, and caring. As soon as I pulled back a little, Edward pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Bella, I can't lose you. Please, don't do this."

"I have to Edward. For the pack, for our family, for you."

He shook his head against me. "Don't say that. Don't say that it is for me, because its not. I saved you so many times. I tried to keep you close so that I wouldn't have to lose you. I know I was overprotective, but it was because you were under protected. Please don't do this."

I hugged him tighter. "Edward." I gulped down my sob but gave up trying to hold in my tears.

"No Bella. No. Every single time that I don't protect you, something happens. This will be the second time you go off without me and I can't lose you a second time! I just can't!"

"Edward, stop," I pulled away from him. "Don't you dare do this to yourself. You can not blame this on yourself. If it's anyone's fault, its mine, but I am not going to get into the blaming game with you. It doesn't matter how it happened but it has and now we have to deal with it. Have a little faith in me Edward."

"I do love. I do. Please, just let me hold you."

I nodded in reply and crawled into his lap. He pulled me close and I snuggled into his chest.

It was still dark when Jacob woke up again. He howled to make sure we were still 'awake'.

Edward turned to me. "Jacob is hungry. He went on a rant about how we might not need food, but he needs twice as much."

I smiled. "That's ok. I will go get some." I got up and stretched. Edward followed suit.

"No, Bella. You will not go."

"Come on Edward. It's only a couple miles away. I can smell it. It's just a cheap diner on the side of the road, nothing 'dangerous'. Plus, I really want some time alone. Being with two guys isn't as much as they say it is." I smiled and he smiled it return, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Alright, but we will be listening. Jacob says to get him lots of cheeseburgers and fries and pie."

I rolled my eyes. Walking over to Jacob, I looked him in the eyes and grabbed his muzzle. "You will eat what I get you." With that, I took off.

The diner was quiet except for a few people reading the paper in the early morning. One waitress was serving everyone and she looked over at me and smiled. I quietly walked over to the bar and sat down next to the cash register.

"Morning Miss."

"Good morning." I smiled and took a menu from her. I saw the menu was filled with greasy food and barely anything that was healthy. Rolling my eyes, I flipped though the menu.

"Do you know what you want to order?" The waitress had her pen out in front of me.

"Yeah, I think I am ready," I paused to look at the menu once more. "I would like three double bacon cheeseburgers, two orders of fries, two pieces of apple pie, one order of steak with mixed vegetable on the side, one house salad, and two cokes; to go, please." I looked up at her and her eyes were wide, just looking at me. Although she had managed to get down everything I said.

"Feeding an army miss?"

I laughed. "No, just one hungry teenager."

She laughed and went to the cook. His eyes almost fell out of their sockets but he busied himself right away. The girl made another round of coffee and then sat down next to me.

"The names Mary, how about you?"

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella. May I ask what a teenager has any business eating so much food?"

I smiled. "We are going on a long trip together. It's me, my husband, and his friend. He eats twice as much as a normal teenager; then again, he is six foot-something so I guess he is not normal."

She laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I have a little boy at home. He's quite the eater. He could eat me out of house and home."

I almost balked. She looked only a couple, if any, years older than me. To think she already had a kid. The cook rung the bell and handed Mary all my order, she then bagged it. Handing it to me, I paid for it. But before I left, I looked her in the eyes.

"You know, Mary, it will get better. Life isn't as tough as it sometimes gets made out to be. You will have your freedom some day. Just make sure you are willing to take the opportunity when it comes to you."

My few sentences brought tears in her eyes but I just walked out of the diner. That night, when she cleaned out her uniform, she was going to get one heck of a tip. I just hoped that what I gave her would cover what she needed to get out of that sorry excuse of a life.

I made it back to the boys and Jacob almost attacked me. He was in his human form with only pants on. He was salivating at the mouth and Edward chuckled from his place beside the tree.

"Bella, it smells so good! What did you get me? Come on, give it here."

"Alright, but Jake, you have to promise me to eat all of it or I am just going to set fire to the whole bag." I took a match out to emphasize my point.

"Ok! I will eat all of it, even the salad you have in there! Just give it here, I'm starving!" Jacob grabbed the bag out of my hand and tore it to pieces. He sunk his teeth into the cheeseburger first.

Edward sighed. "Never get in between a werewolf and his breakfast."

I walked over to Edward, not really wanting to see Jacob woof down all the food I gave him.

"How much was it love?"

I smiled and looked up at Edward. "Three thousand forty one dollars and sixty seven cents."

Edward slipped from his perch against the tree. "How much?"

"Three thousand forty…" I began to repeat myself but Edward cut me off.

"I thought you said it was cheap food. What did you buy?"

"Jakes breakfast and a life."

Edward gave me a quizzical look but I only smiled and kissed his cheek. Before Edward said anything else Jacob yelled out,

"I'm done! Can we get going now?"

I swung around to see the trash of what I had bought strewed around the forest floor. Shaking my head, Edward laughed.

"No Jacob, not before you clean your mess up. Throw all the stuff in the trash can and then change back to wolf form. We need to leave now."

Jacob grumbled but did as Edward commanded. When he came back, Jacob was in wolf form with his backpack on. Edward swung his on his back and then helped me with mine. We started off again just as the sun was beginning to rise against the mountains looming ahead of us.

* * *

**Ok. So I think I am just going to stop saying sorry because the only thing I am sorry for is the fact that I don't have time anymore to write. I seriously have been trying but it just...life sucks. What else can I say? I mean, who heard of a junor having to worry about college, I thought that was your senior year! Omg...I am like...wigging out here. Not good.**

**Anyway. About this chapter. I guess that I wanted to show Bella saying goodbye to Charlie but also...I wanted to show you a little something into Bella. (The bell thing I will explain later) But...the thing with the waitress. Do you get it? She looked her in the eyes. With Bella's violet eyes. Don't get it yet? Well, Bella is trying to make a difference. She wants to show that her violet eyes are just a curse. But that the young woman will remember that her life was saved by someone with beautiful violet eyes.**

**Just had to throw that in there for you. Alrighty...Im out. Like a light. Hopefully...four chapters left. Only four...Im working on it.**

**-Gina**


	63. Gone Missing

We arrived that night sometime around seven o'clock. Jacob immediately joined the other wolves, practicing their fighting techniques on each other. Edward linked arms with me and headed to one of the eight tents on the grassy field.

Once we entered, I saw Esme and Carlisle working on some armor pieces to protect their crescent scares. While Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were sharpening swords made of silver. I couldn't help but laugh. It was like a medieval battle. Alice came over and hugged me.

"Bella, I'm glad you're here. You were so late we were beginning to worry."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you were. How is everything going here?"

Jasper answered me. "Fine, we are sharpening the last of the swords and Carlisle is almost done with our armor."

"Did you sharpen swords for the pack?"

Everyone seemed to look up at my question. "What would they need swords for?" Emmett asked the question that seemed to be on everyone's mind.

"Because, like me, some of the vampires can transform werewolves into their human forms and they would be defenseless. That's why I got to many swords. So they could be fully equipped."

"Ok, when we finish up with the armor, Esme and I will help sharpen the rest of the swords."

"Thank you Carlisle. That will be a great help." I turned and walked out of the tent, leaving my family to their tasks.

Edward followed behind me a ways behind. Coming up behind the pack, I used my speed and pulled a knife on Sam right under his neck, who was watching the different werewolves fight as a human. They all stopped fighting to look at me.

"I hope you will be able to get a lot faster in the next few hours or you will all be dead within seconds." I let go of Sam and he turned to me.

"We will not be so slow in our wolf forms. It will be a better fight then."

"No, you will be in both forms. Like me, certain vampires can change you into your human for in less then a second. What will you do then? You not only need to know what's going on around you but also if one of your team mates phase, then you need to back them up. You will also carry swords with you just in case."

"Way to be a kill joy Bella." I chose to ignore Leah's comment. She had morphed back to human.

"I don't care about how uncomfortable it is. All I want is for all of you to be in one piece."

"So I suggest you practice with a sword now since you guys are already good with your teeth." Edward said from behind me.

Jacob looked from me to Edward and back again, but I shied away from his eyes. Sam nodded and looked over at everyone. They all seemed to agree and headed off in different ways to change. I looked at the time on my cell phone and headed to the tent that had been set up for us. Knowing it was Edward's and mines because the flag had a bat on it, the same exact one on my cell phone.

The tent was clean and neat. Only one big cot was taking up most of it and the trunk I made some of the guys bring for me. It was locked and I wouldn't open it until our only hope was to fight.

Leaning down, I pulled out a dress that I had worn on the day that I was initiated into the Volturi secret guard. It was long, old fashion, over the top, frilly, and beautiful. In the Volturi, this was my prized piece of clothing. The color was a deep red and black ruffles, it was something a princess would wear.

Taking it out, I laid it out on the cot and then pulled out my corset, which I had somehow managed to fix after the fight with Jane. Edward came into the tent just as I was slipping my shirt off and he just stayed by the opening, watching me.

The corset went on first and then I undid my jeans and slipped them off. The dress came next and I stepped into it, pulling it up around me. Another good thing about being a vampire, you never change your size. My hand laced up the front and then I took my hair out of my pony tail. It flowed down my back in waves and I grabbed a comb and began to go through it.

Finally, I was done. The mirror that was hung in front of me showed someone who I wished was never apart of me. It showed the exact person who I had been running from. But now, this girl was going to atone for all the horrendous acts that she committed. This would help me be forgiven by the God that watched over the world now. Hopefully it would be enough, enough for me to somehow be with Edward again.

Turning around, I looked at Edward, who was still standing at the edge of the tent. Truthfully, everything thing inside of me told me not to make this painful for him; to just walk by him without saying anything and leave him there. But my heart won out and I stood in front of him. My hand came up to his cheek and I just stared into his eyes, into his soul.

_I love you Edward. So much so, words can't even describe it._

Silence followed. I knew this might happen, that he would be mad or cut me off. But I wasn't really ready for it, because it still hurt.

_I'm so glad that I came this far, this far and was able to be loved by someone as wonderful as you. Edward Anthony Manson Cullen, I love you like nothing else in this world. Please, fulfill your promise to me._

With that, I kissed his on the forehead and left the tent. The pack had moved to another area on the other side of the camp but I couldn't hear where my family was. Walking towards the forest, just as I was about to hit the trees, I felt them behind me. Slowly, I turned; looking upon my family for what might be the last time.

"Bella, please, don't do this." Alice was shaking and sobbing, Jasper had his arms wrapped around her.

I smiled. "I have to Alice, for more than one reason."

"Stop this. Bella, please, for my son and my family, don't go." Carlisle was begging me with his eyes.

"I can't. I'm doing this for your family, Carlisle, dad." I added the last part, telling him I wasn't still mad. But it seemed to make things worse since he squeezed Esme's hand tighter. Again, I took another look at my family. My brothers, my sisters, my mom, and my dad; they were always there for me, and now it was my turn.

"What about Edward?" Rosalie was looking at me with conflicting emotions.

"I leave him in your hands. He knows, he understands, and he promised. Please, take care of him. If I don't come back, take care all of you. I love you all too much."

With that, I turned and walked into the forest. Leaving behind all that I loved, to save them, and free them.

It took a while to finally get to the meeting place that was in the books. According to the history, one of the three vampires named Ezra, tried to save her companions and met with the Volturi to sacrifice herself. They didn't accept because they had waged war on all of the 'traitors' not just her. I knew Aro would expect me to know that, and to show up.

The place was a huge tree, almost in the center of the entire forest. The branches reached well over the other trees and the roots were bigger than me. Walking up to the tree, I put my hand on it, feeling the life it bestowed to the forest. The many things this tree had seen and the things that changed. A stick broke behind me but I didn't even flinch or turn around.

"You were always loud Aro."

"Ah, yes, I have never been one for stealthy assignments."

"Yes, which is why you sent other people to do your work."

"Now, now. I don't believe you want to pick a fight with us Isabella. Why do you come here on the eve of battle?"

I smiled, still running my hand over the grooves of the tree. "I remembered a story I read. About three brave warriors who were wise enough to understand that what they were doing to humans was bad. And so, for their ideas, they were punished. But not before one begged for death so that the ones she loved would be saved."

"Ah, yes, the history of this place, of this whole area in fact. I believe the Volturi said not to her plead because all of those 'warriors' were a threat."

I whipped around to face Aro, who was flanked by Marcus and Caius. "Do you believe I am a threat Aro?"

"Why of course dear. Otherwise we would have just wiped your memory again and used you."

"Will you deny me what you denied Ezra?"

"That depends on your demands."

I walked over to Aro and looked him in the eye. My knees buckled and I fell, still keeping eye contact with him. "I want safety for my family. I want them never to be bothered by the Volturi again unless they go to you. Also, I want you to leave the pack out of all your affairs."

"Ah, yes, the pack of werewolves you have been hiding from us. What shall we do about them?"

"Please Aro; they don't even know who you are. The only reason they are fighting is because one of the members is in love with me. Please, don't bother them. Their line will go away and they will die out again, just like before."

"Already begging are we? This pack means a lot to you then?"

I shook my head no, I had to lie or else I might not be able to seal the deal. "No, they don't. I am just tired of people getting killed because of me. I'm sick and tired of all the death that follows me."

Aro turned to Marcus and Caius. "What do you think I should do? Do you believe we should accept Isabella's request to sacrifice herself for her family and friends?"

Both Caius and Marcus held out their hands, letting Aro hear their thoughts on the subject. Aro laughed and turned back to me.

"My dear, I do believe I am quite at a loss right now. We have declared war against you, and just you. Here you are, giving us what we want for a bunch of werewolves and your coven."

"Family, Aro. We are a family, a real one, not some made up, power struggle, coven."

Aro scratched his chin and then a wicked smile was placed on his face. "Then, I shall ask you the same exact question that I asked Ezra. The one demand that I asked her that she could not do and so she doomed her comrades."

My eyes widened but I kept all surprise off my face. "What would that be Aro?"

"As vampires, we are selfish in a selfless way. You must be selfish to be a true vampire."

"Ezra was like me?! She was part human wasn't she?" I couldn't help but show the shock on my face.

Aro nodded but continued. "You, Isabella, must drive a silver dagger into the scar of your lover. That shows the ultimate selfish act of taking him with you. That way, your family and your werewolf friends will be safe, leaving you with your lover forever. That is my demand."

Tears leaked from my eyes and I finally broke contact with Aro's eyes. My hands flew up to my face to try and silence my sobs.

"How could you? How could you ask someone that? How could you ask someone who has accepted their human side and is willing to give themselves up to kill the most precious one to them? No wonder Ezra said no! She would have rather died next to both her companions rather than leave one without the other!"

The sun was rising and casting an eerie glow throughout the forest. I could see some of the shadows move and realized that I was surrounded. The situation had consumed me so much that I hadn't even bothered to check my surroundings. Although, there were not many of them.

"Even now, our army has made it to the field and they wait upon my word. Your family has set up in a line and they are ready for battle it looks like. Now, Isabella, you must make your choice. Save your family and friends by taking one more life, or dooming everyone? What is your decision?"

* * *

**Should I...**

**Should I keep going?**

**I mean...I love being mean to you guys and making you wait...**

**Leaving you at a cliff hanger...**

**Hmm...**

**What should I do?**

**I mean really...its soo much fun...**

**but**

**I think you guys...**

**have been through enough.**

**Hahaha...did I scare you?**

**Alright...just read already!**

**...**

* * *

I looked up at the sky, at the clouds. The tears were still trickling down my face and I couldn't decide. Both ways, I was being completely selfish. Everything was falling apart. Ezra had gone through this and she chose to be able to help her family fight till the death.

_How did she do it? How did she choose? I can't do this! My Edward, being the last one I killed. Never would I forgive myself, and in turn, I would not be forgiven. And yet, I would doom my whole family just by saying no. Ezra, help._

Finally, I stood up and wiped my eyes. I looked Aro straight in the eyes. The ferocity of my gaze made him step back.

"Screw you Aro. That is so unreasonable and so malicious to even think of making a person choose. So, now, I must retract my plea. For there is no way in hell or heaven would I have let my life be take by someone so manipulative."

"Then, my dear Isabella, you have condemned the rest of your family and friends. In three hours, we will begin the battle. And don't even think of running, we will just kill everyone close to you and then come after you."

I walked a few stepped away from Aro and answered, "Wouldn't dream of it Aro, especially since I might get the chance to kill you. Even though you are on so many medications you probably wouldn't even feel it."

Aro coughed and Marcus slapped him on the back. "How did you know?"

I laughed. "Because I stabbed you multiple times in the leg when I went down on my knees and you didn't even say anything. Plus, your not writhing in pain like your suppose to be. Although, I should have just killed you when I got the chance."

And so I ended the meeting with Aro. Running through the forest, I ran at top speed unlike the last time which I had just walked, human pace. It took me two hours to get to the camp which was completely void of any werewolves or vampires.

They had already gone to battle, already lining up like we practiced. And all they were missing was a human vampire who they were all fighting for. They were missing _me_.

* * *

**Alrighty. Hahahaha...I soo wanted to just cut it right at that spot. But then it would make five chapters instead of four. And trust me...I don't think my brain could handle it. Hahaha...Well...yep yep...finally posted!**

**Alright, what do you guys think? I like this chapter. It was sweet...to the point. Nice to write. Unlike the next chapter which is going to be hell with a keyboard...ug...not fun...but...its all for you guys...**

**Anyways...please review. Love to hear from you guys! Hehehe...**

**-Gina**


	64. The Final Battle

Flinging my tent entrance open, I started to unlace my dress. It fell to the ground just as I walked over to my back pack, digging around until I found the key. The lock of the trunk was old but sturdy, but the key slipped right in and the click of it unlocking sounded before it fell to the ground. Slowly, I opened my trunk to make sure it wouldn't break after my bothers had handled it.

Inside the trunk, my clothes from the old battle days in the Volturi resided. The clothes were especially made for me by my specifications but no one ever saw them under my Volturi cloak. But now I could wear them and have it be seen.

First, I stripped down until I was completely naked. Then, a study bra and underwear made of a thick but breathable material went on. Next was a top made of chain mail and special jeans that fit me beyond perfect. They were covered in a certain metal that acted as armor for my legs. My top went over the chain mail, covering it completely. The sleeves were puffy and stopped at the top of my arm, in a beautiful tan color. Nothing compared to the corset top, all back and laced in the front. It was made of a hard material that was almost as hard as vampire skin but soft and comfortable.

Looking in the mirror, I smiled. I was ready to stand by my family now, ready to fight. Turning back to the trunk, I took out my belt which had my two swords attached to it. I had forged them myself and it was to the exact measurements that would be an extension of my arm. Plus, Carlisle's and a couple other knives made their way around my calves. A bottle of venom was added onto my belt and then, I put my hair up with the ribbon and bells. I was ready, and so I turned from the mirror and ran out of the camp.

Not far away was the battlefield. There had been so much death on the field that none of the grass ever grew back. There was a hill before the valley that my family was going to encounter. But, when I made it to the hill, I almost hurled.

Before me, somewhere around fifty thousand vampires stood on the other side of the battlefield. A huge platform was in the middle and using my vision, I zeroed it. Only to see Aro sitting on a throne like chair, flanked by Alex and Jane, while Marcus and Caius were in front of their own army, ready for battle. On the other side, closest to me, was the line of my friends and family. They were all wearing armor and different weapons. I smiled at Jacob and Edward, who were standing next to each other.

My hands balled up into fists and I let out a loud roar. Only had I done this once, and it was the day that I almost got out of the Volturi hands during a mission. Everyone in the line turned to look up but I looked at none of them except the eyes of Edward.

Using my vampire speed, I ran down the hill and made my place in between Edward and Jacob. I wanted to embrace Edward, kiss him uncontrollably, but I just couldn't. For that millisecond, looking at the clouds, I had thought about killing him and I couldn't face him knowing that.

"Bella, what happened?" It was my angels' voice.

"They asked me something I couldn't do. So, here I am, fighting to keep all of you safe." I drew one my swords and stepped one step ahead of everyone.

"I love you Bella, I'm sorry you had to go there without knowing it."

I turned to look at Edward, but I didn't make eye contact. "I know you love me, silly. I love you too." Turning from him, facing the other vampires, I made my speech to the whole line.

"I know you all are here because of me or because you want to kick some vampire butt. I have to tell you then that there are about fifty thousand different vampires down there. That is huge and I assure you, that now, there would be no shame in running. I promise you that no one is keeping you here, dying on foreign ground. Actually, I'm begging you to go but it is up to you." I took a deep, non-needed breath. "I will tell you that I love you all. You're all my family and I love you for it. Please be careful. I don't feel like hauling all you asses back to Forks."

I turned to look at all of my family and most were laughing, my desired affect. Jacob was beaming at me but my vampire family was completely quiet, they saw through my speech completely. There was nothing I could do about that though.

Drawing my second sword, the horn of the Volturi sounded and I knew our time was up. Behind me, the wolves howled and everyone else drew their weapons. Each of us already had soaked them in vampire venom and so we were ready. I would have yelled something completely cliché but at this moment, nothing came to mind. So I just yelled and ran, as fast as my feet would take me, at the line of Volturi vampires.

I was the first to hit the Volturi and we collided with swords drawn. Each face of the guards swam through my head, helping me remember where exactly were their scar was. It had been another one of the requirements just in case someone rebelled. But, it was also my weakness too, for most everyone knew where my scar was. Both my swords moved with precision and accuracy, killing most vampires that came at me. Finally, for a moment, I could look around. The pack was holding there own but sometimes they would get swarmed, only to be saved by one of my family members closest to them.

Suddenly, a vampire jumped on my back, sinking his teeth into my shoulder. I cringed but threw him off me, all the while pulling my sword down his back, through his scar.

"Enough, she's mine." The voice growled and the other vampire made a circle around me.

I tightened my grip on both my swords.

"So good to see you again Isabella." Jane stepped out of the crowd.

"I would say the same, but then I would be lying." I growled, baring my teeth in the process.

In the background I heard someone yell 'Seth' and I turned around. Jane lunged and I quickly turned and blocked.

"Your fight is with me!" Jane swiped me with her two knives and slit me across the arm, just below my chainmail.

"I already fought and killed you! I have no fight with you except how the heck did you come back."

She laughed and lunged. We locked blades. "We turned a nurse and she had the power to give life back. But, as soon as she healed me, she died."

I gasp and jumped away from her. Jane only shrugged. "How were we supposed to know that her power came from how strong she was? But its alright, at least she brought me back."

My anger overflowed and I lunged at her with all my might. She couldn't stop my force and both of us went to the ground. Pinning her down, I thrust my sword straight into her shoulder. She screamed in pain and I stood up, wiping off the spray of blood on my face. Looking around, I tried to locate Alex who was likely to come to her aid but he was nowhere to be found. Shrugging, my attention turned back to the circle of vampire stunned at my victory.

I had run out of energy to use my gift anymore. Almost in the middle of the Volturi guards, I was too far to get any help. Losing both swords, I now have two daggers in my hands and one of them was the one that Carlisle gave me. Taking a knee, my body tried to rejuvenate but more of the guard attacked me. Since I had made it into the middle, the stronger and better fighters made their appearance.

Three of the vampires I use to work with charged at me and I knew each of their powers. Mustering all my strength, I used my gift and cut them all down before slipping back into reality. Time started to speed up a bit and I tried to block an incoming sword but I was too slow. It hit me across my thigh and threw me. Taking non-needed breaths, time went back to normal and I was able to kill the vampire that hit me.

Looking around trying to find my bearings, I saw my family still fighting. Edward was being swarmed but Sam and Rosalie were helping him out. Carlisle and Esme were doing a tag team dance on a circle of guards. My eyes searched for Jacob but I couldn't see him. Finally, I saw him, running through the vampires at lightening speed. Suddenly, he sprang into the air. I looked over a few feet ahead of him to see his victim. Only one person was in front of him, Aro.

I couldn't help the tears come to my eyes. My legs moved on there own as I ran towards him. Over and over again I tried to use my gift but it wouldn't work. Screaming his name, I tried to yell for him to stop. It was too late. Aro had pulled his sword out and lifted it towards the charging werewolf.

Everything around me seemed to stop and everything went deathly quiet as I watched Jacob fall straight onto the sword. A cooling wind blew around me making the sound of my bells ring in my ears and blowing the tears right off my face. I watched as the sword burst through his wolfish fur. Around me, everything started again and the sound was deafening. Jacob dropped to the ground, changing back into a human, still with the sword through his stomach.

I heard a howl but nothing got through to me. Only pure hatred and anger seeped out of every part of me. My eyes locked with Aro, who pulled out another sword. Charging, no vampire was safe in my way. Destroying every single vampire in my way, I made quick work of getting to Aro and jumping him.

"Why isn't it my sweet Isabella?"

My vampire instinct had taken over and I all could do was growl.

"My, my, what a temper you have. Well, let me do us all a favor and get rid of it."

Aro charged me but I nimbly dodged him. I came at his back but he turned and locked weapons with me.

"You know, he was thinking about you when I ran him through."

Pushing with all my might, I threw Aro back and roared. I believe it threw him off because he stepped back a bit. Throwing myself at him, I stuck my dagger straight in his stomach. My second missed its mark and Aro lifted me off, throwing me a few feet. Recovering, I attacked him in blind rage. Unable to focus on anything else but the man who killed the wolf I loved.

My right arm went down to his thigh and I cut him, making him fall. But before Aro could pick himself up, I put my left hand on his shoulder and jumped over him. As I made my circle around him, I imbedded Carlisle's knife into his scar. Aro screamed and I fell onto the ground, too weak to even land on my feet. His body fell to the ground, the knife still in his shoulder.

Crawling, I made my way through the mound of bodies to Jacob. Shoving off a vampire that had fallen on him, I pulled out the sword that was sticking through him. My hand caressed his face and then pulled his eyelids down. Tears had already made there way down and I didn't try to wipe them away. I just rested my head on Jacob's chest, already the warmth vacating his body.

"You bitch. I teach you." Turning, I saw Marcus with his two handed sword, poised to attack.

My anger boiled up again, knowing that this man killed for the fun of it. Both of Aro's bothers killed for the fun of it. Picking up Aro's sword which was next to me, I held it two handed out towards Marcus.

"Try me." I growled and Marcus ran at me.

His sword dropped down into the earth and he dragged it in a line. It came up and I tried to block it but the force of the sword lifted me up, throwing me. Although landing on my feet, I wavered and dropped to one knee. Marcus walked towards me, sword perched on his shoulder, smiling.

"I knew you wouldn't last. You are all talk and no action. Never underestimate your enemy."

He was now standing to over me when I heard my named being yelled but I didn't know by whom. The broadsword came now and I quickly lifted Aro's sword, blocking the huge broadsword.

I let a smirk fall on my face. "_Never_ underestimate you enemy." With that, I twisted my sword over his broadsword and threw it. Pulling out the last dagger from my calf; my knife went directly into his thigh. He coughed and sputtered.

"How did you know? How did you know my bit was there?"

As I stood up, he fell down, looking up at me. "It's my job to know." With that, Marcus fell, joining Aro in the pile of bodies.

A couple of vampires tried to swarm me but I grabbed Marcus' sword, which was closest to me, and swung it as hard as I could. It knocked most of the vampires away and killed a few. Leaning against the double-handed sword, I used it as a perch. My body was shaking and getting weaker by the moment. I was about to look for my family when I heard a roar. Nowhere near the volume of mine, but still loud enough to make people turn.

"You killed my brothers! I will avenge them. Come here Isabella and meet you doom!"

Taking a breath and turning, I looked at Caius who looked like he was going to pop a vein. I would have laughed but my eyes were looking at the two blades in his hands.

"You know, I have heard that all day. It's getting kind of old." I smirked and shifted my weight back to my feet.

I wavered a bit but finally I had the strength to stand on my own. The broadsword was heavy in my hands but I was still able to use it. Caius waited for me to attack but when I didn't, he charged me at vampire speed. I was just able to get the sword up to block him. Bringing the sword through its full swing, I threw Caius back.

This time, I charged and pulled the sword behind me and up but Caius was too nimble. He moved around me and then when I turned around to him, he threw his sword at me. It went straight through my stomach, making me fall down. Mumbling 'not again', I used Marcus' sword to help me get back up. Pulling the sword out of my stomach and throwing it so it hit one of the Volturi guards, I focused back on Caius.

"Not bad. But you don't have anything left. Your armor doesn't help you since its ruined and you have no strength left. It would be like attacking someone without a weapon." Caius shrugged.

"I already said this once, and I will say it again, do not underestimate you enemy!" I let out air from my nose, trying to achieve an angry bull look.

"Well, it's not like you can say that for you furry friend."

That was it. I charged Caius in another blind rage and let everything just attack. Swinging the sword up, I made it look like I was going to bring it down on him but changed my mind. The sword went down, under Caius' block and straight through his stomach. The handle of the sword was the only thing that stopped the weapon from going all the way through. Since his bit was directly in the middle of his stomach, he yelled out in pain and then started to whimper.

But, a smiled came to his face as he pulled something out of his pocket. He held it out and I looked to see what it was. I didn't get a chance when the whole area blew up. The force threw me as I was splattered with the blood of Caius and the other vampires who were close to the bomb. On my hands and knees, I tried to reorganize myself but all I could so was see the smile on his face.

Finally, I looked up to see what was left. It was no longer a field of dirt but a field of bodies. A river of blood and venom flowed throughout the whole valley, making it look like hell. A few vampires were running away while my family was taking care of the rest.

Alice was close to Jasper, helping him with the last couple of professionals that decided to fight to the death. Esme and Carlisle were going through some of the bodies on the side nearest to me, looking for survivors. Emmett, Rosalie, Sam, and Leah were also battling a few of the leftovers. A couple other wolves where jumping here and there, doing different things, but the loss of one hit me again. As tears fell I looked to see my Edward, leaning against a sword on the other side of the field. He looked worse than I did and I could see the hunger in his eyes for more Volturi.

"Bella, are you ok? Here, let me help." Carlisle noticed me and left Esme's side but I shook him off.

"Dad, please, go to Edward. He is in worse shape then I am. I will be ok for the time being." He looked me over but decided to do what I said, knowing it was useless to argue with me.

Just as he made it to Edward, I could feel everything slipping. Looking up, my vision became blurred but I saw Alice, running towards me. She was yelling but I couldn't hear anything anymore. I started to fall and everything went dark before I even hit the ground below but not until the resounding sound of bells filled my head. It was the sound of them falling, of me falling, knowing that I was on my own, again.

* * *

**O.M.G Ok...so I tried to post this all yesterday...and well...it didn't work very well. I was going crazy! I really wanted to post! Especially since I was in the mood to write and I stayed up writing till one. Not just this chapter, but the next as well. Hahahaha...hold your horse though, I don't have time to post it till later. But, that means I only have the Epilogue left! Can you believe it?! I am soo thankful for you guys that have actually suck around with me!**

**Alrighty. What can I say? Bella's fights skills...pretty cool, i must say. I am not very good at writing these kinds of scenes because I can't get the pictures of what I want it to look like down in words. Its hard, but I hope I did it justice. Yes, yes, I know, another cliffy.**

**Please review. It might be the tail end but I still need your encouragement to finish! Although, I will. Its your feedback that decide when that happens.**

**-Gina (Don't worry fans...I have glued myself to my laptop andstarted to write the last chapter...)**


	65. Beginning Again

_The light shone brightly against the midnight blue background. Nothing moved, nothing dared to move in the stillness. Surrounding me was a still pool of water, I didn't know how deep or how long the water went on for. Closing my eyes, I felt my line under the water; the line that had come so close to unraveling so many times. That same thread, my life-line, drowning and unraveling underneath me. I did nothing to stop it; I felt each part was slowly being cut way. Slowly being disconnected…_

"_What are you doing?"_

_I opened my eyes to see my vampire self. "What?" _

"_I asked, 'what are you doing?"_

"_I…don't know…" I stuttered, trying to figure out why she would ask such a ridiculous question._

"_You are dying, you sinking beneath the waters."_

_I tried to turn my head but nothing would move. The water held me in place as I lay in it. Looking at my other self again, a question came to mind._

"_Why are _you_ here?"_

_She took a breath. "Why am I here? Because you are choosing your path right now."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Okay, let me put it this way. Why did you combine with me?"_

_I paused for a moment. "Because I wanted the strength to…"_

"_To what?"_

_I looked away from her. "To protect the ones I love."_

"_Then why are you dying inside? Why is your life thread unraveling? Once you are completely submerged in these waters, you die."_

_Only then did I notice the waters slowly consuming my body. I was still sinking, slowly, but still losing grip of my life._

_My vampire self put her hand on my cheek. "You have the strength."_

"_No I don't! I couldn't protect Jacob! He died…because of me."_

_She shook her head. "No, he chose to be there. He knew the risks, as did everyone else."_

"_But I didn't save him!" I yelled and it echoed a couple of times, only making the words hurt more._

"_So you are willing to throw other lives away just because you couldn't save Jacob, just so you can die?"_

"_Others?"_

_She caressed my cheek. "When your eyes stop fluttering and you die, Edward now knows how to kill himself quickly. Taking the knife that you have and joining you in death. Then what about Alice? Then because of Alice, what happens to Jasper? Esme and Carlisle, losing their children? Rosalie and Emmett, losing their brothers and sisters? Are you willing to throw away their lives just because you couldn't save everyone?"_

"_I already threw everyone's life away! They fought for me in that battle!"_

"_Are you willing to do it again?"_

_I stopped. The tears already were mixing in the water that I was floating it. Each tear put more pressure on my thread, each thought of what could have happened to everyone made me sink farther. Then, from nowhere, I replied,_

"_I don't want anyone else to die because of me." These were the exact words I said to Aro. Did I really mean them? I didn't know I said them out-loud until my vampire self stood up and held her hand out._

"_Then, with all your strength, uphold that thought. Make it happen."_

_Looking into the eyes of my vampire self, the fire and determination in them, made me realized I was looking at myself. Those were my eyes and my feelings. My hand lifted out of the water and slipped into her hand. She pulled me up hard and I was reconnected with my body._

My eyes stopped fluttering but I just lay there, feeling the sensation of being alive. I could feel a couple presences around me but only one stood out. And he was the first that I heard.

"Love? Bella? You can't die! Not now!" Inwardly I rolled my eyes, thinking that he should really try and make it through one near death experience without sobbing.

"Edward, I hate to break it to you, but I'm already dead." I smirked and opened one eye to look at him.

"Oh my god." Edward picked me up and wrapped his arms around me. I winced but didn't object.

"Edward, I need you to let go. She has to be treated."

I smiled. "Yeah, can I be treated to tiger? I think it's my favorite."

Edward looked at me and the stroked the side of my cheek. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Stop faking it love. It will only hurt you later."

It was then that my whole façade fell. Leaning into Edward's chest, I cried and sobbed. He traced circles on my back. Though, he lost his mask too. Gathering me closer, he held me tight and sobbed with me. Snaking my arms through his, I held him to me tightly.

Finally, when Edward controlled himself enough, he asked the question in which I didn't want to tell.

"What did Aro ask you to do? When you said you refuse?"

I shook my head against Edward, not wanting to answer.

"Please, love, tell me. It's over now, its all over."

I pressed harder into his chest and mumbled my answer. Edward took hold of my shoulders and pulled me back.

"Coherently and in English please."

I looked away from him. "He asked me the same thing as he asked Ezra. That he would let my family, all of my family, go free. As long as I committed the most selfish act, even by vampire standards."

"What was that?" Carlisle was engrossed in what I was saying.

"To kill my lover, so that I won't be lonely in…wherever we go after death…."

Everyone fell silent and before anyone said anything else, Sam came into our tent.

"I thought I should report." I was looking towards Sam's direction when I turned my head away and so his eyes locked with mine. His eyes wouldn't let me look away, wouldn't let me free from the pain in his eyes. He continued, "Quil, Embry, and Jared are severely injured and they need help getting home. Seth, Paul, Adam, and Jacob are all dead."

His eyes still locked with mine and I let tears ran down my face. I whispered, "I'm sorry, Sam, I so sorry."

Anger flared up on his face. "Sorry won't cut it when I have to tell their family! Sorry won't fill the hole in the pack! Sorry won't bring them back!" He stomped out of the tent.

I clamored out of Edwards grip and ran out after him. My legs were still too weak and I started to fall when Leah caught me. I was draped on her when Sam turned around.

"Leah, drop that bloodsucker, now."

I looked up at Leah's face, which was deciding whether or not to drop me. But she propped my up so I was leaning against her in a better position.

"No, this is Bella. Not some bloodsucker."

Sam took a few steps toward us but Edward and Carlisle came out of the tent. So, Sam stopped and pointed to me.

"Oh really? What about the blood of Jacob, Seth, and Paul? She didn't even have to feed from them to kill them! It's her fault that they are dead!"

I started to shake, but not all of it was just me. Leah was shaking with anger.

"Well at least she went after Jacob's killer! At least she took revenge; she even went completely nuts on the guards! But you just stood there, just stared! You didn't do anything, not even try to save him! You could have stopped him, you could have, but you didn't." Leah had tears streaming out of her eyes. "So, stop blaming other people when you have as much fault as they do."

Looking over at Sam, I saw the anger and I knew that he wasn't going to be able to stop morphing. He phased and ran at me, pinning me to the ground. Carlisle was holding Edward back and Leah was holding Collin, who had come over after hearing all the noise. Sam snapped and growled at me but I just let him.

Then, looking up into his eyes, I morphed him back to a human being. Luckily he still had some scraps of clothing on. His eyes were red and wet, same as he cheeks. I just stared at him for a while before I said anything.

"You right though. It is my fault; this whole thing is my fault. I'm sorry doesn't really cut it, but, I can't do anything else. I tried, I really did. But I was too exhausted already and I was too weak to reach him." I was shaking and crying.

_Jacob was the one _person _who I didn't want to lose and I lost him. He scarified himself, along with Paul and Seth; they sacrificed themselves because of my selfishness. I will never be able to get them back and now, I had to live with that. How could I have agreed to come back and live this?_

Edward came over and almost threw Sam off me. He helped me up and pulled me to him so I could lean against him.

_Oh, that's why._

"Sam, please don't make it harder on my wife than it already is. She thought of all of you as family and I know she will beat herself up over this. But, you have to remember that she did try to save you. You weren't just doing this because of her, but also to save your land and your home."

Leah walked over to Sam and put a hand on his should. Collin did the same as they walked off towards their camps. Sam turned to me just before he left.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just; some things are just too hard to forgive." With that, he walked off after Collin and Leah.

I buried my face in my husbands shoulder. "I really screwed up this time."

"No love, its just the way he deals with things."

I shook my head. "Not about him. Well, about him but even more than that. I just screw up in general. In life. I screwed up big time and now I am paying for it."

"That's not true. Life just works that way sometimes. We have to go through these times in order to be able to appreciate the good things in it." Esme came up and put her hand on my back.

I looked up to see all my family. They were around me, around us. Tears came to my eyes again and this time Alice grabbed my hand, holding it in hers.

"It's alright Bella, you will see. Everything will work out. We just have to be able to pick ourselves up off the floor and walk away."

I smiled, looking around at my family. "Thank you. I love you guys so much."

* * *

We arrived back at Forks the next day. I had made a promise to Billy that I would keep Jacob safe and I failed him. And so, I wanted to be the one who brought Jacob back to him. Edward said it was a bad idea but Sam agreed to it. Since he was going to have to go to Paul's parents and explain, while Leah would take home Seth.

I hadn't even gone home or to see Charlie yet. Although my family insisted that they would take the camp items, I wanted to carry Jacob home. Even though it hurt, it helped me a bit, to talk to him, to tell him that if I was a normal human, I would have chosen him. Then, I told him the outcome of the battle and how I took revenge. I believe Edward was following me but I didn't care. I was too engrossed in trying not to stumble. To fall down, begin to cry, and then never get back up.

Billy was home and it was around six o'clock at night but it was still light. I couldn't help but start crying again as I knocked on the door. He opened the door and looked up at me from his wheelchair.

"I'm sorry Billy. I tried, I tried but I failed. I failed you, the pack, and myself. I'm so sorry." Bending down, I set Jacob on the floor. Moving a couple strands of hair out of his face before standing back up.

"Thank you Bella."

I looked blankly at Billy.

"You tried but you did what I asked. You brought him back safe. Although he might not be safe here, he is safe wherever he is. But, please, tell me you got revenge."

I wiped my eyes as I looked at Billy, who now had tears on his cheeks. "Yes, I did. I got revenge."

Billy only nodded and rolled back into the house. I took my queue and lifted Jacob up, bringing him into the house. Laying him down on the couch, I turned around as Billy stroked his sons head. I walked to the door and opened it, only to find that it had started to rain. Not looking back at Billy, I walked out of the house and closed the door behind me.

Edward stepped out from behind on of the trees next to the driveway. He opened his arms and waited for me. With my vampire speed, it didn't take long. Kissing my forehead, he walked with me.

"You did the right thing Bella."

I looked up into his topaz eyes. "But does it over-ride the bad?"

"One of these days it will, one of these days."

I intertwined my fingers with his. "Yes, for the both of us."

Edward only smiled and squeezed my hand. We started to run through the rain, back to the house, back to our family. Back home.

* * *

The funeral was only about a week after the exact date. Jacobs was the first to happen and it was only one our family would be able to make. The day of the funeral was the exact date that our whole family was moving from Forks. We kept up our side of the deal with Sam and made preparations to move.

A nice house in New Hampshire was what we ended up picking and all our stuff was already moved. Esme and Carlisle visited once, and were able to decorate the whole house in less than four days. It was on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. The pictures Esme showed us were breath-taking.

Charlie wasn't very happy about it though. Even after we told him that Edward and I were going to college there. We already said our goodbyes and it hurt me knowing that it would probably be the last time. Renee was ecstatic about us being closer to her but she was really mad about the whole vampire battle and not telling her about it.

I can't help but shudder every time I though about it. It was only a week and although it felt like eons ago, the images were still vivid in my mind. Edward had been trying to soothe me as best he could but nothing seemed to be working. Until I sat down at Edwards' piano one day, now he is teaching me to play.

"Bella, love, are you alright with this?"

Edward looked over at me, his hands still on the wheel. We were driving in the Volvo since we would be leaving right after the funeral.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Edwards eyes narrowed but let it go, focusing back on the road.

We pulled into La Plush and parked in front of Billy's house. The funeral itself was on the beach, near where Jacob saved me after I jumped off the cliff. The same beach we walked so many times.

There were a lot of people already there, including all of our family. They kept to the back since most of the family of the pack was there and kept giving them glares. When Edward and I walked up to the seats that were set up, I got two different looks: one of pity and one of anger. Ignoring both, I sat down in between Edward and Alice. Alice took hold of my hand and Edward wrapped his arm around me.

The funeral was fast and not many people actually came up to talk about him, but each person put me on the verge of tears. Only because, what they spoke of him wasn't even close to what he was really like. Not until one of the pack members came up did they really hit home about who Jacob was. I couldn't help but think of how the pack had treated him before the battle and how different they viewed him now that he wasn't around anymore.

It soon ended and we all followed the casket into the woods, where there was a hole already dug. Sam, Quil, and Embry gently placed it down into the ground. They covered the coffin with the dirt and then placed the square plaque over the top of the dirt. Each person put a flower on the ground, giving last words. Our family members went last and left me and Edward alone.

Edward went first.

"Jacob, I know that we mostly fought over different things until the end, when really we both wanted Bella safe. I'm sorry for all the things I did to try and make you push yourself harder. But, I just wanted you to know, that I though of you as a brother. A rival, but a brother." Edward stood up and let me go down on my knees in front of the grave.

"Jacob, Jake, I loved you. I still do. You saved me from so much, you helped me get up and keep moving. You were there when I needed you, but you were also willing to just let me go. Although, not without a fight. I am so glad we were together in the end. I'm glad I met you, I glad I became friends with you, and I will never regret it. Please, know that you will always be my sun. My sun that warms my heart and that understands me. I will miss you Jake. I will miss my brother."

Standing up, I turned around and Edward pulled me into him. I sobbed into him and he stroked my head. We started to walk away but Edward stopped.

"Wait, almost forgot."

Edward went over to the grave and took out a small pouch. He emptied its contents onto the dirt. Then, he ran his hand over the dirt, mixing it up. Getting up, Edward wiped the dirt off his hands and came back over to me. Kissing my on the cheek, he smiled at my confused face.

"I believe those will last longer than the ones that are already cut."

I smiled and leaned my head against Edwards shoulder. And together, we walked back to the car.

We were going to start the rest of our existence together; going to a new home, starting fresh, and trying making something of ourselves. Although I would never be able to let Charlie see me again and I had to leave all my friends behind; I knew I always had a family with me, a husband who loves me, and a brother who watches over me.

What better way could a cursed vampire live? I can't think of any and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Omg. I cant believe I finally finished. I mean, really. Who knew...it was going to be 65 figging chapters! I have never written something this long, let alone finished it! I know...I am getting mixed reviews, but hey, I love writing. I can't wait till the actual story comes out. It will probably be more creative than mine, because it is Meyer we are talking about here. There is no way I could live up to her! But...yeah, Bella, and Edward.**

**I really hoped you liked it! I mean, I have had sooo much fun writing and reading what you guys think. And although my spell and grammar sucks...its actually gotten a whole lot better since I have been writing this.**

**Thanks you soo much all you fans out there!**

**-Gina**

**P.S. Um...just wanted to let you know. Im working on an Epilogue right now. I don't know when I will have it up, but, be sure to watch out for it! I won't say the story is complete without it! Again..thanks for hanging in there, with me.**


	66. Epilogue I

Edward was staring at me, but my eyes zoned out on the swiftly moving landscape. The rain drummed against the car and made my window all foggy but my vampire vision helped me to ignore it.

"You know, we don't have to do this, we could just go home."

I jumped at the sound of his voice. It was the first time the both of us had said anything since we got off the flight. It had been our third honeymoon and we had landed in California where we were going to get our connecting flight back home to New York. But, we decided to drive. Drive up the coast to visit my old hometown, Forks.

"Bella, love, we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

I took a deep breath. "It's alright, I want to go." I meant my words but when I said them, they sounded hollow.

Edward looked back to the road and sped up to one hundred and twenty. Turning on the radio, he put it on at the lowest volume to just have some background music.

I shifted in my seat. "Do you think that the pack will still be there?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think it will be the 'pack' anymore because there are no more vampires in the area. When other vampires heard about a huge pack of werewolves were in one area, it was marked as a no-vampire zone."

"But that was a long time ago." I looked at Edward and he just shrugged.

"I don't know. We will see."

A long silence came into the car and my mind still flowed with questions though.

"Do you think Charlie is still there?"

"Doesn't your mom know?"

I shook my head. "No, he had stopped contacting her around the same time as us. Even she tried to call him, but he wouldn't pick up the phone or even return the messages she left on the answering machine."

"Then we will just see."

Again, silence filled the car. I took up my staring out the window again but this time I tried to focus on the raindrops falling to the ground.

"I wonder if our old mansion is still standing."

"Bella, what's bothering you?"

The reflection in the window showed Edwards' golden eyes looking at me.

"I don't know." Wrinkling my eye brows, I tried to think. Was I looking for a reason not to go? Or was I just trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I was actually going home? My mind wasn't even made up. I didn't even know why I agreed but I couldn't disagree.

The car slowed down and came to a stop; I looked over at Edward, who was still watching me. His hand came up and moved a piece of hair off my face. Tears fell down my cheeks, but I didn't know why. I was too confused to even think properly. Edward wrapped his arms around me as I leaned against him.

Everything slipped and my wall that I was trying to keep up fell. It crashed in my mind and I knew Edward was getting all my thoughts, all my emotions, but it didn't matter. We had made a pack a year into living in New Hampshire that we wouldn't put up walls against each other. Actually it was only me, but, that wall also kept his thoughts out of my head too, so it was a mutual agreement. Just another step in our marriage.

"Edward, I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't understand anything."

"I know, but, may I suggest something?"

"Always."

"Jacob." Edward said the one word I had demolished from my memory. I had voided out everything, everything that had gone on. I started to shake and Edward pulled my closer. "You can't understand it because you have tried to forget. It was the thing pulling you towards Forks, but pushing 

you away. You could pretend like he didn't die while you were away. That he just was living life like a normal werewolf, but if you went, you would have to come to grips with the fact that Jacob is gone."

"No! I won't!" I yelled into Edward chest and he started to rub my back in a circular motion.

"Love, please, it's not your fault. It was never your fault."

"Yes, yes it is. It's been so long, but, it seems like only yesterday. Like the battle was yesterday."

"I know. It's the one thing you have been keeping from me."

I felt horrible. When we had first moved after the funeral, I was able to just forget and live a whole other life. Two years later, we had lost contact with Charlie. He no longer called, wrote, or emailed anyone. That's when my recess started. It was small at first, a fake smile here and there; until my whole family noticed. I did my best to keep it under control when it was just Edward and I, which worked well. We lived on our own for two years but missed the family too much and came back. Alice noticed it first and then this third honeymoon was a result of Rosalie's and Alice's combined worry.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't want to bring you down. I didn't want you to have to worry about remembering that day."

"But instead you made me worry about you. Bella, I love you beyond anything, you know that. You were hurting and I couldn't help because you were gone from this world. Now, well, I thought it might be this. Which is why I suggested we go back. To help you. That's all."

"You're too good to me Edward. Too good _for_ me. And you know me too well."

He took hold of my shoulders and pushed me up so he could look at me. "Do you still want to go?"

I nodded.

"Ok. Then we will go. It will be another hour, so, just sit tight."

I nodded again. Edward started up the car and stepped on the gas. When the speedometer said one hundred and fifteen, he pressed the cruise control. Unbuckling my seat beat, I scooted over and leaned my head on my husbands' shoulder.

"Eleven years and still nothing has changed."

Edward leaned his head on mine. "That's not true. We have learned, lived, and matured. Certain things may never change and I am okay with that, but some things have changed. Only leaving room for improvement or learning behind it."

"I guess your right. Like always."

Edward chuckled but didn't reply.

A pothole on the road jerked me out of my stupor. I sat up and unconsciously rubbed my eyes. Realizing what I had done, I stopped mid-rub on my right eye and looked at Edward. He was smiling and his hand snaked around my waist.

"You still amaze me Bella Cullen."

"Good, otherwise I would be boring."

"You, boring, never." His words made me smile.

"There is it." I looked out on the road to see what he was talking about.

"There is what?"

Edward chuckled and then moved my head gently to look at him. "A true smile." He kissed my lips gently and affectionately. I kissed him back in more passion, finally feeling my true feelings that I hadn't shown in years. But, he pulled back and laughed.

"Bella, not here, I'm trying to drive."

"Then pull over."

"But we are here."

His announcement hit me like a brick wall or more like a force field, since a brick wall wouldn't really do anything. I gulped and too a deep breath. The rain had stopped and it was cloudy outside but still dry. The surroundings were still so familiar that it seemed like nothing had ever changed.

"What do you want to do first Bella?"

"Park by Mike's shop. We can run from there. I don't want to surprise anyone by driving around and someone recognizing us."

"Alright, that fine. But where do you want to go first?" Edward slowed down and pulled into the parking lot in front of the Newton's 'All Purpose' store. I grabbed my cape and Edward's jacket. Getting out of the car, I handed Edward's jacket to him and put on my coat.

"Charlie's."

Edward froze in the middle of putting on his jacket.

"What?"

I didn't even answer him; I just started to walk away from the car and towards the trees surrounding the town of Forks.

"Bella, wait. You can't just barge in and see him."

"Of course not. I am going to knock on the door first." I looked back at Edward and smiled.

"Bella, you know you can't do that."

We hit the forest and I took off in a dead run. "Watch me."

A few minutes later, there I was, standing on the edge of the forest by my old house. Edward was next to me, holding my hand. He had given up trying to make sense to me and just settled for helping me calm myself down.

I could hear people in the house but I didn't know who it was. Until the door opened and a young girl around the age of six and a boy, probably around eight, came running out of the house. I took a deep breath and the both of them smelled so familiar but it might have been just from the house itself.

The girl was laughing, running away from the boy who was chasing her, until she tripped and fell. The boy stopped and laughed yelling that she would always be a clumsy little girl. He ran back towards the house and the girl started to cry. My heart went out to her and some instinct of mine made me move my feet towards her. Only Edward's grip held me back.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He whispered.

I turned to him and smiled. "Trust me."

He nodded and loosed his grip, letting my hand slip through as I walked towards the little girl. I bent down in front of her.

"Why are you crying?" My voice was full of concern so, it probably sounded like a melody to her human ears.

"I will always be small and clumsy!" She sobbed and it made me smile.

"Is that what you want to be?"

For the first time she looked up and her heart skipped a few beats, making her face flush red. She started to shake her head furiously.

"No! I want to be strong and graceful! I want to beat my brother!"

My smiled widened and I could hear Edward slowly walk towards me. But I ignored him and locked eyes with the girl.

"Then _you_ have to make that happen. By never giving up. Ok?"

"Okay!" Her determination was so strong I almost laughed out loud.

Holding out my hand, she took it and I helped her up. It was like picking up a doll, so I did my best to not pick her up off the ground. She looked up at me and her grin widened.

"Thank you."

"It's nothing." _Really, you weigh nothing._

With that, she tore off back to the house and Edward came to my side. He lightly kissed me on the cheek as I slowly came out of the memories that involved this house. Although it was boring when I 

came out to visit Charlie, it was still mine. Another home which knew me better than most of my friends.

I started to back away to turn around when the back door of the house opened and I could hear the little girl speaking.

"Daddy, come on! She helped me and she is really pretty and she told me to be strong and that I can become strong if I want to! So I can beat Chaz."

I smiled. Until the girl came onto the grass holding on the arm of her dad. My smile fell and seemed to crash on the grass. Edward grabbed my hand and started to pull me back but my feet were rooted in the spot. My body was shaking involuntarily as the boy, Chaz, and a woman stepped out of the house.

"Honey, what's wrong?" The woman was staring at me but talking to man.

"Bella lets go. We have to go now. Love, please." Edward whispered in my ear.

Finally, my foot took a step back. The woman looked from me to her husband.

"Charlie, do you know her?"

The name, it slapped me in the face and made my anger boil. _This is why he never called, he wanted to forget us. He had found something new so he dropped his old life and started a new one. No wonder the kids smell familiar, they are theirs! They are his children, he now has a full family and he didn't want to remember the broken one._

"You don't know that love. You don't know if that's the truth." Edward whispered as he started to embrace me.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him off. "No! That's the only reason! That's the only viable explanation!" I yelled it so loud it reached the families ears.

"Chase, take Annabel inside to wash up for lunch." The woman hurried along her children inside the house and took her place next to her husband.

For the first time, Charlie took a step forward. I turned to Edward and put my hand on his chest.

"Meet me at the car later."

"Bella, no. I'm not leaving you."

"Please Edward." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Love…" In a motion faster than human, he kissed me on the lips and walked back into the forest where he took off back towards the town.

I took a deep breath but it wouldn't help to keep my anger down and I turned to Charlie. Right through the tree though, I could see both Annabel and Chase sticking their heads out. Their mother followed my gaze and soon they shut the window, running back into the room.

"Bella." Charlie said one word and it sent me on fire.

"I see you remembered me now." My words dripped with abhorrence.

"Who is she Charlie?"

I rolled my hands into fists, trying to find an outlet for my anger. I kept letting out breaths that I didn't need.

"Bella." Charlie's eyes were huge and there was no mistaking the shock on his face.

"Is that all you can say after eight years?!" As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Not because the look of devastation on his face but rather the fact that it brought back the memories of me needing him. He was the one I wanted to look to in my complete depression and he wasn't there. Even better, he had gone off and made a new family. That's when the first tear fell and I knew I should have listened to Edward, both times.

Taking a step back, I shook my head, trying to shake the memories out of my head. Charlie took a couple steps toward me.

"Bella, don't…"

I looked at him with ferocity that I had not used since the day I killed Aro. It even made his wife back up a few steps but Charlie didn't move.

I yelled with all my anger and hurt, "I hate you!"

Turning, I ran. I don't know how I managed to run at human speed but I did. I hit the forest and I just kept running. Charlie though, had started to run after me. Even with his wife yelling at him to stop.

Not even the running was helping me get my anger out, but rather making it worse. Winding up, I punch the tree that was in my way and it bust into a million pieces. The next I grabbed hold of and used it as a swing to hit another tree with both my feet. It cracked and burst too, showering the ground with woodchips. I tried to stand up after that but my momentum was too much and made me stumble forward. I fell on my hands and knees, sobbing.

Hitting the ground like a two year old, I made an indentation in the ground. Over and over and over again until my body was shaking too much to even focus on the ground.

"Bella! Where are you?" Charlie was still in the forest trying to track me down. "Damn it Bella! Where are you?!" He then started to run towards a place that I had forgotten. The place where I met him and saved him.

_Does he really think I would be there? Does he really believe I would ever want to see him again? Why should I care about him when he has other people to care for him? _The bottom of my heart answered but my mind screamed that it was a rhetorical question.

I got up and walked after the running Charlie. He was still yelling my name and once or twice using my full name until he got to the clearing. It was there where he fell on his knees and cried. I made it to the north end of the clearing, directly opposite of the way Charlie was faced. Sitting down, I leaned my head up against the tree. Out of view of him, I could listen to him but he didn't know I was there.

"Bella please. I'm so sorry. Please, I just…wanted to be able to talk to you." Silence followed. His heart beat slowed and his breathing became normal again. "Isabella, Bella, I don't know what you go by, but please let me explain. I had tried to forget about you, to start new. But I couldn't, my heart was never in it! You can ask Marie!"

I rolled my eyes. First Anna-_bel_ and now _Marie_, he really was having problems.

"You don't understand what it was like when you left! You left me with nothing except phone calls and emails. And then I found Marie, she helped me through everything. When we married, she was pregnant and I wanted to have a real family. I never told her that I had a daughter or that my ex-wife, your mom, got remarried. I wanted to start clean."

"So you just dropped everything and lived on." The words came out of my mouth before I could think.

"Yes, Bella. I tried, but I never could. I missed you too much."

"What were you planning on doing then?" The breath caught in his throat and he didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. You weren't going to call, or even send one email to give us an update. No, you were going to go on and try to forget until the day you died."

"Bella, I…"

"No, I'm done here." I got up and brushed the dirt off my cape.

"Bella, please, don't go. Stay for a bit."

"You don't deserve that Charlie. You don't deserve to know about us. Our family. _I'm sorry_. I am sorry I came and let you see me." I walked towards him and let him see me. His Bella, the Bella that stayed with him always.

"You're still…young. You haven't changed."

I leaned down and looked him straight in the eyes. "I have changed. You just wouldn't remember anyways."

With that, I got up and ran, vampire speed, away. I made it to the back door of the house in a few minutes and I knocked. Annabel opened the door.

"Hi!"

I smiled. "Hi, I need to speak to your mother. Could you get her for me?"

Annabel nodded and ran back in the house yelling "mommy". I leaned against the wall and waited until Marie stepped out.

I looked at her and smiled. "Hello."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize. My anger got the best of me and I never got to introduce myself. My name is Isabella, Bella for short. I am Charlie Swan's daughter." The plate that she was holding fell out of her hands and broke.

"Charles never told me about having a daughter."

"I know. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. My mother, I believe, you have heard of. She remarried a while ago. Although, she had twins about seven years ago give or take a few years. But, I thought you should know. I won't be around but I just wanted to tell you."

"H...how could he have not told me?"

"He wanted to start fresh, which it understandable but, it doesn't excuse the fact that he hasn't contacted us in eight years. Yet, you seem really nice and I am happy that you helped Charlie through the time that we were gone. I am glad he gets to raise a family the right way. So please, take care of him for me. I use to always do it when I was living here."

Her look softened and she nodded. I smiled in return.

"I wish you the best of luck and, I do hope you have a happy life." With that, I walked off into the forest and took off.

Edward was in the car when I came out of the forest. He had his music up loud and nervously tapping the steering wheel. I opened the door and sat down. The engine was running and Edward quickly pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards Seattle. Slowly, the car came to a stop and Edward took out the key.

"I should have listened to you. I should have known."

"Bella, it was something you had to do."

I shook my head and let the tears roll down my cheeks. "No, no it wasn't. It wasn't what I came here for. The reason I came here. But now, it hurts Edward, it hurts a lot."

Edward came over and pulled me to him. Kissing my forehead, he just rested his forehead on mine.

"I want to take it from you but I can't. It will make you so much stronger and I know you had to do it or you would have regretted it the rest of your life. I can only be here for you now and help you get past it."

"Edward, please. Just, hold me."

"I am my love, I am."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**This took me way too long. I had to sincerely think how to wrap this up. Even though I ended up putting it into 2 chapters...I really wanted to make this good.**

**I thought about this over and over again and I knew I wanted to show her coming back to Charlie, to see him, but I couldn't figure out how. But, everything seemed to just fall into place once I started writing. Like it had a life of its own. Which I don't mind, but its one of the reasons I don't create outlines.**

**I really hoped you liked the first part of the epilogue..please review! I love to hear from all of you guys. My old supporters from the beginning, and the ones just starting to discover it.**

**-Gina**


	67. Epilogue II

It was morning when we finally broke apart. We didn't really want to let each other go, but Edward had not hunted in a week and he still wasn't use to it. Then again, I hadn't had a decent drink in over a month and I was just as famished as he was.

Opening the car doors, we slipped out and ran into the forest. Immediately we picked up a few different animals and took off in our separate directions. Since we had been married, we learned that the only thing worse then trying to get me to drink every week, was trying to hold our instincts back. Once in a while, if there was enough game, we could hunt together but not this time.

There was a male deer my way but it had been scared away by my own noise. It was running away and I was about to pounce on it when I was slapped in the face by a human scent.

I skidded to a stop and used a tree to slow myself down. Unfortunately, the human was closer than I thought and when I took hold of the tree, I could see him.

A young boy around eleven or twelve, petting the scared deer to calm it down and hushing is quiet. Of course, when I try to back away, I step on a twig. Still half-way in my instincts mode, I jumped and cowered away from the noise. The boy looked up and he saw me. His hand stopped on the deer and his eyes locked with me. His eyes reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put a finger on whom.

"Hello?" His words bring me back into my human side, but the deer behind him was making me anxious.

"Hi." I smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing?" His hand left the deer and it ran away as he turned to face me.

"I was just…" _At a loss for words_. I couldn't say I was strolling through the woods because they were too thick here. Nor could I say I had followed the deer to suck its blood.

Just as I was about to continued my sentence, I heard someone else coming through the forest.

"Eric!"

The boy curse under his breath.

"Eric, you better not be here for the sake of your life!"

The man yelling was getting closer and I couldn't help but smile at the panicked boys' face. Finally, the man came though the trees and saw the boy, Eric.

"What have I told you about wandering off in the forest? It is dangerous and if you did, you would be in big trouble."

"But dad, it's just a forest. The worse you could find is a bear, maybe, or a wolf."

I couldn't help but chime in. "You should know that your father is right. The woods are dangerous and it's best not to be alone." Eric looked at me and I smiled. His dad stiffened and turned slowly turned to face me.

My eyes went wide with shock. A twenty seven year old Sam was before me. He looked older and his eyes held much more wisdom now. Although I took a second look at Eric and it finally connected in my brain of who he reminded me of. Eric reminded me of Sam.

"Bella?"

I smiled. "It's been a while hasn't it?" Automatically, Sam moved in front of his son as a protector. But I smiled and shook my head. "After all we have been through together, you still don't trust me do you?" I meant to say it and laugh but the weight of the words took their toll on my voice.

"Your one of the few people I do trust Bella. It's that I don't trust the other side."

I sighed. "I could say the same for you."

He smirked at my comment. "Eric, go home. Tell your mother that I will be home later this evening."

"But dad, I don't want to go. I was just about to go to the…" Sam cut him off.

"I said _now_ Eric. Go." He commanding voice almost made me turn around. Eric rolled his eyes and with one last glance at me, ran into the dense forest.

"Why did you come back?"

"Don't worry. We aren't staying. Edward and I are just passing through. It's a part of a…journey we are undertaking." I spat it out, knowing that's probably all that he wanted to know.

"I don't necessarily care if you stay or not, I was just wondering why?"

"Oh." I looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"Let's take a walk." I looked up at Sam, confused. He smiled a somewhat fatherly grin and I finally moved my feet to stand next to him.

Sam took off in a direction and I walked next to him. Keeping a good two feet in between us.

"Sam."

"Yes?"

"Why are you being like this? The last time I saw you, you were…"

He cut me off. "Being immature and stupid."

I looked at the trees ahead. "But you were being truthful."

"You can't still believe that Bella. You can't still believe that what happened was your fault."

This time I turned my head away.

"Bella, it's not true. It was never your fault. If anything, we screwed it up as much as you did."

"It all started with me though. In the beginning, it was only me. Everyone had to pay in the end, we all lost something."

"My dear Bella, it this really about everything that we lost or is this about Jacob?"

I couldn't answer him. I couldn't even look at him. Sam stopped walking and so did I. I just stood, doing my best not to cry.

"Since when did you get so fatherly?"

He laughed. "I guess it comes with kids. A packaged deal."

For the first time, I surveyed our surroundings. It was a clearing full of sunflowers. They were everywhere. My jaw must have dropped down to the floor.

"Yeah, when I first came here and saw the few of them I was dumb struck too. Who would have thought that sunflowers could grow in Forks? It usually has to be warm and sunny."

Completely ignoring Sam, I walked thought the sunflowers. Some where taller than me and some shorter but they were all real flowers. No illusion or trick. As I walked, I came to a small area where there were no sunflowers growing. There was a large slab of white rock. Bending down, I moved all the leaves off of the rock to see if it said anything. Engraved on it was:

_Jacob Black_

_Son, Friend, & Brother_

_The sun and warmth of our lives._

_May he watch over us and protect us._

My breathing got shallow and the tears wouldn't stop. Lightly, my hand traced every letter of every word. On the third line, I couldn't help but smile. _So that's how all the sunflowers grew. They did have sun and warmth after all._ Sam came up behind me a ways but kept his distance.

"Did you know that about two weeks before the battle, Jacob imprinted?"

I twisted around to look at Sam.

"He imprinted on a girl in Seattle. She had just moved there from another state. Her parents took over a bookstore there. At the time, she was fifteen."

"But then…the battle…he knew…" I couldn't help but ball up my fists. _This was another thing I could blame myself for. I broke up fate; I cheat destiny and true love. _

"Don't even think about it Bella." I looked up at Sam and his face was serious, the smile had turned into a thin line. "I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad or blame yourself. I told you because you have to realize that we didn't fight because of you. We fought by choice! Choice, Bella, is nothing that can be blamed on anyone except the person who made it!"

"How can you say that when Jacob lies dead right here?!" Frustration poured out of me.

"Because everyone had a choice. I had a choice to between maybe dying but saving my family from harm or running away and having it haunt me forever."

"That's not a choice." I whispered.

"It is Bella. To you, it might not be, but to me it was a big deal. You have to put yourself in their shoes and live their life, understanding them, in order to realize the full weight of those choices. You were his choice. He _chose _to save you and instead of dwelling on the fact that you couldn't save him, think about the life Jacob died to protect. Would you really want him to see you this way? Want to see the way you have lived the life he fought and died to protect?"

I was speechless. My last eleven years I had blamed myself for the while battle. The loss of Adam, Seth, Paul, and most of all Jacob. And here, the leader of the pack, the one who I though hated me so much, was telling me that I shouldn't have. But, the part that confused me most was that I was listening to him. After all the times my family, my friends, and my husband told me that it wasn't my fault, I only took it to heart when Sam said it.

"Sam, why are you telling me all this? Why do you even care?"

Sam smiled and looked at me with kind eyes. "Really, I guess it's because Jacob was like my brother and I wanted to see things his way. But, that came with maturity that I didn't have. Plus, becoming a father and really understanding what it truly meant to hold something so dear. A long time ago, I use to think of you as a sister and I realize now that nothing has changed. Except that you're cold and I'm furry."

I chuckled and sat on my knees, putting my hands in my lap. "Its funny, how, I understand now what everyone was trying to say to me. But it took you to tell me. It took a werewolf to tell me that I was being childish."

"Maybe you don't think of me as a werewolf maybe as a friend?"

I shook my head. "Yeah, I think that might be part of it. But, I think it's also has something to do with that day. That day you found me in the woods, when you carried me back home. I think you're the only person who really felt my loss. That connected me to you, in a way that made of something of brother and sister. But, I feel that you would tell me the truth, even if it hurt me."

Sam squatted down and took my hand in his. "I'm so sorry I hurt you so much. The day after the battle, but now you understand. That you weren't villain, but rather, Jacob was the hero."

I nodded and he pulled me up to my feet. Breaking off one of the sunflowers, Sam handed it to me and then turned to leave.

"Sam, wait!"

"Yes?" He turned around to look at me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Bella." With that, he turned and walked away.

I didn't move from where I was standing. My fingers traced the soft petals of the sunflower over and over again. Everything in me was turning, trying to make everything else in me to understand that maybe it wasn't _all_ my fault. After a couple minutes, I gave up.

I knew I would never be able to forgive myself for bringing the pack into my war, just as I could never forgive myself for the things that I had done with the Volturi. The only thing that really made sense to me was that Jacob had died for me and _this_ was how I was living. Exactly the way I had before when Edward had left. That needed to change, for my sake, my husband, my family, and Jacob's sake.

"You alright?"

I turned around and faced my husband. Clutching the sunflower to my chest, I slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Edward. I never meant anything to end up this way. Never in a million years would I have wanted my life to come to this."

Edward walked over to me and put a piece of hair that was hanging in my face behind my ear. Then, bringing his hand smoothly down the side of my face until he lightly held my chin he replied,

"You might want to write that down. Because I doubt you will remember that in a million years." I smiled and Edward ran his thumb over my lips. "I missed that smile of your so much. I'm glad someone was able to get through to you, even if it wasn't me."

I looked him straight in the eyes. "It's not so much that he was able to talk me out of blaming myself, it's just that I don't think it's fair. I'm wasting my time fretting and being depressed over something that happened a while ago. I want to be the girl I was before, when I first met you."

"Bella, too much has happened in order for you to go back when we were in high school. Now, right now, I wouldn't want to change a thing. Because I know I am more in love with you now then I was back then." With that, he pulled me to him and kissed my lips. Softly at first, savoring each touch until I wrapped my hands around his neck.

Pulling myself closer to him, I kissed him fervently back. My mind and body had gotten use to not breathing, making it easier to kiss longer then two minutes. Edwards' hands slipped around my waist and hoisted me up bridal style in his arms. I broke contact with his lips and just rested my head against his.

"I love you. I'm so sorry of what I have put you through."

"I forgive you. And, I love you too."

I smiled and put my head in between his shoulder and neck, kissing his neck affectingly. Edward began walking away and I, from behind, I threw the sunflower in my hand onto Jacob's grave.

"I think I am ready for eternity now."

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "I do believe I am too. For the first time, I think I am truly happy to face eternity. That is as long as you stay by my side."

"You ask such a trivial thing. You know that I can never part from you, Edward. You are my eternity."

"As are you Bella, as are you."

_The End_

* * *

**I cannot believe it has come to this. The end of not only the story, but of the epilogue. Something that started so small (a request from my friends) actually turned out huge into a somewhat well written story. I seriously can't get over it actually being done. Its pretty much two emotions for me. Happy that they weight of this story is off of my shoulders and sad that I won't be able to come back, knowing I can twist the fate of characters such as Bella and Edward.**

**As my final chapter in this story, I just wanted to give a special thanks to all the people who reviewed! You guys kept me going till this point, otherwise I would have given up long ago. To the people who Favorited and Alerted this story and my as an author, thank you so much! Thank you for the ones who stuck with me in the beginning and theough horrible grammer, until now.**

**For the last time on this story. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you review.**

_**'Let all sunflowers be a reminder of a great friend. Jacob, I dedicate sunflowers to you.'**_

**-Gina**

**Now, all we have to do is wait till August we shall see how the real mind of Stephanie Meyer works!**

**Breaking Dawn: Coming...August 2, 2008**

--Well, if you actually read this far down the page...I am excited for you. I just wanted to let you know for all my fans out there, Im starting a new series. Its called Crippled Hope. Its not a fanfiction though, sorry to dissappoint some of you guys. But my real gift lies in creating characters myself. So, it will be on my homepage. My username is the same so it should be easier but I will be posting it soon. I hope you read it and enjoy it as much as you did this story. Gina is out.


End file.
